Mine
by travln1
Summary: Cuddy adopts a critically ill child and struggles to keep her alive and House gets to know one of Wilson's patients. Some angst and Huddy. Some season 4 spoilers. A little hurt House, a little hurt Cuddy. Lots of Cuddy, House and Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cuddy stared at her office computer screen, tears streaking down her face as she held her hand over her mouth. She was shaking slightly, and was glad no one could see her temporary loss of composure. She clicked through a few screens on her computer, each one bringing fresh tears to the surface. She was overwhelmed by what she saw and admittedly, she was scared to death.

House stood in the doorway momentarily. He had knocked, but Cuddy was so engrossed in whatever it was on the computer screen, that she hadn't noticed him. He was hesitant to say anything, not quite sure what to make of the situation before him. She was openly crying, though House couldn't tell if she was upset, in pain, or afraid. He was perplexed.

"I can come back later," he said, feigning an air of impatience.

With a start, Cuddy glanced up at him. "Don't you knock?" she said as she quickly brushed her tears away. As he approached her desk, she turned the computer screen off.

"I did."

Cuddy slightly blushed. "I didn't hear you."

"It must have been the ear piercing sound of your tears hitting the keyboard."

"I'm not crying."

"Right, and I don't walk with a cane."

"I'm fine."

House raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I didn't know you were into internet porn."

"I'm not."

"So, what were you looking at then?"

"None of your business. Why are you here?"

"I need a new television. Mine died."

"Forget it."

"Diagnostics, remember? Sort of essential."

"Use the one in the lounge, or the portable one in the clinic."

"But I nee-"

"Forget it," she said, interrupting him. "I don't have time for this."

"You never have time for me."

Cuddy sighed, she really didn't have time for his nonsense right now. "Look House, I have an important phone call I'm waiting on and I'm taking a week's vacation starting tomorrow. I don't have time to deal with this right now."

"Wait, this is the first I've heard of your vacation, you normally vacation in May. Why so sudden?"

"Something came up."

"Hey, you're not dumping me are you? Wait, let me guess, you have to wash your hair tonight? What came up that you have to rush off for a week?"

"None of your business. Now please, I have a consult I need to attend to and I'm expecting the call any minute."

"What kind of consult? You don't have any patients right now."

"House. Not now. It's none of your business."

"Um Hi, Dr. Greg House. Diagnostics. Ring a bell?"

"Not your expertise," she said, just as the phone rang. "House, please. I need to take this call." She glanced at the phone before picking up. "Cuddy here," she said as she answered. "Yes Irene, please patch him through." She gave House a look that clearly told him she was done speaking with him. "Hi there, yes, I'm so glad you were able to take my call on such short notice."

Looking more frustrated upon leaving her office than when he entered, House closed the door behind him.

* * *

Barging into Wilson's office, he stood by the window with brow furrowed. "What's going on?"

"Well, that depends. Do you mean on the global front or simply the Western hemisphere?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Wilson, don't play games."

"House, just say what you mean."

"Why's Cuddy suddenly taking off on a week's vacation tomorrow, mid winter, instead of mid May? And why does she have a consult that she couldn't miss today; she doesn't have any patients. What's to consult?"

"I didn't know Cuddy was going on vacation."

"Oh come on, she tells you everything."

"Apparently not."

House turned to look at Wilson in obvious confusion. "You really don't know?"

"Glad the brilliant diagnostician finally figured it out."

House turned away from the window and took a seat opposite Wilson. "So what's the big emergency that she's got to rush off on a moment's notice with a hasty consult before she goes?"

"Do you think she's OK?"

House looked back at his friend without answering, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

House approached Cuddy's office for the second time that day, and stopped to chat with her personal assistant. "Hello there Irene, and how are you on this beautiful winter's day?"

"Hello Dr. House. Dr. Cuddy said you'd be back."

"Right, she called me in for a consult with doctor, oh doctor..." House hinted at forgetting the mysterious doctor's name. "Seems I've forgotten his name, Doctor?"

"Sorry sir, she told me you would try to find out his name. I'm not at privilege to say."

"Why, if you do you'd have to kill me?"

"Something like that."

"Right," House smirked, turned on his heel and headed back to Wilson's.

* * *

"House, don't you have some place to be?" Wilson sighed as House propped his leg up on the couch in Wilson's office.

"Nope. Irene wouldn't talk. Looks like we'll have to resort to more invasive measures."

Wilson looked annoyed. "If she wanted us to know her business, she would have told us."

"Look who's talking, seems I'm not the one who stole her spoon to run a cancer screen on her."

"Oh come on, get off it, you were snooping too."

"Exactly, snooping, not running covert saliva tests behind her back."

"Ya, you're the picture of innocence. So what's your next move?"

"If you want in on this, you have to sign in blood; can't risk you running off to mommy. It's all or nothing."

Wilson curled his lip just a bit in disgust and though knowing that siding with House was never in his best interest, he too was concerned about Cuddy. Reluctantly, he said, "I'm in."

"Tomorrow, we stake out her place, and follow her."

"What? It's Saturday."

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

"House, she's probably heading to Hawaii or the Caribbean. On _vacation_." Wilson shook his head but could see House was not giving in. "Fine, at least we're not breaking into her house."

"That's the next step."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They sat in Wilson's car, just around the corner from Cuddy's home. House held an obnoxiously large newspaper in front of his face, which greatly annoyed Wilson. Wilson sat donning a baseball cap and shades; he reached for the box of donuts that sat on the dash.

"And we bought donuts because?"

"All stake-outs have them. It's required."

"What's for lunch, fast food?"

"Yep."

"How long are we going to sit here House, it's been nearly two hours."

"As long as it takes."

"That could be all day. What if she's not actually going anywhere on vacation? Maybe she's taking the week off to stay home and relax."

"No."

"No? How would you know?"

"If she wanted to take a week off, she'd get as far away from me as possible. She wouldn't want me to drop by for a visit if she intended to relax."

"Contrary to popular belief, Cuddy's entire life does not revolve arou…." Wilson's voice trailed off. "Not that you're listening anyway."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"I have work I should be doing."

"Wilson, shut up. You agreed to this. You sound like a little kid in the back seat asking if we're there yet every two minutes. And it's Saturday, work can wait."

"Look. Look House, put the paper down, her front door's opening." House put his paper down and watched as Cuddy emerged in a robe, picked up her morning paper and headed back inside. Wilson sighed. "Yep, big secret operative she's got. Hush, hush on her mysterious week off."

"Fine, drive to the hospital. You can get some work done, I can check up on a few things and when we're done we can continue this tonight."

"What? You're going to break into her office?" Wilson said, shaking his head.

"You're starting to get the hang of this."

"I hope she comes in and catches you red handed."

House looked over at Wilson, pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow. "Hadn't thought of that. You can stand guard."

* * *

Wilson stood next to the glass door to Cuddy's office, nervously looking around. He had decided that if Cuddy did actually catch them, he would blame it all on House.

"Will you stop your worrying? She's not coming in to work on her first day of vacation."

"I hope you're right. Do you have it yet?"

"No, she must have changed her password. I'm trying a few of her old ones. Is there anything in her trash can?" House kept typing possible passwords into Cuddy's computer, hoping to unlock it. He pulled open the top drawer of the desk and started rummaging around in it.

"Trash can's empty."

"Bingo."

"You figured out her password?"

"It's the one from last fall, _I hate House_. I'm so proud," House said, smiling. "Damn, she must have deleted her old emails. There's nothing here except one from a Dr. Peterson. I don't know him, do you?"

"He's a pediatrician."

"Must be hospital business." House clicked on the email to read it anyway.

"House," Wilson said warningly. "Don't read that."

"It's a note following up on their phone conversation yesterday." House looked up. "He's the consult she couldn't miss. What was he giving her a consult on?"

"House, this isn't our business, we should leave."

"Aren't you the least bit curious why she would suddenly take time off?"

"Yes, I'm worried about her, House. That's what friends do. Friends also respect other friend's choices in keeping some things private." Wilson and House were now standing on either side of Cuddy's desk, staring at each other. "Wait a minute, you're worried about her. In your bizarre, twisted way, this is you worrying about her, isn't it? Is this a concerned House?"

House looked down at the computer, "A pediatrician."

"Don't change the subject House. Can't you just admit she's a friend, that you might be worried about her health?"

"Wilson, you said it yourself, friends respect other friend's choices in keeping some things private."

"So you are worried."

"Will you stop trying to analyze me? I'm a doctor, in case you forgot. Suddenly my boss has an emergency consult and then takes a week's vacation with no notice? Something's up."

"God you're pathetic, you can't admit it, can you?"

Rolling his eyes, House turned his attention to the computer screen, "Dr. Peterson says he'll get back to her with name of the specialist he highly recommends, given the circumstances." House spoke to the computer screen, seemingly forgetting Wilson was standing there. "What does she need a specialist for? What circumstances?"

"House, we should go."

"Don't you find it odd, that Cuddy takes an emergency call from a pediatrician who is recommending a specialist just before she takes a week off?"

"No. She's the Dean of Medicine. She's probably looking to hire someone and asked for a reference."

"I think there's more to it than that."

"I don't."

"Let's go, I'll even let you buy me lunch." House smiled; Wilson grimaced.

* * *

"Turn the lights out, she'll see."

"House, I can't drive in the dark without the lights on."

"Wait, she's getting into her car. Follow her."

"This is ridiculous."

"Just go." Minutes later, they watched as Cuddy pulled her car into the parking lot at the local mall.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know, but we can't follow her in there. She'll see us for sure."

"No she won't."

"House."

"Oh stop complaining, would you? I'm the one who has to limp all over a mall, not you." Wilson shook his head but said no more. The two men exited the car and headed inside, being sure to wait long enough so that Cuddy wouldn't see them.

They sat on a bench on the second floor of the mall and watched as Cuddy entered a shoe store, followed by a dress shop on the first floor.

Wilson was clearly becoming agitated. "House, enough. She's on vacation, she's shopping, it's late. Let's just go."

Though he hated to admit it, House also felt like the trip to the mall was hopeless. As they stood to leave, Cuddy headed towards a baby department store. Both men looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They took the elevator down to the first floor and began to look for Cuddy.

"If you wanted to know where I was going, you could have asked," she said, coming up from behind them. Wilson smiled, actually glad she caught them. He hoped now House would give in and go home.

"Shopping in a baby department, huh? Expecting are we?"

"Nope, I'm not pregnant."

House glanced at her hands and saw that she was carrying three layettes, all in shades of white and pink. "Why Cuddy, are we expecting a little girl?"

"These are for a baby shower."

"Sure they are. So, you took a week off to shop for a baby shower?"

"I took a week off because I needed it. Go home House."

He eyed her, still not believing in the story she was telling. "And you needed to speak with a pediatrician because?"

Cuddy's playful demeanor at having caught the two snooping quickly changed to anger. "You read my email? On my locked computer, in my locked office? Wilson, please tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Sorry," he said, looking guilty. House looked at him in disgust.

"House, I'm going home. If you want a ride, fine, but I'm leaving right now. Not five minutes from now, no stops on the way home, this is it. I'm done." Wilson turned to leave.

"Wilson, if he tries to goad you into breaking and entering again, run. It's not like he can run after you," she quipped. Wilson smiled apologetically before heading towards the parking lot. House smirked at Cuddy and followed Wilson outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Some season 4 spoilers from here on out. Again, thanks for the reviews! It's nice to know folks are reading and enjoying the story.

Chapter 3

House sat in his own car on Sunday afternoon, watching Cuddy's front door for any signs of his boss; he was alone. He chose to sleep in that morning instead of getting there in the wee hours, as they had the day before. House was still convinced something was up and he was determined to find out exactly what it was.

He thought back on Wilson's words as he sat there in silence, munching on the day old donuts. He wondered if his own motives were in genuine concern for Cuddy, or if this was merely a puzzle to solve. He wondered if he could admit to himself (much less anyone else) that he worried about Cuddy. Was Wilson right? He certainly didn't want anything horrible to happen to Cuddy. He didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone really, he just didn't care one way or the other most of the time; it was easier that way with patients. But was there more to it than that with his boss? He placed his hand on his thigh, wondering if he had held back all those years in part because she had been the one to perform his leg surgery. He wondered if he still resented her. He did initially, but did he now?

Just as he was beginning to broach that question, he saw Cuddy emerge from her garage, car keys in hand. She approached her car, but instead of getting into it, she opened the back. House watched as she pulled a very large and bulky box out of the car, struggling all the while. He assumed it must have been some type of furniture that needed assembly. The box was nondescript; there were no markings on the outside to indicate what was inside, save a few numbers.

As Cuddy pulled the box completely out of her car, she stumbled backwards, tripping on her own pant leg. As she tried to keep from falling down, the box landed squarely on her foot. She cried out in pain briefly, quickly sitting down to take the weight off of her foot.

House watched all of this from a distance and struggled with whether or not to help her. If he did, she'd know he was watching her. If he didn't, well...

"Dammit," he said as he drove his car up to her driveway. He got out of his car, and hobbled up to her sporting a frown.

She looked up at him, "Stupid box."

"Stupid Cuddy. Come on," he said as he extended a hand to help her to her feet. As she stood and placed pressure on her foot, she inhaled sharply in pain.

"I don't think I can walk on it."

Rolling his eyes, House looked at her. "Do you expect me to carry you in?"

As she stood there, she smiled slightly. "Boy, we must look a sight."

"Gimp," he said pointing to himself. "And Gimpette," he said as he pointed to her.

"Are you being nice?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't push it," he said as he put her arm over his left shoulder and the two hobbled slowly into the house, with him leaning heavily on his cane. He sat her in the nearest couch in the living room. "Be right back." He went back outside, closed her car door, pushed the box into the garage, moved his own car next to hers in the driveway and then went back inside and sat on the chair across from Cuddy, slightly out of breath.

"I wondered if you were going to sit out there all day or stop by to say hello."

He looked up at her with a boyish grin reminiscent of a little kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "So you knew?"

"I can see the corner looking out of the side window," she said with a smirk. "I can't believe that after yesterday, you'd come back today."

House shrugged his shoulders. "What's in the box?" he said, as he got up and sat on opposite end of the same couch as Cuddy. He motioned for her to put her foot on his good leg so he could examine it.

"My foot's fine."

"Give me your foot. What's in the box?"

"It's just a…ow!" She jerked her leg as he examined her feet.

"Your middle toe is broken. Got any tape?"

"Bathroom cabinet."

He stood, marched himself into the bathroom to retrieve the tape and then out to the kitchen. He emerged with a baggie of ice while munching on an apple. He again sat on the same couch and motioned for her to put her foot back in his lap. Hesitantly, not quite understanding why he was being so nice, Cuddy complied.

He covered her foot in a towel and placed the ice on top. "So, box?"

"It's just a shelf unit for the extra guest room."

"That's a big shelf unit."

"It's a big room."

He looked up at her and studied her a minute, wondering how best to ask. He certainly didn't want to sound concerned, nor did he want her to brush him off if he asked the question too flippantly. Trying to look as nonchalant as possible while leaving the sarcasm behind, he asked, "Truth. Why the sudden vacation?"

She eyed him back, aware of the careful choice and inflection of his words. He was, as far as she could tell, asking a genuine question. She wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to share her excitement with someone; she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But, this was House and afraid of what he might say, she chose to answer the question as simply as she could; honestly, though without going into any detail. "I've wanted to work on this house for a long, long time. I bought paint this morning, plus some furniture for the extra guest room. There's just no time to do that when I'm working, so I took a week off to do a little updating. And now this, how am I going to stand to paint?"

House stared down at her foot, checking to see if the swelling had gone down. Her words had seemed truthful, though he knew Cuddy well enough to know that she was holding back. He removed the ice and dried her foot with the towel. Looking up at her, he asked, "That's it?"

"That's it."

He raised his eyebrows at her response. "It's not that bad. Keep off of it a few days and paint the room later this week. Or call Wilson, I'm sure you could talk him into painting," he said sarcastically. As he spoke, House taped her broken toe to the one next to it.

"Thanks."

"Billing will be in touch."

Cuddy sighed. "Can't you just say you're welcome? I know there's a human in there somewhere, he just taped up my toe."

Ignoring her, he stood saying, "Hey, gotta go. Have a nice vacation." He raised his hand in a brief wave. "Don't get up, I can let myself out."

"House," Cuddy called after him. He turned to look at her from the front door. "Thanks." He gave a nearly imperceptible, curt nod and closed the door behind him.

* * *

House walked into his office a little later than usual the next day, his limp slightly more pronounced than the day before. His team was nowhere to be found, though there was a work up for a patient written on the whiteboard in Foreman's hand. He looked at it briefly, erased most of the board and wrote in large letters, _BIOPSY THE PITUITARY_.

He thumbed through a few loose papers on his desk and headed out to his balcony, where he was surprised to find Wilson sitting on the dividing wall.

"Good afternoon."

"Technically, it's still morning."

"For about five more minutes. You're limp is worse, you okay?"

"Fine, cold weather."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Cuddy leaning on you yesterday would it? Or moving some kind of boxed furniture?"

"Well, there's that. So are you her new girlfriend? Did she call you to gossip?"

Wilson sheepishly blushed. "I thought I'd check on her last evening. I sat in my car, around the corner in the same spot as yesterday. Within five minutes, she phoned my cell and asked me inside her house."

House shook his head and smiled. "So, when are you painting her room?"

"Saturday."

"Sucker," House chuckled.

"What's this I hear about you offering a helping hand? Were you actually nice to Cuddy?"

"There goes my rep. What was I supposed to do, sit in my car and watch her crawl back into her house? Besides, she knew I was there." House rubbed his thigh just before he popped a vicodin. "So, what story did she give you? And what's in the box?"

"Don't know about the box. She said she wanted to fix up her house, so what?"

"So what? Why is she fixing up that extra room?" House watched as Wilson shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we shouldn't be asking why, but who? Who is that room for?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I have patients to see. When you figure it out, let me know." Wilson headed back to his office.

* * *

House walked into the conference room a little while later and found Foreman pouring himself another cup of coffee. "So, did you get my note?"

"Yeah, Tuab and Kutner are prepping her for the biopsy right now. How did you know?"

"Similar case a few years ago. When you find the tumor, hand the case over to Wilson."

"You seem sure of yourself."

"I am."

Foreman shook his head slightly in disbelief, House had one big ego. Unfortunately, he had the goods to back it up which bugged him, just as it would later that day when the tumor would indeed be found to be malignant.

"Hey, so is Cuddy really on vacation?"

"Yep."

"Is she okay?"

"I think she broke her toe or something."

"She took a week off of work for a broken toe?"

"You know those administrator types."

Foreman looked at House unsure of what to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's House?" Kutner asked as he walked into the conference room.

"Clinic," Foreman said while motioning to the whiteboard. On it, House had scribbled _CLINIC DUTY_.

"It's Thursday, that makes three days so far this week," Taub sighed.

"What else is there, until we get a new patient?" Foreman replied.

"True."

"Why's House here already?" Hadley asked.

"No idea. You'd think with Cuddy away, he'd be avoiding work." Foremen shrugged.

* * *

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"Why are you here before me and working in the clinic to boot?" Wilson peeled off his overcoat while standing near the main entrance with House.

"Just trying to do my fair share."

"Right, and I suppose you got into medicine because you felt a calling to help the helpless."

House smirked. He knew Wilson would suspect something was up. Actually, he figured his team would think something was up too; he was never at work early, much less at the clinic. "Cuddy has an appointment today."

"Not this again. And how do you know she has an appointment?"

"Her calendar book had nine AM circled. I saw it the day we broke in."

"Well that could mean anything, House." House nodded slightly, it could very well mean anything but he was willing to bet Cuddy had some sort of appointment this morning and he was determined to find out what for. Wilson could see House was not going to give in. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know. She's on vacation, she wants to spruce up her house, I don't see any mystery in that. Maybe she's meeting with an interior designer this morning."

"See you at lunch?" House smiled, ignoring the fact that Wilson might actually be right.

Wilson sighed, "Noon?" House nodded.

* * *

"…and that's why toys come with age recommendations," House said dryly as he emerged from a clinic exam room. He approached the nursing desk, saying, "Schedule an O.R.," as he handed a nurse the file. "She swallowed several small toys and possibly a couple of magnets."

House picked up another file and headed towards an exam room as Kutner approached him. "Rough morning?" Kutner asked.

"Parents should have to pass a test before being allowed to have kids." Kutner raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

While standing there with Kutner, House caught sight of Cuddy as she entered the building. "Here, take this patient," he said as he handed the file to Kutner. He watched as Cuddy gingerly walked up to the elevators, limping slightly. House turned and hobbled as quickly as he could towards the elevator bay. From a distance, he watched Cuddy enter an elevator alone; he waited for the doors to close and watched to see which floor she stopped at and then entered his own elevator and punched the number three.

House stepped out and looked down the corridor, just catching a glimpse of Cuddy as a door down the hallway closed behind her. He limped down to the same door and read the sign _Dr. Ranshel: Gynecology, Dr. Nuwell: Obstetrics_. House took his cane, lifted it up slightly and stomped it onto the ground in satisfaction.

* * *

Wilson watched as House practically pranced into the cafeteria. Chest out, smug smirk on his face, swinging the cane with an air of arrogance. It was clear, House was happy. As annoying as House was in his self satisfied state, Wilson had to admit it was good to see his friend happy. He solved the puzzle, he knew Cuddy's secret.

"Okay, what's up? Like I even have to ask."

"You better sit down for this."

"I am sitting down. Just spill it."

House reached over and grabbed a handful of Wilson's chips, stuffing them into his mouth. "Cudder's preggers," he said with his mouth full.

Wilson stopped chewing his sandwich and swallowed too soon, causing him to choke. He continued to choke for a few minutes, and a nurse stopped to ask if he was okay, to which he nodded in the affirmative. He took a long drink and after a bit of sputtering and several stares from those seated at nearby tables, he was finally able to respond. "I'm fine thanks, don't get up or anything. How did you know?"

"You were coughing forcefully, you weren't going to die. I followed her."

"You followed her where?"

"She had a doctor's appointment this morning in gynecology/obstetrics."

Wilson stared at House not quite sure what to make of it all, though it did seem to add up with the new furniture and the paint. "She shouldn't be lifting on those heavy boxes."

House watched Wilson grow fairly animated with excitement. It annoyed House greatly, though he had to admit to himself that it was quite amusing too. "…and I wonder if she has a carseat? She'll need a stroller, high chair, a baby monitor. She's going to need a lot of help, she's all alone."

"Whoa there, we're not even supposed to know she's pregnant yet. Are you…giddy?"

"I'm thrilled that a friend is finally getting the baby she's dreamed of. But of course, you wouldn't understand what it's like to feel happiness for someone else; it's an emotion you lack." House gave Wilson a dirty look. Wilson was too excited for Cuddy to worry about how House was taking the news. "You need to help me paint on Saturday. I'm sure she'll need help putting the crib together."

"Oh no, I'm not getting suckered into painting, or putting anything together. That's your department."

"House. She needs our help."

"No, absolutely not, this is her idea. Her baby. She wants this."

"She got a broken toe trying to lift on something she shouldn't be lifting."

"Not my fault."

"You can be a real jerk, you know?"

"And you can be a real sap."

"Nice."

House stuck his hand out. "I need ten bucks for lunch."

"Forget it."

"Come on Wilson, so you're mad at me because I want nothing to do with Cuddy's kid and now you won't lend me ten bucks for lunch?"

"Go to hell, House."

House sat there and stared at Wilson. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Was he being serious? Cuddy's kid was not his responsibility, nor was Cuddy for that matter. On the other hand, he would like to see Cuddy's reaction upon learning that he figured out her little secret. "Fine, I'll go on Saturday. Now give me the ten bucks."

Wilson looked at House in bewilderment. "And how do I know you won't just take the ten bucks and then not show on up on Saturday?"

"Because you're picking me up to take me there and you're buying me lunch on Saturday too. You owe me for this."

"Lucky me."

"Glad you finally see the light."

"I wonder what Cuddy will say when she sees you show up on her doorstep. She must be so excited, she's waited for this for such a long time." Wilson wondered why she didn't share her secret though, especially given that the both of them already knew she had been trying to get pregnant anyway. "Why would she keep it a secret?"

House looked at Wilson and his previously blissful demeanor suddenly reverted to a pensive one. He said nothing, but clearly was deep in thought.

"What is it?"

The joy that House waltzed in with was now unmistakably absent. "She's waiting on a specialist recommendation from a pediatrician." Wilson broke his eye contact with House and stared at his plate, knowing what words would be next.

"There's something wrong with the baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two men sat in silence in the staff cafeteria, neither looking at the other, each deep in thought. Wilson leaned his head on his palm, his fingers slightly covering his mouth and House sat opposite him, chin resting on his hand, his hand on the top of his cane.

Taub approached the pair, somewhat hesitantly as he could tell that neither man was in a particularly upbeat mood. "Dr. House, is it okay with you if I take the rest of the afternoon off? It's slow in the clinic and we don't have a patient. I don't mind being on call, but my wife is having trouble with her car and-"

"Ya, sure. Go home," House said, not looking up.

"Are you two okay?" Taub asked.

House looked up at him, "We're fine. Go home Taub. Tell the rest of the team I'll be in my office for the rest of the day," He said in a monotone voice, no hint of sarcasm to be found.

"Are you sure?" House simply nodded and Taub left the two men to their thoughts, figuring they were arguing about something.

Neither said anything for a while longer. It was not an awkward silence, but rather a moment in which both men truly understood the severity of the news House had uncovered, a genuine concern for Cuddy and her unborn child (though House would never verbally admit it), and a silence in which both men found comfort in the company of the other; true friends who need not utter a single word.

Wilson checked his watch and while standing to leave he asked, "Up for a beer tonight after work?"

"No, not tonight. I have some things I need to finish up here." He placed the ten dollar bill Wilson had given him on the table and pushed it towards his friend. Wilson gave him a puzzled look.

"Not hungry."

Wilson took the bill, nodded and headed off towards his office. House sat in silence a bit longer, strumming his fingers on the table top.

* * *

Housee sat in his office as he watched his fellows gather his or her belongings before calling it a night. He waved to Wilson as he too left to go home for the evening. House sat at his desk, tossing the tennis ball high into the air until it was well past dark and when he thought the coast was clear, he found himself heading downstairs towards the main entrance. He limped along, head hung deep in thought and when he reached his destination, he found he was not only staring at his own shoes, but the recently buffed shoes belonging to Wilson as well.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to get here," Wilson said. House gave Wilson a quizzical look. "You don't have a patient, you never do paperwork and you're the last person to stay late just because. You know, if you're not careful, people might think you actually give a damn."

"Me? Never. Look out, I don't have all night." House approached the door. Wilson smiled furtively and turned the door knob to Cuddy's office, pushing the door open. House looked at him, obviously impressed.

"You're not the only one who can pick a lock."

House smiled. He walked in and sat behind Cuddy's desk and quickly logged into her computer using the _I hate House_ password. He found Dr. Peterson had sent a second email and he read it aloud. "Dear Doctor Cuddy, I would highly recommend Dr. Karen McMillen. She, as I'm sure you are well aware, is one of the top in her field and is certainly the finest on the east coast. While Dr. Orlan is also an excellent doctor, Dr. McMillen has taken on a far greater number of cases with the same condition. I wish you all the best and I am honored that you have asked me to be your child's pediatrician. I look forward to hearing from you."

House pursed his lips and Wilson heaved a great sigh. "McMillen's a pediatric cardiologist."

House closed out the computer. "I know, we were in the same year at Hopkins."

"She's the best pediatric cardiologist around," Wilson said. House slowly nodded.

Wilson stood to leave. "Let's go, dinner's on me."

* * *

"Bob Cranson was in last week," Wilson said, before taking the last bite of his turkey burger.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think anything of it at the time. It's not unusual for a retired dean to visit his former work place."

"So Cuddy's arranged for Cranson to act as interim dean when she takes her leave of absence."

"That was my guess too." Wilson sighed and with his elbows on the table, he placed his head in his hands, exhausted. "No one can know." House nodded in agreement. Wilson continued, "We shouldn't know. She can't know that we know."

Again, House simply nodded in agreement. Sarcasm eluded him. He looked up at Wilson and noted his haggard, tired look. "You look like hell," he said frankly.

"Thanks. Looked in a mirror lately?" House half smiled. As Wilson paid the bill, he said, "It's getting late."

"Yeah. Night," House said, as the two walked towards the exit.

"Night, House." Both weary doctors headed home.

* * *

House walked into the conference room the next morning and found his team waiting for him.

"Still no new patient to work up." Foreman said.

"What's the matter with this city? Too many people trying to keep healthy." House attempted his usual sarcastic humor but he knew it fell flat. His team looked at him, not quite sure what was going on.

"Thirteen, Taub and Kutner you're on clinic duty. Foreman you're with me." The new trio dragged themselves out of their chairs and left the room.

"Everything okay?" Foreman asked.

"Fine."

"So, what are we doing up here?"

"Research. I'm helping out a colleague of mine."

"Who?"

"Someone I went to school with. I want to pull up all research on congenital heart defects in newborns for the past fifteen years. Journals, studies, research, whatever you can think of."

"That's a lot of research."

"I also want information on the top five pediatric cardiologists in the U.S., anything and everything you can find on them, good and bad. Research, numbers, percentage of mortality rates post surgery, everything."

"House, this sounds personal. Are you expecting a child?"

House laughed out loud. "Nope, not personal. We have no patients and I hate clinic duty, perfect excuse. I want kids about as much as I want a hole in my head. I owe my colleague a favor."

"And what does Cuddy say about it."

"Approved."

Foreman raised his eyebrows, "Really? She let you out of clinic duty?"

"It's slow, and with three extra doctors in there, she said it's fine. She's on vacation and doesn't want to be bothered; probably said it to shut me up."

Foreman looked at House, something didn't sit quite right, but his excuse did make sense and if Cuddy approved, who was he to argue? He didn't like the clinic anymore than House did anyway. He hadn't studied pediatric cardiology in depth and looked at it as a learning opportunity, though Foreman wondered what made House choose him over the others. "Why me?"

"You bug me the least." Foreman raised his eyebrows and slightly smiled. For the first time that morning, he thought House sounded like himself.

* * *

At lunch, Wilson poked his head into House's office. "I thought you had clinic duty?"

"Working on something."

"Up for lunch?"

"No, I want to get some of this done before the weekend."

"So, am I still picking you up tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'll be there."

"House..." House looked up at his friend.

"If you don't stop moping around, she's going to know."

"I'm not moping."

"Right, and you normally sit in your office all day researching pediatric cardiology."

"I always research when I'm working on a case. And what would you call sitting on the balcony with your head in your hands for half an hour this morning?"

Wilson blushed slightly, not realizing anyone had seen him on the balcony. "She's a friend, that's what friends do. They care. Cuddy's not your case. She's not your puzzle. You're enjoying this."

Sarcastically, House replied, "Yeah, you've got me all figured out Wilson. I just love hearing someone I've known for a long time is about to have a baby with a potentially serious heart defect. Fun, fun, fun. You must think I'm an absolute ass. I'm a jerk, yes. An ass about somethings, yes. About this? No."

Wilson stared at House, and lowered his eyes. "Sorry."

"That's a change, you're apologizing to me? I'm not completely heartless."

"I said I was sorry."

House lowered his voice, "This is what I do." He motioned to the piles of journals on his desk. "I don't hug."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Pick you up at eight am tomorrow?"

House grimaced at the early hour. "Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Once I get started, I have a hard time walking away from the computer, which is why I post so often. Admittedly, I am not happy with the last chapter. This is the chapter I've been waiting and waiting to write, so I hope you enjoy it, it strikes very near and dear to my own heart.

Chapter 6

House heard Wilson beep the car horn five minutes to eight Saturday morning. He gathered his things into his backpack, tied his shoelaces and heard Wilson beep again. Sighing, he grabbed his cane and headed outside.

As he got into the front passenger seat, he said, "You're early."

"You're late," Wilson teasingly said, motioning to the clock on the dash which indicated it was two minutes past eight, "Here," Wilson handed him a box of donuts. House smiled and accepted the peace offering. The two sat in silence, munching on donuts, as they drove to Cuddy's house across town.

Wilson rounded the corner near Cuddy's. She was standing outside in the driveway, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of fluffy slippers. Her hair was tied back into a low pony tail and a kerchief covered her hair. They watched as she struggled with another large furniture box while trying to remove it from her car. Wilson parked his car quickly, shaking his head. Both men got out as quickly as they could, with Wilson running to her aid and House hobbling close behind.

"What are doing?" Wilson demanded.

"What?" She said.

"You shouldn't be lifting on that." House said as he approached.

"My toe isn't that bad, it's ok."

"Cuddy, go inside and sit down, we'll get it." Wilson motioned towards the front door. She looked at them suspiciously and finally turned and walked inside her home.

"We're not supposed to know, remember?"

"Right." House said. He reached to pick up the somewhat lighter end of the box and Wilson wrestled with the heavier end.

"I got it."

"I can help."

"House, I got it, it's easier if I just pick it up."

"Fine." House put his end down and headed towards the house, with Wilson following him close behind with the box. Wilson put it down in the living room and sat next to Cuddy on the couch. House sat on the recliner, feet up.

"What's he doing here?" Cuddy asked.

"He's here to help."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, "What's in it for him?"

"I'm sitting right here you know."

"What's in it for you?"

"Put on a tighter shirt and that's all the thanks I need."

"Who was thanking you?" House smirked at her remark. "Wilson, I didn't invite you over just to paint. I wanted to talk with you. _Alone_."

The two men shared a knowing glance, before Wilson turned to Cuddy, "We know about the baby, Cuddy. We're painting the nursery today, right?"

"How did you know?"

"The boxed furniture, the time off, I saw Cranson." Wilson conveniently left out the part about breaking into her office for the second time, "Was that what you wanted to talk with me about?"

Cuddy smiled an embarrassed, yet relieved smile. "Yes. I should have known," she said, staring at House. "I've wanted to share my news so much."

Both men looked solemn, they knew more than they let on and it clearly showed on their faces. Cuddy looked at them a bit confused, but before she could say anything, the phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said as she walked over to the phone, "Hello? Yes. Yes. Oh my god, so soon? Yes, yes, of course I'll be there. Absolutely." Cuddy hung up and placed her hand over her mouth with a glazed expression on her face. She was slightly hyperventilating and then she suddenly held her breath.

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked standing up from the couch, "Cuddy, breathe."

"Cuddy." House was now standing too.

She looked at them, dazed, "Monday. Mond…," Cuddy never finished her thought. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her chin fell to her chest and her knees buckled. She crumpled forward to the floor, just as House grabbed her arm on the way down, breaking her fall and keeping her from landing face first. Wilson ran out to his car while House rolled Cuddy onto her back and stretched her legs out. He lightly tapped her face, repeating her name several times, and then checked her pulse.

Wilson came back in carrying an old fashioned, black medical bag, reached in and pulled a stethoscope out. He immediately listened to her heart. House checked her pupils and looked up at Wilson, waiting expectantly.

"Her heart's fine."

House put his palm up and closed his fingers a few times, waiting for Wilson to pass the stethoscope to him. He then listened to her heart too, "We should get her to the hospital, do an ultrasound."

"She fainted, House." Wilson stared directly into his friend's eyes.

"She fainted, but she's also carrying a baby with a cardiac issue. We should get her to the hospital," he said staring right back.

"She wouldn't want anyone on staff knowing she was pregnant."

"Clinic's closed, it's Saturday. We could take her there and run the tests ourselves, no one would have to know." Wilson began to nod his head thinking that maybe it would be in her best interest.

"No." Cuddy said. Both men looked down at her, relieved to see she was awake.

"What do you mean no? You just fainted." House asked.

"Please, just help me get to the couch. I'm fine." She said groggily.

House and Wilson helped Cuddy to stand and they gently led her back to the couch, "You are not fine." House replied, once she was seated.

"It happens once in a while, it's okay."

"Cuddy, it's not okay." Wilson and House towered above her, unrelenting.

"I do this stupid thing sometimes. I hyperventilate and then hold my breath and I always pass out afterwards. It's okay."

"How long has this been going on?" Wilson asked, concerned.

"Since I was four."

"What about the baby?" House asked.

"What about her? She's not here yet."

"Exactly. What about…" he paused for a moment, realizing Cuddy had given away the gender of her baby, "_Her_ heart?" House sat down next to Cuddy on the couch.

"Wait a minute. I never told you about her heart condition."

Wilson sat beside Cuddy, "Please just come get into the car. We really should run an ultrasound."

"Wait, wait just a minute. You think I'm pregnant? You think I'm pregnant!" Cuddy began to laugh.

"Aren't you?" Wilson was perplexed.

"No! How do you know about her heart condition?"

"Wait, if you're not pregnant, who are we talking about?" The fury in House's tone was mounting.

Cuddy looked at both men, shook her head and it hit her, "You broke into my office again, didn't you? You had no right once again, to pry into my personal life. I told you House. I told you it was not your expertise." She glared at him as she said it and then turned her attention to Wilson, "I can't believe you'd go along with it again."

"We were concerned." Wilson said.

"Speak for yourself." House spat the words out, he was livid. Frustrated with having allowed his personal emotions to go so far as to warrant in depth research only to learn he had been misled, he turned away angrily and limped towards the entrance of the living room.

"House, wait." Wilson called out. House stopped, leaning heavily on his cane and hung his head.

Cuddy was taken aback by House's words and tears formed in her eyes. Again, she began to hyperventilate. She covered her face with her hands and tried to regain her composure. It had been a difficult process that she'd kept secret for such a long time and of course, it was House who would cause the fine line she had been treading on to break.

"Cuddy, stop, don't do this. Just breathe. It's okay." Wilson tried his best to soothe her, hoping she wouldn't cause herself to faint again and also hoping his hot headed gimpy friend would come to his senses and hear her out. "House, come sit down."

"Don't start Wilson."

"Come sit down before you fall down." Wilson noted how heavily House was leaning on his cane. Lifting the box, even briefly and then helping to lift Cuddy had been too much strain on his leg. House did not move, nor did he look at either of them.

"House, please. I want to tell you about her." Cuddy said through her tears. House relented and slowly shuffled back to the couch she was sitting on and sat opposite her in the chair.

"I miscarried four times and after the fourth try, I did some research and spoke with a friend of mine who adopted her daughter. I decided that I'd give the donor route one last try and if it didn't work, I'd look into adoption. The fifth round resulted in nothing so I applied to an agency. I completed my homestudy process, and was placed on the agency's registry for either a fost-to-adopt or a legally free adoptable child. I requested a healthy newborn." House said nothing and stared at his cane while she talked.

"Do you remember the day you walked in and found me crying?" House looked up at her and nodded briefly, "Well, early that morning, my agency contacted me and informed me of an infant who had been placed in foster care after her birth mother passed away. The baby was born prematurely and it was discovered she has tetralogy of fallot. When she's strong enough, she will have to undergo heart surgery."

"I thought you said you wanted a healthy baby."

"I thought I did too. But, my case worker told me that three families had passed her by because of her heart condition and had hoped I would be willing to take her given my medical background, even just for a little while until they could find a more permanent home for her. So I thought about it and did a little research and phoned Dr. Peterson. While I waited for his return phone call, my agency emailed several pictures of her to me and as soon as I saw her, I just knew. She's mine. That's when you walked in and saw me crying, I was looking at her pictures." Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared directly at House. It was overwhelmingly obvious that what Cuddy felt for this little baby, this little life that Cuddy had not yet even held, meant more to her than anything else. "She's so tiny and helpless and all alone. She's a precious little gift and the world has already turned its back on her. Three families deemed her not good enough. They rejected her. I couldn't do that." Cuddy took a deep breath and continued, "That phone call just now, that was my case worker. I can bring her home on Monday."

"What's her name?" Wilson asked.

"She doesn't have one yet. Her birthmother died before she could name her and the staff's been calling her Tanner, her birthmother's last name."

Wilson sat with a tear on his cheek. He nodded, "What can we do to help?"

Cuddy looked to House, hoping to find the support she so desperately needed from him. She needed not only his medical expertise but his friendship as well, and hoped that now was not the time he would invoke his sarcastic, frigid self. She looked him straight in the eye, silently pleading with him. House stood, picked up his cane and limped out of the living room.

Cuddy put her face into her hands and once again, the tears began to fall. Wilson wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "He's a jerk, forget it. We'll make sure she gets the care she needs, don't worry." Cuddy nodded her head.

Wilson and Cuddy sat together for several minutes in silence. Wilson couldn't believe House could be such a jerk. He wondered if House had any compassion at all in his heart, especially for an innocent baby with literally no one in this world. This was a new low, even for him.

Just as Wilson was about to ask Cuddy a few questions, House once again appeared in the entranceway to the living room. He stared at Cuddy intently as he made his way over to the couch. Sitting next to her, he took the backpack off his shoulder and opened it. Pulling out several notebooks and journals he said, "Dr. Peterson's right, McMillen's the best."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cuddy stared at the man sitting next to her, opened her arms and embraced him in a rather awkward hug. She hugged him from the side, her arms not quite reaching all the way around to his other shoulder, while he sat rigid, arms forward, holding a journal. He pursed his lips and without moving his head, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he sat next to her on the couch, "Finished?" he asked.

She smiled, released her arms and said, "Yes."

House thumbed through some of his notes and the trio talked for nearly half an hour about treatment options and possible complications from surgery. Solemnly, House looked at Cuddy, "The infant mortality rate is one to five percent in addition to general surgical risk. You should be aware of that."

Cuddy nodded her head, aware that the condition was almost always fatal in children left untreated and also aware that she might lose her anyway, if she went ahead with the surgery. But the odds for survival were better with the surgery than without.

Trying not to think about it the grim possibilities, Cuddy changed the subject, "Why would you think I was pregnant?"

"The sudden mysterious week long vacation, the emails from Dr. Peterson," House paused briefly, "…and I saw you go into the gynecology/obstetrics department office."

Cuddy smiled and shook her head, "I had a routine pap smear if you must know."

Wilson closed his eyes and smiled sheepishly. Looking up at her, it suddenly dawned on him, "So, you're picking her up on Monday? That's the day after tomorrow."

"I know, I have nothing ready. The crib's not up, I don't have a baby monitor, the room's not painted, no diapers, no nothing. I was told to expect to wait at least six months for a referral, but then little…Tanner….came along two weeks later, my head's spinning."

"Tanner's gotta go. I vote for Gregette." Wilson and Cuddy laughed at House's remark and the tensions of the morning dissipated. "What?" he said with a furtive grin.

"She needs a proper name." Cuddy said.

"She needs a place to sleep. Where's the paint, I'll get started in her room." Wilson stood up, ready to start working on Tanner's room.

"The paint's in the garage, I was going to paint just about half way up the wall and then I have a wallpaper border I'd like to put around the middle of the room, where the fresh paint stops."

"I'll go get the paint." Wilson headed towards the garage.

"Where's the crib?" House asked.

"Here, in this box."

"What's in the box that broke your toe?"

"A changing table, but it's already up in the room."

Wilson came back in carrying a can of paint, and an armful of rollers and paint supplies, "Is the room empty?"

"I'll tape the windows and put the drop cloth down if you two could start with the crib?" Both men nodded in agreement.

_______

Crib parts were laid throughout the living room, covering the couches, the tables and a great deal of the floor. Wilson sat on the floor, and opened the instruction pamphlet, "Uh, House?"

"Ya?" House sat in the recliner with his legs up.

"The instructions are in Spanish."

"Turn it over, there must be English instruct…"

"Nope, Spanish or Chinese, that's it."

"Well, my Spanish is better than my Mandarin. Give it here." He collapsed the foot rest on the recliner and sat up, reviewing the instructions. Frowning, he turned the paper over and looked it over, "This makes no sense, the Spanish version says to insert part A into part B on the second hole and the Mandarin version says to insert it into the third hole, so which is it?"

"I don't know, but part B only has one hole." Wilson raised his eyebrows and turned part B over and over, looking for any additional holes.

"This isn't brain surgery. How many doctors does it take to build one crib?" House said, shaking his head, "Let me see." He stood and picked up part A, "Well, there are two holes on part A. Maybe A and B are mislabeled? CUDDY!!" He yelled. Turning to look at Wilson, he sarcastically asked, "Know any carpenters?"

She came running down the hall, "What, what is it? Are you alright?"

"Where the hell did you get this crib?" House demanded.

"A catalog, it's the most beautiful crib I've ever seen."

"It's going to take us a month to get it put together." Wilson admitted.

"I have a co-sleeper she'll be in at first, it's okay."

"Let's paint the room." Wilson said, getting up. And they all headed towards the soon to be nursery.

_______

Several hours and two coats of paint later, the room was painted a girly shade of pale lavender. The trio sat in the living room, House again in the recliner with his feet up, Wilson collapsed on a chair and Cuddy on the couch. The doorbell rang and Cuddy got up to answer it. Upon her return, she said, "Pizza's here," and the two men followed her into the kitchen.

The three ate in silence at first, each still tired from the morning, and then Cuddy looked at them both, "I don't know how to thank you enough."

Wilson shook his head, "Happy to do it, really."

House looked at him in disbelief, "Not me. You owe me." Cuddy smiled at his response, expecting as much, "I'm not doing clinic duty for the rest of the year." Cuddy was sipping soda as he said it, and the soda shot out of her nose.

"Now that was worth painting the room!" House said, laughing out loud. Wilson handed her a towel. He too, was laughing.

"Not funny!"

"I was being serious."

"We'll talk about it when I get back to work."

"When do you think that'll be?" Wilson asked.

"I spoke with Cranson this morning and he said he could fill in for as long as I needed, starting Monday. Most adoptive parents take off at least a month, usually two, to bond with their children, but with…" She paused a moment, "Tanner, she's going to have at least one, probably two surgeries so I imagine I'll take time off at first and then I plan to hire a nanny, or maybe a full time nurse so I can return to work. Then I'll take the time off for her surgeries when the time comes. I've told Cranson that I'd like to keep certain appointments I've made with a few high profile donors but I should have a nanny by then."

"Any more thoughts about her name?" Wilson asked.

"I like Emily, Megan, and Anne. None of them really jump out at me though."

"Ugh, too blah. How about Aretha, Cher or Madonna. There's always Gertrude, Penelope, Constance or Prudence." House then shoved a huge bite of pizza into his mouth, while raising his eyebrows. Despite a mouth full of pizza, he still managed a smirk.

"Uh, no. It's a good thing you don't have kids House, you suck at naming." Cuddy said, shaking her head and smiling.

House stood and walked over to the refrigerator to grab another soda. On his way there, his right leg buckled, causing him to stumble a bit. He put up his hand and waved the other two off, "I'm fine."

"You've been on it all morning, you should get off it for a while." Cuddy said, grabbing a soda from the fridge for him.

"Your recliner has my name on it." House motioned to the living room with his head, took the soda and limped heavily to the living room, leaving Wilson and Cuddy at the kitchen table.

"I need to run to the store. I need to stock up on diapers, clothes for her, I need a little bathing tub, I don't even have the basics, no baby wash, no toys, onsies, pacifiers, bottles, formula. I'm so unprepared. I had no idea it would happen this fast."

"Come on, I'll drive."

"Wilson, no, you've done enough already."

"I'm happy to do it." She eyed him not wanting to impose any more than she already had, "No, really. I'll go as long as your little Tanner calls me Uncle Jimmy and you promise not to call her Tanner." Cuddy smiled at him and agreed.

They walked out to the living room and found House out cold in the recliner, snoring slightly. Cuddy walked back into the kitchen and scribbled a note about where they were going, and that they expected to be back no later than four pm and placed it on top of the remote control on the table next to House. She and Wilson then headed for the store.

_______

"He's going to be cranky." Cuddy said, looking at the clock on the dash. It was well past eight o'clock.

"Hey, we called, he's the one who didn't answer the phone."

"It's going to take us all night to get all of this stuff into the house." She laughed, shaking her head in amazement, "I think we bought out the store."

Wilson looked over his shoulder at the backseat, "And these are only the basics?"

"I still don't have a stroller or a high chair, and a few other things, but I won't need those for a while."

Wilson pulled into her driveway and they grabbed a few of the bags and headed inside. "Where's House?" Wilson asked once inside.

"No idea. Wait, you don't think?" She asked, walking towards the nursery. She opened the nursery door and found the lavender, heart shaped wallpaper border up, the crib standing on one wall and the changing table on the other and the rocking chair in the far corner. "Oh my god, it's beautiful."

"He's not in there?" Wilson asked. Cuddy shook her head. "House?" Wilson called out. No response.

"I can't believe he did this. He must have worked from the time we left until..." Cuddy raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "I don't think I'll ever understand that man." She paused before yelling, "House?"

Wilson walked down the hallway, peered into her bedroom and whispered to Cuddy, "He's down here." She walked over to him and found House sprawled out on her bed, asleep. She smiled at Wilson, shaking her head. Cuddy pulled House's shoes off and gently removed the heating pad that covered his right thigh. She then covered him with the blankets that were haphazardly strewn about on her bed; she hadn't made the bed that morning and he had apparently climbed in and made himself at home. Turning out the light, she closed the door behind her, and allowed House to sleep.

_______

Wilson and Cuddy finished unloading the car and set out a few of the items they purchased. She put the baby shampoo in the bathroom, the baby wipes and diapers on the changing table and then started a load of laundry, washing the new creepers, sleepers and onsies. Wilson used the new sterilizer to sterilize several of the new bottles in the kitchen and washed the lunch dishes from earlier in the day. Cuddy then warmed up the left over pizza and made a simple salad. They ate in exhausted silence.

After placing their dishes in the sink, they moved out to the living room. Wilson looked at her with admiration, "I am so impressed with your dedication, devotion and….and your strength. She is going to be the luckiest little girl anywhere. You're giving her a chance at life, a family."

Cuddy stared at her shoes a moment, "Actually, I don't really see it that way. I think I'm the lucky one. She's making my dreams come true and she's giving my life meaning." She looked up at him with a grin and watery eyes.

He opened his arms and she walked into his embrace. As they hugged, she said, "I really don't know how I would have done all of this without you. Without either of you."

He gave her one last squeeze and released her, "So, do you have any pictures of her?" She smiled and nodded her head.

Wilson sat on the couch with his feet up, as she opened the end table drawer, pulling out several pictures. She then sat on the opposite chair and handed him the photos.

"She's beautiful. Look at those eyelashes." He sighed, "She's a little cyanotic." Cuddy nodded, knowing that the blue tint to her fingernails was due to the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Wilson went on, "She's so tiny. I don't know how people work in the neonatal units, the babies seem so frail."

Cuddy leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, imagining what life would be like with a baby, hoping Tanner would grow to be a healthy child. Wilson watched her for a minute and then laid his head back on the arm rest, hoping for Cuddy's sake that Tanner would make a full recovery.

Within minutes, both were fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was a fun one to write. I like House much better in this chapter. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter, when Tanner makes her appearance. I'm not surewhere this story will end yet, which is a first because normally, I knowexactly how a story will end.Adoption iswhat is so near and dear to my own heart, as I adopted my daughter justa little over a year ago. As always, thanks for the reviews and encouragement, it is very much appreciated!

Chapter 8

Tap, tap, tap. He couldn't get that tapping sound out of his mind. He kept looking at all the tools spread out on the floor and wondered which tool could be making that tapping noise, but none of them seemed to move. Tap, tap, tap. Again, not one tool moved an inch. He then became acutely aware of a dull pain in his neck and he reached up trying to see what could possibly be causing his neck to hurt. Tap, tap, tap. Resisting every urge to keep his eyes closed, slowly he opened them.

It took Wilson a moment to figure out where he was and that the pain in his neck was due to having slept on the couch. The tapping however, was an annoyance he was certain would not go away. He glared up at House, who stood towering above him, tapping his cane repeatedly on the floor. Wilson looked around the room, "Where's Cuddy?"

"Kitchen. About time you woke up." House turned and limped, with considerably more effort today than the day prior, to the kitchen. 

Wilson rubbed his stiff neck and heaved a sigh before standing. He yawned, stretched and finally followed the inviting smell of fresh coffee wafting in from the kitchen. He found Cuddy at the stove, stirring a pot of what looked like oatmeal and House sitting at the kitchen table, eyeing several bagels, cream cheese, and fresh fruit set out before him.

"Wow, you didn't have to do all this." Wilson said, impressed.

"I wanted to, it's the least I could do."

"Anything I can do to help?" Wilson asked.

"There's sugar in the cupboard over to my left and if you like milk in your coffee, there's soy milk in the fridge. Sorry, I only have soy."

"That's okay by me." He retrieved the sugar and the milk and set them on the table, "House, coffee?"

"Uhmmm," was all House could manage with half a bagel stuffed into his mouth.

The three colleagues sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast, House had one bagel and three cups of coffee. Wilson and Cuddy each had oatmeal.

"Why did you do it?" Cuddy finally asked House.

"Do what?"

"The nursery."

"I was bored."

Cuddy gave him an incredulous look, "You were bored?"

"Well, let's see. You left around one o'clock, said you'd be back by four, got home some time after eight. What did you expect me to do for seven hours while stuck in your house?"

"Oh, the usual. Watch television, sleep, break into my liquor stash, rummage through drawers you shouldn't be looking in. You know, the usual."

House raised his eyebrows and while thinking about rummaging through her drawers he said, "Hadn't thought of that one."

"So, you're going to sit here and tell me that you completely finished the nursery out of boredom? The man who would rather watch paint dry at work rather than put an ounce of effort into doing his job?" Cuddy looked at him, not knowing what to expect.

"Yep."

"Yep?" She asked.

"What part of yep don't you understand? I was bored, so I put the crib together."

Wilson watched the banter between the two like it was a tennis match, bobbing his head back and forth, waiting for one or the other to offer up the next serve.

"You didn't just put the crib together."

"About half way through, I realized if I put the whole crib together, it wouldn't fit through the doorway to the nursery. I couldn't put the crib in the nursery until the rocker and the changing table were where they belonged, but I couldn't put those in place until the border was up. So, I put the border up, moved the rocker and changing table, moved the crib into the room and finished putting it together. I sat down on your bed for five minutes to use the heating pad and I fell asleep. I did look through your bathroom cabinet for the heating pad, but don't worry, I won't tell Wilson about your tampon stash."

Cuddy stared at him, shocked. She literally had no words. Had he done it out of kindess? Not likely. But his 'bored' excuse seemed a little too easy too. She actually wasn't surprised by his tampon comment, especially not after admitting to a pap smear the day before. Seems the seemingly kind House from yesterday had been the replaced with the usual misanthropic tart.

"It was the puzzle." Wilson chimed in.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"He couldn't just leave the crib be, he had to figure it out. He had to figure out the puzzle of it. He had to figure out why the instructions were wrong, how the pieces fit together and once he got started, he couldn't stop. In order to finish the crib, he _had_ to finish the nursery." Cuddy nodded, it made sense. Of course House didn't do it out of the kindness of his own heart, he did it out of his obsessive nature to solve the puzzle.

"Oh you," House said mockingly, "You've got me all figured out, don't you? It's a good thing you took Mrs. Cuddy here shopping, Lisa," House laid it on thick by using her first name, "Mrs. Cuddy, next time when you're trying to put a crib together, make sure that piece B is piece B. You were holding piece number eight, not piece B. It's no wonder you couldn't make the pieces fit together. And to think you call yourself a brain surgeon."

"No, I call myself an oncologist."

"Close enough."

Cuddy stood up from the table, "I'll leave the two of you to your bickering. I have a baby to get ready for." She picked up her dishes and placed them in the sink. She then walked back to the table and stood behind House, "I don't care why you did it, but thank you," and with that, she leaned down, wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

House scrunched up his face, raising his shoulders slightly in protest, "Aarggh, Cuddy cooties."

Cuddy ignored him and walked over to Wilson's chair and again wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and gave him a peck on the cheek too, "And thank you too," she said. Cuddy then headed towards the laundry room.

Wilson cleared the table and washed the dishes in the sink, while House picked up his cane and limped out to the recliner in the living room.

* * *

"Have you installed the car seat yet?" Wilson asked.

"No, it's still in the garage."

"Come on House, get off your butt and help me figure out the car seat."

"This should be fun, you read the instructions this time and I'll install it."

"Funny."

The two men were soon outside, empty car seat box off to the side, car seat sitting on the driveway, and both Wilson and House hunched over the directions that were spread out on the ground.

"Don't they make anything for infants that doesn't require an engineering degree?" House wondered.

"They make the instructions nearly impossible to figure out so that raising the child actually seems easy." Wilson shook his head and House chuckled.

"Let's just put it in the car and strap it in." House grabbed the car seat and hoisted it into the backseat and Wilson walked around to the other side of the car.

"It should go over here on the passenger side," Wilson said.

"No, it should go in the middle."

"It's harder to reach the baby from the middle."

"The baby will be better protected in an accident if she's in the middle."

Wilson raised his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly, "True," so the car seat was placed in the middle of the backseat. 

"Pass the seatbelt." House said.

"Shouldn't we use the anchor first?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know."

"Pass the seatbelt."

"Here." Wilson passed the seatbelt through his side of the car seat and House took the other end, threading it through his side of the base and clicked it in, locking it.

Rocking the car seat, they tested it to make sure it was in place properly.

"That anchor goes here." Wilson said, motioning for House to hand it to him.

"Is that it?"

"I think so."

"It looks right."

House started towards the front door, "Let's go in." 

* * *

Wilson and House sat down in the living room and soon Cuddy joined them. "So, what else can I do to help?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing, I think everything is nearly set. I'm just washing her crib bedding now. I have to pick out the outfit she'll come home in and pack a few bottles but I think I'm nearly set."

"Are you sure? We're here to help."

"What's this we business?" House asked. Both Wilson and Cuddy ignored him.

"I do have one more favor to ask. I know you've both done so much already and this is asking a lot."

"Shoot." Wilson replied.

Cuddy looked at both men, hating to ask one last favor but she plucked up her courage, "I was hoping one or both of you would go with me tomorrow to pick her up. I'd like a second medical opinion; they're going to give me a lot of information. I have a feeling that most of what they tell me will go in one ear and out the other once I finally get to see her. I've read about tetralogy of fallot, but I've never treated any patients with it."

Wilson looked down, "I wish I could, but I have a lecture to present tomorrow and it's the start of that new clinical trial. I have to be there. I'm sorry, but I can't go."

"I forgot all about it, no don't be sorry. I'm sorry for not thinking straight." She turned her attention to House and waited hopefully for his answer.

House gave her a look of being extremely put out, "Where do you have to pick her up from?"

"New York general. House, I really would appreciate your medical advice."

House sighed and thought for a moment, "I mean it, no clinic duty for a year."

Cuddy smiled, "Four months."

"No way."

"Fine, six months."

"Nine."

"Eight, but I have to be at work when you take the time off."

"Why?"

"Because I need someone competent in there when I'm away."

House relented, "Fine. Done."

"It's so nice to know you care, House."

"I do my best."

"Are you sure you don't need any more help?' Wilson asked.

"I'm sure. Thank you both, really. You should go home, get some rest. Get off that leg House."

"Yes, mommy."

Cuddy looked up at him and smiled, "Guess I should get used to hearing that." House slightly nodded his head as he leaned heavily on his cane to stand. 

Wilson moved towards the front door and gave Cuddy a quick hug, "Enjoy tomorrow. Mind if I stop by in the afternoon to meet little….Tanner?"

"Sure."

House moved towards the front door and stopped in front of Cuddy, "I don't hug."

"I know. Pick you up at seven?"

"In the morning?"

Cuddy smiled, "Yep."

"You so owe me for this."

"Consider it payback for perjuring myself on the stand for you last year." House pursed his lips and walked out the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is, chapter nine. As always, thank you for the reviews and all the kind words. I've discovered that if I do all my edits in word before downloading it to ff, the spacing is normal and I don't see any of the odd symbols. When I edit in ff's editor, the spacing gets wonky…as you can see in the intro to chapter 8. Hey, whatever works. Hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it…

Chapter 9

"Stop fidgeting."

"Stop whining."

"House."

"Cuddy."

"Oh honestly, I'm nervous enough, could you please just sit still?"

"I need coffee."

"We're already twenty minutes later than I'd like because of you."

"I need to be awake to give you my medical opinion. I need coffee."

"Fine."

"Fine." 

"Her pictures are in the glove compartment."

"I'll see her in just a little while." House leaned his head on the passenger window and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed in silence, with House feigning sleep and Cuddy thinking about how her life was about to change.

A short while later, she asked, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Without opening his eyes, nor moving his head, "I'm not the person to answer that question."

"I'm asking anyway."

"Don't."

"House."

"Here we go again. Cuddy." He said, mocking her.

"Can't you just for once, drop the sarcasm? Do you have even the slightest clue what I'm going through right now? How much this means to me? How hard this is? Imagine pinning all your hopes and dreams on one critical moment and in that moment, everything, your whole life, rides on a potentially life threatening cardiac issue, an issue you hope can be overcome because you have no idea what would happen if that cardiac issue causes your little dream to disappear. Haven't you ever wished and hoped for something so much it hurts?"

House opened his eyes and stared at her without lifting his head off the window, "All this before coffee?"

Exasperated, Cuddy gripped the steering wheel tightly, "Dammit House!" Cuddy took the next exit off the highway, "I can't do this."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"Cuddy, don't."

"No, I can't. This day is too important to me, I can't have you ruin it. This is stressful enough. I'm about to meet my future daughter, in a hospital House. She's in a NICU unit with blue fingernails, waiting to get strong enough to undergo open heart surgery. I can't put up with your bullshit today." Her breathing quickened and her cheeks flushed as her anger mounted, it was all she could do to keep it together.

"Cuddy, stop. Pull over before you cause an accident."

"Shut up House."

"CUDDY!" There was no hint of sarcasm in his stern voice, "Pull over."

She was on the verge of losing it as she glared at him, and she finally pulled the car into a gas station. She placed the car in park and put her head back against the seat. She took several deep, calming breaths, doing her best to ignore him.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, sincerely. She said nothing. "Do you want coffee?" Cuddy nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed. 

House went inside the station's mini mart and stocked up on coffee, donuts and an apple. As she waited in the car, a few tears turned into waves of uncontrollable sobs. She was trembling with all of the pent up emotion, self doubt and stress from the preceding weeks. Adoption wasn't simply filling out a few forms and then waiting for someone to hand over a baby. Adoption, for her, was her entire life balanced on a high wire; she agonized over what was right, wondering if her heart would truly accept a child who was not of her own flesh and blood, wondering if as a single mom, she was making the right choice for a child to grow up without a father, wondering if the little life waiting for her in the NICU would even survive. She struggled with so many questions and emotions, and she kept those feelings to herself, with no one who could really understand all that she was going through.

House balanced the bag of donuts on his left arm, with the two coffees and a bottled water perched in a drink tray in his left hand, and carefully walked over to Cuddy's driver side window. She took the drink tray, while trying to stifle her sobs and waited for him to get into the car.

House sat down, dug around in the bag of things he had just purchased and pulled out a small packet of tissue, "Here," he said, handing it to her. She tried to thank him but no sound came out as she hiccupped and swallowed, trying to calm herself down.

"You're not holding your breath are you?" She shook her head no, "Now is not a good time to faint." He placed the two coffee cups in the cup holders, threw the drink tray into the backseat and opened the bottle of water, handing it to her. She shook her head, not wanting it.

"Drink, I have aspirin for your headache if you want it."

She looked at him, wondering how he knew about the headache, angry at his sudden niceness. She took the water in one hand and put her palm up with the other, waiting for the aspirin. He took the bottle, popped the top off and tipped two aspirin into her hand. She swallowed them with the water and they sat in silence for several minutes.

Taking a deep breath, Cuddy finally looked at him, "You went too far." He looked into her eyes briefly and then stared at his feet. He knew it. 

"I have," he said.

"You have what?"

"I have wished for something so much it hurt." He looked up again, meeting her gaze. His eyes were honest, true. Cuddy watched him, knowing that this was the real House and wishing he wouldn't hide this side away from those who knew and cared for him.

Afraid that by asking him to elaborate, he would revert to his sarcastic self, Cuddy simply looked into his eyes, smiled briefly and asked, "What's in the bag?"

Looking relieved, House said, "Donuts for me, an apple for you."

Cuddy grabbed the edge of the bag and tipped it to look inside. She reached in, pulled out the largest donut and took a big bite. House looked at her, smiled and then opened his door. He got out and limped over to her side of the car, "Come on, let me drive. You need to calm down before we get there." She nodded and switched places with him.

* * *

Two empty coffee cups and several miles later, House stole a glance at Cuddy and found her smiling, "What are you smiling at?"

Blushing slightly at being caught, she looked out her side window, "Do you realize what's about to happen?" House remained silent. "My dream is about to come true."

"Your dream will spit up on you, eat you out of house and home and smells funny."

Cuddy looked at House, laughing quietly. "Babies are a gift."

"Babies are a nuisance."

She shook her head, wondering if he meant his words or if he was putting on a front, "What happens after your dream comes true? What then?"

He shook his head, "Don't know. Mine hasn't come true."

Cuddy looked at him, not having really ever thought about what his dream might be. She always thought her dream was such a simple one, she wanted a family. She wondered what House dreamed of. She looked at him intently, finally deciding that his dream was probably not all that far off from her own.

"Stop analyzing me," he said.

"What's your dream?"

"World peace." Cuddy expected as much. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked, purposely changing the subject.

"I hope I can decide once I see her in person." Just thinking about Tanner made her smile, "I can't wait to hold her."

House looked over at Cuddy, "You look happy."

"I'm scared to death. I never thought I'd go through something like this as a single parent."

"You still look happy."

"I am, but I'm afraid to allow myself to be. I don't know that I can be happy until she's home and healthy. It's all very surreal."

"We're here," he said, pulling into a handicapped spot near the entrance. House reached into the back for his backpack and pulled out a handicapped placard and placed it on the rearview mirror. "Are you ready for this?"

"I guess I have to be."

* * *

"Mrs. Rieker, this is Dr. House, a colleague and a friend. House, this is Mrs. Rieker, my agency case worker."

"Dr. House, good to meet you."

"Mrs. Rieker." House was on his best behavior, no snide remarks, no snarks, no sarcasm and certainly no comments about Mrs. Rieker's abnormally orange hair.

"When do I get to see her?"

"We'll go up there as soon as Ms. Thomas arrives."

"Who's she?"

"My social worker." Cuddy said.

"Mrs. Rieker, I've decided that I'd like to adopt Tanner. I'm not interested in fost-adopt."

"She is legally free to adopt as she has no surviving relatives, however, I would strongly encourage you to keep her in the system until after her surgery."

"I want to be her mother, not her foster mother."

"But the state will pay for her medical care as long as she's a ward of the state." Mrs. Rieker turned her attention to the two people approaching their little gathering, "Ah, and here is Ms. Thomas and Dr. Drum." She shook both their hands.

"Ms. Thomas, Dr. Drum, this is Dr. Greg House."

"Dr. House, I've heard about your good works at Princeton Plainsborrow, nice to meet you." Again House was on his best behavior and shook Dr. Drum's hand. He thought it best to keep quiet, no way to offend anyone that way. He too had heard of Dr. Drum and he wasn't a fan. Dr. Drum associated herself with more prominent doctors than herself and then flaunted those relationships. House had no interest in someone who couldn't stand alone on her own merits.

"As I was just telling Mrs. Rieker, I was saying I'd like to make the adoption official. I'm not interested in keeping her in the foster care system."

"But Dr. Cuddy, she would have access to one of the best pediatric cardiologists in the country right here, without any cost to you. Dr. Ornan is based out of New York."

"We have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. McMillen." Dr. Drum raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed with Cuddy's choice in pediatric doctors, "Dr. McMillen is based in New Jersey and she was based out of Princeton Plainsborrow before she started her own practice and she's agreed to perform the surgery at PPH. I believe it's a better choice, particularly if she has her surgery at my hospital. I strongly feel this is our best option. If Tanner does not survive surgery," Cuddy had a catch in her breath as she said it, "I want her to know she had a family, a mother. I want her to know she was loved." Cuddy shook her head, trying to ward off the tears and House placed his hand on her back. She looked at him, somewhat taken aback by his gesture and the shock of his touch grounded her. The tears dissipated and she regained her composure, "She's mine."

Dr. Drum, Mrs. Rieker and Ms. Thomas all nodded. "Well then, let's go meet your daughter." Mrs. Rieker said, and the small group headed up to the NICU.

* * *

As the group donned smocks, Mrs. Rieker asked, "I'm afraid I don't understand why she's still in the NICU if she's able to go home."

"At this hospital, all babies with cardiac conditions stay in the NICU, even if they are to be sent home. It's a precautionary measure." Dr. Drum turned her attention to Cuddy, "I realize your position in the medical field, however I just want to warn you, Tanner does have signs of Cyanosis, though her oxygen levels are well enough to allow her to go home and she is not currently on supplementary oxygen. Her fingertips are slightly blue, though she is not showing any other cyanotic symptoms."

"Would it be alright if Dr. House examined her?" Cuddy asked. He had already retrieved his stethoscope from his backpack and held it, waiting to do the one thing he felt comfortable doing that day, his job. 

"Absolutely."

"Okay, let's go." Dr. Drum led Cuddy and House to Tanner's bedside.

Tanner looked incredibly small. Though no tubes or lines were hooked up to her, it still broke Cuddy's heart to see this little precious gift lying so helpless and alone in a hospital ward. She thought about all the other babies and how they had parents who would come in to visit, while Tanner laid there without a single soul to call her own. Cuddy raised a hand to her mouth and tears flowed freely. House looked down at her, slightly frowning, uncomfortable with Cuddy's emotional response. He stood rigid, not quite knowing what to do. Pursing his lips in slight frustration, he finally put his arm around Cuddy's shoulders, awkwardly. 

"I'll leave you two with Tanner, while I go discuss a few things with Mrs. Rieker and Ms. Thomas." Cuddy nodded her head, and Dr. Drum headed out to the NICU's front desk.

The pair stood silently for a moment. House leaned down and whispered, "I'm going to take a look at her now." Cuddy looked up into his face, tears still present though they weren't flowing so fast now, and nodded her head in agreement. He placed his stethoscope into his ears and listened for several minutes to Tanner's heart. 

A nurse standing nearby came over, startling Cuddy, "Excuse me. Excuse me, you can't do that."

"Dr. Drum gave us perm…"

"Please take your hands off of her," the nurse said sternly.

Dr. Drum came rushing over, "It's ok Samantha, he's a doctor and she's Tanner's new mother."

Samantha grinned broadly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm so happy that Tanner finally has a family. I hope the three of you will be very happy. She's a special one." Cuddy smiled but said nothing about the trio comment and House turned his attention back to Tanner, shaking his head. Dr. Drum and Samantha both headed back to the NICU's front desk.

"She definitely has a murmur. I'd like to see her chart." He paused briefly, looking at Cuddy and then back at Tanner, "She looks like you." 

Cuddy smiled, it was true that Tanner had black hair and a good amount of it, "She has the perfect little rosebud mouth. She's my little rose." Before she started to tear up again, she looked at House saying, "I'll ask Dr. Drum for her chart." Cuddy headed towards the front desk, leaving House alone with Tanner.

House looked down at Cuddy's new little bundle and continued his examination, rotating her legs in large circular motions to check her hips, pressing on her abdomen, checking her eyes and again listening to her heart. "For her sake, you better make it," he whispered. He then withdrew a tape measure from his pocket and measured the circumference of her head, and noted her length in a small notebook he brought in.

Cuddy walked back to Tanner's station and looked expectantly up at House. Sighing, he said, "She's going to need a massive tune-up. Good reflexes, hips seem fine. Her head circumference is a little small, but she's a preemie, so it might be okay. I need to check the growth charts, and I'd like to know her weight. Did you get her charts?"

"Legally, they can't release her file to me here but Dr. Drum said she'd send it over to the hospital tomorrow in time for my meeting with Dr. McMillen." Cuddy looked at him but refrained from asking him to join them. She wanted him at the meeting with McMillen, but thought she had asked too much of him already. She was grateful he was there at that moment, not sure she could have been as objective in her assessment of Tanner as he had been.

Cuddy turned her attention to Tanner and hesitantly, cautiously, she reached in and gently picked her up. Cradling her against her chest, she closed her eyes momentarily, in trepid bliss, afraid to fall head over heels in love with a little life who may not survive, and yet so happy and in love already with the child she would call her own.

"I can't believe she's mine." She said, still standing with her eyes closed.

House limped over to the chair next to Tanner's station and sat down, all the while watching Cuddy sway with Tanner. "Mia," he said.

Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at him, shaking her head, "I'm sorry?"

"Mia means mine."

Cuddy smiled, "Mia." She gently tipped her hands down to get a better look at her little one's face, "Mia. Mia Rose, my little rose."


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! I'm just amazed at the response to this fic. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I am absolutely flattered by your responses. Mia means mine in Italian. My daughter's middle name is Mia, and I purposely chose it because of the meaning. It's also a nickname for Maria and there's a song out there, "Cara Mia" which roughly means 'my beloved'. I'm trying to figure out where to end this fic. Maybe a sequel is in the future, maybe it will just end, or maybe it will just keep going, not sure yet (this isn't finished yet, I'm just not sure exactly where it's headed). Sorry about the mix up with Ch. 10 for those of you who get story updates, I had to fix a few things.

Chapter 10

Mrs. Rieker, Ms. Thomas, Dr. Drum, Cuddy and House were gathered in a small conference room not far from the NICU. The meeting was nearly over and the team had gone over Mia's medical history, some of her personal history and a brief overview of the open heart surgery Mia would need in order to survive. They had reviewed the four distinct cardiac issues involved her tetralogy of fallot case. House noted Mia's medical care and treatment in his notebook, allowing Cuddy to focus on what was being said. Once they began working on the legal paperwork, House got up to stand for a while. He was now pacing the room, silently cursing himself for having left his vicodin in the car. 

After Cuddy finished signing the last of the paperwork, she passed it back to Ms. Thomas, "So, that's it?"

"Well, there's the final court date to make everything official, including her name, and I have post placement visits to complete with you, and a few other things we can discuss later, but for now, yes, that's it. You can take her home. Congratulations mommy." Ms. Thomas stood and extended her hand for Cuddy to shake. 

Cuddy then turned to House sporting a huge grin, thankful he was there to help her through it and surprised at how well he had conducted himself. He returned her gaze and the hints of a smile touched at the corners of his mouth. She didn't care what anyone thought as she approached him; this very moment was just too momentous not to share. Cuddy tucked her arms under his and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He stood stoically still, embarrassed at her open display of emotion, but eventually he placed his left had on her back, keeping his right firmly on his cane for balance. It was as close to a hug as she would get and a kindness she would not soon forget.

She then turned her attention to Mrs. Rieker and Dr. Drum and thanked them for everything they had done.

"Did you bring an infant carrier?" Dr. Drum asked.

"Oh, I left it in the car. House, I'll be right back."

"I can get it." He said.

Cuddy eyed him and glanced briefly at his leg, knowing he had paced the room in pain, "I got it." He nodded slightly and she left to retrieve the carrier.

Dr. Drum said goodbye to Mrs. Rieker and Ms. Thomas and then walked with House back to Mia's bedside, "Well, I hope you and Dr. Cuddy will be happy. Mia will have the absolute best future with the two of you."

House looked at Dr. Drum in disbelief, "We are not a couple."

"I'm so sorry, I thought that with the way you took care of her, I just assumed…" Dr. Drum stammered.

House shook his head, "I'm here to provide my medical opinion."

"Well, either way, Mia is one lucky little girl." Extending her hand towards House, Dr. Drum continued, "It was very nice meeting you, and if you're ever in the area, drop by."

"Right, will do," House said with a touch of sarcasm. Just as he was about to shake Dr. Drum's hand, Cuddy entered the room with the carrier and House made a big show of going to help her out with it, successfully avoiding Dr. Drum's handshake. Cuddy was not oblivious to his little charade, though Dr. Drum did not seem to notice.

Cuddy palmed the vicodin bottle as she passed it to House, and the look on his face was clearly appreciative. She then turned her attention to Dr. Drum, thanked her and proceeded to unpack the outfit for Mia. Cuddy dressed Mia in a simple pink creeper, wrapped her in a blanket, held her to her chest while lightly kissing the top of her head and finally placed her in the carrier. After strapping her in, she looked up at House, "All set," and the pair left the NICU.

* * *

House looked in the rearview mirror at Cuddy; she sat next to Mia, staring at her sleeping daughter. She was completely mesmerized. He wasn't sure how Cuddy felt, but he was exhausted and after her earlier meltdown, he imagined she was equally as tired. House focused his attention on the road in front of him, driving with a great deal more caution than he normally would.

Cuddy couldn't take her eyes off of Mia, and though she sat right there next to her, she still couldn't believe it was actually true. Mia slept peacefully, and hadn't uttered a single sound since they met; she slept with her fingers wrapped tightly around Cuddy's pinky, each with the slightest hint of blue to her nails. Cuddy peeled her eyes away from her daughter momentarily and looked at House through the rearview mirror, watching him as he drove. Without expecting it, he glanced up and peered back at her and she held his gaze briefly.

"I don't know what I would have done without you there today."

"You would have been fine."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

House sighed, no longer looking in the rearview mirror. "There's a good chance she'll be okay but she has to have major open heart surgery. You know the odds as well as I do." Cuddy nodded her head. 

The two sat in silence for a while longer, each thinking about Mia; Cuddy hoping she would grow up to be happy and healthy, House reviewing her medical background systematically.

"No." He said out of the blue.

"That was cryptic. No what?"

"You asked me earlier if I thought you were making a mistake," again, he looked at her through the rearview mirror, "No, I don't think you're making a mistake."

She smiled at him through the mirror, "I don't think so either."

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Quit telling people we're dating."

Cuddy laughed out loud, "I'll get right on that."

"Seriously, first that nurse and then Drum."

"Dr. Drum? What did she say?"

"Mia was lucky to have the both of us."

"She is."

"We're not a couple and she's not my daughter."

"No, but you're a good doctor and she can use all the help she can get right now."

"And stop hugging me in public."

"So it's ok if I hug you any other time?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Don't flatter yourself." Cuddy continued to watch him through the mirror and thought she saw the slightest hint of a smirk at her response, causing her to ever so slightly smile. "Thanks for not being an ass today," she said.

"Don't count on it becoming a habit."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"And I don't change diapers or baby sit."

"Dually noted."

* * *

Cuddy cleared away the trash from the hoagie sandwiches they had for a late lunch, glancing at a sleeping Mia who sat in her carrier, as she got up from the kitchen table.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting for Wilson to stop by? I can take you home."

"Wilson can take me home."

"Would you mind if the two of us went into my room for a little while?" Cuddy motioned to Mia as she said it; she was exhausted and wanted to rest for a while.

"Go ahead. I'm going to watch General Hospital." Cuddy nodded her head, picked up Mia and headed to her room.

House slowly got up from the table, still leaning heavily on his cane. Saturday's adventure in crib building had left him very sore and he was feeling it even more now than the day before. He made his way out to the living room, collapsed into the recliner and put his feet up. He turned on the television set and before the theme song to General Hospital was over, he was asleep.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. "Cut it out Wilson." House said, opening one eye.

"It's about time you woke up." Wilson said, mockingly.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly seven." 

House closed his eyes, stretched, yawned and finally opened his eyes as he sat up, "Where's Cuddy?"

"Haven't seen her yet, I just got here." Wilson handed the cane to House.

"How'd you get in?"

"Front door was unlocked."

House was about to yell out Cuddy's name and stopped himself as he realized he might wake Mia. He got up and headed down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"She's in her room, with Mia."

"Mia?" Wilson asked.

"She named her Mia."

Smiling, Wilson followed House down the hallway. Wilson lightly tapped on her bedroom door and Cuddy called for them to come in. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, cradling Mia in her arms. Standing up, Cuddy handed Mia to Wilson, "Mia Rose, meet your Uncle Jimmy."

Wilson was absolutely enamored of Mia, he cooed to her, gently stroked her scalp and held her tiny hands, noting the bluish fingernails. He looked up at Cuddy, grinning, "She's beautiful." Cuddy smiled.

Wilson headed towards the living room with Mia, whispering to her on the way. Cuddy heard only snippets of his words, "…big and strong…", "…and the zoo…."

House rolled his eyes as he once again sat in the recliner, "I think Wilson wants to be your wet nurse." Cuddy shot him a smirk, as Mia started to cry.

"Nice Wilson, now look what you did." House said.

Wilson stood and carried the crying Mia over to House, "If you're so great, here, you take her."

House put both his hands up in a 'don't shoot' kind of way, shaking his head, "I don't do babies."

"Oh come on House, take her before her oxygen levels drop." House frowned as Wilson placed Mia into his arms. He sat on the recliner, holding Mia awkwardly and she cried even louder.

Cuddy stood, stifling a laugh, "Mia, meet your…" she wasn't sure what to call House. Wilson wanted to be known as Uncle Jimmy, but she had no idea what House wanted to be called, "Meet your Uncle Gre…"

"House." He said firmly.

"Okay, meet your Uncle House."

"Not what I meant," he said, holding Mia out at arms length awkwardly, as she continued to wail.

Cuddy smiled and raised her eyebrows, "We'll be right back."

"Hey, where are you going?" House asked, "What am I supposed to do with…her?"

"House, she's a baby. Hold her. I'm going to fix her a bottle." Cuddy walked towards the kitchen, with Wilson in tow.

* * *

Cuddy took several of the sterilized bottles and began to prep them as she talked with Wilson, "So, what do you think?"

"I think she's perfect."

"She is." Cuddy looked towards the kitchen door, still able to hear Mia's cries.

"So, when's her surgery?"

"I find out tomorrow. Dr. McMillen and I have a meeting in the morning." 

Wilson nodded his head, "And how was he?"

She looked at Wilson, almost as shocked to say it as he was to hear it, "Normal."

"Normal?"

"He was on his best behavior, not one snark, rude comment, gesture or sarcasm."

"I don't believe it."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, "I nearly drove him home before we got there," she admitted.

"What?"

"He was more than I could take when he first got in the car, but I called him on it and he was on his best behavior after that."

"I don't believe it."

"It took a near nervous breakdown from me, but after that he was…" She paused a moment, surprised at what she was about to say, "He was supportive."

"You should have gotten it on tape, no one would ever believe it."

"I'm sure he'll deny it vehemently."

Wilson chuckled. "Hey, she stopped crying."

Cuddy's smile quickly vanished, "Do you think she's okay?"

Wilson looked at her, registering what she had just said and the pair ran out to the living room, hoping they wouldn't find Mia completely blue and unable to breathe. It was a possibility Cuddy was acutely aware of and dreaded. A wave of relief washed over them as they found Mia curled up on top of House's chest, with his hand lightly draped over her back, both resting peacefully. Cuddy looked at Wilson and smiled before returning to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Cuddy returned with a bottle in hand, and gently lifted Mia off of House. He opened his eyes and inhaled slightly, somewhat startled. Cuddy sat on one of the other chairs, cradling Mia and fed her the bottle, the trio sat in silence, watching Mia.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Wilson said, breaking the silence, as Cuddy held Mia on her shoulder, tapping her back.

"I left it unlocked for you."

"It doesn't matter, what if some creep tried to get in? You need to lock your door."

"Okay." 

"Everyone's asking for you at work."

"I'm going to have to come up with something, I'm not ready to tell everyone yet."

"Why not?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy looked down at Mia, "Part of me is afraid she won't survive the surgery." She looked up at Wilson, "I don't want everyone making a big deal out me adopting Mia anyway, but what happens if I lose her? I think for now, I just want it kept quiet. You can tell them I have family matters to attend to."

Wilson stood, "We won't say anything, _will we House_?'

House gave him a snide smile.

"It's getting late. Will you be okay if we leave?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy smiled, "I've waited forever to have her here, we'll be fine."

"If she turns blue, push her legs up against her chest." House said.

"I know House, I have a medical degree too."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Wilson said.

"Don't call me, I'll be asleep."

"Thanks." She said to Wilson. Turning to House she said, "Thanks for today."

House followed Wilson out the front door, ignoring what she said. Without looking back, he said, "I'd like to see her chart when it comes in tomorrow." Cuddy nodded, and closed the front door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm back. My poor laptop has been reset to the original factory settings (yes, I lost everything). Still tweaking House here, but he's closer to what I want in this chapter (at least for now). Hope you enjoy

Chapter 11

"Where were you yesterday?" Foreman asked, standing on the other side of the conference table from House.

"Consult at New York General." House answered curtly.

"Interesting case?" Foreman asked, maintaining his eye contact.

"No."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Care to diagnose our patient?"

Taub looked at House and then at Foreman, not quite sure where the tension was stemming from. "Patient presented with anaphylaxis, skin legions, and complains of throat irritation," Taub said.

"Thirteen, biopsy his skin. Taub and Kutner, scope him. Foreman, get a history." His team paused, looking at him, "Go," he said, irritated.

Foreman hung back as the others left, "So where were you really?"

"I was _at_ New York General."

"Were you the patient?"

"No, I consulted on a case. Why would you think...?" House paused, "Don't pry Foreman."

"So, who was the patient?"

"Doctor/Patient privilege."

"Never stopped you before."

"Drop it."

"It's Dr. Cuddy, isn't it? She's taking a leave of absence, she's ill."

"She's taking time off to deal with family issues. I met with my colleague; her baby was diagnosed with tetralogy of Fallot." House used a tone indicating he was done with this subject.

Foreman watched House for signs he was lying, but he could detect none, "The baby all of the research was for?" House nodded his head, "Dr. Cuddy is okay?"

"Cuddy's fine. She has a consult this morning, here in her office, go see for yourself."

"Oh." Foreman raised his eyebrows.

"Go do your job," House said, annoyed.

* * *

Cuddy balanced Mia's carrier on one arm, a briefcase in the same hand, and a portable crib in her other, all while trying to open her office door. She put the portable crib down, opened her office door and hurried inside to place Mia's carrier on top of her desk, cooing at her before turning back for the portable crib. As she turned, she was startled to see House standing near the door. "I didn't see you."

"Do you have her file?"

"Yes, just give me a minute." Cuddy walked back outside her office, retrieved the crib and shut the door behind her. "How's your leg?" she asked.

"Fine." He was unemotional, cold.

Cuddy looked at him, and saw that the man who had placed his arm on her back in support the day before, was once again in hiding. His demeanor was all business, as if Mia was merely a patient like any other. He didn't look in Mia's direction, nor offer a hello to the little life who had so peacefully slept on his chest not even twenty four hours prior.

She walked over to her briefcase and withdrew Mia's medical file; Cuddy hadn't even looked at it herself yet. "Here," she said, handing it over to House.

"I'll have it back to you before the meeting." It was a sterile and almost tedious response. Cuddy was left standing in her office, watching House limp away, unsure of what had just transpired.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Wilson dropped by Cuddy's office, "Hey, how's little Mia?"

Smiling, she said, "She's doing great. She slept through the night, no fuss."

"You look tired. Did you stay up and watch her _all_ night?"

Cuddy smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't help it."

"What's wrong?" Wilson studied her a little longer, noting that she looked tired, but it was more than that. Closing his eyes briefly in understanding, he asked, "What did House do?"

She frowned, sat at her desk and looked up at him, "House is House. He didn't say two words to me this morning. He just came in, picked up her file and left. He didn't even look at Mia."

"Just ignore him, he's a jerk."

"I know."

"Can I hold her?"

"Mia's Uncle Jimmy never needs to ask if he can hold her."

Walking over to the portable crib, Wilson reached in and gently lifted Mia to his shoulder, "When's your meeting?"

"In about an hour."

"Mind if I steal her away for a little while?"

"I don't really want her around the hospital. I don't want her to catch anything."

"I just want to take her up to my office, I have a little something for her."

"Okay, but that's it." Cuddy said, smiling.

* * *

"It's cancer." Hadley said.

"Do you still want us to scope him?" Kutner asked.

"It's Wilson's case now." House replied, glancing across the shared balcony to see if Wilson was in his office, "When he gets in, transfer the case."

"Clinic duty until further notice." House said, heading towards his office.

Taub shook his head, "I thought this fellowship would have a little more to it." Kutner nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, whose baby is that with Wilson?" Foreman asked. House stood still, not acknowledging the comment, nor turning around to look for himself. He knew exactly whose baby he had.

Wilson entered House's office as the fellows watched with curiosity. He said nothing to House, and House too remained stock still, not uttering a single sound.

"Dammit House. Can't you even look at her?"

"She's a patient, I examined her yesterday and she's seeing the specialist today." The fellows sat at the conference table with eyebrows raised, not quite sure what was going on.

Wilson walked over to the door connecting House's office to the conference room, closed it and pulled the blinds shut, "You know she is more than just a patient."

"Nope, I went in for a consult, gave it, reviewed her records and will give her my professional medical opinion. My job is done."

"Have you no heart?"

"What do you want me to say Wilson? Googoo, gaga? Babysit? Change diapers? Be you?"

"Would it kill you?"

House stared Wilson directly in the eye, "Very possibly, yes."

"Well at least you'd die a better man for it."

"Go away Wilson."

"She needed you yesterday, and you were there. You were actually human. What the hell happened between then and now?"

"I am no different today than I was yesterday."

"You're an idiot."

"You keep reminding me of that and yet you're still my friend. Who's the bigger idiot?"

"I'm beginning to wonder." Mia began to cry at the raised voices.

"If she doesn't stop crying, her oxygen levels will drop." House said, turning towards his desk.

It was then that Wilson's pager went off. He looked at it, and a slight look of panic crossed his face, "My patient's crashing, here take her," he took several steps towards House and began to hand Mia over.

"Oh no, I did not sign up for this. Absolutely not."

"House, my patient may die."

"Your patient has cancer, it's inevitable."

"You're an ass."

"So I've been told."

Finally not willing to take his nonsense anymore, Wilson put Mia into House's arms saying, "There's a pink blanket in my office for her. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Wilson!" But it was too late, House stood holding Mia as Wilson rushed off to his ailing patient. House looked down at her with a scowl, "Perfect."

He sat down at his office desk, cradling her in his left arm, not quite sure what to do with her. Mia's crying had stopped, though she had not yet relaxed. His leg was still not up to par after the long weekend and he debated about taking her down to Cuddy. After thinking about it, he decided he'd rather sit with Mia than deal with Cuddy.

Foreman knocked lightly on the conference room door and tucked his head inside. A look of bewilderment crossed his face as he saw House turn towards him, holding little Mia. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, "So, who's this?"

"Chatty Cathy doll, they make them so lifelike now."

"Is this the patient you consulted on yesterday?" Foreman said, noting the bluish hint to Mia's fingernails.

"No, I always walk around with a cyanotic baby."

"But, why do _you_ have her?"

"No idea," and he meant it, "Her mother's here for a consult with Dr. McMillen today."

"Where is she now?"

House paused for a moment, growing weary of lying for Cuddy, "Bathroom."

Foreman nodded his head suspiciously, "Right."

"Clinic duty, go." Having forgotten what he had meant to ask House, Foreman left the office.

* * *

Cameron headed up to the conference room, frustrated that House was not answering the phone, nor responding to his beeper. As she stepped out of the elevator, she nearly ran into Foreman, "Hey Foreman."

"Hi Cameron."

"Have you seen House? He's not answering his phone or pages."

"Ya, he's in his office. Go take a look," he said with a furtive grin.

"Okay," Cameron said, wondering what was up. She took off for House's office, leaving Foreman to wait for the next elevator.

She opened his door and stifled a laugh as she saw him sitting there holding Mia in his left arm, cane in his right and sporting a very baffled expression. Looking up at her, he asked, "What am I supposed to do with a baby?"

She shook her head, "What are you doing with a baby in the first place?" Cameron had a hard time holding in her giggles at the very sight.

"Wilson gave her to me."

"Wilson gave her to you?"

With a sigh at having to explain the whole thing again, House said, "Ask Foreman, he knows all about her. She's a patient. You like babies, right?"

"I do," she said, approaching Mia, arms outstretched.

"Are your hands clean, you just came from the ER, right?"

"House, her fingernails are blue."

"I said she was a patient. So, are your hands clean?" he said, hoping to pass Mia on.

"Yes," she paused, seeing the look on his face, "Oh no House, I have to get back to work."

"Why are you here?" he said frowning.

"Need a consult."

"Can't."

"When can you?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't tell the whole hospital about how I saw Dr. Greg House singing lullabies to his precious little patient, as she was cradled in his arms."

"I can be there after lunch."

* * *

After Cameron left, House paced his office, trying to figure out what to do with little Mia, "You are a lot of hassle," he said. Mia looked up at him and one corner of her rosebud mouth turned up in a little smile, "Oh, so you think if you play coy with me I'll fall head over heels, do you?" Mia cooed at the sound of his voice, "So now you're trying to sweet talk me, huh?" House's voice softened just a touch, "Typical woman."

He sat in his corner chair and placed Mia in his lap, her feet touching his stomach, her head on his legs. Without really thinking about it, he briefly examined her, checking her fingernails and toenails and noting that the bluish hue hadn't changed since the day prior. He stood, gently cradling her in the crook of his left arm, and retrieved the stethoscope from his desk. He sat down at his desk and again placed her in his lap; he took a good, long listen to her heart.

With his brow furrowed, House picked up her medical file with one hand and spread it open on top of his desk. He strummed his fingers across the opened file and then turned his attention to Mia, still in his lap, "How can someone so little be the source of so much trouble?" Again Mia looked up at him, smiling. House sighed, frowning in frustration; the look on his face startled Mia and she began to cry.

"Hey, hey, no doing that now. You need all the oxygen you can get." He said it softly, though he awkwardly held her, not quite at ease with comforting a crying a baby. He pushed her knees up into her chest to help her breathe. Not knowing what to do with her, House picked her up and headed out onto the balcony, he carefully crossed the half wall and entered Wilson's office. Grabbing the pink blanket Wilson brought for Mia, he then stretched out on the couch. House placed Mia on his chest, as he had the day before, and covered her with the pink blanket. He tried to relax by regulating his breathing, hoping she would follow his lead.

* * *

Cuddy checked the time, wondering where Wilson could be. She had paged him more than ten minutes earlier, but he had not responded. Her meeting with Dr. McMillen was in less than twenty minutes and Cuddy started to feel nervous. She asked her assistant to let Dr. McMillen into her office, should she arrive before Cuddy got back, and then she headed up to Wilson's office, in search of her daughter.

Cuddy turned the doorknob to Wilson's door, but it was locked. She knocked, but he didn't answer. So she walked next door, hoping House or one of his team members would know where she could find Wilson but she could easily see through the windows and both rooms were empty. Trying not to let the rising sense of panic overtake her, Cuddy rationalized where Wilson could have taken Mia. Perhaps he had used the stairs to her office, or maybe he stopped by the cafeteria for a cup of coffee, or maybe she had simply passed him as she was in one elevator while he was in the other. She decided to head back to her office in hopes that she'd find him waiting for her there.

* * *

Wilson ran a hand through his hair, exhausted. He exited the elevator and headed towards House's office. He got there only to find an empty room, wondering where he could have taken her. He walked back to his office, unlocked the door and found both House and Mia asleep. He watched the pair for a minute, before walking up to House and gently nudging him, trying not to startle him for Mia's sake.

"I'm not asleep."

"Sorry, I thought you were. What are you doing?"

"Playing chess," he said annoyed, "What does it look like?"

"You had to sleep in my office?"

"I wasn't asleep. She was crying and this worked yesterday, so…" House looked up at Wilson, "I have a reputation to protect, and since my office is all glass and yours isn't..." he paused, "Why is that anyway?"

"Cuddy doesn't trust you, that's why you have glass walls."

"And yet my office and conference room are three times the size of yours. It's not a matter of trust, you just got a glorified broom closet."

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

House looked at Wilson and chuckled, "That was really lame."

Wilson smiled, relenting, "It's been a long morning."

"And your patient?"

"She died."

"Told you."

"Nice."

"Here, take the rugrat."

"She has a name."

"I know," House conveniently left out the bit about how he had named her, "Just take her. I think Cuddy knocked on the door just before you got here, but I couldn't get the door in time."

"She's probably frantic, I told her I'd be back a while ago."

House cradled Mia in his left arm as he sat up, "Let's go, I told her I'd get the rugrat's file back before the meeting, and my medical opinion."

"What is your opinion?"

House thought about that for a minute, "She has a potentially fatal heart condition, one that requires open heart surgery that has a higher occurrence of death in addition to normal surgical risk. She was born premature, she needs to put on some weight and get considerably stronger before she should undergo surgery, but I'm not sure her heart is strong enough to wait that long." House lifted Mia closer to his face and looked at her with a solemn expression, "I wouldn't get too attached."

"Of course you wouldn't House, you don't know what love is." Wilson said, shaking his head. He reached down to pick Mia up and House used his right arm to block him from doing so.

"How can anyone love someone they just met yesterday?"

"She's a baby House, an innocent. Babies are love. They aren't jaded, cynical or critical. Life hasn't chewed her up and spit her out yet. How can you not love her?"

"It's easy," he said as he stood, still holding Mia, "She's my patient."

"Give her here."

"I can carry a baby Wilson."

"You're limping more than usual since Saturday, you could drop her. What if your leg gives out?"

House gave Wilson a sharp look, "I _won't_ drop her. Grab her file off my desk," and without looking back, he headed towards the elevator bay.

* * *

Cuddy reached for the phone, now frantic with worry and hoping Mia wasn't in emergency for some reason. Just as she was about to dial, Wilson opened her office door, holding it open for House who strode in, carrying her daughter. She had never been so relieved to see anyone in all her life, "I thought," she struggled to say it while trying to avoid tears, "I thought something had happened to her. I couldn't find either of you, I was about to call the ER."

Wilson looked extremely apologetic, "I'm so sorry, my patient crashed and I was paged. I gave Mia to House so I could treat my patient."

House looked at Cuddy, clearly annoyed at her emotional response, "I didn't break her. Here," he said, handing Mia over to Cuddy.

"Well, where were you?" Cuddy demanded.

"Around." House said, nonchalantly.

Wilson gave House a smirk, "He was in my office, trying to get Mia to relax."

"Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?"

Not wanting to admit it, House said, "I was on the couch and Mia was asleep, I didn't want to wake her."

Cuddy eyed him. Still angry at not knowing where her daughter had been, but also acutely aware that Mia would be just fine with both men, particularly given they would know what to do if Mia turned blue, she began to relax, "Please just let me know where she is next time."

"There won't be a next time," House said sternly, "I'm not a babysitter." Cuddy sighed and placed Mia in her portable crib next to her desk.

"Here's her file," Wilson said, passing it to Cuddy.

The phone rang and she answered it, "Let her in please." Cuddy hung up just as Dr. McMillen entered her office. She stood to greet her, extending her hand, "Dr. McMillen, thank you so much for coming."

"Dr. Cuddy, good to see you, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Cuddy nodded her head, "Dr. McMillen, these are my colleagues, Dr. Wilson and Dr. House."

"Dr. McMillen, good to meet you," Wilson said.

"Likewise," she replied before turning to look at House, "House, good to see you again."

"McMillen."

"They were just leaving," Cuddy said, "Dr. Chase and Dr. Peterson, Mia's pediatrician, should be here any minute."

"I'm staying," House said. Wilson shot him a surprised look.

Cuddy stared directly at him and though still angry and confused at the way he treated her earlier in the morning, she was grateful he would stay. He returned her gaze, tilting his chin down slightly, almost daring her to deny him. Cuddy nodded her head, accepting House as part of Mia's team. As maddeningly frustrating, cranky, reticent and stubborn House could be, Cuddy trusted his medical opinion implicitly and though he would deny it most emphatically, she thought he stayed in part, out of friendship.

"I'll stay if you'd like," Wilson said quietly.

"You are welcomed to stay, but I understand completely if you need to go." Wilson eyed her, "Really, I'm okay Wilson."

"I have several patients to see. If you're really alright, I think I'll head back to my office."

"Thanks." She said. Wilson smiled and then headed for the door. He stood back as Chase walked in through the door, and then shut the door on his way out.

* * *

Once everyone was seated in her office, Cuddy finished the introductions by first introducing Dr. Peterson, then Chase. "Dr. Chase, you've been brought in as head of surgery and you will be working directly with Dr. McMillen." Noting Chase's somewhat confused expression, she picked up Mia, "This is Mia Rose Tanner, soon to be Cuddy, my daughter." Chase's eyes widened, he was clearly not expecting to hear what she had just said.

"I expect to you be discreet and I respectfully ask that you not mention any word of this to anyone outside of this room. When I am ready, I will share Mia with the rest of this hospital but for now, I would prefer our privacy," she looked him in the eye, "This includes your girlfriend."

"No problem." Smiling, he added, "Congratulations Dr. Cuddy."

She returned his smile, "Thank you," and taking a deep breath, she said, "We are here to develop a medical plan for Mia, so let's get started."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! I'm enjoying writing this story and couldn't stop even when my computer was on the fritz, and it's heading in a direction now that I was not expecting. I don't know if Chase is head of surgery on the show or not, but in this story, I gave him a promotion. I have to say, I've been researching Tetralogy of Fallot and reading stories on the web…oh my, so sad. Lots of uplifting stories of course, but many are tributes to children who passed away.

Chapter 12

"May I?" Dr. McMillen asked, motioning towards Mia, "I'd like to examine her."

"Of course. I can clear my desk off."

"No, the bassinet in the crib is fine. So, have you considered naming a medical proxy for Mia in case you might be unavailable? As a single mom, it's something you should consider." Dr. McMillen talked as she tickled Mia, helping to make her feel at ease.

Cuddy paused, "Uh, no. Actually, I haven't thought about that." She thought for a long time, before saying, "I can't imagine not being available." Cuddy looked up, not focusing on anything as several names crossed her mind. She seriously considered naming Wilson, though she wanted to ask him first. Bringing her focus back into the room, she found herself staring directly at House, and he at her. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on in his mind; he still appeared distant, and she was unsure why. Just as she was about to break his gaze, he nodded twice, succinctly. Knowing he was giving her his permission, though the very act further confused her, she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head as a means of asking if he was sure. He slightly closed his eyes and tilted his head down once more in acceptance. Cuddy mouthed, "Thank you," before directing her attention to Dr. McMillen. "Dr. House has my full approval to make any and all medical decisions for Mia, in my absence."

McMillen turned around and looked at Cuddy and then House, "I thought you said you hadn't thought about it."

"I trust his medical opinion." Cuddy replied.

Dr. McMillen turned her attention to House, "Is this acceptable to you? The two of you haven't talked about it."

House looked at her, "I accept the responsibility."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Greg House would be so kind." McMillen smirked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Chase snorted, "Oh she's good."

House shot him a sneer, "Can it Chase."

"Hey, I don't work for you anymore, remember?"

"Well House, seems you haven't changed a bit since Hopkins." McMillen said, smiling. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she said it, and House flashed back to Hopkins, and though her hair had been a deep shade of brown then, he seemed to remember the same exact shoulder length bob and the very motion of tucking it behind her ear as she did just now.

"She's a patient _Karen_." House placed a great deal of emphasis on McMillen's first name.

Cuddy looked at both House, then McMillen, "How well do you two know each other?"

"We were academic rivals at Hopkins." McMillen admitted.

"Don't flatter yourself, you _wish_ you were half as good as me."

"_I_ wasn't expelled, _Greg_." She said, smiling.

"Okay, let's focus on Mia," Cuddy said, watching the two of them, wondering if they could work together.

"My apologies." McMillen replied. House folded his arms across his chest and said nothing. Cuddy expected as much from him.

McMillen sat down, thumbed through Mia's file and set out to explain, "I'd like to wait until Mia is six months old to perform her surgery. As you know, Tetralogy of Fallot cases involve four different cardiac abnormalities; additional issues can also be present, however I have not found any other concerns in Mia's case. Mia has the classic pulmonary stenosis, overriding aorta, ventricular septal defect, and ventricular hypertrophy." She carried Mia over to Cuddy before sitting down to open Mia's medical file, "I'd like to get an echocardiogram on Mia. She was originally diagnosed just after birth when a murmur was detected. An x-ray confirmed the diagnosis, but I don't understand why they didn't do an echocardiogram."

"Are you sure she can wait until she's six months old?" House asked.

Cuddy looked at him, not quite sure what he was getting at. His tone was civil but there was a definite tension there, as if he was challenging McMillen. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Cuddy asked.

"She has a pulmonary stenosis which is narrow." House said, not breaking eye contact with McMillen.

"I believe it will hold, yes."

"And if it doesn't?" House was clearly not giving in.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Every baby is different."

"What are the odds if it collapses?"

"It depends on how soon she's brought in. We will monitor her heart closely and if there are any signs that it may collapse, we will go ahead with the surgery. I would prefer that she be larger and stronger if possible."

"How often will she be monitored?" Cuddy finally broke the back and forth tension between House and McMillen.

"I'd like to see her once a month, in addition to her regular pediatric appointments with Dr. Peterson. We can stagger our appointments so she's seen every two weeks." McMillen motioned towards Dr. Peterson with her head as she spoke.

"Only once a month?" House asked.

Dr. McMillen chuckled, "This coming from the doctor who rarely even sees his patients? Let me guess, after all these years working as a doctor, you've completely changed into the kind of doctor who holds his patient's hands and sheds a tear when there's bad news."

"You're no different."

"Dr. Cuddy is a physician and between the three of us," McMillen again motioned towards Dr. Peterson, "Mia will be in good hands."

House pursed his lips, silently fuming. He looked at Mia, "Dr. Cuddy is her parent. Physician or not, her opinion is not objective."

"True, but as her mother, Dr. Cuddy will most likely be the first to detect a change in behavior, eating pattern, fussiness and if the cyanosis worsens. And parent or not, Dr. Cuddy is still perfectly capable of taking her blood pressure and monitoring her weight regularly and Dr. Peterson will conduct any echocardiograms and/or other tests needed and the results will be sent to me for review." Turning her attention to Cuddy, "And if Mia has any tet spells, bring her here as soon as possible and call me immediately."

House was about to retort, but Cuddy's gasp caught him off guard, "What is the likelihood that she'll have a tet spell?" she asked.

"It's a real possibility. If she turns even remotely blue, you need to get her here quickly." McMillen said.

"I can keep a canister of oxygen at home, just in case."

"Cuddy, tet spells can't be controlled with oxygen. She'd need a beta-blocker or something stronger to control it." House said sternly.

"Of course, I knew that. What was I thinking?"

"My point exactly, you're her parent, not her physician. You can't be objective."

Not wanting to argue with him, Cuddy stated matter-of-factly, "That's why I have this team assembled." Changing the subject, she turned towards Chase, "Dr. Chase, Dr. McMillen will be working closely with you and while I know it's your department, I would appreciate it if you could assist Dr. McMillen on Mia's surgery. I think now would be a good time if you would reacquaint Dr. McMillen with the OR and schedule a time the two of you can get together to work out the logistics. When you're finished, we can reconvene here. "

"Of course."

Chase and McMillen got up to leave as Cuddy turned towards Dr. Peterson, "We need to get an echocardiogram on Mia, preferably today."

"But the schedule must be booked solid."

"I think I can pull a few strings, Dr. Peterson," Cuddy said, smiling.

"I'll take her down myself."

"Thank you."

* * *

Soon, Cuddy and House were left sitting on opposite sides of her desk, he reviewing Mia's medical files, she giving Mia a bottle.

"Once a month isn't enough."

"House, don't start. You're the one who told me she was the best."

"She is."

"Then what is your problem?"

"She's my patient, Cuddy."

"She's my daughter, House. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have her best interest at heart?"

House stared at the open medical file but his eyes were glazed over, not seeing the information in front of him, "No."

"I'm doing the best I can. This is day one, do you understand that? I don't even know Mia yet. I'm taking her home this afternoon and we're staying home for at least a month so we can bond. I need to focus on attachment parenting. I'm not supposed to let anyone feed her, change her diaper, or care for in any way, except for me. She has to learn that I'm her mom. Bringing her here every two weeks will be often enough."

"I'd like to examine her once a week."

"House."

"Once a week Cuddy. I'm part of her team, an exam doesn't take long and once a month isn't often enough."

"No."

"Cuddy."

"House."

"Fine, I don't care. Find someone else to be your proxy for her, someone who gives a damn. I'm sure Wilson would worship you if you asked him." He got up and turned towards the door.

"House, wait." He stopped, but didn't turn around, "You can examine her once a week but it has to be at my home, I'm not bringing her here any more than I have to. I don't want her exposed to the germs."

House remained facing the front door and smiled deviously. He had won that battle, "Fine. Send me the echo results when you get them."

"Thanks House." Cuddy smiled as she watched him leave. The conversation had gone exactly as she had hoped. She too wanted Mia examined more than once a month by a highly qualified doctor, and now she needn't leave her home for that to happen. She knew House thought he had won that conversation. She also knew he was wrong.

* * *

"How did it go?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"Fine, McMillen examined Mia and we briefly went over what would happen." Cuddy looked lost in thought.

"It's a big operation for a little girl."

"It is."

"And House?"

Cuddy smiled, "He's going to examine Mia once a week at home. He thinks it's his idea."

Wilson chuckled, "He'll figure it out you know."

"I know," Cuddy closed Mia's file and placed it in her desk drawer, "What do you know about House and McMillen?"

"They went to school together, that's about it. Why?"

"There's more to it than that. The tension between the two was palpable in here this morning."

Wilson frowned, "I'm not going to spy on him Cuddy."

She nodded her head, "After Chase is finished giving her the grand tour, we're supposed to meet back here briefly."

"Where's Mia?"

"Echocardiogram."

"You're not with her?"

"They wouldn't let me come. Hospital policy, no parents, not even the dean of medicine apparently."

Wilson half smiled, "Welcome to parenthood."

"Ya. That's okay, if I hang out around the hospital, I'm sure someone would have something for me to sign or do. It's best if I stay here."

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"No, as soon as I can say goodbye to Dr. McMillen, we're going home."

"You look like you could use about twelve hours of sleep."

"I feel like I could use twelve hours of sleep," she said with a smile.

Just as Cuddy was about to sit down, Chase and McMillen returned to her office and Dr. Peterson followed closely behind them with Mia.

"Everything is exactly as I remember it, though the staff has changed." McMillen said, "I'd appreciate it if you could send the echo results to my office as soon as they are available."

"Absolutely. Thank you so much for meeting with us today."

"Not a problem. As we get closer to the surgery, we'll go over the procedure in more detail," McMillen and Cuddy shook hands.

"Doctors Peterson, Wilson, nice to meet you," turning her attention towards House, "And when you've reviewed her echocardiogram, I'd like to hear your opinion. Nice to see you again House." Cuddy raised her eyebrows, impressed that McMillen astutely deduced that House wouldn't just let Mia's case go without a fight.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" Wilson asked, also impressed with McMillen's ability to stand up to House. House shot him a scowl.

"Absolutely. This cafeteria has the best Rueben sandwich in New Jersey," she said as she glared at House, one eyebrow raised. Turning her attention to Mia she said, "Until next time little Mia, stay well."

"Thanks again Dr. McMillen."

* * *

House and Wilson waited outside the ladies' room for McMillen. House sat in a nearby chair and Wilson leaned against the wall, neither looking at each other.

"What did you have to invite her for?"

"I was being nice."

"Do you like her?"

"Maybe."

"She's not your type."

"She can put up with you."

"She's older than you by seven years."

"You dated Cameron, who's how much younger than you are?"

"Look how well that worked out."

"That had nothing to do with age."

"Fine, but I'm not sitting next to her and you're still buying my lunch."

"Fine."

"Shall we go?" McMillen asked as she stepped out of the restroom.

* * *

"A Rueben, no pickles," House demanded at the cafeteria counter, "Hey, I said NO pickles."

McMillen looked at him, shaking her head, "I'd like a Rueben please, extra, extra pickles." House looked at her in complete disgust and she smirked.

House followed Wilson towards the register, grabbing two bags of chips and a soda on the way, balancing all of it on a tray in his left hand. As he approached the checkout counter, his right leg faltered and he stumbled forward, nearly dropping his tray. Wilson grabbed the tray and set it on the counter, "You okay?"

"Fine," he said curtly, before swearing under his breath. McMillen said nothing as she watched him.

"I'm paying for all three of us," Wilson said to the cashier.

"No, no. I've got mine," McMillen called out.

"Not a problem," he said as he handed cash to the checker. Wilson grabbed House's tray before he could balk, and headed towards a nearby table. House limped behind him, with McMillen in tow.

The trio sat down and House curled his lip in disgust, "Pickles on a Rueben?"

McMillen ignored his comment, "Thanks Dr. Wilson."

"Not a problem."

"I heard about your leg when I was in Baltimore." McMillen said, finally looking at House, "No improvement?" House gave her an annoyed look, not wanting to discuss it.

"He decided to rearrange Mia's nursery on Saturday. It's usually not this bad." Wilson chimed in.

"Why Greg House, I never thought you'd turn out to be a softy. Mia must really have you wrapped around her little finger."

House gave her a disbelieving look, "The leg's fine thanks, I just tripped."

"Right. So you don't deny that Mia has you wrapped around her finger?" McMillen pressured.

"She's my patient McMillen, nothing more," House stood up from the table, "Sick people dying, gotta go."

"Oh come on House," Wilson said, not wanting to be left alone with McMillen.

"See you later," House grabbed his sandwich and chips and limped out of the cafeteria, leaving McMillen and Wilson alone.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me? How well do you know House?"

McMillen looked down at her plate and pulled the pickles off of her sandwich, setting them aside. Looking up at Wilson she said, "We were engaged once."


	13. Chapter 13

As always, thanks for reading and especially for reviewing! Sorry to have scared some of you! I had to throw a wrench in the story, you know.

Chapter 13

"So, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope."

"House, we need to talk."

"Busy."

"I'm not going away."

"Not now Wilson."

"Yes, now. You've been staring at that file all afternoon."

"Cameron's waiting for my opinion on a consult."

"It might help if you actually read the words in that file, instead of just staring at it blankly."

House took his reading glasses off, sighed and looked up at Wilson who stood on the threshold to his office, "She told you."

"Why didn't you tell me that the two of you were engaged?"

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Can you be objective in this case?"

"Mia is not my daughter, she's my patient. Yes, I am completely objective."

"That's the first time you've actually used her name."

"So."

"So? Mia's having an affect on you." House gave Wilson an incredulous look.

"I'm objective."

"I don't think so."

"Oh great one please enlighten me." House said sarcastically.

"When I asked if you could be objective, I meant in reference to McMillen. You took it to mean Mia. Mia is having an affect on you."

"There's an echo in here."

"So do you still have feelings for McMillen?"

"Nope."

"None at all?"

"What part of nope don't you understand?"

"No does not always mean no with you."

"No, I do not have any feelings for McMillen, scout's honor," House said, holding up three fingers. "Happy now?" House watched as Wilson raised his eyebrows a bit and slightly nodded his head. House pursed his lips, "You're not still interested in her are you?"

"I might be, if you really aren't interested in her."

"I told you, she's not your type."

"I think I can judge for myself who is or is not my type, thanks."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine, I've been warned. Are you sure you can work with her on this case?" House said nothing but looked up at him, clearly indicating that he was done with this conversation. Wilson looked at his friend, sighed and left the room.

* * *

A week passed without any fanfare. House and his team managed to save the life of an elderly man, and his wife after both presented with differing symptoms; both were afflicted with the same illness. Wilson's clinical trial was off to a good start, Chase and McMillen had met yet again and arranged everything for Mia's surgery and above all else, Cuddy was settling into her new life. She was unbelievably exhausted, up all hours of the night with an often fussy baby, and stressed beyond belief with worry about Mia's heart condition. She worried if she was parenting well, she wondered if Mia was bonding well and if she was happy. Cuddy worried about the frequent upset tummy Mia had, and wondered if it was related to the heart condition, if it was just typical baby spit up or if it was something else.

Her day had become routine, Cuddy would wake early and watch Mia sleep until she woke up. Cuddy would give her a brief exam, checking her color, and weighing her (even though a daily weight wasn't necessary, Cuddy was a bit obsessive about maintaining records). She changed her, gave her a bottle, gave her an infant massage to help with blood flow and to facilitate the bonding process, and then down for her first nap. The rest of her day went in the same detailed and organized fashion. Cuddy recorded everything, temperature, exact amount of formula Mia would take, and she even noted at what time Mia fell asleep.

When Cuddy wasn't obsessing about Mia's medical status, she was fawning over her, watching her sleep, noticing the little dimple on her cheek when she smiled, bathing her in the little blue tub on the kitchen counter, dressing her in the most precious outfits and singing softly to her. As unbelievably exhausted as she was, and as worried as she was, Cuddy was on cloud nine.

* * *

It was Monday, and House sat at his desk as he watched his fellows walk into the conference room, start the coffee pot and don lab coats. None of them noticed House sitting in his darkened office.

"So, I guess we don't have a patient then?" Taub asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Foreman replied.

"Nope, not yet," House called from his office. His fellows jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you here so early?" Hadley asked.

"To catch all of you."

"What's up?" Foreman asked.

"Starting today, Foreman will be in charge on Monday mornings. I won't be in until after lunch for approximately six months."

"Every Monday?" Foreman questioned.

"Every Monday."

"And what does Cuddy say about this?"

"Call her and ask her yourself."

Kutner looked at House with concern, "Are you okay? Is it your leg?"

House rolled his eyes, "No. How many times do I have to tell you people I'm just fine?"

Foreman looked at House with concern, "Until your leg stops collapsing."

"My leg is fine, and it hasn't given out in nearly a week."

"So, why will you be out then?"

"Need to catch up on six months worth of General Hospital."

"Uh, okay." Taub said.

"Where will you be?" Hadley asked.

"Told you, got General Hospital episodes to catch up on."

"Come on, can't you tell us?" Kutner tried his best puppy dog eyes with House. It didn't work.

Foreman shook his head, "He's not going to tell, it's personal."

"And what if we need to speak with you?" Kutner asked.

House spoke with a valley girl flair, "Duh, that's like totally what like cell phones are for."

"When yours is charged." Foreman quipped.

"Wilson knows how to contact me." That seemed to quell the fellows, at least for the time being.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kutner asked.

House sighed, "See you this afternoon."

* * *

House set the kickstand to his motorcycle in Cuddy's driveway and headed to her front door. As he was about to knock, she opened it, "You're late."

"Did you expect me to be early?"

She sighed as she stood back from the door to allow House inside, "So, where is she?"

"In the nursery." Cuddy followed him down the hallway, noticing House seemed to be walking better, "Your leg's feeling better?"

House hung his head, "Why does everyone have to analyze how my leg is?"

"Because we care?"

"Don't."

"It was a simple question, sorry I asked."

As House was about to enter the nursery he turned to face her, "Yes, it's better."

"Good."

"How's Mia?"

"She fusses a lot."

"How's her coloring?"

"She doesn't look any more blue to me but I see her every day."

"How is she otherwise? Eating?"

"She eats but almost always spits up afterwards."

As Cuddy was talking, the pair arrived at the nursery. House walked over to the crib, gently picked Mia up and then placed her on the changing table, "Switch her to soy formula," he said as he began to exam her.

"What?"

"She's probably fussy and spitting up because of an allergy."

Cuddy closed her eyes wondering why she hadn't thought of that, "While you examine her, would you mind if I ran to the store to pick some up? I'd rather not expose her to any germs by taking her with me."

"Cuddy, she won't break."

"Please House, you wanted to examine her anyway."

House eyed her, "Fine, but don't be gone long."

"Be right back." Cuddy grabbed her purse and her keys and left House to finish Mia's exam.

House continued to check Mia's vitals, took a good listen to her heart and then pulled a pulse oximeter from his backpack and took a reading of her oxygen saturation level. He noted everything in a small notebook, which he would later transcribe into her medical file.

Afterwards, he picked Mia up and looked at her, eye to eye, "Upset tummy huh?" She cooed at him, and smiled at the sound of his voice. Unconsciously, House smiled back, "I did not just say tummy. Shhh, don't tell your mother."

House sat in the rocking chair with Mia held close to his chest, her head on his shoulder. The two rocked silently, with the occasional gurgle or coo from Mia. House rocked the chair and rubbed her back rhythmically, causing not only Mia to relax, but House as well. He could feel her little heart beat next to his, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying this alone time with little Mia. He was growing accustomed to having her fall asleep in his arms.

Cuddy had arrived home several minutes earlier and now stood just out of his sight in the hallway, watching the two. The corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile, realizing the moment between her daughter and the cranky doctor was likely even better for him than it was for Mia. Cuddy crept back down the hallway into the kitchen, leaving Mia and her doctor to themselves. She cleaned the kitchen, put a load of Mia's laundry into the washer and picked up the few baby toys scattered about her living room before sitting on the couch. Within minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Cuddy awoke to the sound of silence. She went back into the kitchen, prepared a bottle for Mia and put a jar of spaghetti sauce and angel hair pasta on the stove and then she walked back to the nursery. House and Mia were both asleep in the rocking chair. She lightly tapped his shoulder, trying not to wake Mia. He looked up at her and she whispered, "Hi."

"Bout time you got back."

"It's almost noon. Do you want some lunch before you go?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I could eat. Where do you want the rugrat?"

"Bring _Mia_ into the kitchen."

House carefully stood, testing his bad leg before putting any pressure on it. He grabbed his cane off the changing table and followed Cuddy out to the kitchen. He placed Mia into the swing near the kitchen table and then sat down, watching Cuddy drain the pasta and dish up two plates of spaghetti.

"I took her pulse-ox, it hasn't changed since the last reading but I'd like to get an arterial blood gas on her when she sees Dr. Peterson next week; oximeters aren't always accurate."

"Where did you get the oximeter from?"

"Snagged it from NICU."

"House, you stole it?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure the dean will make sure it's put back in perfect working order when we're done with it."

Cuddy sighed, "So what did you think of the echocardiogram?"

"You saw it as well as I did. If she grows and that valve doesn't, she'll either need the operation sooner or a catheterization to hold her until then."

Cuddy nodded her head, "Thanks for sitting with Mia, I got a lot done around here."

"I told you I don't babysit."

"Sorry, you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you."

House eyed her, "You know perfectly well I was not asleep when you got home." Cuddy's eyes widened, wondering how he knew. "You're not as quiet as you think you are."

"You didn't say anything."

"I didn't want to go to work yet."

"Right. Well, next week, if you don't want to go to work right away, you're welcomed to sit with Mia again."

"I'm sure I'll have work to do."

Cuddy said nothing in response, and the two finished eating in silence. Just as they were finishing, Mia stirred and Cuddy picked her up and gave her a bottle. When she was finished eating, Cuddy burped her and watched Mia intently for any signs of reflux or spit up, but there were none. Mia sat contentedly in Cuddy's arms, not fussing.

"You were right, she was allergic to the other formula."

"Give it a few bottles to be sure."

"Okay."

"See you next Monday."

"Bye House."


	14. Chapter 14

I really had some fun with this chapter, I hope you get a big kick out of the beginning. Just so you know, I think this story takes place after Wilson and Amber break up (and I'm guessing that eventually, they will in the show). Thanks for the reviews and for reading. It's amazing to me how many people have actually read this little story.

Chapter 14

A few days later, House stopped by Wilson's office. Without knocking, he walked in and plopped his feet up on the couch.

"So nice of you to drop by."

"Up for a drink later?"

Wilson sighed, looking more tired than normal. He had lost three patients in less than two weeks and try as he might to distance himself from it, it still affected him, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You wish."

"Ya, man of my dreams," Wilson said sarcastically. "See you at five?" Wilson asked. House nodded his head and then headed towards his office via the balcony.

* * *

"She didn't." House said, taking a swig of his beer.

"And then the weird night janitor walked out of the exam room after Nurse Brenda, backward pants and all."

"Eeeew."

"No kidding. Hey, here's to being single and having it easy." Wilson said, raising his beer bottle.

"And to never wearing our pants backwards." Both men chuckled as they clinked the beer bottles together.

"Hey, isn't that McMillen?" Wilson said, motioning to his left.

House looked briefly before covering his face with his hand, "Shhh, don't say anything."

It was too late, Wilson had already waved her over to their table. To his great surprise, a second woman trailed behind her, holding McMillen's hand with one hand and the other rested in McMillen's back pocket. Wilson turned to look at House with the biggest grin, "Oh ho!" He turned back towards McMillen and wiped the surprised look off his face as they approached.

"Hello Doctor McMillen, and how are you tonight?" Wilson said.

"Call me Karen, and I am just great. How are you?" McMillen asked.

"Call me James. I've had a rotten week but tonight, I'm having a great time."

"Greg, I didn't know you came out."

"We're not gay Karen."

"No, but I am. James, this is my partner, Josie."

"Hi," Josie said, waving slightly, "Greg," she said, disdainfully. Wilson nodded his head, House said nothing.

McMillen looked at House and then Wilson, and again at House. "You didn't tell him, did you?" House sat stock still, a fierce frown crossed his face and McMillen knew she had him. "James," she said, turning towards him, "Greg and I were engaged. Our engagement broke when he caught Josie and I together when he came home early one afternoon. I apologized right and left but he never quite forgave me for it, though he knew it would never have worked between the two of us anyway. We're too much alike, too stubborn, arrogant and set in our ways to change, we hate to admit it when we're wrong and we both know we're the best damned doctors at what we do." Wilson sat with his mouth partially open, clearly shocked. He did not expect to hear what she had just said, not in the least. She was blunt and she was right.

"Now, I have no issue working with you Greg, but I get the distinct feeling you have an issue working with me."

"I don't have any issues working with you Karen."

"That's true, he told Cuddy you were the best." Wilson piped in. House gave him a warning look, not wanting him to divulge anything he may have said.

McMillen looked at House and nodded her head, "Thanks Greg. Oh, that's us. See you later?"

"Bye," Wilson said. House remained silent, even after Karen and Josie walked back to the hostess counter. Wilson stared at House, a rash of uncontrollable laughter bubbled just beneath the surface.

"Don't say it," House said. Wilson started to chuckle, "Don't Wilson."

Wilson shook his head, unable to keep it in any longer, "And I thought I had bad luck with women!" He started to laugh.

House looked at his friend and he too couldn't keep from laughing, "Not a word to anyone."

"Why not? Afraid someone might find out that you found your fiancé in bed with another woman?"

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Never."

"So glad to have made your day."

"House, you just made my entire week."

"I told you she wasn't your type."

"I think this calls for another round of beer," Wilson said as both men continued to laugh.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and life seemed to fall into a pattern. Mondays, House went to Cuddy's and examined Mia. Some days he stayed and rocked with her in the rocking chair as Cuddy ran to the store or did some housework, other days he left immediately afterwards, usually to attend to his patient at the hospital. He slowly grew comfortable holding Mia, and no longer felt awkward in trying to comfort her when she fussed. House would of course never let Cuddy see his soft side with Mia. He was acutely aware of his growing devotion to Mia and not entirely certain it was in Mia's best interest as her doctor. He was also uncertain of how much he dared allow himself to become attached to her, as he wasn't sure if he wanted to develop a relationship should that relationship be taken away, either by the forces of nature or by Cuddy herself. He was very much aware that he was not Mia's father, and he tread lightly so as not to cross that boundary. But as Mia's Uncle House, a name which made him now smile after having first balked at it, he now was very much at ease in that roll.

Cuddy took Mia to the pediatrician on schedule and now waited for her second appointment with Dr. McMillen. Mia's oxygen levels dropped a bit during her third week with Cuddy, but not enough to warrant a trip to the hospital and her stats returned to normal moments afterwards. Cuddy had kept her wits about her and managed to push Mia's knees up to her chest, helping the blood to flow. House had noted that Mia's oxygen levels had steadily dropped over the last two weeks, which concerned him, though the drop was not unusual given Mia's condition.

Mia steadily grew and gained weight, but she was still very small for her age; at nearly two months of age, Cuddy was finally able to use some of the 0-3 month sized clothing, though some of it was still too big. Mia had settled easily into her new life with Cuddy and had transitioned well; she now relaxed instantly when Cuddy held her, and she would nuzzle into her neck, knowing she was safe; Mia also started doing the same with House, though Cuddy wasn't aware of it. Cuddy finally hired a nurse to take care of Mia so that she could return to work the following week. She hated to return to work, but she couldn't stay home forever and she would eventually have to take more time off to be home with Mia after the surgery and after an extensive interview process, she chose a nurse who came recommended by McMillen, a nurse with extensive experience with babies who had congenital heart defects. She was set to start the following Monday and Cuddy decided Mia would go to work with her the first few days so that she could keep an eye on the new nurse. Cuddy wasn't comfortable leaving Mia with someone unknown to her, no matter who she was recommended by.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and House sat at his desk, close to noon, once again reviewing Mia's medical records. He noted the change in her oxygen levels and that they had dropped from 87 to 85 over the past two weeks, highlighting it for McMillen to see. In the conference room, Foreman and his fellows sat drinking coffee and chatting about their latest case, one in which Kutner had solved after recognizing a nearly imperceptible twitch in the patient's finger.

House walked out to the conference room, heading for the coffee pot when the phone rang. As he passed the desk, he haphazardly picked it up, "House." He paused. "Get her here now, I'll call McMillen. I'll meet you in the ER." He hung up the phone and headed towards his office for the file.

"What is it?" Foreman asked.

"Not now, all of you get down to the clinic until we have a new patient."

The fellows looked at him quizzically as they left the conference room. Foreman stayed behind, "It's Cuddy, isn't it?"

"I said not now Foreman."

"Oh come on House, I know you've been going to her house every Monday. I followed you yesterday." House shot him a look, but he didn't have time to explain or argue with him. "That baby is hers, isn't she?"

This time House stopped in his tracks, turned around and stared at Foreman, "Not a word to anyone, do I make myself clear?" Foreman nodded his head, "Call Chase and tell him Mia's coming in with a tet spell, he'll know what that means. Stand by in the OR, just in case."

House went back to his office, picked up his phone and dialed McMillen's number. She didn't answer and he was transferred to her voice mail. Frustrated, he paced his office waiting to leave a message, "Karen, Mia's on her way here with a tet spell," he then hung up. Standing near his window, House slammed his hand against the glass in anger.

Wilson sat at his desk and could hear and feel the vibrations from House's hand hitting the glass. He looked up and saw a distressed House standing in his office, both hands on his head, and again he hit the window with his hand. Wilson put the file down and left his office.

House grabbed his cane and limped as quickly as he could towards the elevator bay, nearly crashing into Wilson. "It's Mia, isn't it?" Wilson asked.

House looked him in the eye as the two waited for the elevator and nodded once. Wilson said nothing more, but instead followed House down to the ER to await Cuddy's arrival with little Mia.

* * *

"What are you two doing here? House?" Cameron looked with concern at both doctors, "House, are you okay?"

"We're waiting for a patient, an infant with Tetralogy of Fallot, with a tet spell." Wilson said.

"Nothing's been called in. Wait, the baby you had a while back?"

"She's not coming in by ambulance." Wilson said, nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll get the Phenylephrine and a pulse oximeter; when she gets here have her come into ER 2." Cameron left the two men waiting near the emergency entrance.

"Cameron, no one else, just the three of us please. Chase is aware of the situation and is waiting on standby in the OR." Cameron nodded her head at Wilson's words, though she didn't understand what all the secrecy was about.

"She's going to be okay House," Wilson looked at his friend who looked as though he just might explode, "You need to be right here, right now."

House looked at Wilson, a mixture of concern and anger across his face, "I'm a doctor Wilson."

As House turned his attention back to the entrance, he watched as Cuddy pulled up in her car. Wilson ran to the car as House walked back to exam room two where Cameron stood ready. Wilson came running in with a blue Mia.

As trained as Cameron was, her breath still caught in her throat at the sight of a blue baby. House clamped the pulse oximeter onto Mia's foot, while Cameron injected the Phenylephrine. They waited and watched the for her oxygen levels to rise.

A tear streaked Cuddy rushed in and stood next to Wilson. Cameron looked up at her, not quite making the connection between Cuddy and Mia, wondering why Cuddy was suddenly at work.

"She's my daughter Dr. Cameron, I adopted her nearly a month ago." Realization hit Cameron and her determination was further set in getting Mia breathing properly again.

"Her O2 should be higher than that by now. She was at 52 when she came in, and it's only at 57." House said, "She needs to be catheterized, the pulmonary valve must have collapsed."

Cameron looked at him, "We need an echocardiogram."

"No time, get her to the OR. I'm not doing a catheterization here, I want her in a sterile environment." House turned and made his way to the OR, "Where the hell is McMillen?"

* * *

A blue Mia lay unmoving on the OR table, and House, Chase, Foreman and two nurses stood in scrubs surrounding her. House held a scalpel in his hand, ready to make the small incision Mia would need to insert the catheter up through her groin and into her heart to inflate the small balloon that would create a temporary fix. Cuddy and Wilson stood in the observation lounge

House gripped the scalpel and leaned in, pointing the tip of the scalpel downwards. As he did so, his hand began to shake. Chase, standing next to him, looked at House, "Are you okay?"

House nodded his head, re-gripped the scalpel and again pointed the tip, ready to make the incision. And again, his hand began to shake. He shook his head, angry with himself.

"I got it." Chase said, taking the scalpel from House. House nodded his head and backed away from the table. He exited the OR, took his gloves off, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, looking up at the ceiling. He then made his way to the observation room.

House walked into the observation room and found both Wilson and Cuddy staring at him, Cuddy with tears in her eyes, her face blotchy.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

House looked blankly at Wilson, and without moving his head or exhibiting any kind of emotion otherwise, he said, "I'm not objective."

A very quiet Cuddy whispered, "She'll be okay, right? This will work."

Wilson looked at her, "It has to."


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15. Not really happy with it, I'm sort of stuck trying to work out what will happen between now and something in the story I'm waiting to write. My internet was down for a couple of days, so couldn't post this as soon as I would have liked. I think I've FINALLY got my computer issues worked out, I hope. I would have posted sooner, but I had to watch the new House promo online first! :-)

Haven't seen Rent…hope to one day. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 15

House stood outside the NICU, leaning on his cane as he peered in at Mia. She was now pink, save for a little bluish hint to her fingernails. She was hooked up to several lines, and she looked even smaller to House than the day he first saw her. Inside the NICU, Cuddy stood with her left arm wrapped around her waist while her right hand covered her mouth. She had a whole new appreciation for the parents of every child she had ever treated. Mia looked so frail and though she was accustomed to seeing patients hooked up to monitors and the like, it was still a bit of a shock when she first saw Mia.

McMillen came around the corner and House approached her, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I was in the middle of emergency surgery. How is she?"

"She's fine, no thanks to you."

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. I'm sorry."

House said nothing. He stood back and watched as McMillen entered the NICU and spoke with Cuddy. He couldn't hear what they talked about, but House imagined it had to do with the moving up of Mia's operation; the catheterization was only a temporary fix. He picked up his cane and headed back to his office, emotionally spent and physically exhausted after standing for such a long time.

* * *

House stretched out on the lounge chair in his office, with his feet propped up on the ottoman. He shoved the last of his lunch into his mouth, followed by three vicodin and chased it all with a soda before closing his eyes. Two vicodin for his leg and one to assure he'd sleep. Just before he sat down, he locked both the office and conference room doors and pulled the blinds shut, not wanting to be disturbed.

* * *

"House." Wilson shook his shoulder, "House, come on, wake up."

"Go away Wilson." He said it without opening his eyes.

"House, it's after eight o'clock. Go home and get some sleep."

"How is she?"

"She's going to be okay."

"How did you get in here?" House asked, opening one eye to stare at Wilson.

"You didn't lock your balcony door."

House raised his eyebrows and sighed. He picked up his cane, stood, stretched and walked out to the elevator bay, Wilson at his side. He pressed the up button.

"She's okay House, you should go home." Wilson said, realizing that House was heading up to the NICU instead of down to the garage.

"I'm not leaving yet. Go home Wilson."

"Do you think that you're the only one affected by this?"

House rolled his eyes but said nothing. He entered the elevator when it opened, turned around and looked at Wilson who remained in the corridor. The doors began to close and he could see Wilson was tired, haggard looking. At the last minute, he raised his cane and prevented the elevator doors from closing all the way. The doors opened again and House stared at Wilson.

"Get in here already."

* * *

The two men approached the NICU and they could see Cuddy sitting in a chair near Mia's station. She sat uncomfortably, with her eyes closed. Wilson and House entered the NICU and Wilson tapped her knee. She woke with a start, "What? What's wrong, is she okay?"

House stood looking at Mia's records, glanced at her and then looked at Cuddy, "She's fine."

Cuddy relaxed into the chair, "What time is it?"

"After eight, you should go home and get some sleep." Wilson said.

"No, I'm staying here."

"Cuddy, you need your sleep so you can be here for her tomorrow."

"I can't leave Wilson."

"Go home Cuddy." House said flatly.

She sighed, "I said I'm not leaving."

"Come on, I'll take you home." Wilson offered. He extended his hand to help her up, but she refused.

House stared at Mia while speaking to Cuddy, "Do you trust me?"

It was a question she was not expecting, and one she was not quite sure how to answer. On one hand, yes she trusted his medical opinion, but otherwise, she wasn't so sure.

"I'll take that as a no." He said when she didn't answer him.

"I trust your medical opinion House, why?"

"Do you trust me to call you if something should happen to her?"

"I don't understand."

"I'll stay here tonight, you go home."

"House, you have work tomorrow."

"Ya, but I know the boss." He said sarcastically.

Cuddy slightly smiled, "You need your sleep."

"I just slept seven hours, I'm not going to sleep, home or not."

"You promise to call me?"

"Yes dear, but only if you promise to bring me a Starbucks in the morning."

"Seriously House."

He nodded. Cuddy stood, lightly kissed Mia on her forehead and rubbed her little foot and then walked with Wilson towards the NICU door. She caught her breath, turned and again looked at Mia, "This is the first night I've been away from her."

"She'll be fine." Wilson said, guiding her back to the NICU door.

House sat in the chair, with Mia's chart in his hands and began his long night's vigil.

* * *

Cuddy and Wilson walked in the next morning and found House sprawled out between two chairs, sitting in one and legs stretched out over the second. Mia's file was in his lap, his cane lay on the floor. Mia slept peacefully, lines and tubes still attached. Cuddy walked over to her, checked the monitors and held her little hand.

She then walked over to House, gently shook him awake and held out a venti mocha. He opened his eyes and smiled at the coffee cup, not expecting to see it; he had made the Starbucks comment as a joke but was glad for the caffeine, regardless.

She was about to drill him about how the night went when he held up his hand, "Fine, good vitals, O2 levels consistent, no more tet spells."

"Thanks. You should go home, get some sleep."

"Nope, I'll take a nap in my office."

"You're refusing to go home?" Cuddy asked, shocked.

"Not refusing, just too tired to drive that far."

"You live five minutes from here House." Wilson said. House shrugged. The truth was, the night spent on the chairs left his leg in agony and the walk to his office was considerably shorter than the one to his motorcycle. He grabbed the coffee from Cuddy, downed it in one long gulp, raised the empty cup in the air as a sort of toast and with a fairly pronounced limp, left the NICU.

Wilson looked at Cuddy with a quizzical look on his face, not quite sure what to make of House's reaction. He wasn't sure if he was staying at the hospital because of Mia, or if it was something else, but he put the thought aside, "I'll see you later?"

"How about lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

House entered his office, and without looking at his fellows, he said, "Don't bother me, I'm not here." He closed the door behind him, closed the blinds and again fell asleep in his office.

* * *

"What's going on around here?" Taub said, shaking his head as House closed the office blinds.

"You know what I heard this morning?" Kutner said, biting into a bagel, "Dr. Cuddy's baby is in the NICU.

"Cuddy doesn't have a baby." Thirteen said.

Foreman sat there tight lipped, not uttering a single sound, knowing that what Kutner heard was true and also aware that he had given his word to keep quiet. He busied himself with topping off his coffee mug, followed by cleaning up a small pile of paperwork on the corner desk thereby avoiding joining in on the conversation.

Kutner lowered his voice to a whisper, "I heard she hid the pregnancy and that…" he glanced at House's door, "House is the father." Foreman choked on his coffee, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Kutner, have you ever _looked_ at Cuddy? She could not have been pregnant." Thirteen replied, shaking her head.

"Hey, have you seen her much lately? She was absent fairly often before her official leave."

"No way, I don't buy it." Taub piped in.

"Seriously, think about it. He's been over at her house every Monday now for nearly a month. We hardly ever saw Cuddy before the baby. If the baby was premature, it's possible. The last three times I saw Cuddy before she took her leave of absence, she was sitting behind her desk. She could have easily hidden a pregnancy, especially if she delivered early. My aunt didn't start showing until she was eight months and even then, she didn't look pregnant. Carly, a nurse from NICU, told me that House spent the night in a chair in the NICU. Does that sound like House to you?" Kutner turned towards Thirteen, "And just who do you think that blue baby was that Wilson had and left with House?" He paused, "We should get her a gift."

"I still don't buy it, but there was that whole thong thing." Taub said.

Foreman sat at the desk, watching the trio gossip about Cuddy and House. It took everything he had to keep Cuddy's secret. He had promised. Granted, he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to House's reaction upon hearing the hospital gossip about his and Cuddy's "love child". Foreman thought Kutner was right about one thing though, he should get Cuddy a baby gift.

* * *

"It's all over the hospital," Chase said, shaking his head.

"It gets better," Foreman added.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked as she sprinkled pepper on her salad.

"Kutner has deduced that Mia is Cuddy and House's love child," Foreman said, unable to hide his grin. Cameron got a case of hysterical giggles. She tried several times to speak but she just couldn't with her fits of laughter.

"No way," Chase said, he too laughing, "House'll kill him." Looking at Foreman, Chase added, "Wait, you heard Kutner come up with this idea?" Foreman nodded his head. "First House'll kill Kutner and then he'll kill you for not stopping that rumor."

"He can't fire me, Cuddy hired me. It'll be worth the look on his face." Foreman smiled, he too started laughing.

"How is Mia today?" Cameron asked, once she was able to control her laughter.

"She's good, well as good as a baby who needs open heart surgery can get anyway." Foreman said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Slightly muffled, he asked, "Did you get Cuddy a gift yet?"

"We're going this afternoon to pick up something."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

* * *

House woke to a stiff neck and a sore leg, downed two vicodin before standing and then exited his office into the hallway instead of the conference room, trying to avoid his fellows. Within minutes, he strolled into the NICU and found Cuddy and Wilson watching Mia.

"Hey look, it's Rip Van Winkle." Wilson said, smiling, "We were just about to get lunch."

"I'm starving." House said, thumbing through Mia's medical charts, "Looks like she's holding her own."

"She's doing okay now. She started crying mid morning and her oxygen levels dropped but it didn't last long." Cuddy said. House nodded his head at the news. "Why don't the two of you go to lunch, I'll stay with her." She said.

"Cuddy, you need to eat and Mia will be just fine here. We'll be a phone call away and just downstairs, come on, let's go." Wilson said, pulling at her elbow.

* * *

The three of them stood in line at the cafeteria counter, Cuddy with a salad, Wilson with a sandwich and House with a big bowl of macaroni and cheese, a bag of chips and a soda.

"It's a wonder you haven't keeled over from a heart attack eating like that." Cuddy said, staring at House's plate.

"Brain food." He smirked.

"Now children, do I need to put both of you in separate corners?" Wilson said sarcastically. House made a face at him, and Cuddy paid for her lunch, ignoring him. Wilson rolled his eyes and automatically paid for House's lunch when he approached the cashier.

They sat down and ate for a while in silence, but not without noticing all of the stares they were getting from everyone else in the cafeteria. "They know," Cuddy said.

"Of course they do, gossip travels faster than the speed of light around here." Wilson said, popping a chip into his mouth.

House asked, "When's her surgery?"

"They've moved it up to the end of the month." House nodded but said nothing. "Why are you so quiet?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you found a nanny yet?" Wilson asked.

"Actually, yes. She's a nurse McMillen recommended, she starts tomorrow and will stay on until she's fully recovered."

"Do you trust her?" House asked.

"I have to."

"No you don't."

With a sigh, Cuddy looked at House. He was looking for an argument and Cuddy wasn't going to give in to his crankiness, "Pam Evans is a highly qualified nurse. I like her."

"Why is she available to play nanny for you if she's such a great nurse?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "She's retired House. She wants to earn a little extra income, so she takes on special cases like Mia's once in a while."

"Right."

"House, why can't you just accept that she's a good person? Mia likes her."

"Mia likes her? Mia likes any warm body."

"That's not true," she said.

"She likes me, it must be true." Standing from the table, he said, "Later".

"House, where are you going?" Wilson asked.

"I have work to do," he said as he walked away.

Cuddy looked at Wilson and shook her head, again not understanding what could possibly be going through his head, "What's his problem?"

"You know House. He's cranky when he's had a good night's sleep." Cuddy chuckled. A little more seriously he added, "I think he's worried about Mia," he sighed, "And it's been a long time since he's cared about anyone that much. I don't think he knows what to do about it." Cuddy nodded her head in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, the end of this chapter went to a place I was not expecting! This fic has gotten a bit out of control I think. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 16

Wilson sat in his office later that day, signing off on a tall stack of paperwork when House walked in, "Hey," he said.

House sat in one of the chairs opposite Wilson but said nothing.

Wilson looked up at House, "What's up?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know if you don't know."

House shrugged and sat in silence for a moment. Wilson watched him, wishing his friend would just own up to his feelings.

"Would it kill you to just admit you care about Mia?"

"No."

Wilson raised his eyebrows, not expecting House to admit that small tidbit, "So what's the problem?"

"I…" Just as House was about to possibly confess some kind of devotion to Mia, or perhaps describe how he was feeling, or more likely crack a snide remark, Cameron ducked her head inside Wilson's office.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Oh, um ya, sure. I'll be down in just a minute." Wilson replied. Cameron closed the door, leaving House and Wilson alone again.

"Are you two dating now?" House smirked.

Wilson rolled his eyes, "No, I'm tagging along with her to pick out a baby gift for Cuddy this afternoon."

"Haven't you given her enough already?"

"House, she's going through a very stressful time right now, I think a little something for Mia might put a smile on her face. Oh wait I forgot, you have no idea what that is because to smile would indicate happiness, and happiness is something completely foreign to you."

House stood to leave, "Everyone's tripping over themselves about Mia, what's the point?"

"House, wait. What were you going to say before Cameron walked in?"

House turned to look at Wilson, slightly shaking his head, "Nothing."

* * *

House stood outside the NICU, just out of sight in the slight recess of an office door down the hallway. He waited and watched as Cuddy said her goodbyes to the NICU staff and headed home for the evening. When he was certain she would not return, he headed in to the NICU.

House peered down at Mia and picked up her chart, nodding approvingly. As he did so, Mia began to fuss, so he replaced the clipboard and gently picked Mia up, holding her up to his shoulder, trying to calm her so her oxygen level wouldn't drop. He sat in the adjacent chair and tipped Mia down, into his lap. With her feet against his chest, House examined her. He listened to her heart, gently rubbed her little feet and held her petite hand in his as he looked at her bluish fingernails. While holding her tiny hand, Mia wrapped her fingers around his pinky, and the two locked eyes for several minutes. He picked her up and once again placed her on his shoulder, her face towards his neck and he settled into the chair, gently rubbing her back.

Whispering he said, "You better get well, do you hear me? No more funny stuff. Your long fingers are meant to play piano; we can talk the finer points of Oscar Peterson and I'll teach you some pieces that will really annoy your mother," he said with a smirk, "We'll get you into Julliard. Unless you want to be a doctor, Hopkins then." Mia relaxed at the sound of his voice and the two sat in silence for nearly an hour before he stood to place a sleeping Mia back into her bed. House drove home in a considerably better mood than he had been in previously.

* * *

Cameron, Foreman and Chase knocked lightly on Cuddy's office door the next morning. Cuddy called for them to come in.

"Whoa," Chase said as he entered her office. Cuddy's office was filled with gifts, presumably from hospital staff.

"We thought we'd bring you a present," Cameron said, approaching Cuddy's desk, "Looks like half the hospital thought the same."

"It was supposed to be a secret," Cuddy said shaking her head.

"We haven't said a word to anyone, honest."

"I knew eventually word would get out. Several staff members saw me bring her in and then later saw me with her in the NICU. I'm just shocked by all of this," she said with a wave of her had, indicating the various gifts.

"Well, congratulations!" Cameron said with a broad grin, "A certain oncologist told us you still needed a few things." Foreman came out from behind Chase pushing a stroller filled with presents, including a plush bear with Mia's name embroidered on the front in a pink scroll.

Cuddy shook her head at their generosity, "I don't know what to say. Thank you. Thank you all so much." Cuddy stood and gave each of them a brief hug.

"So, why aren't you up in the NICU? How's Mia?" Foreman asked.

"Mia's full time nurse starts today and we're meeting here before going up to the NICU. She'll help to transition Mia back home now and again when I return to work."

"So Mia's going home before she has her surgery?"

"That's the plan, hopefully tomorrow."

There was a pause before a gruff voice from the doorway said, "Did you knock off Babies R Us?"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow, "Amazing how considerate _some_ people are when they learn someone has a new baby, isn't it?"

House remained at the doorway with his arms behind his back, "You didn't _have_ a baby, she followed you home like a puppy."

"Funny you should mention that." Cuddy said with a furtive grin. House furrowed his brow but remained silent. "Seems the hospital is under the assumption that I actually gave birth to Mia and that _you_ are the father. Care to explain that one?"

Foreman, Chase and Cameron said nothing but they tried to hide a knowing look. They were shocked that Cuddy had heard the rumor. House however, had not heard about it and try as he might, he could not quite conceal his surprise at the news, nor his anger. For a fleeting moment, he found it ridiculously funny, but almost immediately the anger returned.

"That would have been the immaculate conception," he said coolly.

Cuddy shook her head, "Someone has cleverly and incorrectly decided that you and I are secret lovers. It's amazing how quickly I lost the baby weight, isn't it?" she said placing a hand on her hip, smirking.

"When you find out whom, fire them."

"House, I can't do that. A suspension, yes but I can't fire them. It's probably an honest mistake. I doubt we'll ever find out who it is anyway."

"I think we'll be going now," Chase said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Cuddy said, glaring at House, "Thank you all very, very much." House's three former fellows smiled and headed out of Cuddy's office. She turned her attention back to House, "Have you been in to see Mia?"

"Nope."

"Aren't you going to ask how she's doing?"

"Nope."

"She's going home tomorrow." Cuddy paused, waiting for a response. He didn't give one. "Have you no heart? You couldn't care less for that precious little life up there who trusts you. She's fighting for her _life_. She doesn't fall asleep in just anyone's arms, House. Not even Wilson's." Again, she paused waiting for a response and again, she was met with silence. "You don't give a damn, do you?"

"She's not my child Cuddy."

"I never asked you to play daddy, House. I asked you for your medical advice. I _asked_ you to be a friend." Cuddy laughed a sad, knowing laugh, "Clearly I asked for too much."

There was a long, uncomfortable pause as the two of them stared at each other, both wishing they could bring themselves to say something, anything to break the silence and both too stubborn to do so. At the same time, they stood there almost daring the other to widen the chasm between them, egging one another on. Finally breaking his gaze, House turned sharply and left the room, tucking something small inside his blazer's interior pocket.

Cuddy called out, "You're off her case House. Stay away from her." He did not reply, nor turn around to acknowledge her words; instead, he kept walking, heading towards the elevator bay. She watched him leave, which broke her heart; and though he would never admit it, not even to himself, her words broke his.

* * *

House spent the rest of the day engrossed in his work. He said little, other than to diagnose, decipher charts and give orders to his team. His muteness and intense focus did not go unnoticed by his fellows however, and sly glances towards one another filled the gaps of silence. He purposely avoided the NICU, Cuddy and especially Wilson, choosing instead to skip lunch in order to dig deep into medical journals regarding his current patient.

Wilson too, avoided House. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle the situation and he was tired of trying to figure it out. For the first time that he could recall, Wilson chose to put himself first. He chose to stay out of the mess that Cuddy and House had gotten themselves into, not quite sure if either of them were right but most certain that both were in the wrong. He too delved into his work, focusing on not feeling guilty for taking the time to step back from his needy friend. He knew that in time things would blow over, as they always did. At least, he hoped they would. Wilson was acutely aware that House was avoiding him and in part, he avoided House as a bit of his own revenge.

And so it went for the next several days, House avoided Wilson and Wilson House. House avoided Cuddy, and Cuddy House. And though Wilson was still speaking with Cuddy, he did not go out of his way to stop by her office.

House wasn't aware that Mia had gone home as scheduled and that she was doing just fine. He didn't want know, he had convinced himself of that. He further distanced himself from the situation by trying to annoy Cuddy, who was now back at work while Mia stayed home with her full time nurse. He gave Cuddy no reason to pay him a visit. House completed his clinic hours without a single complaint, snark, sneer or retort. He didn't even so much as look at Cuddy over the following week. House processed as many cases as he possibly could and though Cuddy was pleased with the level of patient care, she was, as he knew she would be, annoyed with his punctuality, attentiveness, preciseness and deft with which he completed his job. She knew he was trying to annoy her and it was working.

* * *

On his way home from work more than a week after Mia had gone home, House's motorcycle quit humming at a stoplight, four blocks from his home. "Perfect," House said to himself. It was lightly snowing out and after a long day of actually working, he was exhausted. He pushed his bike over to the side of the road and tried to restart it, to no avail. So, he grabbed a hold of the handle bars and began to push the motorcycle home.

It took considerable effort, his leg was on fire, he was freezing in the light snow and he was angry with himself for not having filled the gas tank that morning. It was this last thought that further angered him because he avoided stopping to fill the tank in the morning so as not to be late for work, all due to his efforts to annoy Cuddy. Finally, he arrived home, parked his motorcycle, retrieved his keys and a gas can from the house and then drove out to the gas station in his car. By the time he returned home, filled the motorcycle's gas tank, ate a piece of toast with peanut butter on it for dinner, and plopped down into bed, it was near midnight.

After a near sleepless night, due to his thigh raging and arguing with him all night, House finally got up in the morning, took an extra vicodin and headed out to work on his bike. He stopped to top off the gas tank and still managed to arrive early to work. He limped heavily into his office, sat down at the conference room table, placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, and waited for his team to show up.

"House?" Thirteen asked, as she walked into the conference room.

He took his head off his hands and looked up at her, "Make coffee," he said curtly.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," he smirked.

"You look like hell, late night?" Kutner asked on his way in the door, followed closely by Taub and Foreman. House sighed as he stood from the table and headed towards his office.

"What's his problem?" Kutner asked.

"No idea." Taub said, shaking his head.

"Whatever it is, it's getting old." Foreman said.

* * *

"Here," Thirteen said, holding out a cup of coffee to House, who sat in the corner chair with his feet propped up.

"Thanks," he mumbled, taking the cup from her hand.

"House, you feel warm," she said, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He said, batting her hand away as she tried to feel his forehead.

"You're running a fever."

"I have a cold, that's what happens when some twit shows up at the clinic with a head cold, begging for unnecessary antibiotics while sneezing in my face."

"Take some aspirin."

"Yes mommy," he smirked. She shook her head and left him to his coffee.

* * *

Though he looked and felt like hell, House kept up his perfect doctor routine as he took on a record number of cases in the clinic and managed to finally diagnose his own patient. All the while, he was very much aware of Cuddy's occasional glances while the two worked independently in the clinic. At lunch, he decided to skip food and opted instead for a nap in his office and again took an extra vicodin for his screaming thigh. When he awoke, he returned to the clinic and finished out his day, looking even more tired than before, now with a runny nose to boot. Cuddy noticed it and smiled to herself figuring the stress was finally getting to him. House was not giving in however, much to the annoyance of Cuddy.

At the end of the day, House stood in line to pick up his vicodin prescription and some Theraflu at the pharmacy. It had been more than a week since he had spoken to Wilson. They had nodded their heads or given a little wave as they passed each other in the corridor but they had not otherwise engaged in conversation, which further infuriated House. On his way out of the pharmacy, he saw Wilson standing in line, presumably to pick up his own antidepressant prescription. House proceeded to walk directly passed him, pretending not to see him. He was in no mood for idle chit chat or for a false hello.

Early the next morning, House hung his head over a bowl of steaming hot water with a towel draped over his head, vapor rub smeared on his chest and a cough drop in his mouth. He was determined to go to work and do his job, despite feeling like death warmed over. After a hot shower, he walked into his bedroom and sat on the bed. The simple act of showering and putting clothes on completely wore him out. He crawled under the covers and dialed the hospital; there was just no way he was going to work that day. He left instructions with Foreman to take charge should a new patient come in, otherwise his fellows were to work in the clinic for the day. Instead of thinking of the sick day as a day of defeat, House chose to believe it would be the perfect way to further annoy Cuddy and should she ask, he would tell her he needed a mental health day, just to piss her off. It was Friday and House figured that by Monday, he would be able to go back to work to continue his assault on Cuddy.

* * *

"Hi, you called for a consult?" Wilson asked as he walked into the diagnostics conference room.

"Hi Dr. Wilson, yes," Foreman said, handing him a patient file.

"Where's House?"

Foreman looked at him a little shocked, surprised Wilson didn't know House had called in sick, "Out sick."

"House is out sick?" Wilson said, "He's never out sick."

Foreman shrugged his shoulders, "We spoke this morning, he's not faking. Sounds like a bad cold."

"I'll take a look at this and get back to you, if that's okay?"

"Fine, thanks."

Wilson nodded and headed towards Cuddy's office.

* * *

"He's out sick," he said.

"I know."

"Cuddy, you've seen him the last week and a half. He's practically killing himself working and you've turned into a cold fish, not only with me but with everyone on staff and the patients too. What next? It's already starting to affect patient care, House isn't even here. He never misses work, as much as he complains and moans, he still shows up. This has to stop."

Cuddy stared at her desk, knowing that what he said was true but still unwilling to be the one to concede.

"You're a doctor. Act like it. First do no harm." Wilson practically spat the words out, now furious with not only Cuddy but with himself too. He had helped push House away and allowed himself to get caught up in this mess.

Cuddy said nothing and Wilson angrily stormed out of her office.

* * *

Wilson waited an hour past House's usual arrival time and could sit no longer. Double checking the clear windows of the conference room on his way to the elevators, he noted House was nowhere to be found. He arrived in the lobby and found Cuddy standing at the entrance doors, looking anxious.

"So I gather he hasn't arrived yet?" He asked. Without looking at him, she shook her head.

"So, what now? Fire him? Suspend him?" Wilson said sarcastically. "You got what you wanted, didn't you? You wanted him to screw up. Congratulations."

"Stop," she said, turning to look at him. "He hasn't called in sick, maybe he's just late."

"Cuddy, it's nearly noon. Even that's late for House."

"Did you talk to him at all this weekend?"

"Did you?"

"No."

Wilson shook his head, "I went over there on Saturday, but he wouldn't let me in. I could hear him coughing from outside and I practically begged him to let me in. Even tried bribing him with food but all he said was 'go away' from behind the closed door. He's sick Cuddy, genuinely sick."

"Then why didn't he call?" She asked, somewhat defiantly.

"I don't know, he was alive on Saturday. Who knows about today," Wilson spoke with venom, angry at her apathy and apparent disregard for House. His own words now stabbed him as a pang of guilt resonated with him as well. He had left the apartment in anger at House's stubbornness, and regretfully did not bother to check in on him on Sunday.

His words alarmed her, she looked up at him with a look of regret and a hint of fear in her eyes, "You don't think…" she whispered.

"I'm going over there, call my assistant and have her cancel my appointments for the rest of the day."

* * *

"House. HOUSE! Let me in, enough of this." Wilson shouted at House's front door. This time there was no cranky reply, nor any sound that he could hear stemming from the apartment. And this time, Wilson wasn't going away. He took out his key and opened the door, looking for House. The apartment was a mess, with empty bottles of decongestant, aspirin and vicodin lying on the coffee table. Tissues littered ever surface, a bowl of water sat on the kitchen table with a towel next to it, a handful of empty chicken soup cans sat on the counter and several dirty bowls lay in the sink.

"House? Are you here?" It was then that Wilson heard a raspy cough coming from the bedroom. He rushed in to find House bundled up in a heap of blankets, his hair matted to his scalp with sweat.

"Dammit. House, hey, can you hear me?" No response. Wilson placed his hand to House's forehead, and found he was burning hot.

"You idiot," he said under his breath, not only meaning House, but himself as well. Wilson checked his pulse and observed his breathing rate while picking up the phone to dial 911.

"Hello, I need an ambulance," Wilson was startled by a sudden shake, "I need it now, the patient has a high fever and is seizing."


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I had to shake things up a bit in the last chapter. Nothing like a good ol' argument. I think this story is winding down, maybe a few chapters left…not sure yet. As always, thanks for reading!

Chapter 17

Wilson sat on the edge of House's bed. After hanging up with the emergency medical service, he dialed Cuddy, "I'm bringing House in, he's got a high fever and just had a seizure. Increased breathing rate, coughing, his pulse is racing. Oh god, there he goes again."

"Wilson? He's seizing?"

"Wait a minute, no. No, it's not a seizure," Wilson said as he watched House curl up.

"Not seizing," House's voice rasped, "Pneumonia."

"House, are you in pain?"

"You didn't see him seize?" Cuddy asked.

"No, I wasn't facing him. House said it wasn't a seizure." Wilson checked his pulse again, feeling hopeless without anything he could give him.

"Can't breathe." House said, strained. "Leg is infected."

"What?" Wilson asked, pulling down the covers to examine his leg.

"What's going on Wilson?"

Wilson lifted House's shorts just enough to expose his right thigh. It was bright red, swollen and inflamed, clearly infected. As Wilson lightly touched his leg, House doubled up in pain and Wilson finally realized what caused the bed to shake as House writhed in pain. "Cuddy, his leg is badly infected. I hear the ambulance."

"Get him here immediately, we'll be waiting in the ER." She said before hanging up, not waiting for a reply.

"House, how did you do this?"

"Don't know," he said, through gritted teeth.

The paramedics walked into the apartment and immediately set to work, as Wilson quickly informed them about what was going on. He finished by saying, "I was wrong when I called, no seizure."

"How's the pain?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Nine," House paused a second, "And a half."

"He needs morphine and oxygen," Wilson nearly shouted.

"Okay there buddy, we've got this under control."

"I'm his doctor, at Princeton Plainsboro,"

The paramedics looked up at him, "Seriously?"

"Yes, Dr. James Wilson."

"Sorry, we didn't realize."

"Please, the morphine," Wilson insisted. The paramedics complied and soon Wilson followed the ambulance to PPTH.

* * *

Cameron and Cuddy stood by the emergency room doors as Wilson charged through, followed closely by the paramedics who wheeled in a considerably less painful House.

"I've got the x-ray on standby, I want an LP to rule out meningitis, get a blood work up, start him on broad spectrum antibiotics and get a pulse ox…" Cuddy began rattling off several tests before she heard what Wilson was trying to tell her.

"His leg is bad, and he's having difficulty breathing; I haven't been able to get what happened out of him yet."

Cuddy sighed, "Cameron, see to it that he's placed into a private room." Cameron nodded her head.

* * *

Cuddy and Wilson stood just outside of House's hospital room, "Chest films show pneumonia, his right lung is worse than the left. Fever is down but it hasn't broken yet. He's on morphine for his leg. He's a mess." Cuddy paused, glancing at House, "He won't let me near him."

Wilson shook his head, "I'll talk to him."

"He's a bit loopy from the morphine and the cold medicine that's still in his system."

Wilson walked into House's hospital room and pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed, "Do you think you're Morris? Garfield? The Cheshire cat maybe? So, this makes it what? Five, six lives you've used up?"

House smiled dopily, "Housecat."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Couldn't." House said, bemused.

"Why not?"

"Left the phone in the kitchen, and my leg argued with me."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You don't get an infected gash on your leg from nothing. What happened?"

Cuddy moved from the window to the room's doorway, a movement that did not go unnoticed by House, "Don't let her in here," he said, eyeing her.

"House, you need to let it go. Enough's enough."

"I thought eight was enough."

"House. Let her in."

"No."

"Why not?"

House stared at Wilson, the effects of the morphine making him slightly lightheaded, "Mia."

"Let's not start this again House, let her in."

"No, Cuddy shouldn't expose Mia to the germs. Don't let her in. No flu for you," he said, pointing at Cuddy. House laughed a bit, which caused him to start coughing again.

"You don't have the flu."

"It started off as the flu. A patient sneezed in my face. Aaaachooo right in my face."

Wilson walked over to the doorway and explained to Cuddy, smiling at House's slight lack of control. Cuddy turned her eyes to House, placed her palm on the glass and nodded her head in understanding. He waved goofily. She then headed towards her office, relieved that the tension between the two had finally broken.

Wilson returned to the room, sat beside House once again and asked, "So, spill it. What happened?"

"The bike died and I pushed it home. I must have scraped my leg on it somehow, I don't know, I can't remember scraping it. I don't think I scraped it, but I did right?" He sounded a bit confused, the morphine clouding his thoughts.

"Yes. You pushed the bike home?" House nodded. "And you couldn't have called a friend perhaps?"

"We weren't exactly speaking." House smiled, as if this was a funny thought.

"True, but I would have come." House raised his eyebrows slightly, knowing what Wilson said was true. "So, is all this just your pathetic attempt at getting a morphine fix?" Wilson asked with a grin.

Placing a finger up to his lips, "Shhhh. Whatever works," House tried to sound sarcastic, but he sounded slightly drunk. Wilson laughed at his friend's loopiness. House started to speak but had a coughing fit, the sound rattling in his lungs. When the coughing subsided, he said, "I love her."

"Who, Cuddy?"

House rolled his eyes with so much exaggeration that his entire head rolled too, "No you moron. Mia."

Wilson smiled, "I know."

* * *

"His fever finally broke today," Wilson said, sitting in Cuddy's office.

"I know."

"His leg still looks pretty nasty, but he can go home tomorrow or the next day."

"No, he's staying until the leg is better."

"Cuddy, he doesn't need to be here."

"I said he's staying."

"Cuddy."

"Do you think this is easy for me? I know I'm to blame for this. It's too much, with Mia just barely hanging on and now with House as sick as he is. I need to make sure he's okay."

"He's going to be fine."

"I know, but I need him here Wilson." He nodded his head, realizing that House's illness had not only taken its toll on House, but on Cuddy as well.

* * *

"Did I say anything stupid?"

Wilson smiled, "No, you were just dopey."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you did admit your undying love."

House turned slightly pale, "For whom?"

"You know."

"No, I don't. Please not Nurse Brenda."

"No, the night janitor."

"What?"

Wilson chuckled, "To use your own words, no you moron. Mia."

House placed his hand to his forehead and shook his head, "Morphine can make me loopy," he laughed a bit, which set off a coughing fit.

"Right, and you have no feelings at all for Mia."

House sighed, "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"So you do love her."

House furrowed his brow and thought for a moment, "I guess I do," he looked up at Wilson, "Don't you dare tell Cuddy."

"I'm pretty sure she already knows."

* * *

House inhaled slightly as the nurse took the bandage off.

"Can I come in?" Cuddy said, from the doorway.

"I'm still coughing."

"You're not contagious anymore." She said, walking into his room. Looking at the nurse she said, "I've got it." The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Let me take a look." He rolled his eyes before staring up at the ceiling as Cuddy examined his leg, "It's healing well. You can go home tomorrow."

"I could have gone home days ago."

"Can't be too careful."

"Cuddy," he gave her a knowing look.

"Don't argue with me, I'm in charge here." He shook his head slightly at her words, a smile just touching the corners of his mouth. "You're breathing easier."

"The elephant finally decided to go back to the zoo; he sat on my chest long enough."

Cuddy nodded approvingly at his leg before quietly saying, "I'm sorry House."

"You should be."

"So should you."

"I am," he said staring down at his hands.

"You don't act like it."

"You took her away from me."

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

"I want back on her team."

"Only if you promise not to practically kill yourself, a_gain_." She paused, giving him a look that said she meant it, "Her surgery is in two weeks."

House nodded his head, and could see the worry in her eyes, "I've set up an appointment with Julliard in 2024."

Cuddy chuckled, "Julliard huh? I was thinking Harvard. Wait, she'll only be sixteen in 2024."

"She's a prodigy."

"Oh really? And who's the genius who teaches her this musical gift?"

"Some cripple."

"Well, that cripple better start taking better care of himself or he won't live to see next Christmas, much less 2024." House shrugged off her comment.

"Seriously House. What were you doing pushing a motorcycle home?"

"It ran out of gas."

"And you couldn't fill it up before going to work?"

"I was trying to piss off my boss by arriving annoyingly early."

"Don't pin this on me. It was nice to see you at work on time, processing a record number of patients in the clinic. You actually worked for once."

"Oh come on, I saw you. You hated it."

Cuddy smiled, and leaned down over House's bedside. She placed her hands on either side of his face with her thumbs close to his eyes, "You are the most aggravating man I've ever met. Take better care of yourself. Mia needs you."

He smiled furtively, "Don't you mean _you_ need me?"

Cuddy leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead and then turned around to head towards the door. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. As playfully as she could muster, she said, "In your dreams," as she left his room.

House leaned back into his pillow and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for pointing out the Plainsboro spelling. My stupid spell check automatically fixes things and I didn't catch it. Wrytingtyme…oh I too thought Cuddy would be the one to either be stuck in traffic, or sick so that House would have to act as proxy for Mia's treatment but I couldn't quite work that in.

I'm really struggling with making this a Huddy fic. Don't get me wrong…I heart Huddy and would LOVE to see it on the show, but I can't quite bring myself to write it into this story. I'm still bouncing back and forth trying to figure this out. It's tempting, but I just don't see House as the typical daddy type, nor the husbandly type either. I don't know though, it would be fun. Jury's still out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 18

"Dr. House, glad to have you back with us." McMillen said as House took a seat in the chair opposite her, a little more than a week after he was released from the hospital.

House nodded, as he placed his crutches on the floor between his chair and Cuddy's, "Good to be back," he said, looking at Cuddy.

"So I think we're all here now, and I hope everyone has had the chance to review Mia's latest results." Everyone nodded, "Good. As you can see, her O2 stats have dropped considerably since we last met and though her surgery is scheduled for next week, if her O2 drops any further, emergency surgery may be required. We need to be on standby, just in case." McMillen turned her attention to Cuddy, "You need to be super vigilant with monitoring her pulse ox." Cuddy nodded.

They reviewed each piece of medical information in Mia's chart, including exactly what would be done during the surgery. Four different surgical repairs would be made on Mia's heart. They discussed recovery and what to expect. Mia would be in the NICU post surgery for several days at the minimum, and would go home once she was strong enough. The meeting lasted nearly an hour and when it was over, McMillen headed down to surgery to make final arrangements with Chase. Dr. Peterson went back to the pediatric ward, leaving House and Cuddy alone in Cuddy's office. She bent down to pick up the crutches.

"I can get it." House said.

"I know." She picked up the crutches anyway, "You haven't been by to see Mia yet." She said, handing him the crutches.

"I wanted to be sure I wasn't contagious."

"You're not coughing anymore and you haven't been contagious since before you left the hosptial."

House nodded, "I'll stop by after work." He took a few strides towards the door, "I need to see what kind of damage Foreman and the brats did to my office."

"So, I'll see you at two o'clock?"

House frowned, "It's fine. Go away."

"Go away? This is _my_ office, remember? Last time you said that, Wilson found you two days later knocking on death's door. I just want to check to make sure it's healing."

"I'm a doctor too you know, it's healing just fine."

"No arguments House," she said as she walked him out to the elevator bay.

"Infection nazi."

"Curmudgeon."

"Nag," he said, entering the elevator while Cuddy remained in the lobby.

"Pain in the ass."

"Overbearing administrator."

"If you feel tired, take a break. It's your first day back."

"You're worse than Wilson." He said with his face scrunched up as the elevator doors closed between them. Once the elevator took off, House allowed himself to smile and Cuddy did the same.

* * *

"Hello my diagnostic people," House said, somewhat dramatically upon entering the conference room, "Kill any one off while I was away?"

"Just two," Kutner quipped.

House raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Did the antibiotics kill your sense of humor too?" Foreman asked from the corner.

"Funny." House said.

"How's the leg?" Taub asked.

"Fine."

"How long will you be on the crutches?" Kutner asked.

"Until I'm done using them. So, do we have a patient?"

"Nope."

"Great, clinic duty all of you. Have fun."

"You're not going?" Thirteen asked, walking in from the hall.

"Later. I have an oncologist to bug. Get, all of you. And don't let anyone sneeze in your face; pneumonia's a bitch."

* * *

"Did you bring it?" House said in a hushed voice.

"We're not dealing drugs, House."

"Did you or did you not bring it in from the car?"

"Yes."

"Let me have it."

"House, I don't think this is a good idea. Have you talked with Cuddy about this?"

"It's my leg. The crutches cramp my style."

"But the pain is in _our_ collective asses."

"The cane." House said impatiently, extending his hand.

"If you fall and break your neck, you're on your own. No more rides to work and don't you dare tell Cuddy I had a hand in this."

"Your secret is safe with me. Gimme the cane."

"Behind you, in the corner. How did Mia's meeting go?"

"Everyone's on red alert, surgery is scheduled for next week. Her oxygen levels keep dropping." The two sat for a while in silence. House looked around Wilson's office and realized he had actually missed sitting on the couch, chatting with his friend during his recovery.

"I want to get Cuddy something special." Wilson said, eyeing House for his reaction.

"Again?"

"I think the staff should get together and get something meaningful for her, to celebrate Mia's successful recovery."

"Like what?"

"You can pay to name a star."

House looked at Wilson and nearly laughed out loud, "You can't be serious? That is the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"You have no imagination House."

"Don't expect me to pitch in."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

House left the crutches in Wilson's office and shortly afterwards strolled into the clinic, leaning heavily on his cane. He never thought he'd actually want the cane, but after using the crutches for two weeks, the cane was welcomed. House grabbed a file off the counter and headed towards an exam room, but he didn't quite make it to the door.

"Hey, and just what do you think you're doing?" Cuddy's voice rang out from across the lobby. House looked sheepish and tried to hobble as quickly as he could to the exam room, but Cuddy was faster.

"House, keep doing that and your leg will be more annoying than me."

"What?" House asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Don't what me, where are your crutches?"

"The dog ate them?"

"You don't have a dog."

"Lost them?"

"Find them."

"Sick patients to see, gotta go."

"Two o'clock House."

"Okay dear, but not in the supply closet again, let's meet in your office this time," House said uncomfortably loud so that everyone in the waiting room stared at them.

Cuddy turned and walked back out to the lobby's front desk, trying to stifle a laugh, it was good to have House back, even if he embarrassed the hell out of her.

* * *

House propped his legs up on the ottoman in his office while leaning back in his corner chair, opting to skip lunch for an hour's worth of sleep before his appointment with Cuddy. Though he had recovered from the pneumonia, he still experienced periods of exhaustion and shortness of breath and that, coupled with the fire hot sting stemming from his leg, warranted a break. Cuddy had suggested he take the afternoon off but he was tired of sitting in his apartment and since Wilson was his ride, he couldn't go home anyway. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Hungry?" Wilson said from the doorway.

"No, wanna sleep."

"Come on, you need to eat."

"You're not my mother."

"Eat the ruben or I'll swipe your cane while you're sleeping."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Shut up and give me the damn sandwich."

"You're welcome."

"Ahnks," House said with his mouth full.

The two men ate in relative silence, and when they were finished Wilson got up to leave.

"Goodnight House, set your alarm so you don't miss your appointment with Cuddy."

"Jeez, will you two get off my back?"

"Nope. Set the alarm or I'll become your worst nightmare."

"Okay, okay. What could you do to me anyway? I'm not a child."

"Stop acting like one. Let's see, there's the whole I drove you to work thing. It's a long walk home you know. Just be on time to the appointment."

"Yes daddy."

"Goodnight son." Wilson said in a mockingly deep voice. House chuckled.

* * *

"Drop your drawers."

"Getting a little fresh, aren't we?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Is this where I lie down on the couch and pour out my soul?"

Cuddy sighed, "How's your breathing?" She took a listen to his lungs with her stethoscope.

"Fine."

"Take deep breaths." House rolled his eyes, but complied, "Fatigue?"

"Fine."

"Can I get more than a one word answer?" Cuddy asked while checking his pulse.

"I'm fine."

"Right, and that's why Wilson found you half asleep at lunch."

"And how's that any different from before? So what, are you two keeping tabs on me? I'm a grown-up you know."

Cuddy cocked her head to the side, "That's debatable. Until you start taking better care of yourself, Wilson and I aren't going to give in. You should have worked a half day today, eased back into it."

"Cuddy, I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, and yet you're exhausted and you're limping more now than this morning. Let me see," she said placing her hands on his leg. House winced at her touch, her fingers were colder than he expected, but he made no sound.

"It's swollen."

"I'll ice it."

"You don't have a patient, do you?"

"No."

"I want you to go home."

"I'm fine." He said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"I can see that," she said sarcastically, "Go home House."

"Can't, my chauffeur has cancer to cure."

"I want you to get off that leg. You should prop it up."

"Fine."

"Go lay down in your office and I'll bring you some ice."

"I can get ice, Cuddy."

"So can I. I mean it, off your leg. Now. Please House, I need you here next week. I need you well. Take care of yourself now so that you will be."

With a sigh, House gingerly got off the exam table, reaching to pull his pants up. He stood just inches from Cuddy, balancing on his good leg. "She's going to be fine," he said, clutching his waist band with one hand as his pants hung at his hips.

"You don't know that," she said, tipping her chin down.

House stood up, still clutching at his pants with one hand, reaching out and lifting her chin with the other. With a voice slightly more than a whisper he said, "McMillen is the best, you knew this was coming. You're ready for this."

"I'm not ready for this. Please House, I need you well. I can't worry about you too." His hand remained on her chin as the two looked each other in the eye.

At that moment, Kutner opened the exam room door, "House we have a patien…," Kutner stood transfixed, eyebrows raised, cheeks flushed at having caught House literally with his pants down, nose to nose with Cuddy, his hand holding her chin, "I'm so sorry. I'll be going now."

"Kutner, no. Wait, it's not what you think." Cuddy called out, but it was too late, Kutner had already left.

House dropped his hand from her chin and fastened his pants, chuckling and shaking his head. Cuddy smiled too, "This will be all over the hospital before you get up to your office. I'll meet you up there with the ice in a few minutes. Go get off your leg."

"I'm guessing the whole hospital still believes the rumor that Mia is our biological baby?"

Cuddy looked him in the eye, "I completely forgot about that. Oh god, what must they be thinking now? I can just imagine the talk about how I stood vigil at your bedside while you recovered. And now Kutner caught us with your pants," she paused, "And your hand on my chin, oh do you know what this looks like? Alone in an exam room? We're never going to live this down, are we?"

House shook his head, "No one would ever believe it."

"Why? Is it really that unthinkable?" She said, slightly hurt.

House stared at her, opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. He turned and left the exam room, perplexed.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to those who read, and especially to those who review. Mychakk…no worries, I don't write smut. Mim…no, Cuddy will not learn of McMillen and House. Wilson's too loyal to tell and I don't think House or McMillen would mention it (Cuddy's a wreck enough over Mia's pending surgery, they wouldn't want to add to her worry by making her wonder if the two can further work together). Jojo…I'm fairly new too, I discovered fanfics and this site in February.

Okay, so I threw all caution (and any attempt at ic) to the wind in the last bit. Hope you enjoy it, I had fun writing it.

Chapter 19

House exited the elevator, hobbled over to Wilson's door and used his cane to tap on the door.

"Come in."

"No, come out."

House could hear papers shuffling and Wilson swearing just under his breath before he opened the door, "Everything okay?"

"Peachy. Come to my office."

The two men walked into House's office, shut the doors and closed the blinds.

"Well, what is it?"

House fiddled with the ottoman, inching it to the right, then the left. He propped up his leg each time he moved it, unsatisfied with the position of the ottoman.

"I think you've got that."

House looked up, "Kutner walked in on us and I had my pants down."

Wilson closed his eyes and a deep laugh gurgled from within before he looked down at House, "And what, pray tell, were you doing with your pants down?"

"Oh come on Wilson, she was examining my leg and I was in the middle of pulling up my pants after the exam."

"That's it? Why didn't you just tell him that?"

"I sort of had my hand on her chin and we were standing pretty close together."

"Why?"

House sighed, adjusting the ottoman again, "We were talking about Mia. I was _trying_ to be nice. This is what happens when I let my guard down."

"What, you become human?"

"I'd rather stay my alien self."

"And yet, you keep letting your guard down around Cuddy, why is that?"

He shook his head, "Major brain fart." House grimaced as he moved his leg yet again on the ottoman, trying to get comfortable.

"What are you trying to do?"

"The infection nazi wants me to elevate my leg. She's bringing ice up here and I'm not in the mood to argue with her."

"Well, your leg isn't elevated on that ottoman. Your leg should be higher than your heart."

"No kidding." House stood up from the chair, grabbed his jacket, balled it up and placed it on the floor to use as a pillow. He slowly eased himself down on the ground and hooked his heel on the ottoman, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position.

"Well, your leg's elevated," Wilson said with a frown, "You can't rest like that House."

"Are you going to just drop everything and drive me home?"

Cuddy stood at the door with her hands on her hips, "When I said you needed to rest, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Sorry, I'm not up to rigors of our love nest right now, honey." House said, laying it on thick.

"House get up. You can sleep in my office on the couch."

"I can't sleep with you staring at me. I'll sleep in Wilson's office."

"You can't, I have meetings all afternoon."

"FOREMAN, KUTNER, THIRTEEN, TAUB GET IN HERE." House yelled, still lying on the floor.

"First, you tell them about Mia and the exam. Then I'll put my feet up in your office." House shifted uncomfortably, knowing he couldn't rest on the floor and suddenly acutely aware of just how tired and achy he really was.

"Are you okay?" Taub asked. Kutner stood in the back, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine. Cuddy?"

"I get the distinct impression that all of you think that House and I are a couple." She was met with silence, "And I know there's a rumor circulating about Mia. Let me just say that I, and I alone, adopted Mia." Kutner's eyes widened, "Now Dr. Kutner, what you thought you saw just a few minutes ago was simply the end of an exam. As you are well aware, Dr. House is still recovering from an infection and I was merely examining his leg. Nothing more." Kutner looked sheepish as he nodded his head, also noting that Cuddy held an ice pack in her hands. "And just so that everyone here is aware, Dr. House will be sleeping in my office, under doctor's orders, for the remainder of the afternoon." Turning to look at House, she added, "Since he's too stubborn to go home. Foreman, you can run the differential. If you absolutely must, you can consult with Dr. House, but only if he's awake. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's not true you know." House smiled mischievously, "I'm her sex slave. She's into bondage, hot wax, blindfolds."

"HOUSE! Down to my office, _now_."

"As you wish, master," he said deviously.

* * *

The fellows returned to the conference room and everyone stared at Kutner, "How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, there was the whole I told you House wasn't the father bit." Foreman said.

"And you knew House had an exam with Cuddy, for his leg. She doesn't have x-ray vision." Taub added.

Kutner looked up at them, "Okay, okay. I get it."

* * *

"Here, put these under your knee." Cuddy said, handing House a couple of pillows.

"I wish you would stop fussing."

"I'm not fussing."

"You are."

"Sorry if I care."

"Well don't."

"Why not? Would it really kill you to accept the fact that some people give a damn about you? You apparently don't give a damn about yourself."

"I don't like to be fussed over. I had enough of that with my damn leg," he said rather coolly, instantly regretting his words.

"You still blame me, don't you?" Cuddy sat in the chair opposite the couch, crestfallen.

"I don't blame you Cuddy."

"You do."

"What do you want me to say? That it's okay? No hard feelings? You took a chunk out of my leg and left me disfigured for life but hey, no worries?"

"That chunk will always stand between us, won't it?" Cuddy paused, waiting for a response but didn't get one, "It's what keeps you from saying the things you want to say, from experiencing your feelings, from crossing the imaginary line you've drawn that keeps you on one side and me and the rest of the world on the other."

House closed his eyes, "I'm tired," he sighed.

"Of course you are, don't deal with your feelings. Do what you always do, run away."

"I can't run." He sneered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Shut me out, crack a joke, push everyone away. It's what you do best House." Cuddy stared at him a moment and realized he would feign sleep over discussing it further. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the desk and quickly busied herself with paperwork, occasionally glancing in his direction.

Half an hour passed and when Cuddy was certain House was asleep, she put her pen down, rubbed her eyes and looked at him, whispering, "Not a day goes by that I don't feel sorry. I regret it every single day."

* * *

"Wake up, time to go." House opened his eyes to find Wilson standing over him.

"Where's Cuddy?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Why?"

"She looked miserable when she left. She went home early."

House stood up from the couch and stretched before taking a vicodin, "I need to get my jacket from upstairs."

"Don't avoid the question, what did you say to her?"

"Something stupid."

"Surprise, surprise."

House picked up his cane and headed towards the elevator bay, rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"What did you say to her?" House stopped and turned to face Wilson, and with a look of regret, he shook his head.

Wilson wasn't sure what to make of the situation, clearly something had transpired that had affected them both. They walked into the elevator in silence and didn't speak again until they were inside House's office.

House grabbed his jacket as Wilson sat in the corner chair, "What happened?"

"She asked for my forgiveness and I didn't give it."

"What on earth could she have done? She's been worried sick about you since I found you at your apartment."

House sat at his desk and put his head in his hands, "Infarction."

"You didn't. You don't mean to tell me you still hold that grudge? Do you even remotely know what kind of guilt she carries around because of you?"

"I know." He said quietly, thinking about the words Cuddy had whispered when she thought he was asleep. He stood up and walked towards his office door when his cell phone went off. He ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Nope."

"What if it's important?"

"Who would be calling me?"

"Oh I don't know, Cuddy?"

House stared at Wilson, realizing the weight of his words and pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket. He could see it was Cuddy calling and without waiting for her to say a word he asked, "Where is she?" Wilson watched as the color drained from House's face. "When?" House moved closer to the door, "I'm not going anywhere." He paused, "I will be right here waiting," he shook his head, "No, I won't leave." House held the phone away from his ear to look at the read out, "Cuddy?" the connection was lost. He tried calling her back, but to no avail. House snapped the phone shut and slammed his left hand against the glass door with enough force that he slightly stumbled backwards.

"When will she get here?" Wilson walked over to House and held the door open for him. Both walked as fast as House could manage out to the elevators.

"Her nurse should be here with Mia in less than five minutes, McMillen's two blocks away. Cuddy's stuck in traffic, she was nearly home when she got word; no idea how long before she gets here. Mia's pulse ox dropped to 50." House stopped to look at Wilson, "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Already on it." Wilson said while dialing. "Chase? Wilson. Mia's on her way in, how soon can you have the OR ready?"

They rounded the corner to the ER and found McMillen rushing in, "Is she here yet?"

"We just heard, no, I don't think so." The three of them stood by the doors and waited for Mia to arrive.

"Where's Cuddy?" McMillen asked.

"Stuck in traffic."

"And if I need consent?"

House dialed Cuddy's phone, "Her phone must be dead," he looked at McMillen, "I'm her proxy."

"I know."

"If she's not here, I'll need your consent."

"You're the expert."

McMillen shook her head, "I still need consent if something changes."

"Do what you think is best."

"You trust me?"

House stared her in the eye, "Yes."

"Okay."

Minutes later, Nurse Pam rushed in with a very blue Mia. Without skipping a beat, House picked her up, cradling her in his left arm and followed McMillen. Whispering, so that only Mia could hear him, he said "Hang on rugrat," as he made a mad dash towards pre-op. She was cold to the touch, and a deep shade of blueberry blue. Her breathing was shallow and despite having grown since the last time House had seen her, she still looked incredibly small. As they entered the pre-op area, he gently kissed her on the forehead and handed her over to Chase.

"We'll take good care of her," Chase said quietly. House nodded and turned away, heading towards the observation room with Wilson in tow.

* * *

Twenty minutes into surgery, Wilson turned to House, "I'm going to go call Cuddy to give her an update."

"I'll go."

"Are you sure?" House nodded his head and hobbled out of the observation room.

On his way, House made a sharp turn into the men's room; he burst through the handicapped stall, grabbed the bars on either side and threw up into the toilet. He remained bent forward, still grasping the bars on either side of him, right leg held back, with just his toe touching the ground. Though no tears fell, his eyes were watery and it took several slow, deep breaths before his heart stopped racing. Once House had calmed himself, he flushed his face and rinsed his mouth out in the sink. He then headed towards the reception area to call Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy ran down the corridor and up the steps into the observation lounge and found Wilson standing with his palm on the glass, observing the surgery.

"How long has she been in there?"

"Almost half an hour. They've got her on bypass, and McMillen's about to open her up."

Cuddy began to silently cry, "I wasn't here. I wasn't here for her."

Wilson moved closer to her and tried to wrap his arms around Cuddy to comfort her, but she shook her head and pushed him away. She looked around the room anxiously, "Where's House? He said he'd be here."

"He stepped out to phone you." Wilson again tried to put his arm around Cuddy but she moved away.

"My phone died. Any word yet on her condition?" As she stared down into the OR, Chase looked up from below and nodded at her, she returned the gesture.

"Not yet." Wilson paused, "House took care of her Cuddy. He carried her in himself."

Cuddy had a catch in her breath, "So he got to hold her?"

"Yes."

She breathed a small sigh of relief, "Good," Cuddy paused, feeling guilty for keeping Mia from him for so long. "I didn't get to see her, or touch her. I didn't get to give her one last kiss. What if I never get to hold her again?"

"You will." The two stood at the large glass window and peered down into the operating room, watching McMillen open Mia's chest cavity. She was still blue.

* * *

House slammed the receiver down, swearing under his breath at being unable to reach Cuddy. He picked up his cane and limped as quickly as he could back to the observation room. As he rounded the top step and stood on the threshold, a sense of relief flooded him upon seeing her, though he didn't let it show. He squared his shoulders and walked over to her, standing immediately behind her and wordlessly placed his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes at his touch, turned to face him and looked up into his eyes and he returned her gaze. She wrapped her arms under his, hugged his chest and buried her face deep into his shoulder; he leaned his cane against the glass, placed his left arm around her upper back and his right arm encircled her head. He pulled her close.

Cuddy relaxed in his embrace, "Don't let go."

House rested his head on top of hers and held tight.

* * *

From the far corner, Wilson watched as Cuddy and House stood stock still, holding on to each other, comforting each other like no one else could. Suddenly, Wilson felt very out of place, as if he were witnessing a very intimate moment not meant for anyone but the two people in front of him and he quietly began moving towards the door.

Cuddy took a deep breath and looked up at House, scrunching her face up, "You smell like vomit."

"You always say the nicest things."

Wilson smiled, amused at the banter between the two even after such a quiet moment, "I'm going to get some coffee, do either of you want any?"

Cuddy inhaled sharply at his voice, forgetting he was in the room, "Yes, thanks Wilson." House shook his head. She then turned her attention back to House as Wilson left. "Did you get sick?" House shook his head, but Cuddy wasn't fooled, "You did, didn't you?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Cuddy finally stepped away from him and looked down at Mia, "How was she when she was brought in?"

"Blue. Not moving, breathing shallow."

"I wasn't here."

"You couldn't have known."

Cuddy leaned down and rested her forehead on his chest. When he shifted his weight, Cuddy looked up at House, "You should get off your leg. How's the swelling?"

"Don't worry about my leg, worry about her." He said, using his head to motion towards Mia.

A short while later, Chase appeared at the doorway, "It's going to be a while but things are looking good right now. Bypass pinked her up, no more blue and Dr. McMillen made the first of the four repairs. Why don't you go sit in your office or the waiting area? I'll page you if we need you."

"I want to stay." Cuddy said while shaking her head, clearly not willing to go anywhere.

"I don't think that's a good idea, it'll be hours before she's in recovery." Chase replied quietly.

"Come on, let's go." House added.

"House, no."

He squeezed her arm lightly and looked her in the eye, "Don't argue." She stared back at him and nodded. All three headed down the stairs and Cuddy thanked Chase as they parted ways.

* * *

Wilson caught up with them in the hallway and handed Cuddy her coffee. He then turned to house, "Here," he said, handing him a pack of gum, "For a good, clean feeling."

House smiled briefly, "No matter what."

The trio walked down the corridor and Cuddy sighed, "Now what?"

"We wait." Wilson said.

"You two should go home, I'll camp out on the couch in my office."

"I don't think so." House said.

"Wilson, you should go home." She said.

"No, I'll stay." Wilson said.

"No, really go home. House is too stubborn to leave, he can sit with me. She'll be in surgery until two or three in the morning at least. You can see her when you get in tomorrow."

"Who said I wanted to sit with you?" House said sarcastically.

"Shut up House. Wilson, really, go home."

Wilson eyed her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Wilson nodded before taking off for the elevators.

* * *

House sat on the far right side of the couch in Cuddy's office and propped his leg up on the coffee table. She sat next to him and the two sat rather awkwardly, not quite sure what to say or do.

"She'll be okay, right?" Cuddy finally said, breaking the silence.

"McMillen's the best."

"Ya." Cuddy sighed. Her sigh turned into a deep yawn, "Don't let me fall asleep."

"You should sleep now, so you'll be awake later."

Cuddy nodded, "Fine, but don't let me sleep past one o'clock." She leaned her head uncomfortably backwards onto the couch. House watched her from the corner of his eye. Frowning he slid his hand under her neck through to the other side. He gripped her left arm and then pulled her close so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Cuddy shifted enough so that she could tuck her legs onto the end of the couch.

House chuckled just a bit and she opened her eyes, angling her head to look up into his face, "What's so funny?"

"What would Kutner say if he found us like this?"

Cuddy smiled and half heartedly laughed before tucking her head back into his shoulders. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Don't screw this up."

House sighed as he watched Cuddy fall asleep and wondered if he had lost his mind. He pulled the coffee table a bit closer, placed a pillow under his right leg, checked his watch and tried to keep his eyes open. Despite the uncomfortable position and the pain in his leg, soon he too fell asleep.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy?" Chase stood at the doorway, unsure if the pair would want him to see them sprawled out on the couch together. House lay with his hand on his right thigh, a look of pain on his face. She was nestled into his side while laying on her right side, with her left hand resting on his chest. If Chase didn't know any better, he would have thought them a couple, "Dr. Cuddy?" he said, louder.

House woke with a start and looked down at Cuddy. He nudged her shoulder, "Wake up."

She inhaled sharply, waking from a deep sleep, "How's Mia? Is she okay?" She asked, sitting up.

"Mia's in recovery, the surgery went well. Dr. McMillen would like to speak with you."

"Of course."

"She looks really good Dr. Cuddy, honestly." Chase said, smiling. Hesitating, he asked, "Are you two a couple?" House placed his hand to his forehead and leaned his head back against the couch with a sigh.

Chase instantly regretted having asked the question, "Okay, I'll see you down there?"

"I'll be there in just a minute." Cuddy said. Chase nodded and left the room.

"She's okay." Cuddy said quietly as she stood up from the couch. She looked at House and hit his arm, "I told you to wake me up."

"And just who was going to wake me?"

She didn't blame him, Cuddy knew that House had only recently come back from his own illness and that he was not yet fully recovered, "You okay?" she asked as House moved his bad leg from the coffee table to the floor with a grimace.

He searched his pockets for the vicodin bottle and dropped the last pill out into his palm. Before swallowing it dry, he said, "I wish you'd stop asking me that."

Cuddy pursed her lips but decided not to push it, "She survived the surgery."

"That was the easy part."

"You'll come to the NICU, won't you?" Cuddy asked.

House nodded his head, "I'll be up in a few minutes, I need a refill," he said, shaking the vicodin bottle. And with that, Cuddy headed towards the elevators.

* * *

House found Cuddy talking with McMillen outside the NICU. They sanitized their hands and donned scrubs before entering the NICU. Mia was in the cubicle for the most critical patient, nearest the nurse's station. Nurse Pam had already gone home. Cuddy made arrangements for Pam to return for the night watch so that Cuddy could go home and sleep. She trusted Pam both with her medical knowledge and in knowing that Mia had developed a bond with Pam.

Mia, for the first time since Cuddy had first laid eyes on her, was pink all over. No blue fingernails, no bluish hint to her lips or eyelids, just pink. It was a nice change, though that thought was short lived upon seeing the three drainage tubes protruding from Mia's chest, the pacing wire, breathing tube and various other things sticking out of her body, not to mention the large bandage that covered the long incision on her chest.

The weight of the events leading up to this very moment, not knowing if Mia would survive the surgery or the recovery, of the weeks upon weeks of caring for a critically ill child, not to mention the adoption process itself, hit Cuddy suddenly and with full force. She covered her mouth and began to sob deep, silent, irrepressible, choking cries. Her shoulders heaved, her heart felt as if it might pound out of her chest and she saw white spots when she closed her eyelids. Unable to control herself, she began to hyperventilate. She knew she would faint but was powerless against it and reached for House to brace herself but then remembered his leg and held back.

"Hey, Cuddy breathe. No, no, no. Not now, don't do this." House said, placing his hand on her back. But there was no way to stop her, she could control it no more than he could. Seconds passed and she held her breath, just as she had when she was a child. House reached under her arms from behind her and supported her as she crumpled to the floor.

"Dammit Cuddy." House said, stretching out her body and tapping her face.

Chase entered the NICU with McMillen close behind, "What happened?"

"She tap danced on a high wire and fell off," he said sarcastically.

"I'll get the smelling salts," Chase said, rushing out with McMillen close on his heels.

"Cuddy," House said, repeatedly. Chase came back in and waved the smelling salts under her nose, and her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You really need to stop that."

"It's only happened a few times since I was a kid, only when I get really upset."

"It's annoying."

McMillen came back, pushing a wheelchair, "No, I don't need that, I'm fine."

"You are beyond exhausted. Get in the chair." He said, daring her to argue with him.

Cuddy complied, too tired to put up a fight. She rested her elbow on the arm of the wheelchair and placed her forehead in her hand, "How's Mia?"

McMillen looked at her, "She's doing well. The next twenty four to forty eight hours are critical, and she will be closely watched. As she improves, we'll slowly remove the wires one by one, including the pacing wire. The surgery went very well, and as far as I'm concerned, she will likely never have to worry about the repairs, nor have any further surgery. Her condition is guarded right now, but she's a fighter. We can talk more about her recovery tomorrow."

Cuddy relaxed into the chair, having heard the best possible news in a very long time, "Thank you," she said shortly before House wheeled her out to her car.

* * *

Cuddy sat on the edge of her bed, House stood near the bedroom door. "Here, take these," he said, handing her a bottle of pills.

"What's this?"

"Lorazepam."

"I don't need these."

"Cuddy, you aren't just fainting because you're upset. You're having full blown panic attacks."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Take the pills, Mia needs you right now."

Cuddy sighed, and took the pills, knowing that they were a mild sedative and also knowing she needed some quality sleep.

"Get some sleep." He said.

"Don't go."

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for wild, hot Cuddy tonight."

"Shut up and get over here."

The two stared each other down for several seconds before he walked over to the opposite side of the bed, sat down and took his shoes off. He peeled off his clothes, down to his shorts and crawled under the covers, catching his breath as a searing pain shot through his leg. He had been on it far longer in the last twenty four hours than he had been in a week and his leg was complaining about it.

"How badly does it hurt?"

"It's fine."

"You may be tired of the question, but I'm tired of your answer. Answer me honestly and I'll stop asking the question."

"Seven."

"What's it like normally?"

"Four on the good days."

"Scoot over."

"What?"

Cuddy sat up on her side of the bed, "Scoot over so I can sit on the edge of the bed."

"What are you going to do?"

"In case you forgot, I'm your doctor. I want to look at your leg."

"You're also my boss and we're in your bedroom. A little awkward, don'tcha think? I can take care of myself."

She stared directly into his eyes, "Well you're doing a lousy job." Mimicking his earlier words to her, she stared him down and mockingly said, "Don't argue." She took in a deep breath, "I know you; I know you're in a lot of pain."

"And just how well do you think you know me?" he challenged.

"Well enough to know that you're an ass ninety-nine percent of the time."

"Glad we have an understanding. And the other one percent?"

She paused and answering him honestly, she said, "You're you."

The two locked eyes in silence for a prolonged second before House made room for her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Cuddy walked into her bathroom, grabbed the heating pad and returned. She took a good look at his scar, "It's swollen again. You should ice it before using the heating pad." She then placed her fingers on his scar, pressing lightly.

"Your hands are like ice."

"Who removed the stitches? They were here when I examined you yesterday."

House looked sheepish, "I did."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"They pulled."

"You're lucky it healed so well. You've got a tight knot from being on it all day. You know, for a genius, you're an awfully big moron."

Suggestively, he replied, "Hey, you know what they say about guys with big brains…" Cuddy ignored him as she again made a trip into her bathroom, returning with a bottle of lotion.

"I think I have some KY jelly in my backpack." He quipped.

"Shut up." She poured some lotion into her hand and again placed her fingers on his scar.

"I don't think that's a good ideaaaaah…" House shut his eyes in a grimace as she began to rub the tight knot under his scar in a circular motion.

"Don't press so hard," he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," she eased up a little, but maintained a steady pressure. Cuddy massaged his scar for a good ten minutes, starting with an intense circular motion, and finishing with lighter, longer strokes towards his ankle. She stopped when House no longer looked like he was in any pain.

"Better?" She asked. He nodded his head, without opening his eyes.

"Good. I'll get the ice," she said with a yawn.

"No, just the heating pad."

Cuddy was about to argue but thought it useless, so she plugged in the heating pad and placed it on his thigh before returning to her side of the bed, yawning all the while.

"I'm exhausted." She said, placing her head on the pillow.

"The Lorazepam is kicking in."

"Uhmmm." Cuddy said, nodding off. Sleepily she added, "Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't leave."

A slight smile touched the corners of his mouth; he didn't want to leave, "Cuddy?"

"Hmm?" She said, trying to stay awake long enough to hear what he had to say.

"Thanks."


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, back on track here. Bloody Koalas…glad you liked the Orbit gum joke (I wondered if it was too obscure for anyone to notice). Thanks for reading…

Chapter 20

House woke up and found himself alone in Cuddy's bed. He shook his head, wondering what on earth he could have been thinking. Though nothing happened between the two, he still felt awkward. As odd as it felt, he couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly; he wasn't sure if it was the massage, pure exhaustion or if it was Cuddy herself, but he awoke refreshed and feeling well rested. He sat up and popped a vicodin while looking around her room, straining to hear where she might be. He placed his feet on the floor and tentatively stood up, testing his right leg. Satisfied, he put his clothes back on and headed towards the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Cuddy asked, staring at his leg, trying to gauge how he was feeling by the severity of his limp.

House frowned, "Stop staring, it's better. Let's go."

The two barely spoke in her car on the way to the hospital. House talked mostly about the follow up care Mia would need, and Cuddy acknowledged him. She pulled into her parking space and turned off the ignition before looking over at him. She studied him momentarily before staring at the steering wheel.

"What are we doing?" She asked. House said nothing. He slightly shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Well, I'll see you inside?" Again he didn't respond, but nodded his head in the affirmative.

"I'll meet you in the NICU."

* * *

House waited for Cuddy to walk into the building before getting out of the car. As he made his way up the walk, Wilson rounded a corner and caught up to him.

"Hey."

"Have you had lunch yet? I'm starving."

Wilson turned around and scanned the parking lot, "How did you get here?" Wilson paused and looked House up and down, "Wait, you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, did you…did you stay at Cuddy's?"

Wilson could tell by the look on House's face that he had. House remained silent. "Wait, you didn't _sleep_ with her, did you?"

House stopped walking and slightly raised one eyebrow and jostled his head back and forth a bit. Technically he had slept with Cuddy, but he didn't _sleep_ sleep with her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened?" Wilson asked, intrigued, confused and down right shocked at what House wasn't saying.

"Not here. I'll meet you for lunch later."

"No, not later. Now."

"I told Cuddy I'd meet her in the NICU. Need check on Mia first."

Wilson stared at House, shaking his head, "She's already got you whipped. I saw Mia earlier today, her stats are good."

"I am not whipped."

"You're not limping as much; you _did_, didn't you?"

"Later Wilson."

* * *

House walked into the NICU and found Cuddy staring down at Mia, rubbing her tiny little foot. He grabbed her chart and reviewed it, not saying anything.

"You're quiet." She said.

"Her stats look good."

"We need to talk House."

"No more cyanosis."

"House."

"O2 stats are at 89, which is good. They should be at least 86."

Cuddy sighed, "Please just talk to me."

House stopped reading the chart and looked up at her, "You and Wilson should get together for a gab fest. He needs to pour his soul out to somebody, probably over cheesecake and double lattes."

"Please don't do this. What happened to the House from yesterday?"

"You get the 99 House today."

"I'd rather have the 1 House."

"Sorry, he's not in today."

"When will he be back?"

House took in a deep breath while staring at Mia, "When you stop pushing."

"After last night, I thought you wanted this."

Lowering his voice and without looking away from Mia, House said, "I don't know what I want."

Cuddy looked at him as he watched Mia, deciding that he may actually be telling the truth. "So she's okay?"

"For now. I'll check in on her later." He returned her file and headed out of the NICU.

* * *

"So did you, or didn't you?" Wilson asked, slapping House's hand away from his lunch, "Hey, you have your own sandwich."

"I just wondered if the turkey is anywhere near as good as the ruben."

"No, it's not. Don't ignore the question."

"Sort of."

"Well either you did, or you didn't."

"I guess, technically, I did."

Wilson closed his eyes and shook his head, "You took advantage of her when she was an emotional wreck?"

"Keep your shorts on, I did. We didn't actually _do_ anything."

"I don't believe you."

"I was going to borrow her car to drive home, but she asked me to stay, so I did. I gave her a lorazepam, she massaged my leg and we both fell asleep. That's it, nothing else." House paused while putting his hands to his head as he looked up at the ceiling, "What am I doing Wilson?"

"She massaged your leg? And you drugged her with lorazepam?"

"Is there an echo in here? Those fainting spells aren't just fainting spells, they're panic attacks. I didn't drug her, it's a prescription and she took it willingly."

Wilson raised his eyebrows, "She fainted again?" he sighed, nodding his head, "It makes sense. Why would she massage your leg?"

"Cause she loves me." House said sarcastically.

Wilson tipped his chin down and stared his friend in the eye, "Do you have any idea how true that is?"

"Cuddy doesn't love me."

"I tried to comfort her yesterday and twice she pushed me away and yet you walked in saying nothing, and she only had eyes for you. She needed you yesterday House. You and you only. Yes, she loves you."

"She was overly stressed at the situation and given our argument earlier, it was just an emotional release."

"Keep telling yourself that and you'll push her away too." House sighed, but remained silent. "Don't screw this up House."

House half laughed, "That's what she said."

* * *

"Dr. Foreman?"

"Yes Dr. Cuddy?"

"When House shows up, tell him I'd like to meet with him in my office."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Foreman hung up the phone and turned his attention to the other three fellows sitting in the conference room, "What is going on around here?"

"What was that about?" Taub asked.

"Cuddy wants to see House in her office when he gets in. Even when he's here, he's not here."

"Hey, he just got back from a serious illness." Kutner paused.

"I saw him and Cuddy arrive together. They talked for a minute in her car and then she walked in without him. Trouble in paradise?" Taub said.

"They aren't a couple, remember?" Kutner added.

"They act like an old married couple." Thirteen piped in.

"Shhh, here he comes." Taub said, leaning back in his chair.

House walked into the conference room and looked around, "Stop talking about me."

"We weren't." Kutner offered.

"And stop lying to me." House said knowingly. Kutner looked sheepish.

"So, what have we got?" House reviewed the whiteboard.

"33 year old male, syncope, blown pupil and tachycardia. Cuddy wants to see you in her office."

House frowned, "Foreman, I leave you in charge of the whiteboard marker, guard it with your life."

* * *

"Some of us are here to work you know."

"Some of us are here because our children may not make it through the night you know."

"What happened?"

Cuddy looked a bit guilty, "Nothing, I just meant that….well, I meant. I don't know what I meant. She's okay, nothing's changed from this morning."

House visibly relaxed as he sat down on the couch, "So why am I here?"

"We need to talk." She said, standing near her desk.

"Cuddy, I have a patient."

"And you have four competent doctors who can handle the case for twenty minutes."

"How's the leg?"

"Here we go again. You said you wouldn't ask anymore."

"I lied."

"Everybody does. It's fine." He paused, wondering if he wanted to admit what he was about to say, "It feels better since last night."

Cuddy smiled and walked towards the chair opposite the couch, "And your breathing? How's the cough? Are you tired?"

"Who's asking? You or doctor you?"

"Both."

House sighed and patted the couch cushion to the left of him, indicating for her to sit, "Cough is nearly gone, breathing is fine. Working half days agrees with me," he said with a smile.

"Don't get used to it, you can't sleep all morning, every morning."

"Not even if I sleep with the boss?" He asked with a sly smile.

"It was a moment of weakness."

"You aren't weak."

"I was yesterday."

"So, was it good for you?" He asked, raising both eyebrows a couple of times.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and half chuckled, her cheeks blushing, "I can't remember the last time I slept so well." She rested her hand on his good thigh, placed her head on his shoulder just as she had late the night prior on that very couch. She looked up into his eyes, "What are we doing?"

House placed his left hand on her shoulder and sighed, "I don't know."

Cuddy closed her eyes and the two sat together on the couch for a few minutes in silence before they were startled by a knock on her door. They looked up to find Wilson standing, waiting to be ushered in. Cuddy sat up and waved him in.

"Don't get up, after yesterday, I'm not surprised."

"What do you know about yesterday?" Cuddy asked, embarrassed.

Wilson tried to hide the fact that he knew about House's sleepover, "The hug in the observation room."

"Oh, right, I forgot." She said. Thinking for a minute she looked at him, "It's okay Wilson, I know he tells you everything."

Wilson smiled sheepishly, "I need a consult House."

House sighed, "Something other than cancer?"

"Sixteen year old male with leukemia, but he's got a few non-descript symptoms not typical of cancer."

House looked at Cuddy, "Gotta go."

She nodded, "I'll be in the NICU."

House motioned for the file Wilson was holding, "Do I have to actually meet this kid?"

Wilson smiled, "You'll like him, he's smart."


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews! Yep, we'll get to see a little more of the cancer kid in this chapter. I haven't finished this story, so I'm just as interested to see where this goes as everyone else. I have a basic idea of what I'd like to see happen, or moments I'd like to write into the story and then fill in the rest, so no, the next chapter usually hasn't even been started when I post the current one. The cancer kid was an idea I thought about for a different story, but decided to weave into this one, so we'll see more of him.

Casper 1311…yep, I only started reading fanfiction in January, decided to do a writing challenge for February, which was supposed to be a one shot and that turned into "Wanda Wuv" and now I can't seem to stop. I had no idea this part of the fandom existed and now it's a fun hobby.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 21

"He's had the typical vertigo but that can be explained by the leukemia. When he was brought in, blood work was relatively normal except for the cancer markers. Excessive thirst and urination, blurred vision."

"When did he eat last?"

"We already checked his glucose levels and they were within the normal parameters, on the high end, but still within range. I thought maybe he was suffering from migraines because of the vertigo. He's had scans up and down and other than the cancer we already know about, there's nothing more. Wondered if you might have an insight."

"I need to see the blood work, any MRI's, everything. Redo the glucose."

Wilson stared at House when it him it that there had been no sarcastic remark, no retort, no smirk, nothing. He was honestly answering the question about a patient who was not his own; he was working of his own free will without putting up a fight. Wilson shook his head in disbelief, half expecting House to fight this consult tooth and nail and here he was going along with it pleasantly. _Cuddy should give House a massage more often_, he thought.

"What?" House asked.

"Nothing." Wilson said with a smile.

"I know that smile Jimmy, what's up?"

"Nothing." He said slightly louder and more annoyed.

"Right."

"So, what are you thinking?" Wilson asked.

"Diabetes."

Wilson raised his eyebrows, "We tested him, I don't think it's diabetes."

House looked at him, "Are you doubting me? Diagnostics, remember?"

"I think I could manage with a simple diabetes diagnosis."

"You can also make mistakes and tests can be wrong."

_Damn_, thought Wilson. There's the smirk, maybe it was too good to be true. As they rounded the corner, they found his patient standing outside in the corridor, pulling his IV stand behind him, "Sean, what are you doing out bed?"

"I was bored."

"Well, let's get you back to bed."

"Who's he?" Sean said with a touch of attitude.

"Mental patient, thinks he's a doctor."

"He looks mental."

"Wilson." House said, threateningly.

Wilson smiled, "Sean, this is Dr. House. I've called him in for a consult to see if we can't figure out what's going on. He's the head of diagnostics."

"It's diabetes." Sean said.

House raised his eyebrows, "Kid's good."

"Why would you think it's diabetes?"

"I'm tired all the time, I'm dizzy, weight loss."

"Well Jimmy my boy, my work here is done. Sean, when you're through with med school, pay me a visit. I might have a job for you."

"You'll be retired by then." Sean said sarcastically.

As they approached the conference room, House looked at Sean, "Treat your crippled elders with respect. We just might save your life."

"I have stage three leukemia that isn't responding to treatment and now God thought he'd get a laugh by throwing diabetes into the mix to make things more entertaining. No one's saving my life."

"At least God has a sense of humor." House retorted.

Wilson grabbed Sean's elbow, "Come on, back to bed. We need to run more tests before we decide you have diabetes."

"What kind of quack are you? I have classic diabetes markers. I looked it up online."

"And all of your symptoms can also be due to your cancer and your treatment." Wilson added.

"Hey you, the crippled diagnostician, what do you think?"

"Hey cancer kid, I think you're right."

"I…whoa," Sean said as he began listing to one side. Wilson tightened his hold on Sean's elbow and House grabbed the other arm to steady him.

"Here," House said, guiding them both towards his conference room, "Sit down in the chair."

"No."

"No? Don't argue." Wilson said sternly.

"Not the chair, let me lie on the floor."

"Why?"

"I can't fall off the floor."

House jerked his head back and crinkled his nose before looking at Wilson, "Did you get a whiff of his breath?"

"No."

"It's fruity"

Wilson puffed out his cheeks, holding his breath momentarily before releasing the air, "Are you having trouble breathing?" Sean nodded.

House looked at Foreman, "Get a glucose meter, insulin, electrolytes and saline, now."

"Honestly Wilson, you needed a consult for diabetes?"

"His symptoms were typical for leukemia and his treament, and the test was negative. I can't believe I missed this."

Foreman came back, carrying several bags of fluid with the glucose meter tucked under his arm. He handed the meter to House. House put gloves on and stuck Sean with the needle, applying blood to the strip on the glucose meter, "342, too high, start the drips." Foreman had already begun attaching the drips to Sean's IV, hanging the bags on the metal stand.

A short time passed and Wilson placed a hand on Sean's shoulder, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Told you I was diabetic."

"Ya, I told ya so." House said in a sing song voice at Wilson.

"Great, I don't need two of you on my case."

"I thought you said _he_ was the mental patient." Sean said nodding towards House while looking directly at Wilson. House half smiled. Wilson was right, he liked this kid.

Two nurses came in, placed Sean in a wheelchair, and wheeled him back to his room. Wilson shook his head and went back to his office, House followed.

"Where are his parents?"

"Mom died of breast cancer a few years ago. His dad works two jobs. He's not around much." Wilson sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.

"Tests can be tricky."

"Are you…comforting me?" Wilson asked, looking up at House.

House jerked his head back slightly, "No." he said, defensively.

"You are, you're actually being nice."

"Not a chance."

Wilson shook his head and smiled, "Whatever you do, don't you dare mess things up with Cuddy."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this. You have been, dare I say it? Pleasant all afternoon. You didn't balk at consulting on a patient, you dealt with a kid who has a mouth and now you're comforting me." Wilson chuckled as he walked over to the window and peered out, looking high and low, left and right.

What are you doing?" House asked.

"Looking for flying pigs."

* * *

"He's had a series of strokes."

"Tox screen?" House asked.

"Clean."

"He's too young for a stroke."

"Tell him that." Foreman said, opening a bottle of water.

"Has anyone ransacked his place yet?" The fellows and Foreman shook their heads.

"Check out his place, Foreman run a new MRI."

"Hey, where are you off to?" Foreman asked.

"NICU."

* * *

"How is she?"

"No better, no worse."

"It'll take a while." House stood behind Cuddy, peering over her shoulder at Mia.

"I didn't realize how hard this would be." She said. House sighed, not really knowing what to say. "I still can't believe she's mine."

"Before you know it, she'll be saying 'you aren't my REAL mother!' and then you'll wonder what you were thinking."

Cuddy smiled, "I know, I'm sure I'll hear those words some day when I've grounded her or won't let her go to Cancun with all her friends for Spring break. But right now, if I was sure I'd hear those words out of a teenaged Mia, I think that would be just about the best thing I've ever heard."

Pam appeared at the doorway, "Hi Lisa, reporting for duty."

Cuddy sighed, "Pam, hi. I was thinking I might stay tonight."

"Oh no you don't. Have you eaten dinner yet?" House argued.

"No. House, you're scaring me."

"Why?"

"You've been entirely too nice today."

"Day's not over yet."

"Is this a date, House?"

"Call it what you want, but Wilson's paying."

She shook her head, smiling, "Pam, you've got my cell phone number right? If anything changes, please call me right away."

Pam nodded, "Will do."

* * *

"No House, I'm not paying for you to have steak and lobster." Wilson turned his attention from House to Cuddy and watched her yawn for what seemed like the tenth time since they sat down, "You need some sleep."

Cuddy blushed as she stifled another yawn, "I think we all do. You too."

"I wasn't up nearly as late as the two of you."

"I'm fine, never more awake." House said, just before shoving a large piece of bread into his mouth.

"You need to sleep the most." Wilson said, shaking his head, "Do you _have_ to stuff the whole thing into your mouth?"

"I dn neef afudr muvr."

"House. Jeez, this is a nice resturaunt, can you at least try to act semi human?" Cuddy said with a disgusted look on her face, "And you do need the sleep, you're still not fully recovered."

"Would you two get off my back? How much longer will it be until you decide I'm fully recovered?"

Cuddy put on her best dealing with House voice, "Oh I don't know, maybe when your leg turns from fire engine red to flesh colored, and you stop running fevers. And you know the black circle under your eyes thing, is a bit of a give away."

"You're also pale as a ghost." Wilson added.

"I'm not running a fever."

"You did last night."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Nag."

"Fool."

A waiter walked over to the table and took their orders, "Vegetarian lasagna."

Wilson looked at the waiter, "I'll have the same."

"And for you sir?"

"Steak and lobster."

"House." Wilson warned.

"Fine, fish and chips." The waiter nodded and walked away.

"You are going to have a coronary the way you eat." Wilson said, shaking his head.

"What is this, an intervention?"

"I thought it was a date." Cuddy said, smiling.

"Not with the third wheel here." House said motioning to Wilson with his fork.

"Hey, this wheel's picking up the bill." Wilson said, waving his butter knife at House. House raised his eyebrows and conceded.

The trio ate in silence, each too tired to drum up unnecessary conversation, including House who hated to admit that he too was exhausted. Wilson thought about teasing the other two about their budding relationship, but thought it was too early to start joking with them about it, not sure that they themselves had truly decided it was an actual relationship.

At the end of the meal, Wilson picked up the bill and they headed outside. House looked back and forth between Wilson and Cuddy, "So, who's the lucky soul who gets to take me home?"

Neither spoke and after a moment of silence both Wilson and Cuddy started laughing.

"You can't just leave me here. I'm not fully recovered, remember?" House pleaded mockingly.

"I'll take him." Wilson finally conceded, "Go home Cuddy, get a good night's sleep."

"You too," she said, heading towards her car.

"Hey, what if I want to go home with you?"

Cuddy turned to face him, "Forget it."

"I need another massage."

"Hire a masseuse." She said with a smile, and turned around again to leave.

"Come on gimpy, let's go."

"Hey, what's with the cripple jokes?" House said, as he and Wilson headed in the other direction.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention."

"Nice. Maybe I'll start making incompetent oncologist who can't diagnose diabetes jokes."

* * *

Wilson pulled up in front of House's apartment. House held his breath before releasing it in a sigh, as he opened the car door.

"Pick you up at seven?"

"No, Cuddy's taking me in."

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then."

House nodded and walked towards the building.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm on a dialogue kick right now I guess. Makes for a quick chapter…

Chapter 22

"What?"

"Nice way to answer the phone, House."

"Is it Mia?" He said with concern.

"No, I just wanted to know if you needed a ride in tomorrow?"

"Uh, no. Wilson's driving me in."

"Okay. Bye."

"Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"So, why are you calling me from your cell phone?"

"I'm," she paused, "Too tired to get up and get the house phone."

House paused, "Bye."

* * *

Cuddy unlocked her office early the next day, placed her purse on top of her desk, picked up a file and began reading it as she walked towards the sitting area. She lowered the file as she neared the couch and gasped suddenly as she realized she was not alone, "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing." He said, from his stretched out position on the couch.

"Mia's in the NICU."

"And you hired Pam to stay nights so you could go home and get some rest."

"I just got here."

"Don't lie to me Cuddy, you've been here all night. You need to get some real sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Go home." He said, sitting up.

"No."

"GO HOME." He said sternly.

"House, I need to be here."

House motioned for her to sit next to him, "She won't get better just because you're here."

Cuddy sat down next to him and again leaned into him as she had done twice before on the same couch, "I don't want to be away from her."

"She should be able to go home in a few days and you need to be rested for that."

"And how long have _you_ been here?"

"This isn't about me."

"House, how long?"

"I don't know, a while. An hour. Seems when I called late last night to see if you could drive me in, you weren't home. You need to go home and get some sleep."

Cuddy smiled, "You told me Wilson was driving you in. So, what are you going to do about it? _Carry_ me home?"

"Oh aren't you funny?" he said sarcastically, "No, but I may give you a sedative while you're sleeping, wheel you out to the car and Wilson can carry you into your house."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"And just where is your cohort in crime?"

House looked around her office a moment, knowing perfectly well that Wilson had not yet arrived before answering, "Around."

"What do you mean around?"

"It's a big hospital, I suppose he's up in oncology."

"He doesn't normally get here this early."

"Neither do I."

"So, why are you here?"

"To annoy you."

"You're doing a good job of…" Cuddy was unable to answer his question as at that moment, House lowered his head to hers and kissed her passionately on the mouth, taking her breath away. She lingered for a moment, enjoying the kiss and then pulled away, angling her head to look up at him, to study him. She turned her body to face him, took his head into her hands, while staring him straight in the eye, and kissed him again.

A rather bedraggled looking Wilson stood silently in the doorway, an embarrassed grin on his face, cheeks slightly flushed, "Uh hem." He said, clearing his throat.

For the second time that morning, Cuddy gasped with a start, breaking her kiss with House. The two sat on the couch looking as though they were caught smoking behind the gym by the school principal. House tried to conceal a chuckle, Cuddy blushed and Wilson tried not to look at the two.

"Uh, so House, that wouldn't be _your_ car I saw sitting out there in the parking lot, would it?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged. Cuddy pursed her lips and again looked at him, before hitting him on his arm, "You lied to me."

"You lied to me."

"I'm not the one who isn't supposed to be driving yet because of a bum leg."

"Leg's fine."

"House."

Wilson watched the two bicker, "Wait, he told me you were taking him in."

Cuddy looked at Wilson, "And he told me you were driving him."

"Before you get on my case Wilson, Cuddy here spent the night in NICU."

"Is that true?"

"Oh not you too." Cuddy said, walking over to her desk.

"Cuddy, you haven't had a decent night's sleep since Mia was brought in. You should go home."

"Funny, there's an echo in here." House quipped.

"I'm fine, I slept in the chair."

Wilson walked over to her desk, and looked Cuddy in the eye, "House and I are both here and we will call you if Mia needs you. Go home."

As Wilson spoke, House stood and walked over to Cuddy's desk and now he too loomed over her, "Go home. We're not taking no for an answer."

Cuddy sat down in her chair, defeated. She was exhausted, and realized that whether she wanted to or not, neither House nor Wilson would allow her any peace if she stayed at the hospital, and her bed was much more appealing than the couch in her office. She nodded her head, "Okay."

"Do we need to drive you home?" Wilson asked.

"No, I'll go."

"I'm going to call your house phone in twenty minutes, if you're not there, we're sending out a search party." House said, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Work, that's what you're always nagging about, isn't it?" House said, as the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Find anything in his home?"

"Nope, but the MRI shows an abnormality in his heart." Foreman replied.

House looked at the scans, "Get a CT of his head."

"But the MRI…" Taub argued.

"Get the CT and schedule an OR, he's going to need surgery."

House's team stood and left the room, Foreman lingered for a minute, "What are you thinking?"

"Double whammy, he's got a bleed in his skull somewhere. Find it." Foreman nodded and headed out the door.

House sat at his desk, picked up the phone and dialed Cuddy, "Are you home yet?" he asked before she had the chance to say hello.

"No, I'm at Dodger stadium."

"Good. Enjoy the game."

"I will, jealous?"

"Of what?"

"While you're slaving away," She paused to chuckle, "I've got my feet up with a cup of tea."

"I hate tea."

"Pity."

"Gotta go, cancer kid's standing at my door." And House hung up the phone. He turned his attention to Sean, "What do you want?"

"I hate sitting in that room. Needed to stretch my legs."

"Well, go stretch them somewhere else, I'm busy."

"Is Dr. Wilson in yet?"

"Yep."

"That's specific."

"I'm not a mind reader, I have no idea where he is."

Sean walked into House's office and sat down in one of the chairs. He was especially pale that morning, nearly ashen, and he moved slower than he had the day prior. House noted the dark circles under his eyes, and his slightly labored breathing. Sean avoided eye contact with House but instead started fumbling with the things on top of House's desk. He finally settled on the ball and began tossing it up into the air.

"How many more days of chemo do you have left?" House looked at Sean, annoyed he was there in the first place, more annoyed that Sean couldn't keep his hands off his stuff.

"Three."

"Then what?"

"Finish puking my guts out, go home, puke some more. Wait a while, then Dr. Wilson will say come back for more puke sessions. Loads of fun, I highly recommend it."

"School?"

"Not any more," Sean said with a sigh, "Too sick. Doesn't matter anyway, won't be alive to use any knowledge."

"Don't tell me you're one of those kids who actually likes school?"

"You're kidding right? I read about you, you're supposed to be the best. You don't get to be the best without being smart."

"Intelligence has nothing to do with school."

"Well, at least you don't brag or go around calling yourself intelligent or anything."

"And I don't go around pretending I don't care about knowledge because I think I'm dying."

"I don't _think_ I'm dying. I know I am. Intelligence is relative anyway." Sean said, avoiding any eye contact. House said nothing but the corners of his mouth turned up into a slight grin.

"Television in this place sucks." Sean said.

"Watch General Hospital?"

"No, soaps are for sissies." House raised his eyebrows, but again said nothing.

The two sat in silence for a while as Sean tossed the ball repeatedly in the air and House studied the chart in front of him, though he no longer saw the words.

"So who takes care of you when you're not here?"

"Sometimes my aunt."

"And your dad?"

"He's usually at work, no time to stay at home," Sean said with a touch of resentfulness to his voice.

"Do you know how hard it is on parents when your kid's in the hospital?"

Sean smirked, "Do you?" House said nothing but slightly nodded his head.

"I know he's worried, and doing the best he can. Doesn't make it any easier. It sucks to be here when they're poking you and running tests. Dr. Wilson's okay, but he's not family." Sean paused to take a few breaths. House hoped Sean wasn't on the verge of crying but decided Sean was just winded, "You got a kid in this hospital?"

House looked at Sean and Sean returned his gaze briefly, "Sort of."

"Well, either you've got a kid or you don't. Wait, you're not a dead beat dad or something?"

"No, my…" House paused, not quite sure what to call her, "My Mia is upstairs in the NICU."

"Your Mia?"

"She's my…" House knew she wasn't technically his niece, but it was the word that fit best, "She's my niece."

"Why is she in the NICU?"

"She had major heart surgery a couple of days ago."

Sean nodded, and he lost his hostile look, "How old?"

House had to think on that a bit, silently counting how long she'd been home and figuring in the time before he and Cuddy had met Mia that first day, "She's about three and a half months."

Sean looked at his hands, "I'm sorry. At least she's not here alone. Will she be okay?"

House nodded, "I think so."

"Good."

Wilson appeared at the door, "Sean, we've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been here."

"House, you could have paged."

"Why? It's not like he's dying right this minute."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "House."

"Go on, go puke in your own room." House stood up from his desk and headed towards the door.

Wilson placed his hand on Sean's shoulder, guiding him down the hall and turned to look at House, "Where are you off to?"

"NICU."


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, 200 reviews. Amazing. Thanks for reading and reviewing…

Chapter 23

"Dr. House?"

"Pam."

"Lisa called me earlier and asked if I'd come sit with Mia."

House nodded, "Are you supposed to return tonight too?"

"No, she said she'd come."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only about an hour."

"Go home, I'll sit with Mia. I'll tell Cuddy you'll be back tonight."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

House nodded, "Cuddy won't be spending any more nights here, if she tells you she is, let me know."

Pam looked at him questioningly, "Okay." She shook her head, not sure what to make of the situation and then headed towards the elevator bay.

Turning his attention towards Mia, he reviewed her chart and noted that several monitors, had been removed, a good sign. One of the nurses walked over and noted Mia's oxygen level on the chart. She turned to House and asked, "Do you want to hold her? She's stable enough now." House nodded his head, "If you'll just take a seat there, behind you."

House looked at the adjacent chair and sat down in it. The nurse gently picked Mia up, careful of the large bandage on her chest, and of the tubes still attached to her and gently placed Mia into House's arms.

"She's doing really well. Dr. McMillen was in this morning and said she's progressing well. She might even be released day after tomorrow. Her chest tubes should come out later this afternoon."

"So I read." House said coolly, instead focusing on not dropping or strangling Mia and wishing the nurse would just go away. She hovered for a minute before returning to her duties, taking his not so subtle hint.

House looked down at Mia, thinking back on what Sean had said about being alone in the hospital. Normally House didn't let patients get to him, but Mia wasn't just any patient. She had definitely stolen a small part of his heart and as he gazed down at her, he realized he hadn't held her since the night he carried her in for surgery. Mia looked up at House and smiled. House smiled back.

"Hi rugrat." Mia cooed at the sound of his voice. House leaned back into the chair and held Mia, wondering where she would have ended up, had Cuddy not adopted her. Would she have lived? Would another doctor have done as competent a job as McMillen? Would her parents or foster parents have gotten her to the hospital in time after one of her tet spells? He didn't know, and while he would never say it to anyone, he felt privileged to be sitting there, right at that moment, holding such a precious little gift. And with that idea, two things occurred to House; the first being that he was turning into an overwhelmingly dopey sap and the second that his eyes were suddenly watery.

* * *

Foreman looked in the office and the conference room but to no avail. With a sigh, he walked over to Wilson's office and knocked on the door.

"House, I'm busy."

"It's Foreman."

"Oh, come in. Sorry, I thought you were House."

"Do you know where I can find him? I haven't seen him for more than ten minutes total since he's been back." Foreman said, standing just inside the room.

"He's not in his office?"

"No."

"He was checking on Mia earlier."

"Hope everything's okay." Foreman said earnestly.

"I'm sure she's fine, he'd let me know if she wasn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

Wilson thought for a moment, "Yes, I think so. I'll go check the NICU, it's nearly lunch anyway. Any messages you'd like me to relay?"

"Just tell him he was right as usual. Chase is repairing the bleed in his brain as we speak."

"Okay, will do."

"Thanks."

* * *

Wilson took the stairs up to the NICU and quietly approached the large glass doors. He could see House sitting in the chair with Mia. Wilson noted how relaxed House looked and then began backing away, deciding to leave the two alone when House looked up and caught Wilson staring. House frowned but motioned with his head for Wilson to enter.

"Spying for Cuddy?"

"No, Foreman couldn't find you. Your patient's in surgery. He said to tell you that you were right." House nodded as Wilson asked, "How is she?"

"Better. They removed the pacing wire. Chest tubes should come out this afternoon, and if she eats tomorrow she should be able to go home the day after."

"She looks content."

"It's the pain meds." House said, looking down at Mia.

"It's you House."

"Nah, she's just doped up."

"Right," Wilson smiled as he watched House gaze at Mia, "Up for lunch?"

House smiled, "I could eat."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Mind if I stop by to see a patient on the way down?"

"How long will it take?" House said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Not more than five minutes."

"Fine."

Wilson and House rounded the corner in the oncology ward and approached a single room. House stayed back as Wilson entered the room.

"Come on."

"I don't want to see any cancer patients. What is this, a consult? Let me guess, diabetes?"

"Oh come on."

House shook his head and followed Wilson into the room. As House expected, Sean sat on the edge of his bed, nose buried in a book.

"Sean?"

"Hi Dr. Wilson, come to deliver more torture?" Looking back at House he added, "And you brought the cripple."

"No, I came to invite you to lunch." House closed his eyes as Wilson made the suggestion. He should have known.

"I can't eat anything, I'll just throw it up."

"True, but you can have a lovely bottle of refreshingly cool water."

"Woohoo." Sean said with a definite lack of enthusiasm.

"Fine, then don't come complaining to me about how bored you are later."

"Is he going with?" Sean asked, motioning towards House.

"Afraid so, mental ward asked I keep tabs on him. He likes to go around scaring the other patients."

House nodded, "I wear a lab coat, wheel a gurney in and tell them I'm there to take them in for a scheduled arm amputation." He said sarcastically.

Sean smiled, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Wilson wheeled Sean up to a table outside the cafeteria, on the patio, "So do you want water, water, or water?"

"No, I think I'll have water."

"Good choice. House?"

"The usual."

"Ever think about a salad, fruit maybe?"

"Nope, just excessive amounts of salt, copious layers of fat and a side of starch."

"I'll be back."

"So, did you go see your niece?"

"Yep."

"What were you reading back there?"

"Oh this? Acute Myleogenous Leukemia, it's about molecular pathogenesis and molecular therapy."

"That's some hefty reading."

"I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Where are you in treatment?"

"Third round of chemo. We can't get it into remission. I'm not a good candidate for a marrow transfer either, and that's if we could find a match anyway."

"What about your dad?"

Sean looked down at his hands, "I was adopted." House tried not to let anything show, but at those words, his heart dropped.

"Survival's only at 50-60 and now with the diabetes, and if I can't get into remission, my chances don't look so hot."

"You got the short end of the stick in the gene department." House quipped, though it was missing his usual pluck.

Wilson arrived at the table carrying two sandwiches, two bags of chips, three bottles of water and a bowl of jello, "Here, jello shouldn't give you an issue."

Sean smiled, "Thanks."

"And to my favorite mental patient, one ruben, no pickles." House took it without saying a word.

"So, what horrible stories has he been telling you? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Stories? Well, just that he got to visit his niece this morning." Wilson raised his eyebrows, trying to hide his amusement. House shot him a look, warning him to keep quiet.

"And I told him about my treatment. That's about it."

"And did you mention your particular talent?"

House eyed Wilson skeptically, "What talent?"

"Sean here's a wiz on the guitar."

House perked up, "Oh really?" Sean nodded his head, slightly embarrassed.

"House plays piano."

"And guitar." House added.

"And guitar." Wilson said, rolling his eyes.

"So, are you any good?" House asked.

Sean shrugged his shoulders, "Ya, I guess so. You?"

"Bet I'm better than you."

"Too bad there isn't a piano here." Sean said.

"We have a piano," House said with a furtive grin.

"House, I don't think…"

"Oh come on, please daddy? We just wanna go out and play a wittle while." House said, mocking Wilson as he blinked rapidly. "The piano's in the classroom, it's not like he'd be leaving the hospital."

"Okay, fine."

"Seriously?" Sean asked.

"Why not? Besides, I have an in with the big boss lady, she lets me get away with loads of stuff. So, what are we waiting for?"

"House, you didn't even eat half your sandwich."

"Saving it for later, come on. Let's go. Hey cancer kid, go get your guitar."

* * *

Wilson wheeled Sean to his room, with House limping behind, "Go get your guitar, we'll wait here." Sean gingerly got out of the wheelchair and headed into his room.

Wilson looked at House, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"I don't know. You've been acting very strange today."

"Why, because a kid who's dying wants to play a little guitar and I happen to like to play piano?"

"No, because you have been entirely too nice. It's…it's nauseating. You know, I'm beginning to think that you came back to work a little too soon after your pneumonia. How's your leg? Have you had it looked at?"

"You've got to be kidding me. How long have you known me? And how many times have you said House, where's your heart? House, don't you care? House, have you no empathy, compassion, love? And now I do one nice thing for a dying boy and you literally think I'm mental. Nice Wilson, and this coming from a guy who missed a simple diabetes diagnosis, yet I'm the mental one. Genius, really."

Wilson studied House a moment, still not understanding all that was going on, "Seriously House, you didn't eat your lunch. Since when do _you_ not eat a ruben sandwich?"

"I said I'd eat it later."

"And yet you conveniently forgot it on the table. Did you even notice it was missing?"

"I, oh." House hadn't realized he'd forgotten it.

Wilson became more animated, raising his voice as he said, "Let's see, you're now referring to Mia as your niece, you've taken an interest in a patient who isn't your own AND you're actually interacting with him? You've been overly nice to not only me, but you were kissing Cuddy this morning. CUDDY. Earth to House, come in House? Oh wait, maybe I should start calling you Greg now. Let me guess, next you'll fire your new team, hire back Chase and Cameron and pretend you're perfectly happy."

"Wow, not in the least bit hostile are we? Who's always telling me to find someone? Who Wilson? Who told me Cuddy loves me?" House had raised his voice now too, "Let me see, hmmm. Ya, that would be YOU."

"Since when do you ever listen to me?"

"Do you know how much you sound like a girl right now? First you say one thing, then you change your mind, now you expect me to try and figure out what you mean. Are you saying one thing but meaning another?"

"I don't know House, I just didn't mean for you to lose you."

"So, you want me to be happy but you don't want me to be happy?"

"Are you _happy_? Is this an attempt on what you perceive to be happiness? Or is all this just a farse?"

"What the hell is happiness anyway?"

"You can't string Cuddy along House, her heart is too tied up in this."

House looked at Wilson, angry at not knowing what set off this argument, "Are you…jealous?"

"No House, I'm not. I actually _want_ you to be happy. I _want_ you to be really happy, no illusions, no delusions of grandeur, just pure, unadulterated happiness. Why is that so hard for you?"

Sean stood at the door, guitar in hand, watching the two grown men argue. He sat in the wheel chair, looked up at the two of them and said, "Are we going, or would you two rather sit here and argue until I die?" Both men suddenly stopped speaking, ashamed at talking about what happiness is in front of a boy with a grim future.

Sean looked up at House, "Like intelligence, happiness is relative."

House glanced at Wilson, "Where did you find this kid?"

* * *

House sat at the piano and Sean sat in his wheelchair, not far from him. Each egged the other on with a rift or a chord, some jazz, some classical, and even a few show tunes. At times they would take turns playing a tune, and at others they would play a sort of duet. Sean was equally as good as House, if not better. House, without a doubt, was impressed. They talked about favorite composers, songwriters, and favorite songs, but for the most part, they played music.

Wilson sat in a chair, the sole audience member and he enjoyed every last note. He watched House and Sean play, at times not speaking but rather anticipating the other's next note, often matching it. They played for nearly an hour and it was clear that Sean was growing tired, "Sean, one last song and then back to your room." House nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, but I'd like to play something for you." Sean said, looking at House and then at Wilson. House stood and joined Wilson at one of the student desks.

Sean began to play a simple tune on his guitar. He played it well, and soon afterwards he began to sing…

"Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy  
Sunshine in my eyes can make me cry  
Sunshine on the water looks so lovely  
Sunshine almost always makes me high

If I had a day that I could give you  
I'd give to you a day just like today  
If I had a song that I could sing for you  
I'd sing a song to make you feel this way

Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy  
Sunshine in my eyes can make me cry  
Sunshine on the water looks so lovely  
Sunshine almost always makes me high

If I had a tale that I could tell you  
I'd tell a tale sure to make you smile  
If I had a wish that I could wish for you  
I'd make a wish for sunshine all the while

Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy  
Sunshine in my eyes can make me cry  
Sunshine on the water looks so lovely  
Sunshine almost always makes me high  
Sunshine almost all the time makes me high."

House and Wilson sat silently, each transfixed by Sean. Wilson had tears in his eyes, and House sat with one arm across his chest, the other resting on it while holding his chin in his hand. Sean sang with a certain innocence and clarity. His voice was pure, clean, simple. Sean was clearly enjoying himself, and at that very moment the ravages of cancer seemed distant.

When he finished, the room was very still. Neither doctor said a word, both lost in their own thoughts. Sean looked up at the two men and said, "_That_ is happiness."

* * *

He stood at the door, knocking loudly. Waiting. She opened it, clearly dressed to go back to the hospital and she shook her head at first glance, half expecting him to show up. But when she looked into his eyes, she could see the pained expression and her mind jumped immediately to Mia, "Is she okay?"

House nodded. He attempted a witty retort, but he just couldn't find it in him to deliver it, "You're not going to the hospital tonight."

"House, I've rested all day, I'm fine."

"Pam's there now." He spoke quietly, no sarcasm, no smirks, no snark.

"Pam's been there all day, she needs to rest."

"Pam wasn't even there an hour, I sent her home early. Mia's fine and you're staying here."

Cuddy looked at him and wondered if he was tired, if he had maybe worked too much too soon after his illness or if it might be something else, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "House, why don't you go home and get some rest."

He looked at her, the pained expression on his face still apparent. He looked older to her somehow. She thought the lines etched on his face looked deeper that night, his eyes weary. He looked worn. Cuddy reached up her hands and cupped his face in hers, "What's going on House?"

He shook his head, but no words came.

If Cuddy didn't know better, she would have sworn House was on the verge of tears, though his eyes were not watery. As she looked up into his eyes, she saw an overwhelming sadness there and in turn, she teared up wishing he would tell her, wishing he would share his burden, "What is it?"

House reached up and took her hands away from his face, placing them around his neck and he stepped in, closing the gap between them and arched down to embrace her. No words passed between the two. He closed his eyes and waited for Cuddy to return the hug. And she hugged back, there in her open doorway, wondering what in the world could have possibly happened at PPTH that day.

* * *

"Sunshine on My Shoulder"…Words by John Denver. Music by John Denver, Dick Kniss and Mike Taylor.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm on a writing kick right now, can't seem to stop. I started last night around nine pm and had no idea it was past one when I looked up at the clock. Finished it, posted it this morning and worked on this later today. This will be it until at least Wednesday or Thursdsay, the charger for my computer burned up (literally) and they're sending me a new one. So once the power dies on this thing, that's it for a while. This chapter is for all you Huddy shippers out there. It's just a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! I have to say, I'm really glad I revised this thing.

Chapter 24

"We argued about happiness, he played that song and we both sat there like fools. The kid's smarter than the two of us put together."

"Come here." Cuddy pulled House into her shoulder as they sat on her couch. She looked at him, unsure of exactly who this unknown man was that sat beside her. He had poured out the entire story, unabashed, without hesitation. Not the House Cuddy knew. She wondered if he'd truly gone off the deep end, or if he had finally come to his senses. She wondered if he trusted her enough to be this open, if he was ready and willing to be in this relationship and she hoped he was.

"I'm going to get some tea, do you want some?"

"I hate tea."

"Want some anyway?" House nodded and she left him sitting on the couch.

Looking over her shoulder while in the kitchen, Cuddy reached for her bottle of sleeping pills hidden in the back of her cupboard; it was her hidden stash reserved for those nights after a horrendous day at work. She dropped two pills into the napkin on the counter, and used the back of a spoon to crush them into a fine powder and then stirred it into his tea.

"Do you want sugar?" She hollered.

"Ya."

"Milk?"

"Ya."

Carefully carrying the tea, she headed back to the living room Cuddy looked at him and motioned with her head to follow her, "Come on."

House tilted his head downward while maintaining eye contact with her, "I should go home."

Not wanting him to think she was coddling him, Cuddy replied, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

With a look of slight disbelief, House stood and followed her into the bedroom anyway. She placed his tea on the nightstand, walked over to "her" side of the bed and placed her tea down, and motioned for him to sit. He complied and began to take his shoes off.

Cuddy returned to his side of the bed and used her hands to feel his face, testing his skin for a temperature, "I want to see your leg."

"Cuddy, it's fine."

She cupped his head in her hands and leaned in, kissing him gently on the forehead, then his cheek, and finally on the mouth, "Please."

House unbuttoned his shirt and she helped pull his arms out of the sleeves by pulling on the cuffs. Leaving his t-shirt on, he began to unbutton his jeans. Cuddy pulled from the hem, helping him out of his pants as they stared each other in the eye.

"Lay down."

House placed his back against the headboard, and extended his legs out on the bed, and Cuddy sat net to him, gently placing her hands on his scar.

He sipped at his tea, scrunching up his nose at the taste, "What's in this stuff?"

"Oh, sorry. I only have soy milk."

He peered into the cup, raising his eyebrows, "That stuff's terrible."

"Then don't drink it." He pursed his lips and continued to drink, defiantly.

Cuddy examined his leg, pressing here and there, waiting for his grimace which never came, "It looks good, not nearly as red. It's not hot to the touch anymore either."

House downed the last of tea before saying, "Am I cured?"

With a smile, she said, "I think you'll live."

"Are you going to stop bugging me about it now?"

"Maybe."

"Come here." House said, pulling her over his torso so that she was now lying next to him on her side of the bed. Smiling, she wrapped her arm across his chest and he dropped down to place his head on the pillow, lifting his hand to hold hers.

"Do you ever wish you weren't a doctor? Wish that you didn't know what would happen?" He said with a yawn. She nodded.

"I'm just going to close my eyes, for just a minute."

Feeling slightly guilty, she said, "Me too." Cuddy watched as House slowly fell asleep, lightly stroking his hair and when she was certain he wouldn't wake, she got up and pulled the covers over him. She walked out to the living room, picked up the phone and dialed

"Cuddy? Is it Mia? Is she okay?"

"Mia's fine."

"Is House okay? Is he there?"

"Yes. What the hell's going on Wilson?"

"Why, what did he say? Put him on the phone."

"I can't, he's asleep."

"It's not even nine o'clock."

She paused, debating whether or not to tell him that she had drugged House. Noting the hesitation, Wilson said, "What did you do?" He paused, "Cuddy?"

"I slipped him a couple of sleeping pills."

Wilson sighed, "You didn't. Did he tell you about today?"

"Yes."

Wilson could not hide his surprise, "House _talked_ to you?"

Guiltily, she said, "He was not the House I expected to find when I opened the door."

"You should have seen them together, House just got it. He just got Sean, I can't explain it. Did he tell you Sean was adopted?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and breathed deep, it was a detail House had left out, "No." She placed her head into her hands and shook her head, "No wonder." Wilson was silent on the other end. Cuddy continued, "Did he tell you why he went to see Mia?"

"No."

"Sean told him how hard it was to be alone at the hospital. Out of the mouths of babes, that's all it took for House to plant himself in NICU. He stayed with Mia all morning."

"I saw him." Wilson too, sounded tired, "Are you coming in tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Fair warning, be prepared for a backlash when he gets up."

"I know. Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Check in on Mia if I'm not there right away in the morning. I'm going to have a very cranky and possibly destructive doctor to deal with when he wakes."

"Happy to."

"Thanks, bye Wilson."

"Bye."

* * *

House woke up on his left side with a hand draped across his exposed ear, and one on his chest, hands that were not his own. He tried to focus his eyes on her manicured nails as he looked towards his chest and blinked several times, having difficulty clearing his vision. He felt groggy, fuzzy, and as his gaze shifted to a sleeping Cuddy, he knew what she had done.

He closed his eyes again, raising his arm to his forehead willing the haziness in his mind to dissipate. He sighed, thinking again about the day before, and again thinking about Mia, finally coming to the conclusion that children should not be allowed to fall ill to a potentially fatal disease. God or no, it was just cosmically wrong. He turned again

towards Cuddy and found she was watching him, a look of worry, no…a look of fear on her face, which she was failing to conceal.

"What was in that tea?"

"Sleeping pills. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it."

"No, you shouldn't have." But, House said it without menace, not knowing himself why he wasn't angrier than he supposed he should be.

"You're not mad?" Cuddy asked in confusion, moving her hand from his chest to his ear, running her fingers through his hair.

House thought for a moment, looking at her. They were nearly nose to nose, "I don't think so."

"I dosed you, and you're okay with that?"

House raised both eyebrows, nodding, "I think so."

"You didn't tell me about Mia last night."

"They removed her chest tubes in the afternoon, and today they should get her eating again. If she eats well enough, she should come home tomorrow."

Cuddy sighed with relief, "She's okay. Thank goodness she's okay."

"She will be. She still has a lot of recovering left to do, but she'll live." House said the last bit in a whisper, his mind elsewhere.

"Sean's prognosis is bleak, isn't it?"

House nodded, "Such a waste. You should see him play guitar."

"His life isn't a waste."

"It's cut short."

"Doesn't make it a waste."

"Name one good thing that came of it. His parents likely couldn't get pregnant, so they adopted. His mother died, leaving a grieving husband to care for a young boy and now he's dying. Why? Why is he here?"

Tears welled up in Cuddy's eyes, "Don't you know?" House shook his head. "He opened your eyes." She gently took his face into her hands as she spoke, "Have you felt anything different in the last couple of days? Anything at all?"

House sighed, "Kids shouldn't die."

She hadn't expected him to say as such, and her heart broke for him, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He said, meaning it. He furrowed his brow and shook his head slighty.

Cuddy placed her hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes at her touch and sighed, "I'm not sick."

"What is it then?"

He shook his head, "I don't know what's the matter with me; I haven't felt this way in a long time." She rested her hand on the side of his face and lightly kissed his nose.

House took her hand in his, kissed her palm and used his other hand to draw her near to him, kissing her deeply on the mouth. He took her breath away and she felt the power of his emotions as he held her face in his hands, kissing her the way he had longed to do.

He pulled back to look at her, "I'm going to be late for work today."

"Why's that?" She asked, the fear now absent, replaced by an amused smile.

House raised an eyebrow, grinning, "Physical therapy."


	25. Chapter 25

I hate to dash a few hopes out there, but no, Sean is not House's long lost son. He's simply a patient who also happens to be adopted. I've found a way to get back online so here I am. Couldn't stop writing. Before I chose to rewrite, I was at a complete standstill…took it a slightly different direction (namely Sean) and wow, I can't seem to stop. It's a bit on the shortish side, but I wanted to end this chapter where I did.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 25

Wilson opened his office door and just caught sight of House strolling into his conference room after lunch, a skip in his limp, and an armload full of cd's. Intrigued, Wilson followed House, where he heard Foreman ask the question he too was wondering, "Where have you been?"

"Cuddy kept me after class."

"So we're supposed to believe that you were with Cuddy all morning?"

"Yep."

"And just what were you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Wilson tipped his head sideways, wondering if it was House was purposely leaving out a choice bit of information. Normally, House wouldn't hesitate to crack a sexist or inappropriate joke about Cuddy and yet this afternoon, he refrained from doing so. Wilson found that very interesting and thought that perhaps House hadn't woken up on the wrong side of the bed after all. In fact, Wilson was fairly certain he had woken up _in_ Cuddy's bed, and likely spent the morning there.

"So, if we happen to call Cuddy, she would tell us that you were with her?"

"Why don't we all go on a little field trip up to NICU? I just left her there." Foreman looked at House, and the disbelief that written across his face disappeared.

House nodded, "So, how's our patient?"

"Good vitals, bleed repaired, doing well. Case just needs to be signed off." Thirteen passed the file to House.

"Any new cases?"

"No." Taub said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good, you lot off to the clinic, I'm off to oncology."

"Oncology?" Kutner asked, concern in his voice.

It was then that Wilson made his presence in the doorway known, "I asked House to act as a consult for one of my patients."

"Clinic, go." House said, flippantly.

Wilson stood aside, watching the three fellows depart before turning his attention to his friend, "You look…good."

"Just ask if you want to know."

"Did you?"

House nodded as he scooped up the cd's, "Let's go see Sean."

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't just leave it at that."

"I can, and I will."

"I thought after yesterday, you would be…" Wilson struggled with what to say, "Reluctant."

"Why? Because Sean's dying? We're all dying Wilson. From the day we're born, we inch closer to death each and every day."

"Well, that's one way to look at it, morbid as it may be." Wilson nodded towards the cd's, "Those for Sean?"

"I thought they might distract him for a while."

"Who the hell are you, and what planet did you leave Greg House on?"

"Funny, really. You should try stand up."

Taking a more solemn tone, Wilson stared at the floor as they walked down the hallway, "Today's not a good day for Sean."

House looked at his friend, "Why's that?"

"We got his results back this morning." Wilson stopped walking and House stopped, looking him in the eye. Wilson simply shook his head. House nodded, and the two of them approached Sean's room and entered. Sean's bed was angled up just slightly, and he appeared to be asleep. He was pale, even more so than the day prior. House looked to Wilson, "I'd like to see his chart."

"There's nothing you can do."

"I want to see it anyway." Wilson nodded, and handed it over to House.

"I'm not asleep you know." Sean said, opening his eyes. "Hey, gimpy."

"Hey cancer kid."

"I don't think I'm up to playing guitar today."

House nodded, "Here, thought you might like to listen to these."

"Thanks. Who's Oscar Peterson?" He asked, flipping through the cd's.

House looked at Wilson, "Aw he's young, isn't he?" He then turned his attention back to Sean, "Only the best jazz pianist who ever played. Take a listen to his 'Get Happy', you'll like it."

Sean smiled weakly and placed the Oscar Peterson cd into his computer, and set the earbuds into his ears. Leaning back against his pillows, Sean closed his eyes and settled in to listen as the two doctors quietly left his room. They walked in silence back towards Wilson's office, the only sound the rhythmic plunk of House's cane on the floor. When they reached the office, House held out Sean's file, "He won't live more than six months."

Wilson closed his eyes, "I know."

"Clinical trials?"

"They're either half over or he's ineligible."

"I don't think the question is what is happiness. I think it's what's the point of happiness if we just die anyway?" House said gravely.

* * *

Cuddy stood at Mia's bedside, pleased with how well she was doing. The various lines and tubing had been removed for the most part, and Mia was becoming more and more active. Two of the three chest tubes had been removed the afternoon before, though one still remained in and was scheduled to removed that afternoon. It seemed miraculous to Cuddy that her daughter had major, life threatening heart surgery only days earlier and if Mia could prove to the staff that she could eat on her own, she would be allowed to go home the following day. Feeling well rested, her heart happy at the prospect of bringing home a far healthier Mia in one day's time, and her new found relationship with House, Cuddy had an overwhelming sense of contentedness wash over her. She was almost afraid to relax into such bliss, afraid that one minor hiccup would tip the scales against her favor.

She did not hear House walk into the NICU as she stood there deep in thought. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, briefly squeezing her before letting go.

"I thought you hated public displays of affection."

"I do."

"So what was that?"

"No one was looking, I checked."

Cuddy turned around, reached her hand up behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Hey, I thought you said not at work."

"I never said that."

"No, but you were going to."

"When the board gets wind of us, they're going to have a field day. How's your patient?"

"Cured, as usual."

"A little full of ourselves, aren't we?"

House smiled, "You know, I don't have a patient, Pam's scheduled to be here in a couple of hours. We could get a head start on the drive back to your place."

"I don't think we should give the board any more fodder than they already have. Go on, clinic duty. Have fun." Cuddy said grinning, "Be a good boy and run along now."

"Mean old schoolmarm." He paused before saying, "So they only removed two of the three chest tubes?"

"The third should come out today."

"Good, now she just has to eat." House said, nodding. With a smile, he said, "Tell her I said to drink every last drop of her bottle or she can't go out and play later." Cuddy laughed.

As House turned to leave, a nurse came over carrying a bottle and asked Cuddy, "Would you like to feed her?" Cuddy smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll check in with you later." House said as he left.

* * *

House sat next to a young boy who had a pencil standing stick straight out of the top of his foot, waiting for the numbing agent to take affect.

"Will he get lead poisoning?"

Rolling his eyes, House sarcastically retorted, "Pencils aren't made of lead."

"But, could he still get lead poisoning?"

House pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head, "Your son can't get lead poisoning from graphite."

"So, you're sure he won't get lead poisoning?"

"No. He. Will. Not. Get. Lead. Poisoning."

"As long as you're sure then."

"Here, you want to suture him up? Either you trust me with what I'm telling you, or you don't." House stood up holding the suturing kit out to the father of the boy, waiting for a response.

"Hey man, I'm just worried about my kid. His mother's going to kill me when she finds out what happened."

"And just how did this happen?"

"I came in for this," he held his own bandaged hand, "After I cut my hand this morning slicing oranges. I gave Tommy here a pencil and paper to draw on while I was getting stitches and the next thing I know, the pencil was sticking straight out of his foot."

"What's a boy wearing sandals for anyway?" House snarked.

"He…what does that have to do with it?"

"And why didn't you take him to emergency?"

"The clinic was closer."

"So you decided to burden me with your idiotic attempts at fatherhood? Who gives a three year old a sharp pencil and then turns away? Ever hear of crayons?"

"I don't like your tone _doctor_. You're not wearing a wedding band, you probably have no idea how it feels when your kid's in the hospital."

"Your kid isn't _in_ hospital; he's in the clinic with a pencil sticking out of his foot because his father couldn't think to ask for a lollipop at the receptionist's desk."

The father raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think about that, but still, you must have no idea what it's like to watch your child in pain, if you did, you wouldn't be such a jerk."

House stood angrily from his chair, "My Mia is upstairs in the NICU as we speak with a fresh surgical scar from neck to navel. Don't tell me what it's like to have your kid in the hospital." House picked up the Tommy's file and stormed out as the father stood there with a look of regret on his face.

As he slammed the door behind him, House threw the file at Taub, "Take the pencil out, stitch it up and send the idiot and his kid home." He then turned towards the clinic desk, reaching for another patient file when his pager went off. With a sigh, he took it out of his pocket and read it. One simple word left a stitch in his chest as a wave of fear washed over him. The pager read, "NICU".


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Okay, so I took a little liberty here with the medical stuff, had to be done. I don't know that it's not possible, but I don't know if it is either (the whole House bit towards the beginning).

Chapter 26

"Have you seen House?"

Taub didn't look up as he flushed Tommy's foot, "He practically ran out of here a few minutes ago."

"Did he say where he was going?" Wilson asked, impatiently.

"No, why?"

"One of my patients is asking for him."

"Maybe it had something to do with his Mia?" Tommy's dad said from the corner chair.

Taub looked at Tommy's father quizzically, "His Mia? How do you know about Mia?"

Tommy's father looked down at his shoes, "I accused him of not knowing what it's like to worry sick about a child when they're in pain."

Wilson lifted his chin a bit as he breathed deeply, hoping Mia wasn't the cause for House's quick departure, "I'm going up to the NICU."

Taub nodded his head, "Please let me know how she's doing." Wilson nodded as he ran out of the room.

"Why is Mia in the NICU?"

Taub looked over at Tommy's dad, "She had open heart surgery a few days ago."

Tommy's father shook his head feeling rotten for his earlier conversation with House, "Oh my God."

* * *

Cuddy stood outside the NICU, hand covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She stood silently, waiting for House to arrive and waiting for word on Mia.

House limped as quickly as he could to her side, looking through the glass walls for Mia, "Where is she?" He asked before his gaze finally found her, "Why is she in isolation?"

"RSV." Cuddy whispered. House closed his eyes and sighed. Cuddy didn't turn around to face him but continued speaking, "She wouldn't take her bottle when I tried to feed her. She was warm to the touch and she had discharge from her nose. We were so careful with hygiene but apparently one of the other babies brought in was infected without our knowledge and with all the parents and staff in and out…it just spreads so quickly."

Cuddy turned around to look up at House, "She was so close to going home and now she's back on the ventilator. She's been through so much already and now this."

"Come here." House wrapped his arms around her and held tight, lightly kissing the top of her head.

As they stood there, Wilson approached. Just by looking at the way House held Cuddy, especially given House's usual reluctance at public displays of affection, he knew instantly something was very wrong, "What happened?"

"RSV." Cuddy said, without letting go of House.

"Did you page me?" House asked.

"I did."

"What is it?"

"It can wait, Sean was asking for you."

"I'll go see him in a little while."

Wilson nodded and the three stood and watched through the window, hoping that Mia would be okay.

* * *

"I'd like to apologize."

"I'm sorry Mr. ah…" Taub looked at Tommy's chart for his father's name as they stood in the clinic's lobby.

"Brian."

"Brian, Dr. House isn't answering his pager right now. I can give him a message for you."

"No, I'll wait. Would you mind letting him know I'd like to speak with him."

Going against his better judgment, Taub nodded and headed towards the NICU. On his way to the elevator bay, he found Thirteen and Cameron chatting in the entry way.

"Where are you off to?" Thirteen asked.

"NICU."

"Why?" Thirteen asked.

"House isn't answering his pages and we're pretty sure he rushed to the NICU a little while ago."

"Oh my God, Mia." Cameron said, as she and Thirteen now walked alongside Taub towards the elevators, "I'm coming with."

The elevator opened and the three colleagues entered, "So what were you two talking about?"

Thirteen stayed quiet and Cameron blushed a bit before holding up her left hand to show Taub a sparkly new engagement ring, "Chase asked me last night and I said yes."

"Wow, congratulations!" Taub said earnestly.

* * *

Her panic rising, Cuddy turned to her source of support as she watched several nurses crowd around Mia, "What's going on? House?"

"I don't know, I'm going in there."

Cuddy and Wilson watched as House scrubbed his hands furiously, donned a smock and entered the isolation area of the NICU. They watched as House stood over Mia's bedside, listening to her chest with a borrowed stethoscope, and turning sharply to the nurse beside him, clearly yelling something indistinguishable from the quiet of the NICU lobby. Obscured by House's body, they watched as House worked on Mia feverishly, occasionally stopping to yell at nearby staff before returning to doing whatever it was that he was doing. The one of the nurses tried to stop him at one point which further angered House, and it was clear to both Cuddy and Wilson that whatever House was doing was in Mia's best interest and that something was very obviously wrong. Soon, one of the NICU doctors approached and took hold of the nurse's arm, calming her, allowing House to finish working on Mia. The nurse covered her mouth and clearly looked apologetic.

After what seemed like an eternity, they could see House hovering over Mia, first listening to her chest and then he appeared to be speaking to her after removing the stethoscope from his ears. Then, glaring at the nurse, he stormed out of the NICU, swearing under his breath as he removed his gloves and smock, throwing them angrily into the nearby bin.

"Unbelievable, tell me I couldn't do that! ME! What were they going to do, sit around and wait for her to suffocate before doing anything?"

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Cuddy's voice faltered.

"She had a pneumothorax and they just stared at her, said they had to wait for a doctor."

With a sharp gasp, Cuddy's panic was in full swing, "Her lung collapsed?"

"She's okay, she's okay." House said, talking almost more for himself than for Cuddy, "That brainless nurse said we had to wait for a doctor. _A doctor_. Unbelievable. She would have died if they had waited, there was no time. She was in a sterile environment so I did it right there. I didn't think you'd object if I inserted another chest tube." Cuddy shook her head.

"I…" House stared at Cuddy, "Hey, you're not going to do that fainting thing are you? Are you still taking the lorazepam?"

"No, no fainting and yes."

House looked at her, rolled his eyes and again pulled her into a hug. He had no idea what Mia was doing to him, but he apparently couldn't be bothered by worrying about what Wilson or anyone else would think by embracing Cuddy.

"I…" before House could finish his thought, Cameron came rushing down the corridor with Taub and Thirteen hot on her heels. Pausing before she said anything, Cameron looked amused at seeing her former boss publicly embracing the dean of medicine, openly, and apparently without any desire to pull away.

"How's Mia?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy shook her head, not knowing what to say; she stepped away from House and looked up at him, hoping he would explain. Without looking away from Cuddy, he answered, "RSV and a pneumothorax. Why are you here?"

"I was concerned, I heard you rushed up here and…"

House interrupted Cameron, "Not you. You." He said, motioning towards his two newer fellows.

"Brian Anderson is waiting downstairs to talk with you."

"Who?"

"Pencil boy's dad." Taub replied.

House looked down at Cuddy, "I'll be back."

"I'll go with you." Wilson said, heading towards the elevators with House.

"Taub, Thirteen, back to the clinic." House grunted as Cameron neared Cuddy, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Are you and House?"

Cuddy nodded.

* * *

"House, what are you going to do?" Wilson could sense the tension in the elevator as they neared the main lobby, suddenly fearful of what his friend might do. House did not respond, and as the doors opened on the main level, Wilson reached for House's shoulder, trying to get his friend's attention. House shrugged out of Wilson's grasp and with considerable speed, despite his limp, he stormed over to where Brian Anderson stood waiting to speak with him.

"Dr. House, I just want to say how sor…"

Brian was unable to finish his thought as House verbally assaulted him with, "You want to know what it feels like to watch your kid hurt?" And without thinking, House cranked his arm back and with all of his pent up rage and frustration, heart breaking sadness for Mia and Sean, and undeniable frustration with the turmoil boiling in his mind, he took a sharp swing at Brian. A loud and unmistakable crack could easily be heard and blood spattered everywhere.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy, you're needed at the clinic immediately." A nurse behind the desk said, hanging up the phone.

"Now?"

"Dr. Kutner said it was an emergency."

* * *

Cuddy ran down the stairs and into the lobby, hurrying to the main desk as she watched the janitor mop the floor, "Is that…is that blood?" She asked. "What's going on? Where's House?"

"There was a fight, he's in exam room one."

Cuddy dashed to the exam room, opened the door and saw House, with his shirt smeared in blood, sitting on the exam table as Wilson finished stitching a small gash on his knuckle.

"Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

House did not look up, staring instead with unfocused eyes at the floor.

"House is fine, except he apparently lost a few brain cells since he got up this morning." Wilson said, tying off the last stitch, "He took a swing at some guy who was treated here this morning. House hasn't said a word since."

"House?" Cuddy walked over to him and placed one hand on his shoulder and used the other to hold his injured hand for a better view, "You hit a patient?" she asked, looking at the two expertly crafted stitches Wilson had sewn. Again, no sound.

"He broke the other guy's nose. He's over in exam room four, Brian's his name I think. Brian said it was okay, that it was his fault but it was completely unprovoked. This is all on House. The other guy had a bandaged hand, couldn't have tried to swing back." Wilson put the suturing supplies down with force into the basin next to him, staring at House all the while, before standing to leave.

"You're suspended until further notice. The board can decide what to do with you." Cuddy looked at him, silently pleading that he at least look at her but his gaze remained fixed on the floor.

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked from the doorway.

"What?" She replied, a little too harshly.

"My patient, Sean, has been asking to see House all day. Before you send him home, I'm sure Sean would like the chance to say goodbye. He goes home before House will be back."

"Fine, visit Sean and Sean only. Then go home."

House said nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

Wow, I can't believe this thing is up to chapter 27 already. I now have a very basic idea for how the rest of this will play out…many more chapters yet to come. I'm still amazed at the response to this fic, thanks for reading and reviewing. :-)

Chapter 27

"What happened to your hand?" House shrugged but remained silent.

"Dr. Wilson said I can go home the day after tomorrow." House nodded.

"Bad day?"

House raised his eyebrows, "Ya."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

The two sat in silence for a while before House asked, "Did you like Peterson?"

"He's cool, for a dead guy." House half smiled.

"You look like a kid who got called into the principal's office." Sean said with a smile.

House chuckled, "It's worse, I'm dating the principal."

"So, what did you do? Tag the girl's locker room, cheat, slash the principal's tires?"

"Punched an idiot."

"You punched someone here, at the hospital?" Sean said sitting up slightly with interest.

"Yep."

"I suppose you had a reason."

"I thought I did."

Sean sat back quietly, watching House twirl his cane deep in thought and decided it best not to mention it again.

"Can I return the cd's to you tomorrow?"

House looked up at Sean, "I won't be here."

"I can give them to you the day after, if you see me before I go home."

"You'll have to give them to Dr. Wilson."

"Oh." Sean said, confused.

"I was suspended. I don't know when I'll be back."

"I bet the principal's pissed."

Again House chuckled, "She's the one who suspended me."

"Doh."

"Ya."

"What did you do, get in a fight?" House looked at Sean and nodded. "He must have been a total ass."

"He was actually trying to apologize." Sean said nothing but simply shrugged his shoulders. House hesitated before asking, "It doesn't bother you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Dr. Wilson trusts you; he told me the two of you were good friends." The corners of House's mouth turned up in a slight smile as he raised his eyebrows a bit.

"I know Dr. Wilson's a good doctor. He's been good to me, and if he trusts you, then that's good enough for me."

"Do you mind if I…?" House asked, holding up Sean's guitar, purposely changing the subject.

"Go ahead."

The two of them sat in Sean's hospital room without speaking for nearly half an hour as House played the guitar. He chose quiet songs for the most part, some Sean recognized and others he thought House may have come up with on his own, though he couldn't be sure. The last song he played was "Sunshine on My Shoulders", minus the vocals. At the start of the song House gave Sean a little smirk, almost daring Sean to say he wasn't as good. Sean leaned his head back and enjoyed every note, breathing in every sound. Clearly it was his favorite song. He was grateful for it, and impressed.

When he finished playing, House replaced the guitar in the nearby holder and turned to Sean, "I'll see you next time, just bring the cd's back with you."

"Are you sure?" House nodded as he headed towards the door.

"By gimpy."

"Bye cancer kid."

* * *

"So, your house or hers?"

"You're kidding, right?"

With a sigh, Wilson looked over at House in the passenger seat, "What were you thinking?"

"Don't start."

"No, seriously House. You finally have a good thing going with Cuddy and you couldn't just stay there with her could you? Or just allow that man to say what he had to say and leave it be. I got the impression he was trying to apologize, whatever for I don't know, but oh no, you had to go and pow right in the kisser."

House simply shook his head.

"Fine, don't speak, I can't deal with this tonight."

"Whoever said you had to _deal_ with me Wilson? I'm a grown up, driver's license and everything." This time it was Wilson who remained silent, shaking his head.

Wilson pulled up to the curb near the apartment, and House got out wordlessly. Neither said anything to the other, and House walked into his apartment as Wilson drove away.

* * *

Cuddy sat outside the NICU peering in at her little Mia. The day's stresses had definitely taken its toll and she was achy, miserably tired and found it hard to keep her eyes open. Every muscle in her body felt as though she had run a marathon that day, from the glorious start to her day with House, to running down the stairs because of House, and now as she sat alone, with the anger welling up inside of her due to House. She was overwhelmingly grateful for his efforts with Mia earlier that afternoon and that thought alone kept her from currently hating him. He literally had saved Mia's life, but that seemed like eons ago as she sat there, wondering what the board would do with him, wondering what kind of lawsuits the patient would inflict on her hospital and wondering if House was even speaking to her.

Cuddy rubbed the back of her neck; it was pointless she knew, because the knots that had formed could not easily be rubbed away. Her stress level felt as though it had started at her ankles and had slowly lifted higher and higher as the day progressed, finally ending somewhere near the base of her ears, though a trickle of it had merged up into her skull, forming the beginnings of what she hoped wouldn't turn into a migraine. She had cried in her office after the fiasco in the clinic's lobby and now she sat cried out, no longer able to form any tears.

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was well past one o'clock in the morning. She looked over at Pam who sat with Mia. Pam had refused to go home, saying something about how she'd promised Dr. House that she'd let him know if Cuddy refused to go home to sleep. Pam tried to call him, but his machine picked up and it was then that Pam decided she'd stay, whether Cuddy did or not. Knowing Pam wasn't going anywhere, and knowing that if she didn't get some real sleep, she would regret the migraine in the morning, Cuddy stood from her chair, smiled at Pam and gave her a little wave before heading home.

* * *

She pulled into her driveway at nearly two am, leaned her head back on the headrest and stared at her house, exhausted. Shaking her head, she restarted her engine and pulled out into the street.

* * *

"Dammit Wilson, it's two a.m. in the god damned morning." House swore, pulling his shorts on, "You can't just let it go, can you?" House continued grumbling to himself as he made his way out to the living room, "…screwed up friendship…" he unlatched his front door and opened it "…most girlified sissy I ever met…" House abruptly stopped as he opened the door.

"I may be girlified, but I'm no sissy."

"What do you want?"

She looked into his eyes, hoping he would at least let her in, "Can I come in?"

"You couldn't have waited until daybreak before you started yelling?"

"I'm not going to yell."

House eyed her, not fully trusting her words, though he could see by her posture that she was likely in no mood for a shouting match. He noted the dark circles under her eyes and her tired expression before nodding slightly, opening the door fully to allow her inside.

"Mia?" He asked.

Cuddy placed her hand on her neck and angled her head to the side, stretching a bit, "No change. Pam's there now."

She walked over to the couch and took a seat on the end. House sat on the piano bench and neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity. House stared at the piano keys, occasionally striking one or two notes as Cuddy placed her head back on the couch, shrugging one or the other shoulder intermittently, trying to ease sore muscles.

"I thought I'd find you waiting at my place."

"You suspended me."

"From the hospital, not from my life."

"Well, congratulations, you've managed once again to keep me away from Mia."

Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Do you really think I normally go around punching people?"

"You did today."

"And I do that every day." House replied sarcastically.

"I have to think about the hospital as a whole House. Word's out, they know we're together. How would it look if I ignored the fact that you punched out a patient with enough force to break his nose? I hate this. I hate every part of this. I don't want you sitting here while I sit with Mia. I need you there, but if I didn't take any action, the board would have had more than enough reason to find a new dean of medicine."

House looked at Cuddy from where he sat at the piano and nodded his head, knowing full well that what she said was true. He then focused his attention on the piano and began to play a slow, quiet tune, filling the room with music instead of the pending awkward silence. Cuddy again shifted on the couch so that her head rested on her hand, stretching her neck again as she did so. Unable to find a comfortable position, she sat up, closed her eyes and arched her neck to the left, then the right, forwards and backwards. After stretching, she realized that the music had stopped and she opened her eyes only to find that House was hobbling his way to the couch. Without a word, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her neck.

"What about your hand?"

"Wilson was playing mother hen, I didn't need stitches."

"Just like you don't need a cane?"

"Can't you just shut up for even five seconds?"

Cuddy counted five seconds off in her head, "Yes." She said with a grin. Cuddy closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall forward as House worked on the knots in her neck.

She motioned for House to sit next to her on the couch but he shook his head as he walked around to the front of the couch, "Come on, it's late."

"I should go home."

"You're not driving anywhere, you're half asleep already. Come on, I even put clean sheets on the bed." He said, extending a hand to help her up off the couch.

She smiled as she accepted his hand, "Clean sheets? You knew I felt guilty; you knew I'd be here. I don't want guilty sex."

Smiling devilishly as he led her down the hallway, he said, "Me neither. Make up sex trumps guilty sex."

* * *

"Good, thank you Pam. No, I'll be in a little later. I'll see you this evening, get some rest. I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you're doing." Cuddy turned her cell phone off and then turned onto her side to face House, placing her hand on his chest.

"She made it through the night?"

"She's stable. I should get going, I need to get a change of clothes from…" She paused in confusion as House grinned back like the cheshire cat, "What?"

"Your clothes are hanging in the bathroom."

"My clothes?"

"The spare set you keep at the office."

"How did you?" She eyed him in disbelief, "I'm going to get in the shower. Pam's gone home, so I'd like to get there as soon as I can. And the board meets this morning."

"I thought you hired Bob Cranson to fill in for you." House said, stroking her hair.

"I let him know yesterday that I'd be returning to work until Mia is released. I can check in on her whenever I'd like and get some work done at the same time. I can't just sit all day, I'd go berserk."

She sat up on the edge of the bed and turned to look at him, "I'll let the board know that I suspended you from work, not from visiting Mia. I never meant to keep you from her."

House nodded, "I know."

"I have to get going, or I'll be late."

"I could join you in the shower."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I just said I'll be late."

House got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, "Well hurry up and get in here then."


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. We went to a 10:30pm showing of Street Kings last night, downed a lot of caffeine and I was wide awake when we got back, so I typed this up. It's on the shortish side. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 28

"Dr. Peterson?" Cuddy asked as she walked into the NICU's lobby.

"Dr. Cuddy, good morning. I see our little patient has been giving us cause for concern?"

She nodded, "Dr. House inserted a chest tube yesterday."

"Ah, Dr. House."

"So, you heard?"

"Actually, it was my brother who walked away with the broken nose."

She covered her mouth in complete shock, not realizing that the patient House had assaulted yesterday was related to a member of her own staff, "I am so sorry, if you could please let him know that I would very much like to speak with him."

Dr. Peterson looked up at Cuddy, smiling reassuringly, "Brian isn't going to sue. He said something about criticizing Dr. House for not knowing what it's like to watch your child in pain. I would imagine Dr. House's reaction stemmed from our little princess here yesterday."

Cuddy closed her eyes, shaking her head, realization finally dawning upon her, "That does not condone his actions."

"True, but my brother feels extremely guilty. He's a good man and true to his word; he won't sue the hospital."

She shook her head before moving towards the window to peer in at Mia, "How is she?"

"Her O2 stats are down this morning, but she's stable. RSV can take a lot out of healthy infant and with Mia's history, she's got a long recovery ahead of her. She's lucky Dr. House was here, her tube was placed precisely, cleanly." Dr. Peterson scribbled something on a piece of paper, "I have to get going, rounds are in ten minutes but here," he said, handing her the paper, "This is Brian's home phone, he should be there all day today. He gets up at the crack of dawn, so feel free to call him any time. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Dr. Peterson."

Cuddy pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the number, "Hello, Mr. Peterson? This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. First, I'd like to extend my deepest regret and apology for what happened yesterday." She paused, listening to what he was saying, "Oh, okay Brian. I see. No, we're the ones who should be apologizing. I'd like the chance to speak with you in person and hoped you would be able to meet with me at nine thirty this morning?" She paused again, "Absolutely, okay see you then. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Cuddy looked up to find Wilson approaching her, "You're here early."

He stammered, trying to come up with something, "Paperwork."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you and House aren't speaking?"

Frowning, Wilson looked at his feet, "Couldn't sleep. And how would you know?"

"A little birdy told me."

"A little birdy with a serious right hook?" Cuddy nodded before Wilson continued, "And when did you see House?" He asked coyly.

Cuddy tipped her head sideways a bit, pursing her lips in a 'don't you want to know' kind of way.

Raising his eyebrows he said, "Oh ho."

"You should go talk to him."

"I don't think he'd let me in the door."

"He let me in."

"Ya, that might have something to do with…ah never mind." Wilson said, blushing.

"God, you are just like him. Is that all men think about? Go talk to him Wilson."

* * *

House was dressed, leather jacket on, keys to his bike in hand, reaching for the door knob as he heard someone knock. Raising his voice he said, "We really should just get you a key. Did you come back for more shower sex?"

House opened the door to find Wilson standing there, mouth slightly agape, "I'm more of a missionary kind of guy."

"I thought you were Cuddy." House said with a scowl.

"Are you going somewhere?'

"Check on Mia." There was a definite tension as the two men stood there together, on the threshold. Wilson ready to forgive and forget, though not willing to come right out and say it. House not willing to do to either.

"Thought you were suspended."

"From working, not from visiting."

"Come on, I'll drive."

* * *

Wilson pulled to a halt at the stop light, adjacent to a large cemetery. Motioning towards the cemetery with his head, Wilson quipped, "People are dying to get in there you know."

Without turning to look at Wilson, House replied, "They're all a bit under the weather."

"You'd have a captive audience for a speech though."

"Ya, but too bad they're all stoned." Both men chuckled.

Wilson looked at House, "Shower sex, huh?"

"Ya, after make-up sex."

"You lucky dog."

* * *

"Mr. Peterson, thank…"

"Brian." He said, smiling.

"Brian, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." With a slight grimace, she asked, "How's your nose?"

"It's sore. It was a clean break though, so I'm told it will heal fine."

"I am so sorry that Dr. House conducted himself in such an inappropriate manner yesterday."

"Dr. Cuddy, really, I think you're more worried about this than I am. I feel awful for saying what I did yesterday. I egged him on, and disregarded any feelings he may have had. I shouldn't have discounted another's heart when it comes to children."

Brian paused, gathering his thoughts before continuing, "Before I became a dad, I ran with a rough gang. My brother was always the smart kid, the good son. I made some poor choices with not only my health but with my friends as well. But, that all changed by the grace of God, when my wife gave birth to our first child. We weren't married at the time, I knocked her up and left her until Sarah was born. I didn't take care of her like I should have. But then she was born, this tiny, perfect being. I never would have thought that I would be so changed by my own children. I've been clean now for over ten years, since the day Sarah was born. I know what it's like to watch your child in pain and it's the worst feeling in the world." He paused nodding his head, without looking up at Cuddy, "I should never have assumed that someone else couldn't feel the same way about his child. I'm not sure I would have shown the same restraint had the roles been reversed."

"That's no excuse for what Dr. House did." Cuddy said, slightly misty eyed.

"No, but as far as I'm concerned, this is all water under the bridge."

"We will cover all your medical expenses, Mr…Brian."

He shook his head, "That's really not necessary, I have insurance."

"It's protocol."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you need not worry, I won't sue. I would like however, to get the chance to speak with Dr. House."

"I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea."

"It's all I ask, I need the chance to make amends."

"I'll see what I can…" Cuddy cut herself off as House walked nonchalantly into her office, followed closely by Wilson.

"Well, Brian, here's Dr. House now." She said with a sigh, "House, we're in a meeting."

Tilting his chin down, House quietly said, "I'd like to speak with him alone."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She said.

"Wilson can stay if you're worried I might haul off and hit him again."

Cuddy looked to Wilson for reassurance. Closing his eyes briefly, he nodded. She stood to leave, "Brian, I will be right outside this door."

"In case the big administrator needs to barge in and stop the giant from pummeling you." House said sarcastically.

"House."

"Bye sweetie," House mocked. Cuddy shot him a warning look before closing the door behind her.

Wilson shook his head as he walked towards the couch, "Why don't we sit over here?"

Brian stood from his seat near Cuddy's desk and chose a chair nearest the couch, and House sat in the chair opposite Wilson.

House looked up at his friend, not sure where to start and Wilson nodded reassuringly. "I thought there'd be more bruising." House said, staring at Brian's nose.

"It's not bad."

"I shouldn't have hit you, I'm sorry." House said quietly.

"No, I shouldn't have accused you of not knowing what it's like to watch your child in pain. I had no idea your Mia was so ill." House nodded but said nothing.

Wilson shot House a look, silently asking, "_Your_ Mia?" House did not acknowledge the look.

"You wouldn't by any chance be related to Oscar Peterson, would you?" House asked, uncomfortable with how quiet the conversation had become.

"No, I wish I could play like him."

"You play piano?"

"No."

"HEY CUDDY!" House suddenly shouted, to a surprised Wilson and Brian.

With a great sigh and a roll of her eyes, she opened the door, "You don't have to shout."

"All's good. I'm going up to see Mia."

"I'd like to meet your Mia." Brian said.

Cuddy looked at Brian quizzically, "His Mia?"

"I…uh." Brian stammered.

Cuddy smiled, "House? _Your_ Mia?" Brian stared on in confusion as Wilson stifled a laugh.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, _darling_." Cuddy said, now mocking him.

"I'm afraid you've lost me." Brian said.

Turning to look at Brian, Cuddy debated whether or not to tell him. Looking back at House, she answered, "Mia is my daughter."

"Oh." Brian said, looking at her, "Oooooh." He said, turning towards House, as he finally made the connection.

"Brian, would you mind waiting around until ten o'clock? We have a board meeting to discuss Dr. House's disciplinary action and I'd appreciate it if you would speak to the members of the board. I would be happy to introduce you to Mia afterwards, it's the least I can do. Well, from behind the glass partition in the NICU, Mia's in isolation."

"Not a problem."

Turning to House, Cuddy said, "Brian's brother, Dr. Peterson, will be at the board meeting." House raised his eyebrows, turning to look at Brian. Brian nodded to confirm.

Wilson pulled his pager out as it beeped. Looking at it he said, "I have to go, I'll see you later." Almost absent mindedly, he walked out.

"That's it? You two are fine?" Cuddy asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Both men shrugged, nodding.

Cuddy's phone rang, "Cuddy….yes, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and turned her attention towards the men, "I'll meet up near the boardroom in ten minutes? House will show you the way." House waved his hand with a slight frown and Brian nodded as Cuddy rushed off to deal with an angry patron.

"I didn't realize Dr. Cuddy was her mother." Brian said, breaking the silence, "A pencil in the foot seems like nothing compared to this. I don't know how she's dealing with running this hospital, dealing with yesterday's fiasco, _and_ her daughter is upstairs, gravely ill. Dr. Cuddy's an amazing woman."

House nodded, "She is."


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks Jackie c2. Yes, I have seen the spoilers…can't wait for Monday. Actually, I really can't wait for the finale. And then ugh…nothing new for all of summer. All I know is that I have never wished a weekend would go by as fast as I wish this one would (that's a lot of "w's" in one sentence!). As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Incredibly, the stats on the first chapter hit the 10,000 mark yesterday. Holy cow.

Chapter 29

House paced outside the boardroom, waiting for word on his fate. Some time prior, Cuddy poked her head out and asked Brian to step inside, not giving House any indication as to how the meeting was going. He was tempted to wait it out with Mia, but he knew Cuddy would have a conniption if he was no where to be found the next time she checked the hallway.

He stopped pacing and thought about the whirlwind his life had become in the past two months. House wasn't quite sure how he had gone from his usual every day self to falling in love with an infant who was not his own (not that he ever wanted children, he still thought they were a nuisance, messy, noisy, smelly…Mia was the exception of course), to willingly visiting one of Wilson's patients and the biggest shock of all, this…thing…with Cuddy. House paced again, though now not because of what might be going on behind that closed door, but because he suddenly realized that he had no idea what he was doing with Cuddy, or Mia, or Sean when it came down to it. Sure, he was content at the moment; maybe not happy in the truest sense of the word, but content. House knew his contentedness couldn't possibly last, it never had. For a faint second, he argued with himself, imagining what might happen should he accept his contented state, accept that Cuddy did love him, accept that he might be a good thing for Mia and Mia for him, accept that Sean would die but that his life was meaningful. But experience had taught him that life doesn't throw lemons at you, it pelts them and the best thing to do is throw them right back. Lemonade as a euphemism sucked and there in that hallway, the ravages of doubt slowly began eating away at the edges of his content.

"House?" Cuddy asked for the third time, "House, the board is ready for you."

House brought his attention back to the present and looked her in the eye before following her into the board room. House passed Brian at the threshold, and the two nodded slightly in passing.

"Dr. House please, take a seat. We are here to discuss your disciplinary action regarding Mr. Brian Peterson, in regards to the incident yesterday. Would you care to give us your version of the story?"

"I hit him." House said annoyed.

The proctor looked at him, expecting a more detailed response and when he didn't receive one he continued, "Very well. Fortunately for you, Mr. Peterson will not press charges and has specifically informed us that it was a simple misunderstanding. He requested that no punishment be given." House visibly relaxed. "However, according to hospital policy, we cannot allow such an unprovoked attack to go unpunished. It is the opinion of this board that you shall be suspended for the remainder of this week and all of next. At the request of Dr. Cuddy, you will be allowed to visit the NICU and the NICU only. You are not to treat patients during this time, nor loiter in this hospital in any capacity. Upon your return, you will be placed under probation until this board is satisfied that your actions no longer pose a threat to any person who walks into this hospital."

House sat stock still, with an heir of disinterest.

"It has also been brought to our attention that you are dating Dr. Cuddy, and while we do not prohibit relations between staff members here at Princeton Plainsboro, we do require that it not affect your daily responsibilities to this hospital. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

* * *

A short while later, House stood alone in the NICU, watching Mia sleep somewhat restlessly, after having scrubbed in and performed a basic exam.

A nurse approached him, "Dr. House? The phone is for you, it's Dr. Wilson."

He nodded, rubbed Mia's foot and walked over to the nurse's station, picking up the phone, "Ya?"

"Thought you'd like to know Sean's going home today instead of tomorrow."

"Why?"

"His dad couldn't get tomorrow off, so he's coming today. I thought you might like to meet him."

"Not really."

"I'm sure Sean would like to see you."

With a sigh House said, "I said goodbye to him yesterday."

"It's up to you."

"I can't, I'm only allowed in the NICU, remember?" House said, anger creeping into his voice.

"I don't think they included the outside entrance, did they?" Wilson paused while thinking before saying, "It's probably best if you don't push it. Lunch later?" Wilson asked.

"You buying?"

"You eating?"

Despite his growing frustration with the day, House smiled at his friend's words, "How about the deli around the corner?"

"See you at noon House."

* * *

"So, what are you going to do for the next week?"

"Catch up on my soaps."

"How's Mia?"

" Her O2 stats are still down, fever. No better, no worse."

Wilson sighed, shaking his head, "When it rains it pours."

"What?"

"You really have no clue, do you?"

"Sorry, haven't exercised my telepathic muscles in a while."

"Cuddy's hands shook the entire time at the board meeting. Her stress levels must be through the roof."

House leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed. He had been so deep within his own thoughts that he hadn't seen anyone else in that room, least of all the woman he was supposed to love, the woman who relied on him, who needed him. He shook his head, not knowing what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to feel.

"House?"

"Can you give you give me a ride?"

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"What do you want me to say? No, I didn't notice. Now will you take me back to my place? I would walk you know, but my cripple card states friends can act as chauffeur."

"What friends?" Wilson quipped, hoping his playful attitude would bring House out of his mood.

"You're not my only friend. Kutner, Thirteen or Taub would drive me if I asked." House said, recognizing the lack of validity in his words.

"We both know you wouldn't ask, you'd demand and they'd only comply because you employ them." Wilson said, egging House on.

"Harsh." House said with a hint of a smile touching the corners of his mouth.

Hoping his mood had lifted somewhat, Wilson tried again, "She's worried about you, Mia, the hospital."

"Jeez, I haul off and hit some guy once and everyone thinks I've lost my mind. It won't happen again. I know she's stressed, okay?"

Not wanting to push it further, Wilson quietly said, "Okay."

* * *

House sat on his couch, head back, snoring lightly with the television turned off. The screen on the laptop was dark after the battery died hours earlier, an empty beer bottle lay haphazardly on the floor next to the couch and an array of medical journals and magazines were scattered on the couch, coffee table and floor. Half an afternoon into his solitary confinement, House was already bored.

The knocking at the door made him wake with a start, "It's open."

"You shouldn't leave your front door unlocked." She said.

"I'm a big boy." House said, not opening his eyes.

Cuddy walked around the couch and sat next to him, placing one hand on his bad thigh and her head on his chest. Flinching initially at her touch, House settled back into the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know how much I worry about you?"

"You shouldn't."

"I can't help it."

"I don't want you worrying about me."

"House, you punched out a patient yesterday. Why won't you talk to me?"

"We are not having this conversation."

"Why? Why not? I'm good enough for you to sleep with, but not good enough for you to talk to?"

He took in a deep breath, "You know you mean more than that."

"I don't know that I do."

House pulled her in closer, "I don't know how to make this work."

"You don't have to make this work, just let it happen."

The two sat together, arm in arm for nearly an hour before House felt Cuddy begin to shake. Her trembling grew into a stifled cry, which evolved into choking sobs. House knew what was coming next.

"Dammit Cuddy, you stopped taking the lorazepam, didn't you? Didn't you?" He received no response. She was moments away from holding her breath, which House knew preceded the faint. He eased her onto the couch as he stood, storming over to where Cuddy had thrown her purse and he rummaged around in it, pulling out the full prescription bottle he had given her.

Walking back over to the couch he held up the bottle, "Why? Why would you do this? You're having a panic attack, come on breathe, calm down." He tried to get a hold of his own angered voice. It didn't work.

"No, don't hold your breath." He said, pinching her cheeks to force the air out of her mouth but it was too late, he watched Cuddy faint yet again. He placed her head on the couch and lifted her legs onto the opposite end, propping them up with a pillow and sitting down on the coffee table, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

"House? It's late."

"Do you have Bob Cranson's number?" House half whispered into the phone.

"I uh…why?" Wilson said, groggily.

"Cuddy let him off the hook and is trying to work and keep an eye on Mia. She stopped taking the lorazepam."

With a sigh Wilson said, "She fainted again?"

"Yes."

"Ya, I have it here somewhere. Give me a minute."

* * *

"You lied to me."

"They were giving me migraines." She said, trying to focus her eyes.

Mocking her, he said, "So what, am I only good for sex? I'm not good enough for you to talk to?"

Raising a hand to her forehead, she closed her eyes, "Please, don't do this."

"Come on." He said, standing up and extending a hand to her.

"No."

"You need to sleep."

"Not here."

"No. Now _you_ don't do this. Get up off your double wide administrator backside, put this on," he said, handing her one of his t-shirts, "And get into bed."

Cuddy stood and walked towards the bedroom, and turned back to see House sitting on the couch, "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping out here."

"Shut up and get in here. I'm not sleeping in your bed alone."

"I could call Wilson." He said with a smirk.

"You could, but your bed isn't big enough for three." She said, smirking back at him.

They sat down on either side of the bed, House on the right, Cuddy on the left and they stared at each other briefly before lying down.

"No funny business, and I don't want to cuddle." She said, lying on her side, her back facing him.

Inching up next to her, mirroring her body with his, he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I don't either."

"Just as long as we have that straight." She said, placing her arm on top of his and interlacing her fingers in his hand.

"Go to sleep." He said, yawning.

"You first." She said, unable to keep her eyes open.

* * *

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"You let me sleep in that long?"

"Lay back down, I'll drive you in after lunch."

"I have a meeting in thirty minutes."

House propped an elbow over his pillow and rested his head in his hand as he looked at her, "No you don't."

"Yes I do." Cuddy said, refusing to look at him.

"_No_. You don't."

"What did you do?"

"Bob Cranson's got it covered."

"I told you already, I sent him home."

"And last night I told him that you decided to take the time off to be with Mia and he was more than happy to fill in for you."

Cuddy sighed, "You had no right."

"The second you fainted on my couch, gave me every right."

"I'm fine."

"I want a CT scan of your brain."

"My brain is just fine."

"That's questionable."

"Funny. I'm having panic attacks, can't imagine why after nearly losing my child, having an egotistical, maniacal, sarcastic, manipulative, annoying…"

"Hey, who says I'm annoying?"

"And the most aggravating boyfriend who can't keep his fists to himself…"

"That would be singular, only one fist."

"Is it any wonder I've had more panic attacks in the last two months then I've had in the last ten years?"

"I still want the scan."

"I don't…." Cuddy was cut short by the phone ringing.

"House." He answered, "No, scan his gut and run a tox screen….No, use Cuddy's cell to reach me. Bye."

Cuddy looked at him sharply, "And just what was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you….treating patients?"

"Again with the singular thing. Just one patient."

"You're suspended."

"Would you rather my patient die?"

Cuddy pulled her chin back, pausing. "Well, no but if you get caught…"

"It isn't inconceivable that Foreman could come up with the tests on his own. No one will know."

"And why didn't he then?"

"He's looking in the wrong place."

"I…oh fine. Don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"Go get ready, your brain has an appointment with Wilson and I've got a date with Mia." Cuddy looked at him clearly annoyed.

"Do I have to drag you there?"

"Kicking and screaming."

"Oooh, so can we do the caveman thing when we get back home? You woman, me man."

She stood up from the bed and looking over her shoulder, she said, "In your dreams, neaderthal."


	30. Chapter 30

My goodness, 30 chapters. Who knew? I struggled through this chapter, a lot. It was like trying to squeeze a drop of water from a perfectly dry paper towel, which is why this is a shortish chapter. There are certain events that will happen in this story but I need to fill in quite a bit before I can get to that point and it's just excruciatingly frustrating right now. I'm sort of stuck. Also frustrated with how I've portrayed House…not House-ish enough for my taste. Will have to rectify that fairly soon, or at least attempt to. I don't like a soft House and here I've written exactly that. Blech. Not fishing for compliments; this is just a fair warning: it can't be puppies and daisies ALL the time.

Milena Barbosa Alves…you are more than welcomed to translate "Mine" into Portuguese, I just ask that the story not be altered (and please do not use the old ending!), that credit is given and that you also credit yourself for the translation. Thanks for asking, happy to have you translate it. I tried to reply to your pm…but my internet connection is giving me grief.

A couple folks have asked if I could act as a beta, and I have to say I'm not able to right now. I'm sorry...with a 21 month old, job hunting and writing this story (and watching the real House), my free time is pretty limited. I write this story late into the wee hours of the morning, since it's the only quiet time I get. The rest of those hours I sleep :-) So, I will have to respectfully decline.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 30

"This really isn't necessary."

"If you don't do this, I'm going to be the one who hears about it."

"Wilson, there's nothing wrong with my brain."

"Sometimes, you are about as blind as he is." He said, walking towards the control booth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Has he told you that he can't imagine life without you? That you mean the world to him? That he cares?"

"No, you know he wouldn't say those things."

"Exactly. Cuddy," he said, motioning towards the MRI machine, "_This_ is House caring. Now, lay still."

"I thought he wanted a CT scan?"

"He changed his mind, and wants an MRI."

"And why's that?"

Looking sheepish, he replied, "He made a mistake."

"House doesn't make mistakes."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not when he orders tests."

"Have you ever watched him trying to treat someone he cares about? He makes mistakes, he's human. That's why most physicians don't treat loved ones. Don't you dare tell him I said anything."

* * *

House made his way up to the NICU and found his team waiting for him near the elevators.

"So?" House asked.

"Nothing, gut's clean. Tox screen was clean." Taub said.

"Scope him."

"And if that turns up nothing?" Kutner asked.

"Pray." House said sarcastically.

* * *

"Wilson, what are you doing?" Cuddy asked, as he set up a tray next to her.

"He wants a blood workup too."

"This is just ridiculous. Why are acting as his lackey?"

"Because he asked me to. Just give me your arm."

"What's he checking for?" She said as he tied the tourniquet around her arm.

"Cancer markers, glucose, bilirubin."

"I don't have cancer, diabetes or liver failure. What's next, an LP?" Cuddy said, frustrated. "You know who you are, don't you?" She asked, flinching as the needle pierced her skin.

Slightly afraid to ask, he played along, "No, who?"

"You're the Godfather's Luca."

* * *

Sticking his hand out, motioning for Wilson to hand the scans over, House said, "Gimme."

In the NICU, House placed Cuddy's MRI scans on the light box and studied them closely, taking his time to examine each one meticulously.

"Well, there's no tumor."

"You didn't really expect to find one, did you? I fainted. It happens."

"Did you draw blood?" House asked ignoring her, turning towards Wilson.

Wilson nodded, "As soon as the test results come back in, I'll let you know."

"Good." House turned to look at Cuddy, "You have ten minutes to visit with Mia and then I'm taking you home."

"I'm not the one suspended, remember?"

"As your acting attending, _I'm_ suspending you; I'm telling you to go home and get some rest. No work, no hospital, no board meetings, no shopping, no cleaning, no examining my leg, no nothing for at least a week. We will visit Mia daily for no more than half an hour and you will return home to REST. Your panic attacks are from stress; don't argue. And we will start you on Klonopin or Valium, or possibly a tricyclic antidepressant until we find one that works."

"Who asked you to act as my attending? I'm not taking any more pills. They don't work for me, they never have. I get migraines no matter what I'm prescribed."

House clearly looked annoyed, "If you don't relax, I'm going slip you some Ambien and dose you through an IV." Rolling his eyes, he added, "Doctors make the worst patients."

"Ha! You should talk. Fine, I'll take a few days off but no pills. And if you think I'm spending every waking moment with you, you have another thing coming." She said curtly.

"Who said it would be every _waking _moment?" House smirked.

Cuddy turned to looked at Wilson, feeling at a loss, "And this isn't stressful?"

* * *

House held the door open for Cuddy as she entered her own home. Heading for the living room, she heard him muffle a distinct, "Huh uh."

"What now? Can't I sit in the living room?

"Nope, to bed."

"You can't expect me to sleep in bed for a whole week."

"You can sit in bed and relax right now. Now go, shoo."

"You did not just shoo me."

"Do I have to drag you there?"

"What are you going to do, carry me?" She said, egging him on.

"Don't think I can do it, do you?"

"We both know you can't." She teased.

House apparently did not pick up on the playfulness she had intended. Frustration, and now anger too at being told what he could not do, fueled House to march rather aggressively over to where Cuddy stood. He bent down in front of her and in one swift motion, lifted her up and over his left shoulder so that her head and shoulders were at his back, her hair dangling past his waist, her knees now held close to his chest with his left arm. With some effort, he hobbled rather deftly given his limp, towards her bedroom where he dumped her on the bed.

"Shoes off, get under the covers and don't tell me what I can't do." House said, slightly winded, though simultaneously high on adrenaline.

Cuddy had a look of pure shock on her face, not at all expecting House to possess the strength in his bad leg to carry her, much less the audacity to do it. She looked at him unable to speak, words escaping her as she realized he meant business; she saw that he fully intended to make her rest whether she wanted to or not and what frustrated her more than anything at that very second was that the smug look on his face indicated that he knew she knew it. Obediently, she took her shoes off and tucked her feet under the covers, knowing he had won.

House stepped into the hallway, reaching to pull the door shut when she called out, "Where are you going?"

"Living room."

She asked, "You're not going to stay with me?" feeling more and more like he was merely treating her as his patient. He was distant, somewhat cold. Clinical.

"You need to rest. Go to sleep."

"I'd sleep better if you stayed."

"No you wouldn't. I'm egotistical, maniacal, sarcastic, manipulative, annoying and aggravating, remember? You'll rest easier if I'm not here."

She watched as he closed the door all the while thinking, "No I won't."

* * *

Cuddy slept on and off in bed for the remainder of the day. House joined her that evening in her bed, though it seemed as if an imaginary line had been drawn between the two, straight down the center of the bed. He on his side, she on hers. Neither spoke. Cuddy closed her eyes and instead of resting, her mind raced with what she could have possibly done wrong, wondering what he was thinking. House slept on his side, facing away from her. His mind raced too, though surprisingly not with what Cuddy had imagined. He silently worried that it was his fault her panic attacks had increased; that he had somehow been, if not the sole source, then the primary cause of her attacks.

And so it went that evening and again into the next; the two spoke during the day, and when they needed to, but for the most part, Cuddy remained in her room, and House in the living room. They drove in relative silence to the hospital and true to his word, House allowed Cuddy to visit for only half an hour. Mia was holding her own and was stable, so they returned home again without stopping for lunch, or to chat with Wilson, or to allow Cuddy a glimpse at the paperwork piling up on her desk. That evening, they slept together silently in her bed, each wondering if this brief relationship was at an end, or if it had ever truly began.

* * *

The following morning, Cuddy stretched, realizing that House was not beside her. Her heart dropped as she felt the empty space beside her to see if the sheets were warm, but they were cold to the touch. She placed her head back on the pillow, afraid to call out, afraid she would find he had left a note on the kitchen table explaining he couldn't do this anymore, afraid he was gone.

"So much for not getting stressed." She said out loud.

She covered her mouth with her hand, willing herself not to cry. She steadied herself, reasoning that she could do this, that she was a competent business woman who had risen to the top under her own power. She prided herself on her strength and her ability to succeed. She convinced herself that she knew this had been coming, that she was ready to face Mia in her in the NICU alone. Try as she might, she couldn't help the single tear that slid down her face, wondering what she had done to drive him away. Cuddy closed her eyes as a second tear fell from the opposite eye and tried to calm herself before getting up to start her day.

* * *

House made his way from the driveway into the kitchen, through the living room and into the hallway. He carried a small suitcase filled with clothing and other necessities that he had driven home to get early that morning. Though the night with Cuddy had seemed distant, this morning he had a skip in his step and some great news to share with her.

"Rise and shine! Guess where I…" House said, rounding the corner into her bedroom and he paused in his tracks, not sure what to say or do at the sight of her tears.

"You're supposed to be resting. You know, relaxing. De-stressing. That usually doesn't involve tears."

"I thought you had left."

"I did, to get some clean clothes from my place."

"No, I thought you were gone. Gone, gone. You haven't talked to me in nearly two days."

House stood there, clearly unsure of what to say, how to act or what to feel, "I just went to get my clothes." He walked over to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge. He avoided her gaze.

"You could have left a note."

"I did, it's on the kitchen table."

"Oh." Cuddy sat there wishing he would climb back into bed, hoping he would wrap his arms around her, but he didn't. He just sat there, almost like a disinterested doctor talking with his pathetic patient.

Trying to change the subject, House perked up a bit, "I have some good news."

"What?" She asked, not very interested.

"Mia's chest tubes came out this morning. I spoke with Pam earlier." Cuddy closed her eyes and inhaled a grateful sigh. That really was good news.

House watched her visibly relax and again, he couldn't help but think that he was the source of her stress. She was obviously upset because he had left, to the point of tears, and that scared the shit out of him.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, here's another chapter in celebration of tonight's new episode! Yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing…

Chapter 31

"She looks good." Cuddy said, looking down at Mia.

House nodded, "I'm going down to Wilson's office for a while."

"You're not supposed to go anywhere but here."

"I won't punch anyone out, scouts honor." He said, holding three fingers up.

"House…" she said warningly.

"It's Saturday. No one's around, I won't go anywhere else. Okay mommy dearest?"

She eyed him skeptically, "Okay."

* * *

House opened the door to Wilson's office, and just as he had countless times before, strolled over to the couch, propped his bad leg up and relaxed against the arm rest.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be up in NICU?" Wilson asked, removing his reading glasses and looking over at House.

"Aren't you supposed to be home? It's Saturday."

"Paperwork."

"Results back yet?"

"Yep, everything's normal. No cancer, no diabetes, bilirubin is fine. Tox screen was clear. I can't believe you ordered a tox screen. Oh, and she's not pregnant."

"I didn't ask for a pregnancy test."

"Well, it is a possibility isn't it?"

House raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips, debating just how much he wanted to divulge to Wilson, "Well…" he said, taking in a deep breath, "Technically."

"So you don't deny it?"

House sighed, "No."

"Do you use protection?"

With a roll of his eyes, and a hint of mocked embarrassment, House replied, "Wilson."

"Seriously House."

"You don't honestly think we'd be that stupid?"

"Things happen, that's all I'm saying." Wilson said, holding both palms up.

"Well, the test proves she's not preggers and we haven't been stupid."

Wilson noted the uncharacteristically unenthusiastic response from House, "So, why are you here really? I could have given you the results over the phone."

House shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "No where to sit in the NICU."

"Get off it House, we both know you're here because you need to talk. So?"

"I don't _need_ to talk."

"And I don't _need_ a currently suspended, scared to death friend interrupting my morning with pointless babble."

"Who says I'm scared to death?"

"Look in a mirror lately? It's written all over your face."

Wilson had him, and House knew it. Explaining everything going on in his mind was difficult to put into words. It was a feeling, a fear, an unknown. How do you verbalize an unknown? House sat for a moment trying to group the ideas in his mind into actual words when he heard Wilson chuckling. Looking up at him, he slightly shook his head, "What?"

"You really are scared to death."

With a sigh of resignation, House tried to maintain some semblance of dignity, "What if it's me?"

"Okay, you're going to have to elaborate."

"What if I'm the source of her stress?"

"Well, you're a good part of it."

"That's reassuring, thanks."

"House, her first anxiety attack was before the two of you got together. We were both there, and it was that phone call about Mia that did it. That had nothing to do with you. Now, as for the other day... yes, that was you. Cuddy's worry over Mia didn't help either."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're asking me? Three divorces, sure you want my advice?"

House smiled, "The blind leading the blind."

"Exactly."

"Just for the hell of it, what would you do?"

"Talking is a good place to start. You are _talking_ to her, right?"

"I…" House paused, remembering her words to him just that morning, "I uh guess so."

Wilson shook his head, "Talk to her House. She's stressed. She's scared. All she wants is you; why on earth, I have no idea."

"I drive her crazy."

"You drive everyone crazy and for some bizarre reason, she loves you anyway."

House grimaced at the word 'love'. "I don't know what to do with her for a whole week."

"Do things she enjoys. Do something to get her mind away from the stress. Take her to a movie for goodness sakes. Have you taken her on a date?"

House thought for a moment, "No." He replied quietly.

"That might be a good place to start." House said nothing. The two sat in Wilson's office in silence for close to twenty minutes before House headed back to the NICU.

* * *

"You've been gone longer than my allotted half an hour visitation." Cuddy said as House strolled back into the NICU.

"Wilson needed a consult."

Cuddy looked at House, a smirk touching the corners of her mouth, "Sure it was Wilson who needed that consult?"

Ignoring her remark, and annoyed by her astuteness, House said, "Well, you don't have cancer, diabetes, liver problems, toxic chemicals in your system or a bun in the oven."

"You ran a pregnancy test on me?"

"No, actually I didn't. That was all Wilson."

"And a tox screen?"

"Had to be sure you weren't huffing paint, doing weed, you know, the usual."

"So I have a clean bill of heath." It more as a statement than a question.

"Well, except for the whole fainting thing."

"It's stress, nothing more."

House sighed, drumming up the courage to ask Cuddy on a date. It occurred to him that it was a bit ridiculous to ask the woman he had spent the week sleeping with out on a first date. "So, I was thinking we could catch a movie." House said, somewhat meekly, to not only her surprise, but his as well.

"Are you asking me out on a date Dr. House?" She said smiling.

"Maybe."

"Why a movie?"

House thought on that a moment and realized the only reason he chose a movie was for the simple fact that Wilson had suggested it. "Do you have a better suggestion?"

"Actually, yes. I do."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"We're not going hiking or mountain climbing are we? Can't do that unless you hire a sherpa who gives piggy back rides."

"No, this is something you can do sitting down."

House raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

* * *

Shaking his head, he said, "No way."

House and Cuddy stood on the dock peering down at the two man kayak below. House shook his head and wondered if this was all a bad joke. He thought she might take him for an ice cream cone or to the dreaded karaoke bar, but this? This was not what he was expecting, though he had to admit it was a better prospect than the karaoke bar.

"Chicken? Come on, get in."

He settled himself into the rear of the kayak, which took some maneuvering to do, but once in he found he was fairly comfortable. House watched as she placed his cane under the bungee straps at the front of the kayak, got in to the front seat and used the oar to push away from the dock.

"I always figured you to be more of a yoga girl."

"I am, but this is what I do when I'm really stressed."

"How often do you do this?"

"Sometimes once a month, sometimes once a week. It depends." She turned her head around to look at him, "Make sure you don't get those stitches wet."

"You're not supposed to worry about me, remember?"

"Right."

"When do you do this?"

"Sun up on work days, or early morning on weekends."

The two paddled in an awkward silence for a short while, neither knowing quite what to say to the other. House propelled the kayak and Cuddy steered it. Not knowing what to say, his thoughts turned to Mia. She looked really good that morning. Her O2 stats were up from the day before, and her chest tubes had been removed. She was still on the ventilator and was being fed by a tube, but she was a hair better than the day prior.

"Mia should come off the vent some time this week. Wednesday, maybe."

Cuddy nodded with a smile, "I know. She's going to be okay."

"Cuddy, she's not out of the woods yet, but she's doing a lot better."

"I just know she's going to be okay."

Not wanting to argue with Cuddy for fear of upsetting her, House remained silent knowing that Mia really wasn't out of danger just yet. She still had a potentially deadly virus for someone with such a compromised health status.

"House?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you call me by my first name?"

House thought on that a minute before answering, "It would just feel, weird. _Lisa_."

She chuckled, "Ya, I guess it does. _Greg_."

"Hey, no name calling."

Still laughing she said, "That is weird."

They paddled further in silence, though it was no longer an awkward silence. House could tell she was smiling despite not being able to see her face. He looked across the water and turned back to see the wake etched by the kayak in the otherwise still lake. He could see why this activity was so relaxing, it was an upper body workout, but simultaneously extremely peaceful.

Suddenly she said, "Stop paddling."

House paused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to hear the sounds of the lake. Shhhh."

They sat in silence as they listened to the slight ripple caused by the kayak lapping against the side of the kayak. In the distance, they heard various birds chirping and whistling and if they listened close enough, they could hear each other breathing. She turned her head towards him, saw that House had his eyes closed.

Without opening his eyes he said, "Stop staring." She turned to face forward again, smiling.

They paddled for a little while longer before deciding to turn back. They reached the dock, wedged the kayak on the incline of the dock before getting out. Each held one end of the kayak and carried it a few feet to deposit it on the rack and Cuddy stopped by the rental station to retrieve her id, used as collateral for the rental.

"Thanks Matt, just put it on my bill." The young kid in the booth nodded and waved, not taking his eyes off the magazine he was reading.

"Let's go." She said, heading towards the car.

* * *

After a leisurely and late lunch, they returned to her place, collapsing onto the couch in the living room.

"You look relaxed." He said.

"I feel good."

"I never would have pegged you for a kayaker."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Oh?" He said, eyebrows raised, "Like what?"

"Like how I much I've wanted to do that."

"What?"

"Kayaking, with you."

House looked at her, surprised at her words. She continued, "Like how much I've wanted to do this…" She said, standing up from the couch, turning to face him and reaching down to kiss him with her fingers interlaced behind his head. Just as he started to kiss back, she pulled away, and watched as he stuck out his bottom lip like a child.

"And this," She said, straddling him on the couch.

"It figures you like to be on top." House reached up and placed his hands on her back while she leaned in for another kiss. Pulling away slightly, he looked at her with concern, "You're heart's racing."

"I'm fine." She said, in between kisses.

"Not a good idea." He managed to get out all in one breath, though he kissed back with equal enthusiasm as she kissed him.

"Shut up House."

He tried to speak, "I," however she kissed him again with more urgency than before, "Don't," again, another kiss, "Think," and again she kissed him, though this time on his neck, breaking his train of thought, "Need," and a peck on his ear, "Rest."

She interrupted him, "Just imagine the endorphin rush." Both of his eyebrows shot up and she caught sight of his furtive grin just before she kissed him again.


	32. Chapter 32

Psycho Spy…yes, by all means feel free to translate this into Russian, I just ask the same thing as before. Credit, don't use the old ending, credit yourself for the translation and please do not alter the story. I haven't been to Ukraine, but I have been to St. Petersburg, Russia though.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. This story has become epic, my goodness. Translated into two languages to boot. Who knew? And to think I nearly scrapped the whole thing. I'm still not thrilled with it, but it's better than it was (I'm picky, what can I say). I don't know how much longer this story will be, maybe 8-10 more chapters, if that? Time will tell. Thanks for hanging in there.

Chapter 32

The week went by faster than either House or Cuddy could have imagined. Some days were spent at his place, others at hers, and at times he'd drop her off at her house while he went home for a while. Cuddy did seem to be more at ease, not quite so tense, which was the goal of "suspending" her in the first place. She seemed to be relaxed enough that House allowed her more than half an hour with Mia, sometimes making two trips a day to visit her and in turn, she said nothing when his team came for a consult in the NICU.

By Friday, they had seen a movie, been to the farmer's market, and had driven all over New Jersey on his motorcycle. House and his team had cured two patients, and most importantly, Mia's fever had broken. She was taken off the ventilator and transitioned to a nasal cannula and much to Cuddy's delight, Mia was no longer assigned to the bed nearest the nurse's station, the bed reserved for the most critical patient. She still had at least a week, possibly two before they would allow her to go home, but she was definitely on the mend.

House and Cuddy lay stretched out in his bed late Sunday evening. She rolled onto her side to face him, propping her elbow up over the pillow, resting her head on her had.

"What?" he asked.

"What are we doing?"

"Laying in bed after a week of fabulous sex."

"I think you missed the point of the suspension."

"Hey, endorphins are relaxing." He teased.

She shook her head, chuckling, "I meant _your_ suspension."

"What do _you_ think we're doing?"

With a sigh, she looked into his eyes, "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Is this just sex?"

"What do you think?"

"If you don't stop deflecting, I'm going to think it is."

House put his hand to his forehead, "Do you honestly think this is just sex?"

"I hope not. I don't think so, but I can't help but wonder what would have happened."

"About what?"

"What if the pregnancy test had been positive?"

House eyed her skeptically, "But it wasn't."

"But what would have happened if it had been? Would you have stayed?"

"I don't want kids, you know that."

"You love Mia."

"She's not my kid."

"Exactly why I'm asking you what we're doing. I'm a packaged deal now. It's me and Mia or nothing at all."

"Mia's the exception."

"So, you do think we could make this work."

"I don't know." He said honestly. "Do you think I'm going to change? That I'll magically become some great do gooder? Call out 'honey, I'm home' at the end of the day? We are far from the Cleavers."

"No, but I know you."

"Do you really?"

"I know you're a jerk."

"Nice."

"And that you have a heart when you think no one is looking. That's the House I'm falling in love with."

"There's that word again."

"Love. Say it House. Go on, it won't kill you."

"It just might."

"What if I told you I love you?"

House squinted, not wanting to continue with this conversation, "Isn't wild hot sex enough?"

Cuddy rolled onto her back and turned away from him, "No."

"Come here." He said, rolling her towards him, "You know I can't just come out and say it."

"That's what makes this so hard."

House looked at her questioningly, "Wait, you're not are you?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Test proves it. We used condoms you know." He wrapped his arms around her, feeling a sense of relief wash over him at her reassurance.

"I wouldn't walk out." He whispered.

"I know."

The two held each other for a long time. "I don't want to go back to work tomorrow." He said, breaking the silence.

"Me either."

"You're not going back to work tomorrow."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"I can't just sit around my house and mope. Mia's doing better, and someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't go back to work."

"I'm fine."

"You're a fool."

"Maybe." She paused, smiling at his not so well disguised attempt at taking care of her, "I'll remove your stitches in the morning."

"Do I get a lollipop?"

"Only if you're a good boy and promise not to punch out anymore patients."

* * *

"Enjoy your vacation?" Wilson asked sarcastically.

House leaned back in his desk chair, smiling like a young school boy, "Best vacation I ever had."

"That wasn't supposed to be a vacation."

"Hey, it's not like I asked for it." House paused, looking over into the conference room, "Seen my team?"

"Clinic."

"So, did ya miss me?"

"Hmmm, no. Not really"

"Liar."

"Do I have to beg you to tell me?"

"Yes, we're talking. Yes, we went on a date, several actually and yes, she's still into the whole bondage thing." House paused for effect, "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"So you're dating, you've been together now for what, two weeks and she still hasn't killed you yet?"

"Yep."

"This is serious."

"Now you sound like her." House said with a frown.

"So, has she told you yet?"

A look of panic crossed House's face, not knowing what Wilson was referring to, "What hasn't she told me?" he said, recalling their conversation the night prior. Despite his telling her that he wouldn't leave, he also wouldn't be too thrilled to stay either should a baby be involved.

"Whoa, hey take it easy. About your probation. What did you think I was going to say?"

House sat down with a sigh of relief and tried his best to cover, "I was afraid you wanted a threesome. What about my probation?"

"I'm going to let her tell you. You couldn't pay me to have a threesome. Talk to you later." Wilson said, heading towards the oncology department.

* * *

After meeting with his team and discussing their current patient, House marched himself and his fellows down to Cuddy's office, and barged in.

"Your assistant let us in. Need a brain biopsy."

"My assistant is at lunch. I'm on the phone House." He walked over and pressed the disconnect button, effectively ending her phone call.

"House!"

"Need a brain biopsy."

"No."

"Patient will die without it."

Cuddy turned her attention to Foreman, "Is this true?" Foreman nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but before you go…" House was already half way out of her office when he turned back to face her. "We need to chat about your probation."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. You are under probation for the period of two weeks. Step out of line and the board may find reason to fire you."

"And my watch dog?"

"That would be me." She said with an evil grin.

House's team stifled snickers and chortles knowing full well, along with the entire hospital, of his and Cuddy's newly found romance. Looking at his team House furrowed his brow, "Can it," and returned his attention to Cuddy, "The board wouldn't allow it."

"Oh but they did." She said, not giving in.

"Do you honestly think you can control me?"

With an ever bigger smile, she said, "I can restrict your access to certain," she paused briefly and suggestively said, "Activities."

House closed his eyes momentarily before turning his attention to his team, "Out. Go on, get. Foreman, do the brain biopsy." His team left the room in a fit of laughter.

"You can't do that." He said, trying to intimidate her.

"Oh no?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Sporting a devilish grin, House walked over to the windows and began closing the blinds, "And what makes you think you can resist me?"

"What makes you think I can't?" She said, playing along.

"Oh, when I do this," he said hugging her close to him.

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away, "I am stronger than you may think."

House pulled her closer to the couch and sat down, pulling her down on top of him. He grimaced slightly as his bad leg took some of her weight, and she shifted so that she now sat on her knees. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, "Can you resist this?" She leaned her head back, trying not to fall into his trap, smiling at her inability to do so.

"Or this?" He said, unbuttoning the top button of her blouse, kissing her clavicle.

Cuddy reached forward and held his head in her hands, kissing him on his closed eyes, then the tip of his nose and finally on the mouth. The two became lost in the kiss.

Wilson opened the door, staring at a file in his hands, "Have you seen Hous…" He looked up to find House and Cuddy making out on the couch. Wilson turned a bright shed of red, ducked his head, covered his eyes with his hand and turned to leave, "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I'm leaving, I'm leaving." And he proceeded to walk out of the office.

Cuddy smacked House on the arm, laughing an embarrassed laugh, "You forgot to lock the door." House closed his eyes and put his head back on the couch, silently chuckling through his nose as Cuddy stood up and moved to a nearby chair while buttoning her blouse.

"WILSON!" House yelled, "WILSON, PUT YOUR PANTS ON AND GET BACK IN HERE."

A clearly flustered Wilson reappeared at the front door, unable to make eye contact with either of them, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"We're both fully dressed, nothing happened. Get in here already. What is it?" House said, not quite looking directly at Wilson either.

Holding up the file, Wilson said, "Consult. You know, you should really lock that door. I think I'm scarred for life."

"Give it here." Wilson handed the file to House and House reviewed it briefly, "Can this wait until after lunch?"

"Yes. I think I need a break anyway, a valium maybe." Wilson said, shaking his head as he turned to leave.

"Lock the door on your way out." House called out. He turned his attention back to Cuddy, "So, where were we?"

She shook her head as she stood, "I don't think so, loverboy. Come on, let's get lunch and then I'll take those stitches out in the clinic before you meet up with Wilson."

"Killjoy."


	33. Chapter 33

Here we go, this chapter FINALLY moves things along. I feel like I'm finally becoming 'unstuck'. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 33

House sat on an exam table in the clinic as Cuddy prepared to remove the stitches from his hand. She gathered a few small items she would need, gauze and tweezers, and per House's request, a children's cartoon bandaid.

She sat opposite him on a stool and took his hand in hers and began to remove the stitches.

"You ready?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, here we go."

A few minutes into the procedure, Wilson walked into the clinic and asked the nurse at the desk if she had seen either House or Cuddy. The nurse pointed to exam room two and Wilson raised his eyebrows. He walked over to the door and hesitated, noticing that the blinds were drawn. He reached out his hand to open the door and then pulled back, not wanting to walk in on the two of them like he had earlier. Silently, Wilson argued with himself, thinking that they wouldn't try something like that again. He reached for the door knob again. Or would they? And then pulled back yet again. He half chuckled to himself, thinking it was ridiculous. So for the third time, he reached for the handle and slightly turned it but again pulled back, simply unable to open that door.

From inside the exam room, he heard House call out, "JUST OPEN IT WILSON."

Opening the door, he slowly walked in to be on the safe side and relaxed when he saw Cuddy removing the stitches, "How did you know it was me?"

"Your shadow, and who else would hesitate to barge in?" House replied. Wilson raised his eyebrows, content with House's answer.

"You do nice work Wilson. He won't even have a scar." Cuddy said, not looking away from what she was doing.

"Thanks."

"So, what do you want this time?" House asked, feigning annoyance.

"Uh, I thought you'd like to know that Sean's back."

"I thought he wasn't due back for two more weeks?"

Wilson debated just how much to tell House, unsure of how he might take the news. He wondered if it might make House fly off the handle again, or if he'd even bother to meet with Sean. Hesitating he decided to say it as quickly as he could. House would find out anyway by stealing Sean's chart, or berating the nursing staff.

"The cancer metastasized to his liver."

House closed his eyes and sighed, "Weeks."

"We're giving him an aggressive round of chemo and radiation; it may give him a month; if he's lucky, two."

House nodded, "I'll be by when I'm done here and then I'll look in at your other patient."

"The other patient is going home."

Cuddy looked up, "Why?"

"He's decided to spend his last days with his family, in his own bed."

"Your job sucks." House said, trying to be funny but missing the mark.

* * *

"I hope you brought back my cd's. All of them." House said, rounding the corner into Sean's room.

"Oh, you wanted those back?" Sean said with a devious grin.

"Come on, fork 'em over."

"They're in the bag."

"Better be, I'll get 'em on my way out. So, you missed me so much you had to come back early, huh?"

"I missed Nurse Robertson, she likes to read to me before I fall asleep. I let her sit on the edge of my bed, just to be nice."

"You sneaky little devil."

"So, punched anymore patients while I was gone?"

"No, I spent a week at the principal's house on suspension."

Sean raised his eyebrows, "Torture, huh?"

House thought on it momentarily, waving his head back and forth trying to decide what to say, Sean was only a teenager after all, "Can't complain."

"Did she make you write 'I won't hit patients' a hundred times on the chalkboard?"

"No, she made me go kayaking."

Sean looked a little confused, "Oh. I guess your punishment could have been worse."

House smiled, silently chuckling to himself, "It could have been a lot worse." Standing up, House headed towards the door, "Bring your guitar?"

"Yep."

"I'll check in with you tomorrow. Ever see a flying v?"

"No way, you have one?"

House nodded before walking out the door.

* * *

House remained on his best behavior throughout the week with the exception of one guitar mishap. He visited with Sean twice more, though he couldn't quite bring himself to go every day. Sean had of course, loved the guitar and after promising Wilson he wouldn't play it with an amp, he wheeled in an amp and did so anyway. He cranked it up and according to Wilson, woke the dead with all the noise he made. And true to Cuddy's word, she restricted his activities that night, insisting he stay at his own place and she at hers. House had been on his best behavior since.

Friday rolled around and with it brought more good news for Mia. House and Cuddy stood by her bedside in the NICU as he completed an unnecessary exam shortly after Dr. McMillen had examined her thoroughly.

"We're taking her off the nasal cannula on Monday and if she's eating well enough by mid week, I see no reason she can't go home by Thursday or Friday."

Cuddy beamed, it was the best news she had heard in a very long time. She looked up at House who now stood next to her, shook her head in happy disbelief and inhaled a deep, exhilarating breath, "I could just shout from the rooftops!"

House stared at her, equally as pleased, though his demeanor didn't show it. Cuddy stood side by side with House, and reached her arm around his back, holding him tight. Avoiding eye contact with McMillen, not yet comfortable with public displays of affection, he placed his arm around Cuddy's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

Cuddy looked up at him smiling, "I can't believe it."

* * *

Mia's nasal cannula was indeed removed on Monday, and she maintained her oxygen level at the appropriate level. House spent a considerable amount of time annoying Cuddy on Monday and Tuesday. His team was void of a patient and though he wouldn't admit it, he was avoiding Sean. Cuddy was an excuse to busy himself. He popped in unannounced throughout the day, avoided clinic duty, surprised her by sleeping on the couch in her office, and called her repeatedly on the phone.

Cuddy took it all in stride, at times finding his antics funny and at others, not so much. When she walked into her office late Wednesday, she found House sitting behind her desk, hacking into her computer.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Email, your inbox is full."

"What did you do?" She asked as she walked behind him and hugged his shoulders from behind as she peered down at her computer screen.

"I have eight hundred emails? House!"

"You really should read your emails once in a while."

"You're sleeping at your place tonight."

House frowned, "But mooooooom." He wined.

"Do I need to change your diaper? You're acting like a baby. Speaking of babies, I'm on my way up to feed Mia her first real bottle. Are you coming?"

"It's better than working."

"Like you do that anymore anyway."

"It's not my fault we don't have a patient."

"There's always the clinic."

"My team's in the clinic."

"You could visit Sean."

House sighed, "So, let's go. Mia's first bottle, huh?"

* * *

Cuddy tried for nearly twenty minutes to get Mia to take her bottle, but little Mia fussed and showed no interest in it.

"Maybe you should try." She said to House.

"It'll take time, she's been tube fed for a while. Be patient."

"Please, just try to give her the bottle."

House rolled his eyes and motioned with his cane for Cuddy to move out of the chair. House sat down and she transferred Mia gently into his arms. He couldn't help but smile at Mia and she smiled back. He took the bottle from Cuddy and tried to give it to Mia, but again Mia fussed, not wanting the bottle. Both House and Cuddy talked to Mia, encouraging her to eat, but to no avail.

"We'll try again tomorrow." House said, as the two left for the evening.

Mia refused her bottle for the following two days, which put Cuddy into a bit of a funk. She moped about her office while at work, and House twice caught her crying in the bathroom at home two evenings in a row. It was just one more hurdle for Mia to overcome and what was hard for Mia was doubly hard for Cuddy. Her heart sunk realizing that Mia would not be allowed home until she was feeding properly.

It took a few days but by Monday, Mia was taking her bottle properly and Dr. McMillen approved Mia's discharge papers for the following day. Cuddy's spark was back; she was excited and somewhat nervous to know that Mia would finally be home. She arranged to have Cranson fill in for her, planning on taking two weeks vacation time before returning to work. Pam would stay with Mia once her vacation time was up. Cuddy spent Monday afternoon organizing her office and preparing for her absence.

Towards the end of the day, House strolled into her office, and much to her surprise, was dressed well. His shirt was pressed, his hair brushed, shoes shined, and the biggest shock of all, a tie around his neck.

She whistled at him before saying, "All dressed up, do you have any place to go?"

"I do. And so do you." House walked over to her, "OKAY!" he called out. In walked Cuddy's assistant, carrying a large box and a smaller bag.

"What's all this?" Cuddy asked as her assistant put the box and bag on top of the desk and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Open it."

Cuddy opened the box to find her own sleek, red dress. It was simple but elegant and Cuddy knew it was House's favorite. She then opened the bag and pulled out her matching shoes.

"So, what's the occasion?"

"This is your last night of freedom. We're going out."

* * *

House held the door open for Cuddy as they entered one of her favorite restaurants, a surf and turf known for great oysters on the half shell, impeccable steaks and baked potatoes the size of footballs.

Cuddy could see that the restaurant was full, wondering where they might sit when the hostess led them to a small room towards the rear of the building. As they entered, she was welcomed with a sea of pink balloons and friends and co-workers yelling, "Surprise!" She covered her mouth, in complete shock at the sight. House hobbled over to their table and sat down, watching as Cuddy greeted everyone in the room individually. He couldn't remember ever seeing her so happy, so vibrant. Her smile lit the room and her tears of gratitude were genuine and heart felt.

Cameron and Wilson stood near a long table that had a plethora of gifts piled high on top as everyone took their seats at large, round tables scattered throughout the room, with Cuddy and House seated at the head table. Foreman, Chase, McMillen and her partner were already seated at the same table, and two seats remained opened for Wilson and Cameron. House's team sat at a nearby table, nurses at another, doctors from various departments at other tables, and towards the back House saw Dr. Peterson and a handful of nurses from the NICU.

Cameron tested the microphone by tapping on it. Satisfied, she began, "Dr. Cuddy, Lisa, we're here to celebrate Mia's homecoming and to throw you a much deserved baby shower!" The room erupted in applause.

Wilson took the microphone, "And given the circumstances, we thought it appropriate that men be allowed. House pitched a fit when Cameron said showers were only for girls." Everyone in the room quietly laughed at House's expense, but he sat stoically, seemingly unfazed.

"Okay everyone, the first game of the evening," a few groans from the men could be heard, "Involves these." Cameron held up large, old fashioned diaper baby pins, in pink. "If anyone in this room says the words 'baby' or 'Mia' and they are caught, they must hand over this pin to the person who catches them. The person with the most pins at the end of the party will win a prize."

The evening progressed with a handful of silly games, including a diapering contest to see who could diaper a doll the quickest. Wilson won, and received a small photo of Mia as a prize. The party ordered dinner during this time, and by the time the food came out, Cameron and Wilson had taken their seats alongside Cuddy and House at the head table.

"I don't know how you can eat those things." Wilson said, staring at Cuddy's plate of raw oysters on the half shell.

She shrugged her shoulders, "My grandfather loved them when I was a kid; we ate them all the time."

"I can't eat them unless I'm drunk, covers up the taste." House piped in.

"A truckload of Tabasco sauce works for me." Cuddy said, holding up a half shell as if in a toast and downing it in one gulp. House shook his head, smiling.

Wilson stood up, "A toast to Mia's homecoming and to her special mom." Everyone cheered and saluted Cuddy.

After the meal, Cuddy opened presents. She received enough clothing and diapers to keep Mia in stock until kindergarten, a stroller, toys galore, and various other gifts. Afterwards, Wilson again took the microphone, "A few of us got together and decided to give you and Mia a little something extra." He held up a star chart, with a small star highlighted in yellow, "Here, we've named this star Mia Rose and had it officially recorded into the registry." Cuddy's face lit up as House rolled his eyes.

Cuddy then took the microphone, "I honestly don't know how to thank you enough. You just don't know how much this means to me." She began to tear up and found it difficult to speak, "I wasn't sure Mia would actually get to come home, and now tomorrow, she will. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Cuddy took her seat again next to House and whispered in his ear, "You did this?" He nodded.

"You will be handsomely rewarded tonight." She said with a wide grin.

He returned the smile, "I know."

"We have one last prize to give out," Cameron announced, "Let's see who collected the most pins." Cameron did a quick check to see who garnered the most and found it to be House.

"Well Dr. House, congratulations! And here's your prize." Cameron held up a small bag, insisting he open it then and there. He did, and pulled out what looked like a used diaper, complete with a fake baby poop smear down the inside of it. It was disgusting, lacked any sense of tact and bordered obscene. House loved it.

Wilson again took the microphone, "Okay folks, most of us have an early day tomorrow. Thank you all for coming and how about one last shout out to Dr. Cuddy before we head home."

And everyone in the room heartily said, "Congratulations!"

* * *

That evening at her place, House had Cuddy cover her eyes as they walked into her house, "You have one last gift."

With a smile she asked, "Would that be from Mia's Uncle House?"

"Yep."

"What could it possibly be?"

"She's going to Julliard, right?"

"House you didn't?"

He led her into the living room, positioned her so that she would instantly see it when she opened her eyes, "Okay, open."

She smiled and chuckled, "It's perfect!" There in her living room sat a miniature pink baby grand piano. It was a toy suitable for a toddler. It was adorable.

"Let me demonstrate." House sat on the on the absurdly tiny bench, his right leg extended out under the toy piano, his left bent so much so, that his knee was nearly level with his shoulder. He interlaced his fingers, pretending to crack them before starting to play a simple tune on the piano. It sounded horrible. While the toy was an adorable visual replica of a piano, the sound from it was tinny and not quite in tune. Cuddy smiled, it was perfect.

* * *

House rolled over to her side of the bed and ran his hand through her hair, "Where's my reward?"

Cuddy looked at him and smiled, touching her forehead against his, "You deserve it."

House held his head back and looked at her, "You're clammy. Do you feel okay?"

"I'm not used to eating so much rich food. I just ate too much." House eyed her skeptically.

"Shut up, I enjoyed it."

"I didn't say anything."

With a great yawn, she nuzzled her chin into his chest, "Just hold me." House held her, and the two fell asleep not long afterwards, his reward forgotten.

* * *

Around three am, Cuddy suddenly sat bolt upright in bed. House woke with a jolt, not knowing what was wrong and watched as her eyes grew wide.

"Go, get to the bathroom," he spat out and she quickly ran from the bed into the bathroom, making it just in time to vomit into the toilet.

She sat on the floor, hugging the white porcelain and looked up to find House standing at the bathroom door, his face wrinkled in disgust, "You really need to stop puking in front of me." He said, remembering the last time on the plane.

"I think…" again she threw up, "Bad oysters."

House sighed, "Don't hold back. Better out than in."

"I just hope it's over before I pick up Mia." She said before throwing up again.


	34. Chapter 34

This is a short chapter. Don't jump ship yet…lots more to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 34

"McMillen here."

"Hey, checking in on Mia."

"She's good to go home today."

"That's what I'm calling about. Cuddy's been throwing up since early this morning. She thinks it's food poisoning, but I don't want to risk it if it's the flu."

"Of course, well let's see. Hmm, yes well after some consideration, I think Mia should probably stay another day or two until she's taking her bottle a bit better."

"Thanks Karen."

"Wait, did the infamous Greg House just _thank_ me?"

House could hear her smile through the phone, "Never."

"It's okay, your secret is safe with me." She paused, "You two look good together."

"Bye Karen." House said, annoyed.

* * *

"But she's supposed to come home today." A pale faced Cuddy said, from her perch on the edge of the bathtub.

"McMillen's keeping her in the NICU until you're well enough to bring her home."

"Food poisoning isn't contagious."

"What if it isn't food poisoning?"

"I don't have the flu, no aches, no chills, no fever. I'm never eating raw oysters again." Cuddy stood from the tub and walked back to the bedroom, "You should go in to work."

House raised his eyebrows and put on his best sympathetic face, "I could stay here and take care of you."

"Nice try. Work. Go."

"You're like a hurling truant officer."

* * *

"Where's Cuddy?" Wilson asked, as House strolled into Wilson's office, putting his feet up on the couch.

"Puking her guts out at home. Bad oysters."

"Oooh, no fun."

"Tell me about it, she started around three o'clock. Not easy to sleep when someone's puking every five minutes."

"And I feel so badly for you. It's so hard not to join in the puking, isn't it?" Wilson mocked. "So, what about Mia, are you taking her home then?"

"No, she'll stay in the NICU until Cuddy's well. Don't want to risk it if she's got the flu."

"True." Wilson took his reading glasses off and placed his pen down on the desk, looking over at House, "Have you considered it might not be food poisoning or the flu?"

"Nothing else fits."

"Pregnancy would fit."

"Here we go again, we tested her, remember? And we've been careful."

"Three percent error rate with condoms. Twelve percent if it's used incorrectly."

"I _know_ how to use a condom." House said, becoming increasingly annoyed with the conversation.

"And how long were the two of you," Wilson paused, "You know, together before we tested her?"

"Less than a week." House closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He paled slightly, lifting his chin to stare at the ceiling. "Damn."

"What?"

"Ten days, the tests aren't accurate until ten days."

"And you and Cuddy, less than a week before we tested her?" Wilson looked at House as House continued to stare at the ceiling, "So, Daddy, when are you planning on bringing her in?"

"We were careful." He said, shaking his head, "This has to be discreet. No one can know. NO ONE Wilson." House took a moment to gather his thoughts, "She can't be pregnant. She's barely tolerable now, just imagine a hormonal administrator on the warpath."

"I can think of something worse. Just imagine a pint sized House." Wilson said, raising his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood. House wasn't playing along and Wilson took a more serious tone, "Bring her in and I'll run the test myself, after hours."

House leaned forward and rested his chin on his cane. He closed his eyes and without looking at Wilson he whispered, "This can't be happening."

He inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, stood up and moved to one of the chairs near Wilson's desk, "I'm way too old for this. Hand me the phone." Wilson passed the phone to House.

"Hello?" Answered a weak voice.

"I need to ask you something."

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I don't know." He paused, afraid to ask, "When was your last period?"

"House, I have food poisoning."

"When?" He asked, not giving in.

Cuddy shook her head and stood up from the tub and walked out to the kitchen. Flipping the calendar up, she scanned the previous four weeks for the number she had circled, indicating the start of her last period. Not finding it, she flipped to the previous month. A hand flew to her mouth as rushed to the sink, where again she threw up.

"Cuddy?" he asked, scrunching his nose up in disgust at the sound.

"Six weeks." She paused, not able to fully take in the possibilities, "I can't be, there's just…we used a condom every time. The test was negative."

"The test was done before it had been a week. Blood results aren't accurate until at least ten days afterwards; it could have happened after the test anyway. Condoms are not one hundred percent effective." He said in a gruff voice.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm taking you in so Wilson can run a pregnancy test tonight."

"Can't you just bring a take home test from the pharmacy?" She said, trying not to gag.

"And have the clerk spread rumors? The tests aren't always accurate; no, I want the real deal."

"I'm sure it's the oysters."

"Be ready to go at seven."

"I can't go anywhere," she stopped speaking, trying to keep her stomach where it belonged, "I just can't."

"I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"House, how many do you need?" Wilson stood next to him at a drug store. House insisted they go to the one miles away from PPTH, for fear of being discovered.

"Four is not too many. Two of each kind."

"One would be sufficient."

"What if it's a dud?"

"Wait a few days and I'll run her blood in the lab."

"This can't wait."

"Fine, hurry up, let's just get out of here."

"Wait, I need to pick up one more thing."

They stood in line at the checkout holding four pregnancy tests and a twelve pack of beer. As they placed the items on the counter, the clerk looked at both of them with a suspicious smirk.

"What, haven't you ever seen two gay men before?" House snarked, "We're into kinky sex. We'd be open to a threesome though if you're interested."

"Go wait outside." Wilson said, handing the car keys to House, who surprisingly took the keys and walked out the door.

"Sorry, he's nervous he might be a new dad." Wilson explained to the clerk, whose expression went from shocked horror to relief.

* * *

"Cuddy?" Wilson called out.

"In here." She called from the bathroom.

"Did you sit in here all day?" House asked, looking at her as she sat on the edge of the tub. She shook her head.

"Here," House said, holding out a urine specimen cup, "Pee."

He stood there as Wilson ducked back out into the bedroom. Cuddy looked up at House, "I can't just go with you standing right there."

"Right." He reached down and pinched her skin and she flinched but said nothing, "When you're done, come back to the bedroom." And rather awkwardly, House left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When she was finished, she met the boys in her bedroom and sat on the bed. House positioned her feet so that she was forced to lie down, and then he sat next to her. He cleaned an area on her arm and inserted an IV needle, with a bag of fluids attached to it that Wilson had skillfully hooked onto a wire hanger, which he hung from the top of the headboard.

"I don't need fluids House."

"You're dehydrated." He pinched her skin again to prove it, "Just lie still, we'll be back."

Wilson carried the bag with the pregnancy tests into the bathroom. House sat on the toilet and Wilson stood near the sink.

"You ready for this?" Wilson asked, as he unwrapped the first of the four tests.

"No."

House placed his head into his hands as Wilson poured a small amount into a second cup, in case they needed to repeat the test. House could hear Wilson uncovering the cap on the stick, and dipping it.

"Well?" House asked.

"Look for yourself."

House opened one eye to look at the test stick, "Do another test."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "House."

"Just do it."

Again, Wilson completed the test, and showed the stick to House.

"Again."

"This is ridiculous House, both have the same result; both tests can't be wrong. Statistically it would be near impossible."

"AGAIN."

Sighing and with a roll of his eyes, Wilson again completed the test, "Happy now? Same as the first two. If you want the last test, do it yourself. Get up, go in there and tell the mother of your child that she's pregnant."


	35. Chapter 35

I didn't think about oysters not being kosher. Oops, my bad. Hmmm, I think in this story, Cuddy will be very lax in her beliefs.

I just want to put this out there…this is not the same story as before. There might be some similarities but it will not be exactly the same. I also just want to reiterate that I am not one for perfectly perfect endings; they have their place, and I have written them before, just don't hold your breath for this fic (no guarantees it won't be a neatly tied up little story either…don't know, it's not written yet). I have some loosely put together plans for this fic and I'm afraid it will disappoint some while leaving others, I think, appreciative.

As for the baby shower, had to put that in. I adopted my daughter, and I was thrown a baby shower after my daughter came home (since adoption can be so iffy) and I would imagine as the dean of medicine, Cuddy's colleagues would throw her a nice shower too. I wanted House there but in an unobtrusive way…I highly doubt he would MC a baby shower, lol.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 35

Without any fanfare and void of emotion, House walked into the bedroom, "You're pregnant."

"That's impossible, I can't be…" she said, gagging.

"We'll get you a prescription tomorrow for Zofran, for the nausea." Wilson said as he quickly handed her the bathroom trashcan. When Cuddy looked up again, Wilson smiled, "I guess congratulations are in order."

House turned towards the bedroom door and briskly walked out, heading towards the front door.

"House?" Cuddy called out.

Wilson ran after him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." House continued to march out towards his motorcycle that was parked on the street.

"Think about Cuddy, House. She needs you." Wilson jogged passed his own car to catch up to House, grabbing him by his arm, forcing him to turn around. "She's all alone. This is _your_ child too." Wilson maintained his grip on House's arm, hoping his friend would listen, "Don't leave her alone like this."

House took his cane by the bottom and placed the handle under Wilson's chin and he hissed, "Don't make me use this."

Wilson's shoulders dropped as he released House's arm, knowing he wouldn't win this battle. House dropped the cane and secured it to his motorcycle as he got on.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Wilson pleaded, but his words were drowned out by the hum of the engine as House revved his bike and took off.

* * *

"He's gone, isn't he?" Cuddy asked, tears streaking down her face.

Wilson nodded, "He just needs time to think through this."

"You should go home."

"I'll sit here with you for a while."

"I'd rather be alone."

"Cuddy."

"No, please Wilson. I need to think through this too."

Wilson eyed her and she nodded, "Can I get you anything before I go?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Wilson sat in his car for a few minutes, wondering if he should try to find House or if he should go home. He decided to do both; if he couldn't find House within half an hour, he would go home.

* * *

House decided he couldn't go home, knowing Wilson would check for him there, so he hit the highway. He drove his motorcycle faster than he should have, his speed increasing each time he allowed his mind to wander back to that bathroom, back to the three positive test strips. Fear gripped him. It was one thing to enjoy Mia's company, knowing he was not truly responsible for her. He could walk away, he didn't have the responsibility of caring for another human life. His only responsibility was to himself, and he liked it that way. He stopped at a stoplight, waiting for the green signal that would allow him to clear his mind. And when it did turn green he watched the speedometer slowly increase, and with each passing increment, he imagined how old he'd be. Ten miles per hour, he'd be fifty nine when his child was ten. Twenty miles per hour, he'd be sixty nine, twenty five, he'd be seventy four. Would he make it to seventy four? He wasn't sure his liver would hold up that long.

After driving for about twenty minutes, he realized how tired he was; it had been a long day after a near sleepless night, and now with the added stress of knowing he fathered a child, exhaustion set in. House made a u-turn and headed back the way he came, unsure of his destination.

* * *

Wilson drove past House's apartment, noting the bike was no where to be found. He searched two local bars he knew House frequented, but no House. Wilson drove by the OTB parlor, but again no bike. No bike, no House. Wilson finally decided to call it a night, and drove back to his place, hoping he might find House waiting for him. Hoping House had talked the hotel staff into allowing him into Wilson's room. Hoping, he'd be sitting there with an annoyingly smug look on his face, knowing Wilson would want to find him. Hoping House would open up, as he so rarely did, despite needing to more than anyone else Wilson had ever met. Hoping House would come to his senses. Hoping he'd walk in to a proud, sarcastic remark about knocking up Cuddy, or how incredibly potent his sperm was to get through an intact condom. He opened his hotel door. No House.

* * *

He set the kickstand and sat momentarily on his bike, staring up at the building. He didn't want to go home, he couldn't go home. He thought he couldn't go back to Cuddy's. He knew Wilson would hope to find him at the hotel so that was out. He was tired and wanted to lie down where he felt comfortable, safe. He took his helmet off and limped into the building. House opened his door, set his helmet on top of his desk and collapsed into the chair and ottoman in the far corner of his office, closing his eyes at last.

As he settled into his chair, he tried to tune out the various noises of the hospital. Despite the door being closed, he could hear a distant hum of the buffing machine the janitor was using on the floor. He could hear various beeps, an occasional clang of a dropped receptacle of some sort, and distant footfalls. And if he strained to listen, blocking out the other sounds, he could hear in the far depths of the same floor as his office, someone plucking the strings of a guitar.

* * *

"Some people are trying to sleep in this hospital."

"Some people are dying of cancer in this hospital."

House raised his eyebrows, the kid had a point, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why are you trying to sleep here instead of at home?"

"Will you stop answering me with questions?"

"Will you?" Sean said, grinning deviously.

"Principal expelled me."

"Wow, what'd you?"

"It's complicated. So, why aren't you asleep?"

"My arm hurts."

"Your arm?" House stood to examine Sean's arm, "Tell me where it hurts." House pressed on Sean's arm from his shoulder down to his wrist, and Sean winced in pain just above the elbow. House sighed as he made a note of it in his chart, simultaneously making a mental note to inform Wilson that Sean's cancer had likely metastasized to his bone. He then walked over to the IV and upped Sean's pain meds.

"So, how's your Mia?"

House half smiled, "She's going home tomorrow."

"She's lucky."

"Yes she is. She was a very sick baby."

"I've never even held a baby." Sean said, not looking directly at House.

"You're not missing much."

"You're joking right?" Sean asked, a hint of anger edging his voice.

"No."

"I'm not missing much? I've only been on one date. One and I didn't even make it to first base. It was a pity date; she knew I was sick. I've never held a baby. I won't graduate from high school, forget college." Sean paused, tears filling his eyes, "I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to be a doctor before I knew I was sick. I'll never be married, never have kids. I haven't even traveled out of New Jersey. Nope, I'm not missing much just, you know, life."

House tipped his chin down, quietly ashamed and the two sat in silence for a few minutes before he stood and walked out of the room, returning shortly with a wheel chair.

"Come on, get in."

* * *

"Dr. House, visiting hours are over. And we don't allow other patients in the NICU."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Dr. Hou…."

"Exactly. Do you know who I'm dating?" He said, doubting it himself after the way he had stormed out earlier, though not wavering in his voice.

"I, well yes."

"Do I need to call and wake up Dr. Cuddy in the middle of the night after she spent the day puking from food poisoning, or will you allow me in to see Mia?"

The nurse looked down at her hands, "Okay, but the other patient?"

"Cancer's not contagious. We're going in."

House wheeled Sean into the NICU and then turned his attention to Mia. He picked her up, smiled at her briefly and turned towards Sean, "Put your good arm up so you can cradle her."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Sean said, somewhat afraid of holding a baby.

"Just do it."

Sean held his left arm up a bit and House gently placed Mia into the crook of Sean's arm and then sat down in the chair beside him. He watched as Sean sat uncomfortably at first, eventually relaxing a bit as he looked down at Mia. Mia was fast asleep, peaceful, beautiful.

"She's so tiny." Sean said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You should have seen her when we picked her up, she's gained quite a bit since then."

"So, she's the principal's baby? And you're dating the principal?"

House nodded, "Sort of."

"She's a blank slate isn't she?" House did not respond. "She doesn't know about cancer yet, or bullies, or war."

"She knows about heart surgery."

"She won't remember it. She'll remember you and her mom, and she'll learn about the good things before she learns about the bad. Are you going to teach her the piano?"

"Maybe."

"Music's important. I read an article last week about how children who are exposed to lots of music and who learn to play an instrument at an early age do better academically when they're older. Music, even before babies are born, helps make synapses connect." Again, House simply nodded. He enjoyed hearing Sean speak; he was intelligent. He didn't push House to be someone he wasn't, he didn't nag him to do the right thing. Sean was just Sean. No pretense, no hidden agenda. Just a smart kid who loved music.

House watched as Sean yawned deeply before saying, "It's time to go." House picked Mia up, gently kissed the top of her head and placed her back in bed, before wheeling Sean towards the elevators. Once Sean was situated in his room, House returned to the NICU and sat with Mia for close to an hour as Sean's words slowly sunk in. Sean had never held a baby. It was a simple thing; it was an act House took for granted even at that very moment, in the early hours of the morning. House looked down at Mia and hoped that she would live a healthy, long life, and hoped she wouldn't come to know the ravages of cancer.

He smiled to himself wondering what magic this little life held that could ever possess him to feel as he did when he held her. He still had no desire to have children of his own. He didn't want that much responsibility, afraid he'd screw up a child like his father had him. Afraid his own neurosis, anti-social tendencies and to a point, his intelligence, would stunt yet another person, like it had him. Intelligence had always been a given for House, and he knew it. It simultaneously set him apart, above and beyond and yet it stifled him by classifying him, pigeon-holing him. There were days when he wished he could just be a simpleton, no worries, glad for what he had, happy with life, but such was not his fate. His mind wandered a bit, imagining the things Sean would miss out on. He would miss out on the simple things, the things most people take for granted. A kiss. Love. Life.

* * *

House hopped over the half wall on the balcony and entered Wilson's office through the unlocked balcony door. He placed the hastily scribbled note about Sean's arm on the desk, and returned to his own office, grabbing his prescription pad before making his way to the clinic. He searched through a cabinet in one of the exam rooms, and grabbed a pre-filled syringe. And using an assumed name, he jotted something down on his prescription pad and headed towards the pharmacy.

* * *

"Hello?" Wilson answered.

"Did you find him?" Cuddy asked over the phone.

"No."

"Thanks Wilson. Call me if you hear from him?"

"Sure. It'll be okay."

Cuddy hung up the phone and shifted in bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. The thoughts running through her mind went from wondering if House was still alive to wondering if the little life inside of her was truly real. She had tried so hard to become pregnant, and those attempts had failed, whether the IVF treatments didn't take or because of a miscarriage and now here she sat, pregnant after she and House had taken precautions not to. She cried off and on, in part in fear of what House might be doing to himself, and in part because she suddenly felt so alone.

She was afraid to be happy, afraid to love the little life inside of her. She knew in time, she would find joy in this situation, for the child she had long hoped for. When she wasn't thinking about House, she allowed her mind to wander into the future, thinking about raising two children. Two girls, or one of each. She wondered if she wanted to find out the sex or if she would wait until the birth. She wondered if House would come around, if he'd be there, if he would insist on an abortion.

Cuddy felt better since the IV had been inserted, and she tried to keep awake, knowing the bag of fluids would have to be changed soon, or removed. It was nearly empty. She considered calling Wilson back, but decided she could just remove it herself. The day had worn her out, leaving her feeling spent, achy. She checked to see the trashcan remained at her bedside before closing her eyes, telling herself that she just wanted to rest her eyes for a minute, two at the most.

* * *

House quietly crept back into the room, trying not to wake a sleeping Cuddy. He checked her IV site and then changed the bag of fluids for a fresh one, injecting the syringe he had taken from the clinic. He removed his shoes and walked over to his side of the bed, crawling in fully clothed, lying on his left side so that he could look at her. He found her staring at him.

Hurt and angry, she turned away from him, "You said you wouldn't walk out."

"I'm here now."

Sarcastically she said, "And for how long?"

House reached his hand over her side and placed it on her stomach. Trying to lighten the mood, he playfully said, "At least nine months."

"I was afraid you would do something stupid tonight." She whispered.

House rolled her over so that she was again facing him, "I don't have a death wish."

"You better not, _daddy_."

House cringed at the word, "We need to come up with a better word. Pop, or King House maybe."

"I think daddy works just fine."


	36. Chapter 36

This is the beginning of the end. There are a handful of chapters yet to come but I need to start wrapping this story up (I have a very short attention span and this has far exceeded my focus already). This is like being on an airplane, right before they announce that the descent has started and you feel the plane pivot slightly downwards…that's where this story's at. The bulk of the ride is over, but there's a small stretch left yet.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 36

The phone rang the next morning and Cuddy reached over to pick it up, "Hello?"

"I haven't seen him, but he was here last night. The NICU nurse first saw him around midnight and my staff said he left Sean's room around two. I drove by his place this morning but his motorcycle wasn't there."

"Wilson, he's here." She said, handing the phone to House, "Here, you owe him an explanation."

"House?" Wilson asked, relieved.

"Hey." House replied, groggily.

"Finished?"

"For now. Get my note?"

"You were right."

House sighed, "Damn."

Wilson nodded despite being alone in his office, "Sean's a smart kid."

House paused briefly before quietly saying, "Ya."

Cuddy looked at House bewildered as she took the phone and put it to her ear, "Wilson? That's it? You're okay?"

"We're good. You?"

"I think so. Wait, after last night, you say five words to each other and you're okay?"

"He just needed time to think. Any nausea?"

She thought for a moment, realizing she felt considerably better than she had the day before, "No actually, I'm good."

"Good. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Wilson." She said before hanging up.

Cuddy looked down at her arm and found the IV had been removed before turning on her side to look at House; he had his eyes closed and looked tired. Glancing at the clock, she nudged him, "You're going to be late."

"No I'm not."

"It's nearly nine o'clock.'

"I'm taking a week's vacation." House turned on his side to look at her.

"I'm fine, I don't need a babysitter."

"That's debatable."

"Did you give me an injection last night?"

"Um-hmmm."

"What was it?"

"You're not puking this morning, are you?"

"No."

"Then don't complain."

"We need to talk."

"Don't start."

"House, we need to talk about this."

"Maybe I will go into work." He said sarcastically, standing. He walked over to the dresser and threw a small paper bag on the bed, "Those are your pre-natal vitamins, take them. They should be easier to digest, they're chewable tablets."

She opened the bag and looked at the prescription label, "Who's Lynmari Roemon?"

"I thought they'd be suspicious if I spelled Marilyn Monroe correctly."

She smiled at his attempt to protect her precious secret, their precious secret, "I'm not blond." She quipped.

"No, but you can sing Happy Birthday to me later." He said, with an arched brow and a sly smile.

* * *

Cuddy sat in the passenger seat of her own car as House drove to PPTH. Unconsciously she placed her hand on her stomach; the act did not go unnoticed by House, though he said nothing.

"I want to be happy." She said, unexpectedly.

"So be happy."

"I miscarried four times, I can't help but think…" She let her voice trail off, trying to maintain her composure.

House looked at her, "What, do you think my sperm isn't high quality?"

She half smiled, "But what if,"

He cut her off, "Don't worry about the what if's. You're supposed to be reducing your stress, remember?"

She feigned a laugh, "And last night wasn't at all stressful."

House pulled into his handicapped spot at the hospital and whipped out his placard, placing it in the window before he turned to look at her, "I know."

"You still haven't really said what you think about all of this."

"Because I don't know."

"So why did you come back then?"

"Because I said I wouldn't walk out."

"So you don't want this baby."

"I never said that."

"You didn't say you did either. You said you'd stick around for nine months, so once she's born you're going to take off? You feel responsible for getting me pregnant but not responsible enough to stay?"

"Whoever said it was a girl?"

Cuddy looked at him, not quite making the connection, "What?"

"You said 'once SHE'S born'. Just so you know, I plan on having a son."

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't push."

Cuddy backed off. She wanted him to want this baby of his own free will; she didn't want to guilt him into it, "Let's just go in and get Mia."

"You have an OB appointment in ten mintues."

"You scheduled me for an appointment? I would have rather waited, chosen my doctor myself. I don't want the hospital to know yet."

"You have a history of miscarriage, fainting spells and you happen to be carrying _my_ child. OB appointment now."

"For someone who's not sure if he's sticking around, you're awfully concerned for _your_ child. Are you coming in?"

"Do you really want me there?"

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"So, what the hell are clinic hours then?"

"Yes or no House."

"No."

"What if I said I wanted you there?" House looked at her and nodded, frowning.

"Don't not show up."

"I said I'll be there."

* * *

"Well, we'll take a blood sample and get a history…" Dr. Nuwell was saying as House walked into the exam room. "Dr. House? Is there something I can help you with?"

Cuddy looked up at Dr. Nuwell from her chair and smiled rather sheepishly, "Dr. Nuwell, he's here at my request."

House shot her a glance, brows furrowed, a slightly confused look on his face, and though he tried to hide it, she thought she saw the hints of disappointment on his face too.

Dr. Nuwell however took one glance at the pair and knew, "I see, well congratulations are in order Drs. Cuddy, House."

House looked at him, "We want this to be discreet, no one on staff is to know."

"Ah hence the Lynmari Roemon name?"

"You catch on quick." House retorted.

"Okay, well as I was saying, we will draw blood and take a urine sample. If you wait momentarily, I will look at it here while you wait for a positive confirmation. I'd like to get a history. And we should talk about your risks, given your age and past miscarriage experiences." Cuddy nodded.

"Around twenty two weeks, we will do the first ultrasound, and I'd like to get an amnio eventually."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Well, the occurrences of Down Syndrome significantly increase after the age of thirty five, and increase with age. It would also serve to give you a definitive answer as to the sex of the baby, provided you want to know and it will serve to give us a better picture of your baby's overall health."

"We want to know." House said. Cuddy looked at him, eyebrows raised but remained silent. She too wanted to know.

"So, I need to know when your last period was and we can get this started." He said, handing Cuddy some forms to fill out regarding her medical history.

Dr. Nuwell left the room and a short time later returned with a blood draw tray and a urine specimen cup, "I'll draw your blood and when we're finished here, you can take this into the bathroom behind you." Cuddy nodded.

Dr. Nuwell drew the blood and noticed the mark from the IV, "Have you been hospitalized recently?"

House spoke for her, "She was dehydrated, we gave her fluids and something for the nausea late last night."

"I see, and how was your nausea before that?"

"It was non-existent. I had no idea I was pregnant, I thought I was sick from a bad batch of oysters."

"Okay," he removed the needle and placed the label on the vile as he spoke, "I'd like to hold off on giving you any kind of additional anti-nausea meds until we know how severe your morning sickness is. It may very well have been the oysters. If it is severe, just let me know and I will prescribe something for you."

"Okay. I'll be back." She said, picking up the specimen cup.

Once Cuddy was in the bathroom, House followed Nuwell to the adjacent room where he was running the blood through the computer, "I need to talk with you about Cuddy."

"Dr. House, I don't like to speak about my patients without their knowledge."

"I'd like to have access to all her medical files, tests, reports and results."

"Dr. House, that would go against hospital policy. I'm afraid I am unable to honor your request."

"Either you honor my request, upset a pregnant woman who is about to bring home her critically ill daughter from the hospital today by forcing me to argue with you about the file front of her or I'll simply steal her file when you're not looking. It's your choice but I guarantee you, I _will_ win."

Dr. Nuwell tilted his head down wondering how on earth he managed to become the doctor to the hospital's pregnant dean and her deranged boyfriend. He simply nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Cuddy returned to the room and handed the specimen to the doctor and watched as he glumly left the room to run the tests. Cuddy watched him leave with curiosity as she settled back into her chair to fill out the forms. She raised her pen to start writing when she leaned her head back, closed her eyes and shook her head,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look, what did you say to him?" House remained silent. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll ask him." She returned her attention to the paperwork.

Once Cuddy finished the paperwork, she set it aside and waited for Dr. Nuwell to return. He walked in with a genuine smile on his face and nodded, "You are indeed pregnant. Congratulations!" House stood in the corner with his head down, listening. He closed his eyes briefly upon the news. "And according to the charts, you are right at four weeks along, making your due date around January 5th."

House smiled, "You could shoot for the first, he might be the first baby born in the new year." Cuddy looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Dr. Nuwell completed the exam and stood to leave when she asked, "What did he say to you?"

"Pardon?"

"I know House said something while I was in the bathroom. I need to know what it is. I have a right to know."

"I..I," Dr. Nuwell stammered.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes and looked at House and then again at Dr. Nuwell, "I can't have the two of you conspiring against me. He wants my file, doesn't he? He wants access to all of my medical information, tests, everything. Always the diagnostician, right House? I'm pregnant, I don't have some crazy illness you need to analyze on a whiteboard."

House remained in the corner without looking up, "You didn't actually think I'd sit and do nothing."

"You could have asked."

House looked up at Cuddy and blinked his eyes rapidly, annoyingly, "Mommy may I pretty please have access to your medical records?"

Cuddy shook her head, "See, was that so hard?" She stared at Dr. Nuwell, angry with him as well for stooping to House's level, "Yes, Dr. House may access to my file."

"Glad that's settled, let's go." House said, as if nothing had just transpired.

* * *

Wilson was at his desk when someone knocked on his office door, "Come in." Foreman opened it and looked around.

"House isn't here."

"Do you know if he's coming in today?"

"Ah, I don't know. He was taking care of Cuddy after she had a rough couple of nights. She got food poisoning from the oysters she had at the party."

Foreman scrunched his nose up, "Ugh, that's the worst."

Wilson nodded, "Did you try his cell phone?"

"No answer."

"I'll let you know if I hear from him."

"Thank…"

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" House said walking up behind Foreman, startling him.

"House, how's Cuddy?"

House shot Wilson a questioning glance, wondering if the news of her pregnancy had already circulated the hospital. Wilson quickly said, "She's not still sick from the oysters, is she?" trying to reassure House that the cat was not yet out of the bag.

"No, she's not throwing up anymore." House hoped Foreman hadn't seen the look he had given Wilson, "Just, you know, kind of bitchy. Puking and PMS are twice the fun." He said hoping Foreman would buy it.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I hope she feels better soon." Foreman said, noting the slight hesitation before House answered him. He brushed it off, "So, we have a patient. Syncope, blown right pupil…"

House cut him off, "You're in charge."

"Excuse me?"

"Whiteboard, marker, have fun."

"And where will you be?"

"I'm taking a week's vacation."

"Now? Just like that?"

Wilson watched the two banter back and forth, deciding he needed to say something before House said something he would regret, "Cuddy's taking Mia home today and I suggested House help her out since she's still not feeling great." House shot Wilson an angered look of disgust.

Foreman raised his eyebrows, "And you asked House? Because he's such a great caretaker?"

"Hey, we are together you know. I can pour a glass of seven-up, and give a baby a bottle. It's not brain surgery." House said, trying to sound convincing.

"Uh, okay. So you'll be back in a week?"

"Next Tuesday. Don't kill anyone and don't let Kutner anywhere near that marker. He has cooties."

"I'm sure you could call House if you absolutely need him." Wilson chimed in and again, House shot him a dirty look for meddling. Foreman nodded, waved his hand and headed out the door.

House turned to Wilson once the door was closed, "He can call me if he needs me?"

"Would you rather he just show up unannounced?" Wilson replied.

House raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Good point."


	37. Chapter 37

AdeleParker…I agree, there is definitely some OOC-ness and I'm not thrilled with it. Every time I try to get House back to the way I want him to be, I end up writing him even more OOC than before (Cuddy too for that matter). I've resigned myself to the fact that he's just a softy in this fic. Kids can change people, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it, LOL. I figure if I'm supposed to believe a man with a severely damaged leg could suddenly walk and run just fine in season 3, then I think I could believe he might secretly be able to love a child despite his curmudgeonly ways. Thanks for being honest in your review, glad you're enjoying the story.

Thanks to those who are hanging in there, this has certainly turned out to be a bigger fic than I ever imagined. And thanks to those who review, especially to those who have been here since the beginning!

Chapter 37

The next afternoon, Cuddy stood in the nursery staring down at a sleeping Mia; House sat in the living room watching his soap. Mia was finally home. Cuddy closed the nursery door behind her and walked out to the living room and sat down in the chair adjacent to the recliner.

"I can't believe she's home."

"Shhh, this is the important part."

"House, you could stop watching this for a month and come back to find them in the exact same conversation."

"Shhh!"

Cuddy frowned as she walked into the kitchen to prepare a few bottles. She found that she enjoyed making the bottles, glad to finally have someone to fix a bottle for. Mia was doing well; the nasal cannula had been removed, no more tubes, wires or lines sticking out of her little body. She would have a scar the length of her chest resembling a zipper, but otherwise Mia looked like any other baby. She was still fragile and she would require frequent visits to the pediatrician and an occasional visit with McMillen for a while and antibiotics when she needed dental care, but at that moment, she was definitely healthier than she had ever been. Cuddy was advised to keep her at home and limit her trips outside of the house until Mia's immune system could recoup.

House stood in the doorway watching Cuddy make the bottles. A twinge of fear shot up his spine at the thought of twice the diapers and twice the bottles that would be needed in just a few short months. And a distinct thought crossed his mind, he was definitely not ready to be a father.

"George is dying of cancer."

Without turning to look at him she said, "Who's George?"

"Melanie's ex-boyfriend and father of the son she thinks is Brodie's."

"How can you watch that junk?"

"It's good for diagnostics."

"Right."

"I think I'll head home for a while." House said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Cuddy looked at him confused, "Why?"

"Things I need to do."

"You'll be back?"

"I'm not walking out on you."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Okay."

* * *

He needed a break, time to think. House sat on his couch mindlessly flipping through the television channels, completely unaware that three hours had passed in seemingly the blink of an eye when his phone rang. He leaned his head back on the couch, not wanting to answer it, not wanting to hear Cuddy's concerned voice asking if he was coming back, or Wilson's attempts to find out if everything was okay. He let the machine pick up.

"House? House, I know you're there. Pick up." Wilson paused, waiting for a response, "House pick up the damned phone. Cuddy's in the hospital."

House's eyes grew wide as a ball of fiery embers settled in his gut. In a flash, he whipped around and answered the phone, "I'm on my way," he said, intending to hang up the phone as he heard Wilson shout.

"House wait, no I just wanted you to pick up."

"You're an ass." He said, placing the receiver to his ear.

"She's fine." Wilson said, smiling at how concerned House sounded in his response. "I'm just checking in. Cuddy said you left this afternoon."

"I had some work to do here."

"Watching Spongebob is not work."

"What do you want Wilson?"

"Dinner, I'm buying."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" House quipped.

"If you want to call it a date and if it gets you out of your funk, fine. It's a date."

"You always say the sweetest things."

"Pick you up in ten minutes, where something blue, it brings out your eyes."

House chuckled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Just so you know, cry wolf about Cuddy in hospital again, and you'll wonder why every gay man in the state has your phone number." House said, shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth.

Wilson averted his eyes guiltily, "Sorry." Looking up and hoping House would recognize his teasing he said, "So are you ready to be a dad?"

"New rule, you're not allowed to talk about Cuddy."

"Hey, I wasn't talking about her." Wilson said with a smile. House gave his friend a warning look while shaking his head. Wilson changed the subject, "So did you get your invitation?"

"What invitation?"

"I guess that would be a no. It's probably at Cu…oh never mind. Chase and Cameron are getting married in late June."

House rolled his eyes, "I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Suit, co-workers, Cameron, Chase. Need I say more?"

"Free food and booze."

"For the cost of a stupid gift they'll just exchange later."

"You're in a great mood."

House filled his cheeks with air, raised his eyebrows and blew the air out of his mouth, "I'm too old for this."

Trying not to push his friend into talking, but hoping he would, Wilson said, "A little late for that."

"When he graduates from high school, they'll think I'm his grandpa."

"You're not that old."

"Fifty-five with a kindergartner."

"Not a whole lot you can do about it now." Wilson tried to make light of the situation, "Just imagine, you'll have plenty of time to teach him or her how to drive."

"Only because I'll be retired."

"Better than if you'd gotten some girl pregnant while you were in high school."

"Small consolation."

"You'd have a kid old enough to be a fellow."

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better." House said sarcastically.

As they finished eating, Wilson looked at House, "So, do want me to take you back to your place or hers?"

"Neither. There's a stop I want to make first."

* * *

Wilson waved goodbye as House made his way to Cuddy's front door, carrying two shopping bags and his backpack. Once inside House looked around for Cuddy and found her sleeping in bed, so he crept back out towards the kitchen and sat at the table. He pulled his laptop out of the backpack and unpacked the shopping bags. He placed a small stack of writable cd's on the table, followed by a new ipod, a set of head phones with large ear muffs, a small, pink cd player, and a few music cd's. House set up the new ipod, downloading dozens of songs from the internet and uploading the songs from his music cd's. He then burned a cd with a handful of the songs he downloaded.

He pocketed the ipod and headphones and grabbed the cd player before heading towards Mia's room. He set the cd player up with the newly burned cd and pressed 'play'. House adjusted the volume so that the classical music played softly, took a quick glance at a peacefully sleeping Mia and then made his way back to Cuddy's bedroom.

Once there, he removed his pants and shirt, donned a clean t-shirt and crawled into bed next to Cuddy. Trying not to wake her, he checked the sound level of the headphones before gently placing them on either side of Cuddy's still flat belly. Leaning back, he placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, exhausted after a long day of thinking entirely too much.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, opening her eyes to look at the headphones now resting on her stomach. She smiled, turning to look at him.

"Sean read an article about music and intelligence. My son has to live up to my genius, gotta start him young."

"Your son? Seems to me I had something to do with it. And I think she's a she."

"Wanna bet?"

"What do I get when I win."

House smiled, "When _I_ win, no clinic hours for a month."

"And when_ I _win, double clinic hours for a month."

"Deal. Be prepared to lose." He said.

"I wonder if Mia's birthparents did this for her."

"She's playing catch up; I've got her listening to Bach right now; Juliard you know. Oscar here gets a bit more jazz."

"Oscar?"

"Uhmm. Peterson. Best jazz pianist who ever lived."

"I'm not naming my child Oscar. Kids will make jokes about him living in a trashcan and being a grouch."

"My son. It fits."

"My daughter, nope. Let me see that thing." She said picking up the ipod, "Mayer, Peterson, U2, Mozart. Denver? You've got John Denver on here?"

"Sean suggested it. Go to sleep."

"You first."

"But mooooooom, can't I stay up just a little bit longer?"

"I have one child, one on the way, I don't need a third."

Again, and just as annoyingly, though this time unable to hide a teasing smile, he said, "But moooooom."

"Do you know how annoying you are?"

"Ya, but you love me anyway."

She looked at him, rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

* * *

The week passed quickly and Cuddy fell into a routine with Mia. Caring for her seemed far easier this time than before the surgery, and her days were filled with making bottles, cleaning them, baby baths in a small blue bath tub on top of the kitchen counter, washing tiny baby clothes, changing diapers, and occasionally checking her pulse ox though it was no longer needed. Much to her dismay, she had also started throwing up routinely in the morning or coming close to it and certain smells made her stomach lurch throughout the day. It wasn't bad however, and both she and House decided no additional meds were required.

She also spent her day trying to ignore House as much as possible. While he had not yet said he wanted this child or this life, he would occasionally do something sweet, unexpected. But he would send mixed signals when in the next moment he would be unusually snarky, or in need of a reason to visit his own apartment. She imagined it was a difficult transition for him to make and she didn't dare bring up the subject of possibly living together. She grew to accept that some nights he spent with her, and they were more often than not, and other nights he needed his space, spending the night at his own place. As the week progressed, she could clearly see that House was becoming bored and she was thankful that he would be returning to work soon. As much idling as he did around the hospital, she decided most of it was likely an illusion because at home, it certainly seemed House could not sit still for more than five minutes.

Despite his outbursts, and her frustration with his aggravating ways, she was happy. By the end of the week, the idea that she was carrying a long desired baby started to feel genuine. This was real. She knew House would never be the traditional father figure or boyfriend, and she accepted that.

On the evening before House was to return to work, Cuddy sat on the couch as House flipped aimlessly through the channels. She had the headphones on her belly, Mia was fast asleep in the nearby bassinet and without knowing it, Cuddy sat with her eyes closed, a smile across her face and her hand rubbing her belly, dreaming about names.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

"Names."

"I thought we settled on Oscar, or Oscarette." He said with a grin.

"I was thinking Evan or Emma."

"And you're worried about kids picking on him over Oscar? Evan is too girly."

"What about Emma?"

"I don't care what you call her since he will be a boy."

"So if it's a girl, I can name her whatever I like?"

"Only if I get to choose the name if he's a boy."

"Anything other than Oscar."

"Fine, how about Thor?"

She rolled her eyes, "Something preferably not related to a comic strip would be good."

"Deal then?"

"Deal. Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"If it's a girl, I thought we could call her Emma Blythe." House turned sharply at the sound of his mother's name, but said nothing.

"Emma was my favorite aunt's name." She said.

He said nothing, just sat there. She wondered if she'd said too much, if suggesting Blythe had been a mistake, "Hey, did you hear me?"

He nodded almost imperceptibly, "Emma Blythe is good." Adding quietly, "We should tell our parents."

"Not yet. Not until the first trimester is over."

"Everything will be fine, we don't need to wait that long."

"You don't know that. I'm not in my twenties anymore; miscarriages happen more frequently in women of my age and with my history…" She let her voice trail off, not wanting to think of the possibilities.

House shifted uncomfortably in his seat but chose to keep quiet, not wanting to upset her with an argument. He was acutely aware that her stress levels were likely higher now than before and as unsure about this pregnancy as he was, he couldn't deny that he now shared an undeniable link with Cuddy. They had created a life and he felt responsible for it, and ultimately he felt that way about Cuddy too, though he would never verbalize it. It was all he could do to keep himself in check. He tried not to snark too much, allowing only the snarks he thought she'd find funny to be heard, stifling the more hurtful remarks in an effort to avoid giving her any additional stress. He did his best, but when he couldn't take the closed in feeling he sometimes felt when thinking about the enormity of the situation, he would return to his apartment, or take a long ride on his motorcycle (which he of course did not tell her about since she'd worry about him on the bike). He hated the domesticity of it all. It wore on his very last nerve. Never in all his life did House look more forward to returning to work the following day as he did right then and there, sitting in her living room.


	38. Chapter 38

Carla Fox…glad you found this again! I decided to scrap the old ending (hated it) and rewrite it, so it picks up at chapter 19…it picks up before Mia's surgery.

OOC…Out of Character.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading, I'm still shocked and amazed at the response this story is getting. Thanks to those who provide constructive criticism and also to those who let me know that they are enjoying the story, much appreciated.

Chapter 38

"How's Cuddy?" Foreman asked once House was settled into his office the next day.

"Fine."

"That's it? Just fine?"

"Really fine."

Foreman walked over to the desk as House sat rifling through various papers. He loomed over him, looking down at House as he reached into his pocket. House looked up at him, unsure of his motives and uncomfortable with his close proximity. Foreman pulled out the whiteboard marker and held it out to House with a smirk on his face. House took the marker, smirking back and watched as Foreman walked back to the conference room with an arrogant step.

"Do we have a patient?" House asked.

"Case is closed, amyloidosis."

"And you're not in the clinic because?"

"Wanted to talk with you."

"This isn't going to be a heart to heart, is it?"

Foreman looked at House from the conference room doorway, "So is Cuddy Lynmari Roemon?"

House's lips stretched into a taught, thin line as he quickly glanced down at his paperwork, "Nope."

"You're lying."

"It's none of your business." House said, anger creeping into his voice.

"She's pregnant."

"It's _none_ of your business Foreman." His face grew increasingly flush.

"I won't break your confidence."

"You're fired if you do."

"I said I wouldn't. Does Wilson know?" Foreman rolled his eyes, "Of course he knows. Is she okay?"

"She's pregnant. She won't be okay for about eight months."

"Actually, she won't be okay for about eighteen years and eight months." The corner of House's mouth turned up in a half smile, half smirk at Foreman's remark. "If you need to take time off, I'll cover for you."

House looked up at Foreman, "She's adamant that no one find out, not yet." Foreman nodded. "How?"

"You signed out a prescription for prenatal vitamins for a Lynmari Roemon. Last I checked, our last patient Jack Hordin, wasn't pregnant."

Looking rather smug, House said, "Ah young padawan, you have learned well."

* * *

House made his way to the clinic and as he stepped out of the elevator, he nearly bowled Wilson over.

Wilson looked at his friend, nodded a knowing greeting, "How goes it?"

"She rejected Oscar."

"Not surprising. Denver huh?"

"It's all Sean. Are you checking up on me?" House asked, realizing Wilson must have talked with Cuddy if he knew about the music.

"Just aiding in the witness protection program."

House looked around for any potential listeners, "Homie is too smart for his own good."

Wilson raised his eyebrows, "Is he in or out?"

"In."

Wilson sighed with relief, "He's too afraid of her to say anything."

House tipped his head sideways with a look of incredulousness, "I prefer to think he's afraid of me."

"You're not serious are you?" House nodded vigorously as Wilson rolled his eyes, "Lunch later?"

"Fine."

"I have a late meeting, two okay?"

"Yep."

* * *

House walked over to Wilson's lunchroom table, grabbed half of his sandwich and sat opposite his friend.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"You'd miss it if I didn't."

"Have you checked in on her today?"

"She's a grown woman who can take care of herself."

"Call her."

"Why?" House asked, wondering if Wilson knew something he didn't.

"Because you should."

"Later."

Wilson shook his head, "When's Mia's next appointment."

"Tomorrow."

"And Cuddy's returning to week next Monday?" House nodded. "So soon?"

"Pam will stay with Mia during the day. Cuddy's anxious to get back to work before…" House allowed his voice to trail off, not wanting anyone to suspect anything.

Wilson nodded in understanding, "Makes sense."

House's pager went off; he took it out and swore under his breath.

"Who is it?" Wilson asked.

"Cameron. Emergency consult in the ER." Grabbing a handful of Wilson's chips, House headed towards the ER.

* * *

"This better be good, I was in the middle of eating Wilson's lunch."

"Patient presents with high fever, severe reflux."

"Give her acetaminophen and an antacid."

"House, he's eight months old. Low CO2."

He stared at his shoes and held out his hand, palm side up. Cameron passed the folder to him as he asked, "Kidney function?"

"Fine."

"Cystic Fibrosis?"

"Nope. He's behind the curtain at the end of the hall."

"Page my team and have them meet me upstairs."

"You're not going to take a look at him?"

"Why? Does he have horns? A tail?"

"I just thought…"

"You thought wrong."

* * *

House stood at the whiteboard as his team gathered around the table, "Okay, eight month old, low CO2, severe reflux. Far below height and weight charts. Eats but doesn't gain. Kid's been in and out of the hospital his whole life."

"Roseola." Taub chimed in.

"No rash." Thirteen added.

"Fever hasn't broken yet, rash doesn't present until the fever's gone." Taub retorted.

Kutner looked up, "Celiac's."

"Possible. Run a new CBC, CMP and also antigliadin, antireticulin, and antiandomesial. Go."

"That'll take all night."

"You better get started then."

* * *

"Long day?" Cuddy asked as he walked in and sat in the recliner, putting his feet up.

"Why June, you dyed your hair. How are Wally and the Beave?"

Cuddy looked a bit crestfallen at his response. She could see how tired he was and honestly just wanted to know if he was okay. She silently scolded herself for pretending he might actually respond with anything resembling normalcy.

He saw the look in her eye, realizing he hadn't kept his snark in check, "Long day." He refrained from telling her about his eight month old patient who was going downhill fast.

"Mia has her appointment tomorrow with McMillen." Cuddy said, grateful for the Housian apology she received. She knew it was as close to an 'I'm sorry' as she would get.

"I know."

"Will you be there?"

"I'm a member of her team, aren't I?"

"I think you're more than that."

"I'll be there."

That night they slept in the same bed, his hand draped over her belly, her head nuzzled under his chin, though neither really said much, both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

The next day, House pulled up to his usual handicapped parking space only to find a beat up Chevy parked in its place. He circled the parking lot but found every space was taken. On his way to the ER parking lot, he cursed the bucket of bolts in his spot and stopped long enough to memorize the license plate number, also noting the car in his space lacked a handicapped placard. House parked in a handicapped space near the ER stowed his helmet and limped towards the back entrance of the ER.

Cameron was busy in the trauma bay as he walked in, "House? What are you doing down here?"

"Some ass parked in my spot."

She raised her eyebrows, "Sorry, I…"

She was cut off by a man running into the ER shouting at the top of his lungs, "I NEED HELP! MY WIFE, MY WIFE. SHE GAVE BIRTH IN THE CAR! THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD."

Cameron glanced at House as she started running outside, House limped as fast as he could behind her. When he got there, he saw the woman stretched out across the backseat of the car; Cameron was busy taking the baby who lay motionless between the woman's legs as House walked around to the other side of the car and began checking the woman's pulse and pupil response.

Cameron looked up at House and shook her head, "She's bleeding out. Placental abruption."

"The baby?"

"She's young, I'm guessing around thirty weeks, thirty one maybe. Lungs aren't fully developed." She passed the baby to one of the nearby nurses and stepped back as two male nurses stepped in to remove the woman from the car.

Cameron began shouting orders and rushed in with the woman to the first trauma bay. House walked in and headed towards the second trauma bay, where they had taken the baby. A team of nurses and doctors worked on her tiny, frail body but even from a distance, House could tell that her respirations were nonexistent. They worked on her for near ten minutes before the doctors held their hands up, away from her body and one of them called the time of death.

House then walked towards the nearby trauma bay one and watched as Cameron stood in the far corner, quiet tears streaking her face. The woman lay on the table, bloodied. Dead.

Cameron looked over at House, "She bled out, it was too late."

He said nothing, but simply stared at the woman's once pregnant body, her dark hair hanging off the side of the table, her husband crumpled in a hysterical heap over her motionless form. Cameron watched as a pale faced House turned abruptly and headed towards his office, popping vicodin one handed.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Wilson stepped in from the main lobby, took one look at House and could see something was up.

"Some jerk parked in your space huh?"

"Ya."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Wilson stepped in front of House, staring him in the eye, "You sure?" House nodded.

The two men walked out of the elevator, "Don't forget to call Cuddy today." Again House nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

"House? Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you calling?" Cuddy asked, surprised.

"Wilson said I should."

Cuddy smiled at his attempt to check in on her, "And since when do you do what Wilson tells you to?"

House closed his eyes, not saying anything. His mind wandered to the message left on his answering machine by Wilson, and to the horrific scene he had witnessed earlier that day.

"House?"

He inhaled deeply, "Since I never want to hear that you've been rushed to the hospital."

"House? Hey. Hey, I'm fine. I'm here." She said, worry creeping into her voice. She had no idea what ever could have possessed House to respond like that.

Realizing what he had just said, House tried to brush off his comment, "You know, because then I'd actually have to visit you or buy you flowers or something."

Cuddy smiled, "I never want to hear that you've been rushed to the hospital either House."

"I'll be at Mia's appointment later."

"Okay." She said, wondering what could have possibly happened to House that morning.


	39. Chapter 39

This is a shortish chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 39

House sat in his office, waiting to hear from his fellows when Wilson walked in and said, "Hey." House nodded in greeting.

"How's your patient?"

"About the same as yesterday."

"And your leg?"

"Don't pry."

"Clearly something happened this morning. You were pale as a ghost in the elevator and you're…" Wilson searched for the word he wanted, "You're sullen."

"I am not sullen."

"You are."

"I know you are but what am I?" House said in an annoying voice.

"Fine, don't tell me. If you want to talk, I'll be in my office."

* * *

House stepped up to the front desk in pediatrics and simply asked, "Cuddy?"

"Exam room three, to the left."

He opened the door and stepped in to find Cuddy stooped over Mia's carrier, cooing at her from atop the exam table. She turned at the sound of his footsteps and watched as he closed the door behind him. He stared at her momentarily before walking over to her. Without saying a word, House wrapped his arms under hers and held her tight, lifting her up off the ground briefly. As he set her down, he buried his face into her shoulder, tightened his hug and hoped he would never walk into a scene like he did that morning to find it was her lying there, covered in blood, not breathing, lifeless. It was a new fear that gripped him; a fear that stayed with him long into the future.

Cuddy was clueless as to where all this was coming from, but she returned the hug and methodically rubbed his back, willing her fingers to reassure him. When she felt his hold release a bit, she cupped either side of his face in her hands, and searched his eyes for meaning. Cuddy could see the pained expression that covered his face and thought she saw the slightest hint of grief etched around his eyes. She searched his face for a reason but he yielded none.

"What the hell happened this morning?" She finally asked.

House shook his head, words escaping him. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her forehead, then her temple, breathing in her smell.

"It's okay." She reassured, pulling him in tight. She patted his back and repeated herself, "It's okay."

The two stood there in the exam room embraced in a tight hug for over a minute before he broke away. He kissed her once more on the forehead before turning his attention to Mia. Removing his stethoscope from his blazer, he began a silent exam, willing his mind to block out the memories of that morning instead focusing on Mia and Mia alone.

Cuddy sat down in the chair and watched House examine Mia, her eyes lightly misty. She knew something had happened that morning for him to act in such a manner, but it baffled her as to what. During House's exam, McMillen walked in, greeted them and as House took the chair next to Cuddy, she began to examine Mia.

* * *

House held Mia's carrier in his left hand as he and Cuddy exited the elevator and headed into the main lobby. They walked in silence to her office and stood in front of her door, staring at each other. House placed the carrier down, grabbed Cuddy one handed from behind her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, right there outside her office for all the hospital to see.

When he finally released her, she caught her breath and stared up at him, blushing. He smiled deviously, knowing full well what he was doing. She smiled an embarrassed smile and placed her forehead on his shoulder, cheeks a flushed shade of crimson.

She shook her head, almost giddy, "What are you doing?"

"What? Are you ashamed of me?" He asked, a corner of his mouth turned up as he raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh, no. I just thought you hated this," she said, looking up at him with a slight wave of her arm, "I thought public displays of affection were off limits."

"Not if I initiate them." He said, pulling her in to kiss her again.

She chuckled, happily surprised at his reply, "You're not ashamed?"

He looked at her questioningly, "You think I'm ashamed of you?"

"Not me, no. But us, maybe."

"What have I got to be ashamed about?" He said smiling and in a loud, booming voice, he added, "I'm doing the dean of medicine." He leaned in for a quick peck, whispering, "I'll be home for lunch, wear something edible."

He set Mia's carrier down and headed back towards the elevator. Cuddy watched him limp away, dumbfounded. Unable to avoid the many stares they were getting, she hoped her face wasn't nearly as red as it felt.

As he walked towards the elevator, House raised his eyebrows in satisfied greeting as he passed Wilson in the hall. Wilson looked at him in disbelief, having seen and heard the exchange between House and Cuddy. He shook his head slightly, pleased to see House in a better state than earlier that morning and hopeful his friend's good mood would last.

* * *

"Hi." Wilson said as he entered Cuddy's office.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here." She said from her desk, finally feeling relaxed after House's display.

"Everything okay?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know what's gotten into him."

"You should have seen him this morning. He wouldn't say two words to me. He was pale, distant. I was coming down here hoping to catch you before you went home. I wondered what was up."

"I don't know." She said, thinking about House's near breakdown in the exam room earlier, not wanting to reveal it to Wilson, "He almost seemed scared earlier."

"Something happened this morning." Wilson said. Cuddy nodded her head in agreement. "I thought I'd come say hello to my favorite little girl before going back upstairs too." Wilson said smiling. He picked up Mia, cradled her in his arms and whispered a conversation Cuddy couldn't quite hear.

"How was her appointment?"

"She couldn't be better; her recovery is right on target. She's good."

"She looks good." He said, placing Mia back into her carrier, "I have an appointment in a few minutes, I better go."

"Can you find out if he's okay?"

"If I find anything out, I'll let you know." He reassured her.

* * *

Taub placed the vial of blood back into the holder as he ran the sample through the computer. Without looking up, he asked, "Did you hear about House and Cuddy this morning?"

"Ya, they were making out?" Kutner asked.

"That's what I heard." Taub replied.

"Everyone knows they're dating." Thirteen added.

"I think it's more than that." Taub looked at Foreman, "What do you think?"

"I think we should finish these tests."

"You're no fun." Kutner said, disappointed in Foreman's lack of response.

"I heard that House helped with a placental abruption this morning in the ER. The woman and the baby both died. The mother bled out from the time it took to get from the car to the trauma bay; it was bad." Thirteen said quietly. Foreman briefly closed his eyes.

"What was House doing in the ER?" Taub asked.

"No idea." Thirteen replied.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Cameron asked while filling out paperwork in ER.

"Was House down here earlier?"

Cameron stopped what she was doing to look up at Foreman, "He was. Why do you ask? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, why wouldn't he be?"

"He seemed really upset when he left here this morning. We had a horrible, bloody death as he walked in. He looked shell shocked."

"Pregnant woman? Baby too?"

"Ya, how'd you know?"

"One of the fellows heard about it."

"I've never seen him look so," She wasn't sure what to call it, "Ill."

Changing the subject before he tipped her off about Cuddy's pregnancy, he said, "So, are you and Chase are tying the knot?"

Cameron brightened, "We are. You're coming right?"

"I'll be there." He said with a smile.


	40. Chapter 40

Wow, chapter #40. Wow. That's about as articulate as I can get right now. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. This is for all you Huddy shippers out there.

Chapter 40

House opened the front door and called out, "Honey, I'm home!"

Cuddy rounded the corner and shushed him, "You'll wake Mia."

Looking disappointed, he asked, "I thought I told you to wear something edible."

"You have to get back to work. There's a sandwich on the table."

"Aren't you eating lunch?"

"Already did. Sorry, I was starving when we got back, couldn't wait. I'll sit with you though." He followed her into the kitchen and joined her at the table.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened this morning?" House looked up at her and shook his head.

"Something happened. You don't just hug me out of the blue like that House, not even when we're here at home. Talk to me."

"I just…" He shook his head, not able to verbalize what had happened. Instead, he fell back on his usual, "I just can't stay away from your hot bod."

She sighed, "When you're ready to tell me, I'll be here."

"So I guess that means no dessert before I go?" he said, suggestively. She shook her head.

House leaned over from his chair so that his head was level with her stomach, "Your mommy can be so mean."

She placed a hand on her stomach, "And if your daddy doesn't behave and do his clinic hours like a good little boy, he won't get dessert for nine months."

* * *

Wilson walked into the conference room, looking for House. Instead, he found Foreman eating his lunch alone at the conference room table.

"House around?"

"He should be back soon, went to Cuddy's for lunch."

"Is Cuddy okay?"

"As far as I know."

"How did he seem to you?" Wilson asked cautiously, trying not to tip off Foreman about the state he found House in earlier that morning.

Foreman nodded, "He watched as a woman bled out after a placental abruption this morning in the ER. Cameron said both the mother and the baby died a very messy death and that he didn't look well afterwards. I guess he left without saying anything to Cameron."

A look of understanding washed over Wilson, "Well, that explains it." As he said the words, it struck him that in addition to watching a new mother die, Wilson had recently teased him with the idea of Cuddy being rushed to emergency. He suddenly felt extremely guilty, "We shouldn't tell Cuddy, it would just upset her."

"I wouldn't have anyway."

"When he gets back, let him know Sean's been asking for him."

"Will do."

* * *

House strolled into the conference room not long after Wilson left and sat down in one of the chairs opposite Foreman, "Results? Where are the others?"

"I sent them home earlier. Kutner's still in the lab."

"The antigliadin was high."

"Probably celiac's."

"Run a spot fecal fat. If it's positive, run a seventy two hour fecal fat collection. Set up an endoscopy to biopsy his esophagus, stomach and intestines and a disaccarhidease test."

"So, you don't think it's celiac's."

"Nope."

"Dr. Wilson said Sean's been asking for you."

House nodded his head and sighed.

* * *

He could hear Sean's labored breathing before he entered the room; the room was dark, and Sean had his eyes closed. House took a seat in the nearby chair and watched Sean sleep for a few minutes. He had visibly gone down hill considerably since the last time he had seen Sean. His skin had taken a sallow color, much like other terminal cancer patients in the late stages of the disease. His hair was nearly gone now, save for a few wispy strands and there was a distinctive odor in the room. The chemo therapy had slowed the progress of the cancer but it left Sean exhausted, causing him to sleep more often than not. House knew Sean's time was running short.

Sean opened his eyes and smiled at House, and rasped, "Hi."

"Hey."

"I had them turn out the lights, they hurt my eyes."

"Television's out then too."

"Ya."

"Guitar?"

"Something quiet."

House picked up the guitar and played a quiet tune, and Sean seemed to enjoy it. When House finished, Sean looked over at him, "It won't be long now, will it?"

He looked him in the eye, "No."

"It's okay. I'm ready."

"How do you know?"

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

House started to play another song quietly when he said, "I have a secret."

"I didn't think men were into girl talk." Sean quipped.

House smiled, "The principal's pregnant."

Sean looked at House and smiled, "You're going to be a dad?"

House half chuckled through his nose, "Crazy huh?"

"Well you know, Sean's a good name."

House raised his eyebrows, "It's okay."

"You'll be a good dad."

"You don't know me very well."

"I know you visit me when I ask, you play the guitar for me and you don't look at me like I'm dying. Everyone else is uptight or hesitant when they visit, but you just come in, sit down and talk or play the guitar."

"I'm a doctor, it's my job. And I have to sit down, bum leg."

Sean looked at House knowingly, "See, that's what I'm talking about. You're not afraid to be an ass. Everyone else is afraid to say boo. All they ever ask is if I'm okay, or if I need anything. They're afraid to tell me I'm dying, like I couldn't figure that out on my own. I asked you and you answered me, no BS, no avoiding the question. You just answered. You were real." Sean yawned and leaned his head back against the pillow, "Why do you come?"

"You don't bug me, I get to avoid work and you play a wicked mean guitar." House said, a corner of his mouth upturned in a slight smirk. Satisfied, Sean smirked back as he closed his eyes, exhausted; House strummed the guitar until Sean fell asleep.

* * *

"Has he said anything to you?"

"No." Wilson replied. Technically it wasn't a lie; House hadn't said anything about the morning. Foreman had told him. "Has he said anything to you?"

"I thought he was going to at lunch, but he didn't." She said.

"Are you feeling okay? Nausea isn't too bad I hope."

"Not too bad. Not fun either, but not too bad. I feel good."

"Good. Okay, well talk to you later."

"Bye Wilson." She said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

House made his way out to the parking lot, cursing himself for not reporting the idiot who parked in his spot. He made a mental note to report it tomorrow, and hoped that the same moron wasn't parked there again tomorrow.

He felt tired, achy from the long day. His neck was sore, his leg hurt and he had the beginnings of a headache. House tried not to allow his mind to wander back to the morning's events, but he found it difficult to block that out of his mind. He kept seeing that woman lying there, dark, wavy hair hanging off the table, blood dripping on the floor. He knew it wasn't Cuddy. He knew Cuddy was fine. He knew Cuddy was as healthy as healthy could be, but that didn't stop him from associating the two. They both had dark, wavy hair. Both pregnant. Though he reminded himself of one thing, one was dead and thankfully the other was very much alive. Again he tried to push the thought from his mind.

He pulled into her driveway and made his way to the front door, opening it with the key she had given him. Too tired to call out like he had earlier that day, he entered the quiet house and looked around briefly. It was late, and she was likely in bed. He checked in Mia's room, hearing the classical music playing for the sleeping baby and then made his way down the hall. House opened her bedroom door and found Cuddy removing her nightgown from the dresser drawer. He stood in the doorway and watched her. He admired her legs, her hands, her stomach, her hair. He breathed deeply at the sight of her hair. She heard him breathe and turned to look at him and he was stricken by how beautiful she was standing there in the glow of the small bedside lamp.

"Hey." She said, adding tentatively, "You okay?"

"No."

Concerned crossed her face as she walked over to him, still gripping her nightgown, "What is it?" She tucked her nightgown under her arm and placed her hands on his face, wondering what could have possibly happened that day.

He shook his head, closed his eyes at her touch and took a deep, cleansing breath before opening his eyes, "Long day, sick eight month old." He paused, "Sean." He purposely avoided the morning's incident.

Though she wished he would tell her, she decided not to push it, knowing it was more than what he said. She traced his lips with her finger and leaned in for a brief kiss, "Do you know how much I love you?"

He raised his eyebrows, not expecting her to say those words. He shook his head, not sure what to say.

"I hope it's reciprocal." She said, hopeful.

House smiled, knowing she wanted him to say those words to her. Not sure he was ready to, though the morning had made him acutely aware that he felt the same way, he smiled, leaned in again and kissed her deeply on the mouth, not pulling away until he thought he might pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"It would be nice to hear it once in a while."

Grabbing her nightgown and tossing it aside, he smiled slyly, "You won't be needing that."

"House, I need to hear…" He cut her off with another kiss.

"Why don't I show you?" he said, pulling her towards the bed.

"Not until you tell me what happened this morning." She said, literally putting her foot down, resisting.

He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Don't."

"No, you don't. Don't you dare shut me out."

House stared down at his hands as she sat next to him on the edge of the bed. He debated whether or not to tell her, not wanting to upset her. It wasn't a pleasant thought, a woman dying because of her unborn child, but if he didn't tell her she would be upset anyway. He brought his eyes up to meet hers, "A woman bled out in the ER this morning. Placental abruption."

Cuddy closed her eyes in understanding, "And you saw it?"

He nodded, "She…blood." House became lost in his thoughts, mumbling a word here or there, but not quite forming any coherent thought until he said, "He lost everything."

Cuddy took his hand and held it in hers, "I'm right here, that wasn't me in that ER. You're stuck with me; I'm not going anywhere."

"Sure, you say that now but what happens when I bring the hookers over?"

"Oh shut up." She said, pushing him down on the bed. She straddled him and looking down into his eyes, she said, "I don't care if you say it. I know you feel it. I love you…you…you Greg House."

* * *

The next morning, House woke up with his hand on her stomach, his other hand laced in hers. He briefly watched her sleep before kissing her temple. In a faint whisper he said, "I do feel it Lisa Cuddy." House headed for the shower and closed the bathroom door behind him, oblivious to her broad smile.

* * *

A/N: Had to do it, sorry. It's official, he's a total sap now in this story. At least I didn't have him come out and blatantly say "I love you". He's only done that once on the show, and he was hopped up on drugs then.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 41

The week dragged on, with no new word on his eight month old patient. He was awaiting test results which he was fairly certain would confirm a devastating diagnosis. Meanwhile, House visited Sean each day, though Sean slept through both visits. House found he was bored at work. His patient was nearly diagnosed, just waiting on confirmation, no new patient to work up, his soap wouldn't start for several more hours yet and Wilson was busy in the ER consulting on a case. No one to bug. So, he called Cuddy.

"Hi." She answered.

"Hey. Feeling any better?"

"I still have the headache, but I'm okay."

"Maybe you shouldn't come in today, stay home and rest."

"I'm just dropping off some paperwork, it won't take long. Are you being caring?" She asked teasingly.

"Never."

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Someone might hear you, you know."

He shook his head and smiled, "No one would believe it."

"Your secret's safe with me. I'll see you later then."

* * *

House sat at the conference room table examining the results his team had just handed him, "SDS." He said gravely.

Foreman stood, "I'll inform the parents."

Grabbing the file from Foreman, House said, "Sit down, I'll tell the parents."

Foreman looked at House, "You?"

"Yes, me. Shocking, I know." He hissed, "Tell Wilson to meet me in the NICU in ten minutes. He's his patient now."

* * *

House made his way to the NICU absent mindedly. He had made the trip many times previously to visit Mia, and like the path to his office, he operated on automatic pilot as he went.

He could see the young boy's parents standing watch over their son's bed. The boy was now in the same bed Mia had once occupied, his parents standing where he and Cuddy had once stood. He quietly approached them and without holding back, he came right out and said it, "Your son has Shwachman-Diamond Syndrome. It's a genetic disease that affects the pancreas, skeleton and bone marrow."

"Bone marrow?" The mother said in shock.

"He is at a high risk for developing leukemia and aplastic anemia. He will need a bone marrow biopsy, and likely a transplant. You both should be tested to see if you're a match."

Wilson walked up behind House and waited to be introduced.

"Will he survive?" The father asked.

House looked down at the small boy in the bed, "If the bone marrow transplant takes, he has a better outcome." Turning towards Wilson, he said, "This is Dr. Wilson from oncology; he will be taking over your case."

"Thank you Dr. House." The father said, as the mother fought back tears. House said nothing, but walked away quietly, leaving Wilson to do his job.

* * *

House returned to his office and sent his team down to the clinic, before settling into the corner chair, placing his feet up on the ottoman. He closed his eyes and slept for nearly an hour when he heard Wilson clear his throat from the doorway.

"Go away Wilson."

"Come on, lunch. I'll buy."

"I'd rather sleep."

"House, get up, let's go."

Without opening his eyes, and rather sternly, House said, "Go. Away." Wilson shook his head before disappearing down the corridor.

About an hour later, House woke to the sound of the phone ringing. He thought that it might be Cuddy calling him to meet for lunch so he slowly got out of his chair, walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Ya?"

"House, listen…"

"Wilson, not now I'm in the middle of a nap."

"Cuddy's in the ER."

Furious with Wilson's attempt to get him to listen, House slammed the phone down, swearing under his breath.

The phone rang again, "Persistent bastard…" he said, picking up the phone in anger, "I told you nev…"

"GREG."

He froze at the sound of his first name. Wilson never used his first name. Not when he was sick, not with the infarction, not when Stacy left, not in joking around, not even when he was drunk. Never.

"Is she alive?"

"Yes." The instant he heard the word, House dropped the phone and made a mad dash towards the elevators. He impatiently punched the button and when the doors opened, he was grateful to find the elevator car empty. He tapped his cane furiously on the floor, willing the car to descend faster and just when he thought his mind would explode with impatience, the doors opened and House stepped out to find Wilson waiting for him.

"What's wrong, where is she?"

"Trama bay one."

_Oh god_, he thought, _it's the same bay as before._

"She's okay," Wilson said, stepping in front of House's and placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from entering the trauma bay. House placed his hands on Wilson's upper arms, intending to shove him aside, but Wilson had the upper hand given House's bad leg. With a pained expression, Wilson shook his head, "She lost the baby."

House closed his eyes and hung his head, squeezing Wilson's arms. He steadied himself, lifted his head and pushed past Wilson, heading towards the trauma bay. He slipped past the curtain and found Cuddy curled up on the exam table with Cameron sitting at her side, holding her hand. Cameron looked up at House solemnly and stood so that House could take her place at Cuddy's bedside.

"She's going to be okay."

House nodded and sat down near Cuddy, taking her hand in his. Looking at Wilson and Cameron he said, "Leave." They backed away and left House and Cuddy alone.

"Hey." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"I dropped off my paperwork upstairs and met Wilson near the clinic and we were just talking when it happened. I knew, I knew the second I felt that pain. It was just like before. Wilson carried me to a wheelchair and rushed me down here. He called you as soon as he could." Tears streaked down her face as she spoke, "Our baby's gone House. Gone. I'm so sorry."

He looked at her not knowing what to say. The baby he didn't want in the first place, but had grown to accept was now gone. His tangible, earthly connection with Cuddy had disappeared.

He squeezed her hand, "You're not dead." He said, unable to find the words he really meant.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not dead." She began to cry again, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He said, stroking her hair, "You're more important." Cuddy sat up slightly, and he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

Cameron poked her head inside the curtain, "House, I need to finish her exam. She can be released when I'm finished, there's no need for her to stay the night."

House looked at Cuddy, "I can complete the exam. Where's her file?"

"No, I want Cameron to do it." Cuddy said.

"But…"

"House, please."

He nodded, "I'm going upstairs for a minute, I'll be back. I want her chart when I get back."

"House." Cameron warned.

He stared at her, "Chart. Period."

She nodded, knowing it was a battle she wouldn't win. "I'm so sorry." She said as he walked out.

Wilson stood just outside the curtain and as House walked towards the elevator, he caught up with his friend silently, matching his stride. Neither looked at the other, nor spoke.

When they reached the office, House walked over to his desk and stared out the window as Wilson stood near the front door, "Are you okay?"

House exhaled a short, forceful breath and shook his head, "Am I okay?" Anger rising, his voice grew louder, "AM I OKAY?" Wilson watched as House grew increasingly flush and growing a deeper shade of crimson with each passing second.

House took his cane, laid it flat across the top of his desk and in one swift movement, swept everything onto the floor in one stroke. Lifting the cane from the bottom, he brought the arch of the cane down hard on top of the desk before releasing his grip. The cane fell to the floor.

His voice went from a terse anger to an almost nonexistent, drained rasp, "No, I'm not damned well okay." House sat in his chair, placing his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands, "I wasn't there."

"There was nothing you could do."

"She's had a headache since yesterday. I should have…"

"You couldn't have known House. She didn't know either."

House shook his head, stood, grabbed his coat and headed back down to the ER with Wilson by his side. They stood in silence in the elevator, House lost in his thoughts, Wilson wondering if his friend could hold it together for Cuddy's sake.

Just before the doors opened, in a voice slightly louder than a whisper, House mumbled, "Thanks." He meant it not only for taking care of Cuddy in his absence, but for Wilson's friendship too.

Wilson simply nodded, knowing exactly what House meant.

* * *

House led her to the front door holding her by the elbow, opened the door and walked in to find Pam standing at the there holding Mia. He nodded to Pam and steered Cuddy down the hallway and into the bedroom and helped her to sit on the bed. He hobbled out to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"Is she okay?" Pam asked from the kitchen.

"She will be."

"And the baby?"

House simply shook his head, "She's going to stay home another week before going back to work."

"Okay, well have her call me when she's up to it and needs me to take care of Mia. I'm so sorry for your loss." Again House nodded silently. Pam gathered her things and headed out.

House left Mia in her swing as he took the glass of water back to Cuddy. He found her sitting where he had left her, struggling to take her shoes off, "It hurts to bend over."

"Here." He said, handing her the glass. House stooped down and took her shoes off, followed by her skirt, as gently as he possibly could. As she removed her sweater, he retrieved her nightgown and helped her into it.

Once she was settled in the bed, tears welled up again as she said, "I'm so sorry."

Growing tired of hearing her say it, he said, "I don't want to hear you say it again."

"But…"

"No buts, you're here." He stared her in the eye as he placed his hand to the side of her face. Lowering his voice, he said, "You're here. Do you understand? You're here."

She closed her eyes and yawned, nodding. She opened her eyes suddenly, "Did you put something in that water?"

"No, why?"

"Just so tired all of a sudden."

"You should sleep." House said, turning to leave.

"You're not staying?"

"Mia's awake."

Relieved she said, "Oh," as she began to drift off.

House limped back out to the kitchen, picked up Mia from her swing and carried her to the recliner. For the first time since before her surgery, House stretched out on the recliner and placed Mia on his chest. He watched her back rise and fall with each breath and he became lost in the rhythm of her heartbeat, not noticing the tears that crept from the corners of his eyes. A short while later, they too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I'm ready for the bashing. I debated about whether or not Cuddy should be pregnant. At first, it was going to be a false positive...just enough for House to slightly have the idea grow on him, only to learn it never was. But, I wanted to play with it a bit more, hence what I've written. Told you this wouldn't be puppies and daisies all the time.


	42. Chapter 42

400 reviews…holy smokes. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

So I used the metaphor (okay, really it was a simile but they never call it that on House either) that compared this story to an airplane flight, well now this story is like that part of the trip where you can see the landing strip…still high up in the air though. We're getting there, a few things to tie up yet. Enjoy!

Chapter 42

Late that evening, Cuddy walked out towards the kitchen and she caught a glimpse of Mia asleep on House's chest. Her expression lightened for half a second before her face fell once more with the weight of her loss. She headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, reaching for a pill bottle on the shelf near the sink.

"Are you in pain?" House asked, watching her from the doorway.

"A little."

"Any cramping?"

"Some."

"Do you want vicodin?"

"No, ibuprofen is fine."

"I can prescribe Percocet or Toradol."

"I'm fine." She said, emotionless, "Where's Mia?"

"Asleep in the bassinet." He said walking up behind her as she faced the sink.

Not turning to look at him, but aware of his presence, she said, "I think you should go home."

"I'm not going home."

Tears fell from her eyes but she refused to face him, "I need to be alone."

"Cuddy, I…"

"No, House. Just go."

"No." He said firmly.

"House." She said angrily.

He paused, considering his words and without backing away he rasped, "Do you think you're the only one who lost a baby today?"

She hung her head. He reached for her shoulder and turned her to face him, placing his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes. She closed her eyes, nodded succinctly and buried her face into his shoulder, muffling, "I'm so sorry."

"Do you have a blood pressure monitor?"

"My blood pressure is fine."

"It was elevated earlier."

She snapped her head back, "And there's obviously no reason why my blood pressure would be elevated today of all days," she said sarcastically.

House shook his head, "You've had a headache since yesterday, a sign of high blood pressure. High blood pressure can contribute to miscarriage."

She thought for a minute, "I did have a headache with each miscarriage," raising her eyebrows she continued, "And headaches each time I passed out." She closed her eyes, realizing what he said was likely true.

"It wasn't high at your OB appointment. When did you have it checked before that?"

Cuddy looked up at the ceiling trying to remember.

"Obviously not in a while." He said with a frown, "Blood pressure monitor?"

"Hall closet."

Minutes later, they sat on her bed as House took her blood pressure, "One sixty eight over one fourteen. You're hypertensive, lie down and stay put." He said, standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Pharmacy."

* * *

House sped on his motorcycle to the hospital, went up to his office, dug his prescription pad out of his desk and scribbled out a prescription for Cuddy. Wilson appeared at the doorway, "What are you doing here? Cuddy didn't need to come back did she?"

"She's hypertensive, I'm picking up Lotrel."

"When was her pressure last checked?"

"She can't remember." House looked up at Wilson who shook his head. "Ya." House said, annoyed as the two headed towards the elevator.

"I'll walk with you down to the pharmacy, I'm heading out."

"You're here late."

"Last minute drug trial paperwork."

"Tell Foreman he's in charge of the whiteboard marker; I'm not coming in tomorrow, probably won't be in until next Tuesday or Wednesday."

Wilson nodded, "I'd tell you to give Cuddy a hug for me, but I won't hold my breath." He said with a smirk. "Of course, I could always just hug you and tell you to pass it along." He was only joking but his friend looked like he could use a hug; House appeared more haggard than normal, tired, worn.

"Do and you'll find this cane where the sun don't shine." House said, with the handle suddenly poised between Wilson's knees and a snide grin curling one side of his mouth.

Wilson backed away and smiled, "Hey, who knows where that thing's been."

House half chuckled, "Night Wilson."

"Goodnight House."

* * *

House sat on the edge of the bed and checked Cuddy's pupil reflex with his penlight, "Hey, stop that." She said.

"Sit up and take this. We'll start you on ten milligrams and if it isn't enough, we'll up you to twenty."

She winced as she sat up, something which did not slip passed House, "Here, Percocet. Don't look at me like that, just take it. There's enough in there for three days, just to get you past the worst of it."

Cuddy took the pills and swallowed the two pills at once before leaning her head back against her pillow. House headed towards the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"To change Mia and give her a bottle."

"I already did, just before you got home."

"You shouldn't be up and about."

"I'm fine House, I've been through this before. Just come sit here with me."

House glared at her from the doorway but walked towards the bed, "You should take better care of yourself, Mia needs you."

She stared at the ceiling and sighed, "Just come get into bed."

House took his shoes off and crawled in next to her, fully dressed. She inched closer to him and reached her arm over his stomach, squeezing his side briefly before she relaxed. Eventually she closed her eyes and House watched her fall into a deep sleep before he too finally drifted off.

* * *

"Absolutely not." He said, staring at her in the kitchen the following Monday.

"I am and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Cuddy turned her attention to Pam, who stood near the kitchen door holding Mia, "I'll be home early, three-ish." Pam nodded.

"You should take a few more days." House tried to block her from leaving the kitchen.

Cuddy placed a hand on his chest, pushing him slightly to get buy, "I'll go stir crazy if I sit here a few more days. I need to work."

"You need to heal."

"Are you driving with me, or taking the bike?" Cuddy asked, heading out towards the front door, keys in hand.

He glared at her, anger rising. Hoping she wouldn't want to drive herself, he said, "Bike."

Not wanting to show him how hurt she felt at that moment, she testily said, "Fine." And the two left the house, heading to work in separate vehicles. Despite his anger, he followed her, making sure she was okay on the drive there. When they arrived, she stormed off towards her office at a speed she knew he could not keep up with, and in turn, he headed straight to his office.

House was dismayed to find the conference room full with his fellows, Cameron, Chase and Wilson. He pursed his lips, tucked his chin to his chest and scowled at them briefly before entering his office, closing the blinds and shutting the door. Everyone in the conference room looked at each other as though they had just been caught red handed, because they had. House knew they were talking about him and Cuddy, that much was obvious at the way they became instantly silent upon seeing him. Once he was inside his office they looked around at each other guiltily.

"I thought he was taking more time off, he wasn't supposed to be back until Wednesday." Kutner said.

"Something's happened." Chase replied.

"Go, go on. I'll talk to him." Wilson said, standing from his seat in the corner.

"Ah, we don't have a patient." Taub said, not moving from his seat.

Wilson's tone changed instantly, "Find one" he said with an air of no nonsense. Taub said nothing more, but he and the rest of the fellows, along with Chase and Cameron quietly left the room as Wilson entered House's office.

He found House sitting in his chair, feet up on the corner of his desk, eyes closed.

"Go away Wilson."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"If I needed a shrink, I'd go get shrunk."

"I'm not here as your shrink, I'm here as your friend."

"Then as a friend, you should know that I don't feel like talking right now." House stood from his chair and limped heavily out to the coffee pot in the conference room.

Wilson watched House limp away and followed him, "What did you do to your leg?"

House rolled his eyes, "Slept on the couch last night."

"Why?"

"Why don't you go ask Cuddy, she's downstairs in her office."

Wilson sat down on the corner chair and put his feet up on the ottoman, "Cuddy's here?"

"There's an echo in here." House said, sitting down at the table.

"She's working?" Wilson said, somewhat shocked.

"If that's what you call doing administrator stuff, paperwork, meeting with donors, hounding me for clinic hours, then yes."

"She shouldn't be back yet." Wilson said as he moved towards the door.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Are you two even talking?"

"Do you mean before or after we drove here separately?"

"I guess I'll take that as a no."

"You're on a roll there Jimmy."

"I'm going down to talk with her."

"Give her all my love." House said, his words dripping in sarcasm.


	43. Chapter 43

Well, I think there will be just one last chapter after this one, possibly two, I don't know just yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing and a special shout out to those who have been with this story from the start, to the crazy, horrible first ending, all the way until here and now. What a trip. Seat belts fastened, trays in their upright positions folks, we're coming in for a landing. (I know, corny but I just couldn't help myself!)

Chapter 43

He stood at the door watching her sort through various papers on her desk. It was clear she was there strictly to keep from thinking, or more importantly from feeling. She looked flustered, busy and yet her motions indicated she was not focused on the task at hand, whatever that may be.

Wilson finally spoke up, "You should go home."

Without looking up she said, "Go back to work Wilson."

"Cuddy, stop. Look at me."

She sighed, knowing that he knew she was busying herself with needless activity simply for appearance. Cuddy looked up at him, "I'm busy."

"We both know you're not."

"I have work to do."

"You have healing to do."

"I'm fine."

"So fine that you're not talking to House?"

"What did he say?"

"He didn't. He told me to come talk with you."

"Well I'm telling you to go talk with him."

"You two are the most stubborn people I have ever met."

She looked down at her quivering hands, trying to conceal just how much she was shaking, "He won't leave me alone. Every time I turn around he's there, giving me meds or taking my blood pressure, or checking my damned pupils. I'm not one of his puzzles Wilson."

Wilson shook his head, "Don't you see? Don't you know?"

"I know that he's beginning to drive me crazy."

"He needs you." Cuddy shook her head, not knowing how to respond.

Wilson continued, "Do you have any idea of what he's been through in the last week? His worst fear came true finding you in the ER on the same table as that woman he watched die a horrific death just days before. He NEEDS you and you need him."

"I can't, it's too much. I just can't."

"Or won't."

"I don't know what to say to him. I see how he looks at me. Our baby is gone Wilson."

"Well, continue to push him away and he'll be gone too. He finally opened up to you, let you in and you're going to crush him. Imagine how he was when Stacy left, now imagine that ten fold."

"I don't want to hurt him, I just need a break."

"You need to talk with him, he can't keep sleeping on the couch."

She sighed, "I know. I just need some time."

"You should go home and get some rest."

"I have a meeting in half an hour."

"Go home afterwards, please." She nodded.

"Actually, meet me for lunch here before you go home, my treat."

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Wilson found House in exactly the same place as he left him. Frowning, he entered the room, "Hey."

House opened his eyes, "Is she going home?"

"After her meeting."

House nodded, "If she thinks I'm doing clinic hours today, she's wrong."

"Listen, I have two patients to see this morning, why don't you meet me for lunch?"

"Yeah, fine."

* * *

Wilson sat with Cuddy at a corner table in the cafeteria, with Wilson's back to the door. House limped in, still walking rather stiffly, and immediately saw the two of them in the corner. He set his jaw and walked over to the table. Cuddy watched him approach, suddenly feeling guilty for telling him she wanted to sleep alone the night prior; she could see that a night on the couch had left him stiff and sore, his limp more pronounced.

"What's she doing here?" He asked.

"Just sit down House." Cuddy said, not angrily, but not exactly inviting either. She turned her attention to Wilson, "I should have known you'd do this."

"You two need to talk."

"We can talk at home." Cuddy responded.

House feigned a laugh, "Am I even welcome there anymore? At this rate, I'll be lucky if I get to sleep on the bench in the backyard."

"Talk." Wilson said, standing up to leave.

"And where are you going?" House asked, taking a bite of Wilson's sandwich.

"To get myself a lunch before my next appointment. See you later."

Cuddy watched as Wilson walked away and as House ate every last morsel of Wilson's lunch. She picked at her dry toast, not really hungry.

"You should eat."

"This has to stop House."

"What, eating?"

"No, your hovering."

"I don't hover."

"You're constantly poking and prodding, taking my temperature, taking my blood pressure, checking my pulse, doling out meds, standing in the doorway watching me sleep, reviewing my damned chart for the hundredth time."

"Someone has to take care of you, you're not doing it."

"I can take care of myself. Amazing how I survived the previous miscarriages all by myself, isn't it?" House broke eye contact with her and fiddled with the crumbs left on his plate.

"I know this is my fault, okay? I get that." She said.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know." He said, looking around the cafeteria, acutely aware of the many prying eyes; not surprising really, Cuddy had collapsed in the main lobby and Wilson had carried her to a wheelchair. Everyone in the hospital knew.

She looked up at him, wanting him to go home with her that night but at the same time, wanting to be alone.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"You don't have a bench in the backyard do you?"

She chuckled, "No. But there are a couple of folding chairs in the garage," she paused before saying, "No more hovering."

* * *

He debated back and forth about where he should go that night. He was still angry, but no less concerned. He would have loved nothing more than to storm off to his place, leaving Cuddy to wonder why he didn't show up, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. He wasn't hovering, he hadn't called her that afternoon to check on her, but he couldn't bring himself to go home without finding out if she was okay and if he went to her place to check in on her, he'd have to stay. So, there he stood in her living room, quietly looking for Cuddy. He found her in Mia's room, swaying with Mia to the music playing from the cd player.

"Can I cut in?" He asked, motioning to hold Mia.

She nodded and handed her to him. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat with Mia in it.

"She's pretty special, isn't she?" Cuddy asked. House nodded.

"I still have her, she's mine, she's here. She's okay."

"She's doing well." He said as Mia closed her eyes on his shoulder.

"I'm going to lie down."

"I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

House crawled into his side of her bed, but instead of lying on his side as he normally would, he remained flat on his back as close to the edge of the bed as possible. He convinced himself it was because of his leg but deep down he knew a rift existed between the two of them and he refused to be the one to close the gap that she had created.

Cuddy turned to her side, very much aware that he never slept that way. She picked up her hand to drape across his stomach and as she lifted her arm up, she changed her mind and used her hand to push herself onto her own back instead. Neither spoke that evening.

* * *

They spent the next week or so in similar fashion, with conversation stunted if even existent. Cuddy continued to go to work, though they did drive in together; they spoke little at work, avoiding each other as much as possible. Wilson held back, not interfering, hoping they would work things out. He purposely busied himself with work, which wasn't difficult given his case load, especially given Sean was having a rough time of it as of late. He either ate lunch alone in his office or skipped it altogether to avoid both House and Cuddy. Had he eaten in the cafeteria, he would have quickly realized that they were no where to be found either.

House delved into his job, taking on two cases at the same time. He delegated by placing Foreman in charge of one case, with Thirteen and Kutner working under him while House took the other case. Taub was his lackey. He completed his clinic hours without a fight, though his fellows and his unfortunate patients noted his snark; it was back with a vengeance. House was simply going through the motions of his work day, existing on automatic pilot.

* * *

On Thursday morning, House got up silently, long before work started, briefly checked on Mia and then drove his motorcycle home. Once there, he crawled into his own bed and slept in until lunch, ignoring his incessantly ringing telephone. Once awake, he showered and leisurely got ready for work before donning his leather jacket and heading to PPTH on his motorcycle.

He arrived in his office to a note scribbled hastily on his desk, "My office asap." It was Cuddy's handwriting. Knowing he was likely in for a verbal lashing, he readied himself for battle and headed downstairs.

She didn't look up from the paperwork she was diligently signing, "Nice of you to show up before the day was over."

"Thought I should at least make an appearance."

"That's it then? You just leave in the middle of the night without so much as a word?"

"It wasn't the middle of the night, it was five a.m." He said defiantly.

Cuddy put her pen down and looked up at him, a twinge of regret settling into her stomach, "It's over, isn't it?"

House looked at her, pursed his lips and nodded. Reverting to his old self, he stared at her chest and quipped, "I'm going to miss the twins." He stood to leave and without turning back said, "I'll send one of my minions to pick up my stuff."

"House," she said, heart aching, "You can come see Mia anytime."

He kept walking, without looking back.

* * *

The following day, House again arrived late to work. As he walked in through the front lobby, Cuddy approached him, "Double clinic hours to make up for the time you've wasted."

Rather loudly, he snarked, "NO! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN YOUR OFFICE!"

House kept walking as he heard her shriek, "House! I mean it, double clinic hours today."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? WITHHOLD SEX? WAIT, BEEN THERE, DONE THAT." He hollered, pointing up and down her body while sporting a wide, cynical grin.

He waved his fingers in an unfriendly goodbye as the elevator doors closed between them. Just before the doors shut, he caught sight of an obviously hurt Cuddy. Her shoulders dropped slightly before she turned back towards her office.

* * *

"So you're into shouting matches with her now in the main lobby?"

"Leave Wilson."

Wilson shook his head, watching House fiddle mindlessly with a rubber band from his desk, "You should visit Sean, he's not doing well."

"Not interested." House said coldly.

"House, just because you're pissed at Cuddy does…"

House aimed the rubber band at Wilson's head and released it. It whizzed by Wilson's ear, nearly hitting him, "House!"

"I said leave." House said, unemotionally. Wilson tilted his head slightly, giving House a questioning glance before turning on his heel.

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out." House called out after him.

Minutes later, his team walked into the conference room and Kutner approached House from the connecting doorway, "Patient spiked a fever and is vomiting blood. He…"

House stood from his seat and pushed past Kutner and walked into the conference room, "Foreman, make sure they don't kill him. I'm taking the rest of the day off." House threw Foreman the marker and headed towards the elevators.

He walked with determination through the main lobby, hoping to bypass Cuddy without detection; he had one thing on his mind, hitting his favorite bar. He managed to get within five feet of the front doors when he heard a shrill, high pitched screech, "HOUSE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"Hooker's waiting for me out back, time's a wasting."

She walked up to him, inching close enough so that she wouldn't have to yell, but not so close that he could touch her, "Walk out those doors and you'll pay with your vacation time."

"Great, I need a vacation."

He watched as her face grew flush with anger. She thought her heart might pound out of her chest, she was so angry. She stepped closer, "Don't do this House. You have a patient who needs you. Did Wilson tell you about Sean? Did he? He slipped into a coma last night."

House looked at her with his poker face, not revealing any emotion or hint of what he was thinking. At that point in time, he couldn't care less about his patient, knowing he would be in good hands with Foreman and his team. However, a pang of regret lodged in his heart at the news of Sean's coma. Not wanting to lose face in her presence he donned an air of nonchalance, turned and walked out of the building after entering it less than half an hour before.

Cuddy simply sighed as she watched him leave, and then with curiosity, she watched as he doubled back and re-entered the hospital, walking up to her so that they were nearly nose to nose.

"Double your Lotrel, before you stroke. You're redder than the lollipops at the front desk." He said coolly before he again turned and walked out of the building.

* * *

House spent the rest of that Friday afternoon in a bar, downing drink after drink, wallowing in his own misery. When he ran out of cash, he grabbed his cane and walked the two blocks back to his apartment, grabbed a glass, his bottle of Maker's Mark and settled in front of the television, downing two vicodin with his first sip. He was fast asleep when Wilson called to leave word that Sean's condition had worsened.


	44. Chapter 44

Well this is it, last chapter. Oh my, what a ride! A sequel? Maybe. I'm going to take a break for a while to work on another project that I've put off for long enough (not House related).

Can't say thanks enough to all who have read this story and especially to those who reviewed!

Chapter 44

He woke to a vicious headache and a burning sensation in his stomach, both his own damned fault and he knew it. He forced himself up and out of bed, dressed and made it out to the couch before deciding he couldn't bring himself to go to work. Then it hit him. It was Saturday. House checked his cell phone for any messages, expecting to hear from his team, but he didn't have any. He walked out to the kitchen, hoping he had some kind of soda to help settle his stomach when he noticed the flashing light on his answering machine.

Hoping his patient hadn't died, because if he had House wouldn't hear the end of it from Cuddy, he pressed the play button. Instead of hearing Foreman's voice, or one of his fellows, he heard the voice of his best friend. A voice he had verbally trashed yesterday for no good reason. That voice, he knew, would have to be apologized to with a fair amount of dancing to set things right.

"Hey House, Sean's been listed as critical. He's still in a coma but his oxygen levels took a dip tonight." Wilson paused, "I don't know why I'm calling, I thought you might actually care. I suppose you're passed out drunk on your couch. I honestly hope you're not dead or sprawled out on your bathroom floor higher than a kite, or worse yet, passed out in your bathtub after slipping and knocking yourself out." Wilson sighed, "I'll be at the hospital off and on throughout the weekend when you're ready to apologize. Nice going with Cuddy yesterday, by the way." He added sarcastically.

House shook his head as he poured himself a glass of water, not finding any soda. He downed three antacid tablets, grabbed his vicodin bottle and walked out to the hall closet. After rummaging around in it for a few minutes, House pulled out a hefty case, checked its contents and headed out to his car.

* * *

He walked into his office, expecting to find one or more of his fellows studiously working at solving the latest case, but found the conference room empty. He glanced at the whiteboard and in Foreman's hand, he read, "Idiot patient swallowed four razor blades. Diagnostically boring, you didn't miss much."

House smiled a bit and shook his head. It was a diagnosis he was not expecting and he wondered how on earth people could be so stupid. He mumbled out loud, "What moron swallows razor blades?"

House was startled when he heard, "What kind of moron storms out on his job and won't return his friend's calls?"

House closed his eyes at Wilson's voice and with a sigh he said, "This one."

Wilson was slightly taken aback at House's admission, but he accepted his oblique apology, "So I guess you didn't slip in the bathtub then?"

"Nope, passed out on the couch."

"Good. I didn't have the time this weekend to identify your body." Wilson walked into the office and sat in the corner chair, putting his feet up on the ottoman, "Cuddy's furious."

House raised his eyebrows with a tilt of his head, "Not surprising."

"She told me what you said."

"Which part?"

"All of it." House said nothing, but pursed his lips as Wilson continued, "Including the bit about upping her Lotrel. She had me check her blood pressure late yesterday."

"And?"

"She upped the Lotrel." House nodded, not surprised. Wilson added, "She's pissed that you were right." House smiled hearing that, "Don't you dare tell her I told you."

"She's not stupid; she knows you tell me everything."

"Did you just pay her a compliment?"

"Never and don't you dare say anything to her." House said guiltily.

"I wouldn't. What's in the case?" Wilson asked, motioning to the case House had carried in.

Not really wanting to divulge his secret little plot, House strummed the case with his fingers, "A keyboard."

"You're here to see Sean?"

House nodded, "How is he?"

Wilson shook his head solemnly, "He would enjoy that."

House kept his eyes focused on the portable keyboard case, "I know."

"See you Monday?"

"Yeah."

* * *

House finished reviewing Sean's chart, checked his vitals and sighed as he looked down at him in his comatose state. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sean would succumb to his leukemia, a week maybe at best. He finished setting up the keyboard on the night stand; it was a bit wobbly since it was considerably wider than the table top, but it would have to do. In part because he knew Cuddy would be furious and in part because he knew Sean would love every second of it, House cranked the volume up and then began to play. He played for over an hour, becoming lost in the notes. About mid way through, his playing ceased being about Sean and became solely about the keys, the sounds they made and the rhythms that reverberated through every monitor, IV, blanket, window, oxygen mask, thermometer and window in oncology. He played everything from Mozart to Denver, to Swing, and ended with several of his favorite jazz tunes.

* * *

Cuddy was informed of the loud noise coming from the oncology floor and she marched herself up there, knowing deep down it could only be one person. She had hoped that by coming in on a Saturday, she might get some work done in peace and quiet, and was aggravated to learn of this disturbance in her otherwise calm hospital. She could hear the piano before the elevator car came to a stop and she knew it was him. With her determination set for a possibly explosive argument, she set her jaw as the elevator doors opened. She walked briskly down the corridor, rounded the corner and approached Sean's room. She could see House from the end of the hall and Cuddy watched him play passionately as she took the last few steps to the door. She stood there on that threshold, drinking in the piano sounds and her heart fell. She didn't have the heart to enter that room and stop him from playing that portable piano; instead, she stood there in that doorway and watched House, with his back to her, as he played several songs. He pounded out the jazz tunes, playing the keys with deft fingers, accurate, precise, fast and Cuddy noted he played with a hint of anger, or perhaps it was lament. And without a word, she turned and headed back towards the elevators.

* * *

After standing for such a long time in one place, a twinge of pain shot through House's leg as he neared the end of his last song. When he finished playing, he packed up the piano, downed a couple of vicodin and from the doorway, he tipped the piano case and gave a slight nod at Sean for what, unknowingly, would be the last time he would see the boy.

* * *

Monday morning brought with it the realization that he'd have to face going to work whether he wanted to or not. He couldn't just sit on his couch all day yet again, as he had on Sunday. He was tempted to stop by Cuddy's to visit Mia the day before, but he couldn't quite bring himself to face her. By showing up at her place, he was as good as saying he was sorry and he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So, he spent his Sunday sitting in his living room drinking beer, watching ridiculously boring shows that he didn't hear, eating leftover pizza.

House chose to enter the hospital through the ER entrance, hoping to avoid Cuddy by bypassing the main lobby. It was a mistake. The moment he stepped into the ER, the moments of that day came back to him; the walk through the ER was miserable, pitted with memories of that dreadful day. He kept his eyes focused forward, not allowing himself to glance at the trauma bay where he first saw that woman, and then Cuddy on the same table. House was thankful when he reached the elevators without detection, grateful the prying and likely questioning eyes of Cameron were no where to be found.

He arrived in his office minutes later to find Foreman waiting for him, "Ah, you decided to show up today."

"It's all Wilson's fault; I was tired of his incessant phone calls. Where's the rest of the team?"

"Clinic. Good you're back, I'm tired of doing your job."

"You could never fill my shoes, I'm the god of diagnostics, remember?"

"Whatever. I'll be in the clinic." Foreman left House standing near the now blank whiteboard.

Not wanting to actually work, House headed to Wilson's office and barged in to find Wilson sitting with his hands on his head at his desk.

"Headache?"

Wilson looked up, "No, just tired. Long weekend."

"Hookers kept you up late, huh?"

"Yeah, you know me." Wilson said sarcastically, shaking his head. "No, I spent most of the weekend here. Working. You know, it's what most of us doctors do. You should try it sometime."

"If I did that, Cuddy might die of a coronary. Wouldn't want to be the cause of that."

"Are you two talking yet?"

"What's to talk about?"

"House."

"Fine, I'll go do my job. You better perk up before lunch, I hate dull conversation while I eat."

"You two should talk. She's brining Mia in today, you know."

House's face fell, his smirk wiped clean. Clearly he didn't know. It was obvious immediately that his first thought was that Mia was sick, though he said nothing. Wilson recognized the concern, not realizing House was unaware of Mia's appointment, and quickly said, "No, she's fine House. She's here for a routine check-up with McMillen."

House relaxed momentarily before his anger bubbled to the surface, "So, I guess I'm off her team then. Fine, I don't give a damn."

Wilson sighed, not knowing what to say and watched House limp back to his own office.

* * *

A short while later, the phone rang in his office, "Dr. House?" Kutner paused and House grew impatient waiting for him to speak, "It's Kutner."

"I know it's you, how many other imbeciles do I have on staff?"

Kutner continued, slightly hurt by his remark, "Uh, we have a patient down here in the clinic. Seizures, arrhythmia, vision loss and there's something you've got to see."

House rolled his eyes, "Just bring the chart up here."

"Um, no. You need to come see for yourself."

"Kutner, I'm going…"

"No, seriously House. You've gotta see this."

House hung up the phone without responding, sighed and headed out the door, shaking his head.

* * *

House opened the exam room door and found his team and Cameron waiting for him. He looked over at the exam table and saw a person lying on the table, covered in a sheet.

"You killed him in the time it took me to get down here?"

Suddenly, the person on the table pulled the sheet down, and smiled at House. It was Chase. House looked skeptically at Chase, doing a brief, silent diagnostic, noting he could see just fine and was not seizing.

Turning around, he noticed Wilson standing at the rear of the room, concealed by the door when House entered the room, "What is this, an intervention?" He asked, sarcastically.

"In a manner of speaking." Chase spoke up.

House stared at Wilson and Wilson simply shrugged his shoulders while slightly pursing his lips. Cameron took a step closer and placed a hand on House shoulder, at which he flinched and pulled away.

"House, we know that you lost a baby too." She began.

House closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "I don't have time for this." He said, and moved towards the door. Wilson blocked his path, flanked by both Kutner and Foreman.

Chase approached House but kept from touching him, "We just wanted to let you know we're sorry for your loss and we're here if you need anything." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Great, can I go now?" House asked, annoyed.

"Not yet." Taub replied.

"We want you to talk with Dr. Velez." Wilson said, not breaking eye contact with House.

"I'm don't need a shrink." He took two aggressive strides closer to Wilson, "Enough, I have work to do."

"House, you witnessed a horrific death and then experienced a severe emotional loss of your own." Cameron warned, "You need to talk about this."

"No, _you_ need to talk about this. Outta my way, I'm done." He stepped even closer to the door, causing him to be nearly nose to nose with Wilson.

Foreman inched slightly between the two friends, "No, we're not done."

Kutner stepped up to House and without seeing it coming, House found himself locked in Kutner's embrace. House stood stock still, hands at his side. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head, "Get. Off."

"No." Kutner replied. Cameron suppressed a smile, finding Kutner's gesture sweet.

House brought his arms up, breaking Kutner's hold, "Fine, if I say I'll see Velez, can I go?"

Kutner released him, and Wilson stepped aside, maintaining eye contact with House as everyone else left the room. Once the two men were alone, Wilson placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. House tensed, not comfortable with Wilson's touch and broke eye contact, staring at the floor instead.

"Will you really see Dr. Velez?"

House brought his gaze back up to Wilson's, "You know me." He smirked, and then headed out of the room. Wilson leaned on the exam table and sighed deeply.

* * *

House made his way to the elevator bay and stopped the elevator doors from closing with his cane. He stepped inside and found himself standing alone with Cuddy who held Mia in a carrier. He gripped his cane tightly, wanting nothing more than to allow his anger to boil over in a fierce shouting match, but one look at Mia and he didn't have the heart to upset the sleeping baby. He wanted nothing more than to tell her exactly how he felt about being dropped from Mia's case, about how he had tried to make it work, tried to take care of her, about how he couldn't get the image of that dead woman lying in the trauma bay with blood pouring out of her, except that when he looked at her face in his dreams, it wasn't that woman lying there, but Cuddy herself. Dead. Instead, House faced forward, not chancing a glance at Cuddy and certainly not at Mia, for fear it would send the wrong signal to Cuddy, letting her know he missed Mia, letting her know she had hurt him.

Cuddy kept her gaze on Mia, though she did allow an occasional glance at House, watching him through her peripheral vision. A pang of guilt settled in her heart, knowing she had once again kept House from Mia by keeping him in the dark about her check-up. She too had so much she wanted to say to him, about how much she missed his arms around her, about how much she missed feeling safe in her big house at night, knowing he was there, about how she missed watching him sleep with Mia. But she too was stubborn, and focused her attention to Mia and her pending appointment and when the elevator doors opened, she watched him limp towards his office. Once the doors closed again, she wiped a single tear from her cheek, knowing she had been the one to push him away.

* * *

House stopped in his office just long enough to grab his leather jacket and helmet, before heading back out. Wilson caught him in the hallway, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"House," Wilson called out as House walked away, "House, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Several hours later, Wilson collapsed onto the couch in his office, exhausted after a long and draining morning. He was of course worried about his friend, but he knew better than to call and ask if he was okay. As if that wasn't stressful enough, only half an hour earlier, Sean had slipped away quietly. Thankful that Sean's dad had managed to get to the hospital in time was little solace as he watched Sean draw his last breath.

The door knob to his office turned, and Wilson had hoped he'd find House barging in as always, perhaps even cranky to find the oncologist sitting in his usual place on the couch. The door opened to reveal Cuddy, standing there holding little Mia who was wide eyed and smiley. Her little face certainly brightened Wilson's mood a bit.

"Where is he?" Cuddy asked, motioning towards House's office with a nod of her head.

"No idea, he left hours ago."

"Think he's okay?" She asked. Wilson shrugged, "Are you okay?" She asked, seeing how worn Wilson appeared.

"Sean passed away a short while ago."

Cuddy briefly closed her eyes and sighed, "You should let him know." Wilson nodded as he walked over to his desk to pick up the phone. Cuddy took his place on the couch, cuddling Mia.

"How was Mia's appointment?"

"She's perfect." Cuddy smiled down at her, "She's mine, she well. She's good."

Wilson nodded and dialed House's number. He placed the phone on speaker and they heard House answer, "Busy."

"House." Wilson leveled his voice, relieved to hear House sounding perfectly well after he stormed out earlier.

"Wilson, what part of busy don't you understand?"

"House, Sean passed away." Wilson said it without any fanfare. He waited to hear a response from House, but what they heard was the shattering of glass followed by the click of the phone disconnecting.

Wilson looked at Cuddy, who now stood near his desk, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm going." He said, gathering his keys and coat.

"No Wilson, let me."

"I don't think…"

Firmly she said, "No, really. Let me go. I need to go." Wilson nodded.

"Will you take Mia home for me?"

"Sure."

"Here, take my keys, you'll need the car seat." They swapped car keys and Cuddy handed Mia to Wilson.

"Wait." Wilson said, reaching into his pocket, "Here, this is the key to his apartment." He produced the key he had grabbed earlier, knowing he might need to use it after their little intervention that morning. Cuddy looked at him questioningly.

"I never returned it when I moved out." She nodded and then headed towards the door.

* * *

She drove considerably faster than the speed limit, hoping she wouldn't get stopped for a ticket. She also hoped that she'd find House in one piece once she arrived. She pulled up to his apartment and noted his car and motorcycle were parked nearby. She took a deep breath and not wanting to just barge in on him, should he be fine, she knocked on his door. No answer. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she used the key to open the door, and stepped over the threshold cautiously.

He sat on the piano bench, facing away from the keys, his left elbow resting on his good leg, his forehead in his hand. His right hand rested on his scar, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. A shattered glass lay off to the side of the piano bench, and the smell of bourbon permeated the room. The phone lay over near the couch. He didn't look up when she entered his apartment but he knew it was her without opening his eyes.

She approached him and could see the pain etched on his face; it wasn't a physical pain, it was the overwhelming pain of loss; the loss of her, the loss of their unborn child, the loss of Sean and with a stab of regret, his loss of Mia. And without asking, without waiting for his permission, without fear of his probable protest or worse, revulsion, she stepped into his personal space, standing between his legs, and reached one arm around his head, the other around the tops of his shoulders, and pulled him in close. She was relieved that he did not push her away. He did not respond initially, keeping his hands where they were, but after a minute, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to hold him. Forgiven in the embrace, they released past hurts and former wrongs, each lost in thought and time.

After an indeterminable amount of time, Cuddy finally stepped back and they looked at one another before she turned towards the door. She opened it, and turning back in his direction, she said, "Stop by to see Mia tomorrow after work, okay?"

House nodded and she turned away, closing the door behind her. He got up, limped out to the kitchen, grabbed the garbage can and a dry towel and then cleaned up the broken glass and spilled bourbon. Once finished, he walked over to the couch, sat down and reached for the phone and dialed Wilson's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm not dead."

"Thanks House."

House hung up and dialed the hospital. With a sigh, and plucking up his courage he said, "Put me through to Dr. Velez's office."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I know how I feel about the way this ended…no, I don't think they get back together. I do think they would continue on as they had before they go together (at least eventually). I also think they'd maybe quietly support each other when they needed it. But, I wrote it specifically so that those who would like to see them together may believe what they like. Hope you enjoyed the story, it was a lot of fun to write.


	45. Update

Update

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read this story and especially to those who reviewed it. I can't say if I'll write a sequel or not, don't know. But, I will be updating the chapters, fixing small errors here and there (I don't use a beta so I tend to make a bunch of silly mistakes) and adding one small little thing I meant to add (when Cuddy takes Mia away from House that first time…House was on the verge of giving her a small box…I forgot all about it, so will have to find a place to stick that back into the story). Also found a small continuity error…at the start of the story, Dr. Peterson is one gender and then the next time is another! Oops!

So, if you have this story set for updates, there won't be new chapters, just revised/updated old chapters. One thing about last night's epi though, if "Mine" were to take place after season 4...I'm not so sure House would be that much OOC in this fic afterall, given what happened in Wilson's Heart.

Anyway, I imagine I might write another one sometime this summer with the break in new shows…need something to do (after I re-watch the finale…holy smokes). I have a few ideas, but I want to write them out before I post them this time. I had a Wilson centric fic I was interested in writing but after last night's episode, I don't know now (it wouldn't mesh well with canon, not that "Mine" did either. Have to think on it.).


	46. Chapter 46

Here's a little update for this fic…I've decided to write a sequel. I just started working on it this afternoon, and I have beta readers now (because I KNOW there are a truck load of errors in "Mine") so the posts won't pop up quite as frequently as they did before, but I will post them as quickly as I can. I imagine the first chapter will be up in a week or two. I need to put the finishing touches on two other fics I've written before I can really work on this new story (both for House...won't be posted until the end of the month, they're for cuddyfest, at lj.)

Set about five years into the future, and it will be post Wilson's Heart. AU of course, given Cuddy doesn't have an adopted kid on the show! Leaning towards "Ours" for a title, though that's not set in stone. Will be introducing a new character, a cancer patient Wilson finds very intriguing. And little Miss. Mia will be old enough for kindergarten.


End file.
